Un couple en thérapie
by Laet43590
Summary: Cette histoire se situe après 47 secondes. Et si la conversation entre Lanie et Beckett s'était déroulée après Jacinda et Slaughter ? Fic OCC. Plusieurs couples disparaissent après avoir effectuer une thérapie de couple. Notre duo mène l'enquête...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Je repars en fin de saison 4 et revisite la série autrement. Et si une enquête , les pousse à jouer au couple parfait alors que Rick n'arrive plus à travailler avec Kate...Arrivera-t-il à lui pardonner son mensonge ? ..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _« -Et vous lui avez confié votre voiture ?_  
 _-J'ai toute confiance en Jacinda…..et puis cette une voiture pas mon numéro de compte ! »_

 _« - Et vous; ce déjeuner ?_  
 _-Oh, j'ai adoré le plat du jour !_  
 _-Tu m'étonnes… »_

 _« - Heu…Elle n'est pas votre type de femme_  
 _\- Mais elle est drôle et pas compliquée, en ce moment c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin ! »_

 **XXXXXXX**

Depuis quelques jours, elle avait perçu un changement dans l'attitude de son partenaire. Il se faisait plus distant avec elle et il semblait triste en permanence. Kate avait l'impression que Rick l'évitait, et que les rares fois où il lui adressait la parole, c'était d'une façon froide et souvent peu cordiale.  
Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec son écrivain. Elle se sentait perdue et cherchait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer autant de colère, voire même autant d'indifférence de sa part.

Ne supportant plus de nager en eaux troubles avec ce dernier, elle avait convié Lanie à son appartement pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Elle avait espoir que son amie trouve une solution à son problème, ou puisse au moins l'aiguiller dans le bon sens.

-Je t'assure, c'est bizarre ces temps-ci avec Castle, se lamentait Kate en se servant à elle et à Lanie un verre de vin rouge, pour l'une de lors nombreuses soirées entre filles.  
-Ces temps-ci ? répéta, incrédule, la légiste fatiguée de voir son amie tourner au tour du pot. Kate, ça fait maintenant quatre ans que c'est bizarre entre vous !  
-Non, là je te dis que c'est différent…..C'est lui qui est différent, il n'est plus comme avant , tenta-t-elle de se justifier en gesticulant avec sa bouteille de vin, comme pour appuyer ses dires.  
-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de prendre un peu de distance, il en marre d'attendre  
-Heu ? Marre d'attendre quoi ?  
-A ton avis, soupira Lanie. Ce type est dingue de toi et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais celle qui ne ressent rien que Castle ne te fait pas craquer

-...

-Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que personne n'était au courant ?  
-Heu….si ? fit-elle, hésitante, en triturant son verre à la main pour tomber sur le regard las de son amie.

-...

-Non ? Tu crois qu'il le sait ? demanda-t-elle enfin en soupirant  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas comment il était au début , une fille à chaque bras, mais ce séducteur arrogant a complètement disparu, pourquoi à ton avis ? …..Il n'est plus comme ça parce qu'il t'attend, confia Lanie en la désignant du doigt  
-Oui mais j'ai….  
-Tu as des choses à régler je sais…. Seulement tu ne peux pas lui demander de patienter toute sa vie  
-Je ne suis pas prête Lanie  
-Il ne te demande pas ta main.  
-Non mais c'est Castle…..je ne peux pas plonger avec lui dans une relation quand je sais qu'il attend de moi que j'en fasse partie à cent pour cent.  
-Ok, alors arrête de le blâmer de ne pas être collé à tes basques comme un chien attendant son os. Il ne va attendre que mademoiselle ici présente ,soit prête.  
-Tu exagères , souffla Beckett de mauvaise foi  
-J'exagère? à quoi bon cette soirée, Kate ? s'impatientait Lanie….Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il s'éloigne ? Il en a sûrement marre d'attendre, et je ne le blâme pas. Dieu, girl , c'est homme a été plus que patient.!  
-Oui mais….  
-Tu ne t'es pas posé autant de questions avec Josh, fit-elle remarquer pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison  
-Josh n'est pas Castle, se défendit aussitôt Kate en buvant d'une traite son verre  
-Ah oui ? pourquoi ?  
-Parce que…..Parce que je ne bossais pas avec Josh toute la journée  
-Et ?  
-Et que ce n'était pas mon ami. Que faire si ça ne marchait pas ? je veux dire, j'ai rompu avec Josh et c'était simple. Avec Rick….Je vais devoir bosser avec lui toute la journée ou pire entendre les gars se plaindre qu'il ne vient plus parce que j'aurai tout fait foirer  
-Et si ça marchait ? renchérit-elle sans la quitter du regard. Et si Rick Castle était ton one and done ? On le sait toutes les deux qu'il est fait pour toi, mais tu as seulement peur.

La réflexion de Lanie eut le don de faire réfléchir Kate. Elle savait que toutes ses peurs étaient irrationnelles et qu'en même temps qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle avait simplement peur d'aimer….Peur de le faire rentrer dans sa vie , ou tout simplement d'avoir une relation avec Rick qui incluait qu'aucun des deux n'ait un pied en dehors de la relation. Elle était tout simplement terrifiée.

-Tu sais, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre si Castle trouve quelqu'un d'autre  
-Je te rappelle qu'il sort actuellement avec une hôtesse de l'air et que…  
-Oh, je t'en prie ! On sait toutes les deux que cette blonde n'est rien pour lui.  
-Alors pourquoi il…  
-Kate, on ne l'a pas revu au bras d'une femme depuis Gina…..ça va faire…..un an !

-...

-Tu crois qu'il va rester sur le marché des célibataires encore longtemps ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il est beau, riche et en plus hyper sympa, il ne va pas rentrer dans les ordres comme toi.  
-Hey! s'offusqua Kate  
-Quoi ? Ce serait un gâchis, fit-elle en y pensant sérieusement. Au fait, à quand remontent tes dernières galipettes ?  
-Lanie !  
-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de vivre.  
-Je sais, mais…  
-Mais quoi ?  
-ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il s'éloigne de moi  
-Il en marre d'attendre ou il n'est plus intéressé ? En tout cas, tu n'auras pas ta réponse en me regardant dans les yeux ! Va le voir et explique-toi avec lui, et si jamais tu ne veux pas d'une relation avec writer boy , eh bien…..Laisse-le s'éloigner  
-Ok…je vais le voir et je lui dis quoi ? fit-elle peur sûre d'elle  
-Ce que tu ressens. Kate, tu pourchasses des criminels alors c'est pas ça qui va te faire peur  
-D'accord, d'accord…enfin il faut que je trouve le bon moment  
-Rien ne vaut le moment présent, sourit Lanie en tressautant des sourcils  
-Il est plus de 22 heures  
-Et alors, l'amour ne se commande pas  
-Oui, mais….Et s'il n'est pas seul ? fit-elle, peu sûre d'elle en pensant à Jacinda  
-Kate avec des « si » tu referais le monde. Va le voir et dis-lui ce que tu as sur le coeur.

Elle en avait envie... Simplement se poser avec lui et discuter. Comme au bon vieux temps , comme si ces deux dernières semaines ne s'étaient pas écoulées. Depuis l'attentat à la bombe, elle avait réfléchi et était enfin prête à lui avouer ses sentiments, mais son comportement à son égard avait changé et ….. Elle avait de nouveau douté. Ses murs s'étaient une nouvelle fois érigés par peur de souffrir.  
Car aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle était consciente d'une chose : Richard Castle avait le pouvoir de la blesser.

Il l'avait déjà fait au cours de leur deuxième année quand il avait emmené Gina aux Hamptons avec lui, mais à cet époque-là, malgré tout le mal que cette décision lui avait fait , elle s'était surtout sentie trahie.  
Aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui elle était amoureuse…Et un refus de sa part serait tellement blessant qu'elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Ces derniers jours, il s'était pavané avec cette hôtesse de l'air et même si elle avait le sentiment que rien dans cette relation n'était sérieux, elle se sentait vulnérable et jalouse.

-Kate ?  
-Je….Demain, je lui parlerai demain  
-Au poste ? se moqua Lanie qui voyait bien qu'elle faisait marche arrière. Tu comptes avoir l'une des conversations les plus intimes que vous n'avez jamais eue en plein commissariat ?  
-Non ! ….je vais simplement lui demander de venir manger avec moi chez Rémy's à midi et…  
-Et s'il refuse ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu m'as dit qu'il t'évitait au maximum ces derniers temps, alors un tête-à-tête , c'est….  
-Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je vais tenter de m'ouvrir un peu plus à lui  
-ça c'est ma fille ! s'exclama heureuse la légiste alors que Kate déglutissait d'appréhension  
-Et si jamais, il me rejetait, prévois plus de vin pour demain soir, murmura Beckett en se resservant tristement.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Loft des Castle

Assis derrière son bureau, un verre de whisky près de lui et son ordinateur allumé , Rick restait bloqué sur l'écran de veille

« Tu devrais écrire »

Il ne serait dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici à se lamentant sur son sort. La nuit était tombée, et avec elle ses songes reprenaient de plus belle. Plutôt dans la journée, ils avaient de nouveau terminé un cas et rendu justice, mais cette fois-ci, comme la dernière enquête, le coeur n'y était plus. Il était las de devoir faire semblant, fatigué de devoir cacher ses sentiments de colère et de rancune envers elle .

Elle lui avait menti depuis des mois. Elle s'était jouée de lui et de ses sentiments. Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit aussi blessé et trahi par quelqu'un.  
C'était comme si ses sentiments ne comptaient pas. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Pourquoi mentir ? pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer ne pas ressentir la même chose ?  
Il n'était pas un enfant , il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à apaiser cette colère qui lui disait qu'elle s'était moquée de lui. Elle …qu'il prenait pour son amie…..sa meilleure amie avait tout simplement piétinée son coeur pour son confort personnel.

Il lui en voulait à un tel point qu'il avait délibérément évité tous les interrogatoires avec elle, il ne l'avait pas rejointe sur les scènes de crimes et ce soir, assis à ruminer devant son ordinateur, il se demandait à quoi bon continuer?

Comme Kate le lui faisait remarquer depuis le début de leur partenariat, c'était elle le flic ..pas lui. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de continuer à jouer les acolytes auprès d'elle . De plus, il savait très bien qu'il l'avait suivie assez longtemps pour pouvoir écrire encore une dizaine de Nikki Heat.

Se servant un nouveau verre, il fut interrompu dans ses songes par sa mère :

\- Richard ?  
-Bonsoir mère, sourit Rick en s'affalant sur son siège  
-Tu comptes rester ici encore combien de temps ?  
-J'écris  
-Hum…..c'est pour ça que tes doigts n'ont pas touché une touche du clavier de la soirée  
-Tu m'espionnes, ronchonna Rick  
-Non, je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu te terres dans ton bureau comme un malpropre  
-Rien…..je réfléchis c'est tout  
-Tu réfléchis ? et pourrais-je savoir à quoi ?

-...

-Laisse-moi deviner….Katherine Beckett  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Quand tu fais cette tête-là , c'est soit à cause d'Alexis , soit …..pour Katherine. Et comme mon adorable petite-fille est en train de s'amuser avec une amie , j'en conclus que Beckett te tracasse.

-...

-Il s'agit de son mensonge ? demanda sur une mine soucieuse sa mère en s'installant en face de lui  
-Oui  
-Tu lui en as parlé ?  
-Beckett et moi …..avons quelque petites difficultés à nous entendre ces temps-ci, avoua Rick en buvant son verre tristement  
-Ah..Ah…Et d'ou ça vient à ton avis ? rétorqua-t-elle en le jaugeant du regard  
-Attends, mère, tu dis que c'est de ma faute ?  
-T'encanailler avec un horrible lieutenant de l'anti-gang, venir sur les lieux d'un crime avec une hôtesse de l'air…..si tu veux punir Beckett, qu'elle sache au moins pourquoi .  
-Je ne veux pas du tout la punir…..heu ?…..je la punis ? réfléchit-il à haute voix  
-Oh chéri, tu es blessé, ça je le comprends, mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous deux vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi.

Les paroles de sa mère le firent réfléchir. Elle avait raison. Ces derniers jours, Rick avait multiplié les idioties, tout ça pour….. Blesser Kate comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Traîner avec Slaughter n'avait pas été d'une grande intelligence, et se pavaner avec Jacinda à ses bras non plus. Il se sentait toujours aussi misérable et ….trahi.

-Eh bien mère…..Tu as absolument raison, confia Castle en se levant pour venir l'embrasser sur le front, heureux d'avoir pu se confier à elle.  
-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Martha en le voyant partir vers sa chambre  
-Je vais me coucher pour affronter la journée de demain.  
-De demain ?  
-J'irais faire mes adieux au douzième et à Beckett, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte de sa chambre pour venir s'y adosser ensuite.

Le dos contre le mur, il baissa la tête tristement en pensant à tout ce gâchis. Demain , il allait lui dire au revoir et au-delà de perdre sa muse ou celle qu'il aime…il allait perdre sa meilleure amie, ses amis et son passe temps favori ….les enquêtes .

Toute sa vie était chamboulée simplement pour un mensonge…..

 **XXXXXXXX**

Commissariat du douzième 9h30

Plongée dans sa paperasse depuis six heures du matin, Kate attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de son partenaire.  
Il n'y avait pas d' enquête en cours et elle redoutait qu'il ne se présente pas au poste aujourd'hui.  
Sa nuit avait été des plus agitée et son appréhension était à son comble. Elle s 'était promis à elle-même qu'aujourd'hui elle lui avouerait tout…..son mensonge, ses sentiments et sa peur de l'engagement.  
Fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser cette boule d'angoisse qui commençait à prendre forme dans son estomac, elle fut interrompue par Javier.

Depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, lui et Ryan s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle agissait différemment des autres jours. Dès que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentissait , elle se tournait rapidement vers les couloirs pour ensuite soupirer de frustrations. Ils avaient remarqué qu'elle relisait sa paperasse deux fois de suite comme si elle ne savait plus ou elle en était.

Inquiet pour sa supérieure, Espo s'était levé pour venir la rejoindre à son bureau :

-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il en la voyant les yeux fermés en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure  
-Oui, fit-elle surprise en tentant de reprendre contenance. On a une affaire ?  
-Non…je souhaitais juste savoir si tout allait bien, avoua penaud son ami en s'installant sur le siège de Rick  
-Tout va bien. J'ai simplement mal dormi et je suis épuisée  
-C'est tout ?  
-Oui, sourit Kate pour cacher son malaise.

La scrutant du regard, il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Castle :

-Bien le bonjour ! s'exclama l'écrivain avec un sourire forcé  
-Salut Castle !  
-Hey ! murmura timidement Kate alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il n'avait toujours pas apporté son café  
-Que fais-tu ici aujourd'hui ? demanda Javier qui savait pertinemment que les jours de paperasses rimaient en général par l'absence de Castle  
-J'ai besoin de vous parler  
-Un souci Bros ?  
-Non…  
-On t'écoute alors , reprit le latino alors que Kate sentait son angoisse monter de secondes en secondes  
-Je….j'aimerais parler à Beckett en tête-à-tête avant, avoua Rick en lui lançant un regard résigné  
-Maman et papa vont discuter entre adultes ? Hein ? les taquina Javier  
-Exactement, va donc jouer avec ton copain en attendant, rétorqua Kate en se levant fébrilement .

Elle était heureuse de le voir ce matin. Elle avait enfin la chance de pouvoir lui parler et de peut-être crever l'abcès, désignant de la tête la salle de pause, elle lui proposa gentiment :

\- Un café ?

Devant sa question, Castle se retrouva face à un dilemme. Accepter un café était anodin mais pour lui comme pour elle, c'était comme une offre de paix. Ce nectar noir avait été, pendant des années, leur bonjour du matin...ce "je t'aime" depuis quelques mois.

\- Castle ?  
-Je….oui…, balbutia-t-il devant le regard inquiet de Javier

Il ne souhaitait pas s'expliquer devant les gars. Il voulait juste terminer ce chapitre de sa vie sans faire d'esclandre en plein poste. Se déplaçant d'un même pas vers la salle de repos, le duo se retourna surpris à l'énonciation de leurs noms à tous les deux:

-Beckett ! Castle ! dans mon bureau, les interpella Gates de mauvaise humeur, un téléphone à l'oreille

Prise au dépourvu face au ton de sa supérieure, Kate fit demi-tour en murmurant à Rick sur le ton de la taquinerie:

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
-Moi ? Rien.  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Oui. Et pourquoi dois-je toujours être la raison de tous vos maux? enchaîna-t-il en soupirant  
-Non, je….  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Beckett , je ne compte pas vous imposer ma présence très longtemps, asséna Rick blessé une nouvelle fois en passant rapidement devant elle pour rejoindre Gates.

A l'énoncé de sa phrase, elle se stoppa net. Que voulait-il dire ? Ne pas imposer sa présence ? Et pourquoi était-il autant sur la défensive ?  
Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il était si aigri et triste en même temps,qu' elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour en arriver là?  
Soupirant, elle le suivit lentement en ayant l'impression que cette journée ne se déroulerait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé et…..elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Assis côte à côte devant le bureau de Gates, ils patientaient sagement, le temps que le capitaine du douzième termine son appel téléphonique. Le ton qu'elle employait avec son interlocuteur, et surtout les mimiques d'exaspération de cette dernière sur les dix dernières secondes, ne présageaient rien de bon pour tous les deux.

Mais Kate était encore sous le coup des mots de Castle et ne remarquait pas les va et vient de son Capitaine. Elle s'autorisa, dans un premier temps, quelques coups d'oeil vers celui qui était, il y a encore peu, son meilleur ami, mais son attitude était toujours aussi glaciale. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire ?  
Elle se demandait si Lanie avait raison, et s'il en avait eu marre d'attendre. Mais même avec cette explication, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Pourquoi ne pas venir lui parler ? Ou pire, quitter le preccint plutôt que de lui faire vivre cet enfer ?

Rick , lui , attendait patiemment en rongeant son frein sur sa chaise. Pourquoi tout devait être sa faute ? Il n'avait rien fait et ne comprenait pas sa présence dans cette salle . Le fait que Beckett puisse insinuer qu'ils étaient là par sa faute avait fait déborder la coupe. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son animosité envers elle, grandissant de jour en jour, ou du fait qu'il soit blessé par elle, mais il commençait à entrevoir tout ses défauts.  
L'amour rendrait-il aveugle à ce point ?

Préoccupés par leurs maux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention au fait que Gates venait tout juste de raccrocher. Les mains sur ses hanches, elle les toisait du regard tous les deux. Elle aussi avait remarqué que leur partenariat plus que bancal avait pris un nouveau tournant. Elle s'inquiétait que ce désaccord puisse en faire pâtir son équipe. Beckett était de loin la meilleure flic qu'elle n'ait jamais vue sur le terrain. Son taux d'élucidation était le plus haut de tous les autres commissariats , mais Gates n'était pas aveugle, elle savait pertinemment que toutes ces enquêtes closes étaient dues en partie grâce à sa collaboration avec Castle.  
Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se passer de leur partenariat , et après avoir raccroché avec le maire, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être tirer profit de cette nouvelle enquête. Alors au bout de quelques secondes, elle déclara sur un ton ferme mais convainquant :

-Nous avons une affaire

Cette déclaration eut le don de les faire sortir tous les deux de leur mutisme.

-Nous? répéta incrédule Castle  
-A qui croyez-vous que je m'adresse Mr Castle ?  
-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…..  
-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, fit-elle, lasse, en prenant un dossier devant ses yeux. Depuis plusieurs semaines, …des couples se font enlever dans tout le pays. Trois, pour être exacte. A première vue, cela ne ressemble pas à des rapts. Aucune rançon n'a été demandée. Mais à chaque fois, une lettre est adressée aux familles pour les prévenir qu'ils ne reviendront pas.  
Ces couples écriraient apparemment leurs adieux à leurs proches sous forme de lettre, en leur expliquant qu'ils préfèrent continuer leur chemin loin d'eux  
-Pourquoi parler de kidnapping dans ce cas? intervint Beckett, intriguée  
-Un couple, ça passe, mais au bout de trois, on peut se poser des questions. Surtout que les trois couples présumés sont plus qu'à l'aise financièrement. Le maire me demande d'enquêter car un de ses amis sénateurs vient de disparaitre avec sa femme.  
-S'il s'agit de bien de rapt …Pourquoi le FBI n'est-il pas sur l'affaire ?  
-Je viens tout juste de raccrocher avec eux. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas la preuve concrète qu'il s'agisse d'enlèvements, ils n'interviendront pas. Tous ces couples suivaient une thérapie de couple dans un centre réputé de New-York, c'est leur seul lien. Ils venaient tous d'horizons différents pour assister à ce séminaire. Le premier, Mr et Mme Jenkins étaient de Boston, les seconds, Mr et Mme Alkis venaient de Chicago, et enfin le troisième Mr et Mme Bells venaient de…  
-Washington, la coupa Rick  
-Vous les connaissez ?  
-J'ai assisté à pas mal d'évènements avec Bob .Et les Bells étaient toujours présents.  
-Bien. Apparemment tous ces couples, en dehors de leurs problèmes personnels, n'avaient aucun souci avec leur famille. Alors pourquoi tout quitter après une thérapie de deux semaines ?  
-Surtout quand on ne manque de rien , ajouta Kate en réfléchissant à haute voix  
-L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, répliqua Rick irrité devant son insinuation  
\- Je ne voulais pas dire que...  
-Je veux que vous infiltriez la prochaine session qui se tient à New-York, déclara Gates en coupant Kate dans son explication  
-Nous ? fit étonné Castle  
-Oui. En tant que couple. Vous annoncerez que vous avez une relation secrète depuis des mois, voire des années, et que ça pèse sur vous. Vous avez besoin de cette thérapie pour vous retrouver. Et votre réputation financière fera de vous une belle cible, Mr Castle, si enlèvement il y a .  
-Une relation avec Beckett? Vous plaisantez !  
-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?  
-Sir, on ne peut pas partir ainsi sur mission sous couverture, tenta Kate, blessée par la remarque de Castle.

Il avait parlé comme si c'était répugnant d'envisager d'être en couple avec elle. Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait, et cette affaire était tout sauf une bonne idée.

-Et pourquoi donc lieutenant ?  
-Castle est un civil et…..  
-Depuis quatre ans , ça ne vous a pas dérangés, répliqua Gates en les regardant à tour de rôle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux mais je pense qu'une thérapie vous fera peut-être du bien  
-Pardon ? s'indigna Kate alors que Rick se tendait de plus en plus sur sa chaise  
-Oh je ne suis pas aveugle ! Depuis quelques jours , je sens comme une tension entre vous ! Alors cette affaire tombe à pic !  
-Mais c'est un séminaire sur des problèmes de couple et on n'en est pas un…  
-Il en est hors de question! s'énerva Rick en se levant subitement  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est simplement pour vous informer que je quitte le douzième. J'en ai fini de mes recherches pour Nikki Heat. Alors trouvez un autre pantin que moi pour jouer les amoureux transis avec elle, dit-il avec dédain  
-Mr Castle, il s'agit de démanteler une organisation qui est suspecté d'avoir kidnapper un couple de vos amis, tenta Gates pour lui faire entendre raison. Vous avez peut-être terminé vos recherches mais …..des gens se font enlever, vous pourriez peut-être stopper toute collaboration avec ce poste à la fin de cette enquête ?  
-Mais…  
-Et comme je vous l'ai dit, seuls les couples fortunés sont les cibles, termina Gates en espérant avoir été convaincante.

Pendant plus d'une minute, tout le monde se tut. Kate était…..blessée. Il partait ? Et il lui l'annonçait comme ça ? Après quatre années ? Et ses mots ….. Etaient tranchants et méchants. Elle avait envie de partir se terrer sous sa couette. La boule d'angoisse qui s'était accentuée au fil des minutes venait d'exploser. Elle se leva en tentant de faire bonne figure et fusilla Rick du regard.

Castle, lui ne faisait même plus attention à elle. Les mots de Gates l'avaient touché. Des connaissances à lui avaient disparu. Il se devait de savoir au moins la vérité. Même si cela devait impliquer de jouer au couple parfait avec Beckett. Ruminant dans sa barbe, il déclara :

-Très bien  
-Parfait .  
\- Très bien ? répéta Kate énervée dorénavant  
-La prochaine session a lieu demain. Je vous ai déjà inscrits. Vous devez vous présenter au Mémorial Hôtel à la réception.  
-A l'hôtel ? quel genre de psy fait des sessions dans un hôtel ?  
-Lieutenant Beckett. Le point de rendez-vous est là-bas, ensuite vous serez transférés ailleurs  
-Ailleurs?  
-Pour les bienfaits de la thérapie et pour garder le paradis loin des inopportuns, ils m'ont déclaré garder le secret sur la destination finale. Là-bas, vous n'aurez pas de portable, il faudra qu'on mette en place un système d'écoute sur vous au cas où vous auriez besoin de renfort et pour se joindre tout au long de ses deux semaines. Je mettrai Tory sur le coup.  
-On n'aura peut-être pas besoin de quinze jours.  
-Je vous le souhaite Mr Castle. Plus tôt on découvrira le fin de mots de l'histoire, mieux ce sera.  
-Sous quel nom avez-vous réservé pour ce subterfuge? demanda Rick alors que Kate blêmissait  
-Mr et Mme Castle bien entendu, fit Gates en leur tendant un dossier. Tous les couples on disparu en l'espace de huit séminaires. Espérons que vous ferez une assez bonne cible pour démanteler le fin mot de l'histoire.  
-Avaient-ils tous le même problème ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Ce n'est peut-être pas l'appât du gain le dénominateur commun, suggéra Rick. Beaucoup de couples ont des problèmes de coeur. Cela peut être d'ordre intime, de confiance ou suite à une trahison, déclara-t-il en fusillant Beckett  
-Je vais creuser sur votre théorie Mr Castle, mais j'aimerais aussi que vous vous accordiez sur les grandes lignes de votre histoire et par la suite de vos raisons de désaccord  
-Pardon? déglutit Kate  
-Votre premier baiser, votre premier rendez-vous….Tout va être décortiqué pendant ces deux semaines, vous devez être sur la même longueur d'onde. Pour que la couverture fonctionne, vous devrez agir comme un vrai couple avec une véritable histoire.  
-Raconter des histoires, hein ? ça ne devrait pas être difficile Beckett ?  
-Je ne sais pas Castle, c'est vous l'écrivain à l'imagination débordante, cracha-t-elle devant son regard noir

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avec son partenaire mais dorénavant elle s'en moquait. Son attitude à son égard ces dernières minutes avaient fait s'envoler toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle ne se voyait plus lui ouvrir son coeur et lui déclarer ses sentiments.

Prenant le dossier dans ses mains, Castle se tourna en face de Kate et lui murmura avant de sortir :

-Je vous attends à votre bureau , lieutenant.  
\- Oh ! et s'il vous plaît, ajouta Victoria sans les lâcher du regard tous les deux. Ayez l'air un minimum amoureux, cette mission d'infiltration est basée sur un couple , je vous le rappelle, pas sur la guerre froide!

Oh oui ! cette journée allait de surprise en surprise et pas des plus agréables , pensa Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Assis sur ce qui fut sa chaise pendant pratiquement quatre ans, Castle lisait méticuleusement, dans un silence de plomb, le dossier que Gates lui avait confié plus tôt.

Cette histoire de mission sous couverture aurait pu l'enchanter il y a quelques semaines, mais dorénavant, il fulminait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer quinze jours en tête à tête avec Beckett .

Ce subterfuge de couple était la cerise sur le gâteau pour ce dernier, car malgré l'hostilité qu'il lui manifestait, les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard de Kate n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Quelque part il s'en voulait à lui-même . Cette femme lui avait menti sur l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il avait entrepris d'avouer, et malgré ça , il l'aimait toujours. Sa mère avait raison : « il n'y a pas de bouton off à l'amour »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut, en pleine lecture, que chaque couple avait des problèmes différents. Les Jenkins s'étaient retrouvés en thérapie suite à l'adultère de ce dernier, les Alkis, quant à eux, avaient du mal à passer le cap de leurs sept années de mariage et enfin les Bells se disputaient sans cesse au sujet de la carrière de Monsieur. Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Si les enlèvements avaient bien eu lieu, alors pourquoi ne pas extorquer de l'argent aux familles si l'appât du gain en était la raison?

Relevant la tête, il demanda à Kate, qui lisait attentivement, tout en ruminant les dernières paroles de son ami , son dossier aussi :

-On a vérifié leurs comptes bancaires ?

-Pardon ?

-Des présumées victimes, ajouta Rick en posant ses papiers sur le bureau. Si ce ne sont pas des enlèvements, leurs comptes doivent continuer à vivre non ? On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

-Je vais mettre Ryan sur le coup. Mais en attendant, au vu de ce compte-rendu, je ne vois rien de louche dans cette histoire

-Alors pourquoi disparaître ? se fit-il la réflexion

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Kate. Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé enfin le bonheur à deux ?

-Pfff, réfuta Rick, qui trouvait cette idée complètement ridicule

-Quoi ?

-Ils avaient tout , l'argent, la gloire et l'amour alors….

-L'amour ? Laissez-moi en douter. Si c'était le cas, ils ne seraient pas en thérapie au milieu de nulle part pendant quinze jours, rétorqua Beckett en se laissant choir sur le dossier de sa chaise, sans lâcher Castle du regard. Ils ont suivi cette thérapie pour se retrouver, et finalement peut-être, ont-ils trouvé leur bonheur…..Peut-être qu'ils sont partis de leur plein gré ?

-Alors quoi ? Mme Jenkins a décidé de faire l'impasse sur l'adultère de son mari ? Ou les Alkis ont trouvé la solution miracle à l'ennui dans un couple ? fit-il ironiquement

-J'aspire à le croire ,fit Kate, pleine d'espoir, tentant d'y voir plus clair en son partenaire

-Pardon ?

-Que l'amour arrive à nous faire surmonter tous les obstacles.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous fleur bleue Beckett ?

\- ...

\- Laissez-moi vous confier une chose, si cela était vrai , je n'en serais pas à mon deuxième divorce.

-Peut-être n'avez-vous pas encore trouvé la bonne ?

-Ou peut-être que vous vous leurrez. Regardez-vous, reprit-il, faisant mine de l'examiner du regard

-Moi ? sursauta-t-elle

-Oui. Pourquoi à plus de trente ans, êtes-vous encore célibataire ? Par choix ? Par manque de temps ? …non, sourit-il, narquois. Vous pensez que vous êtes encore à la recherche de la bonne personne mais la raison est tout simplement que l'amour ne résiste pas à tout

-Vous le pensez réellement ? demanda Kate abasourdie par ses propos

-Oui. Sinon , vous seriez en train de couler des jours heureux avec motocyclette boy

-Josh ?

-Oui.

\- J'ai reçu une balle dans la poitrine et vous…

-je pense sérieusement que ces couples ont bien été enlevés et non qu'ils roucoulent dans un petit coin de paradis, la coupa Castle, qui ne souhaitait pas revenir sur ce pan douloureux de leur vie

-Si je ne suis plus avec Josh c'est parce que….

-Beckett ? l'interrompit Javier qui arrivait avec un sachet entre les mains

A la voix de son ami, Kate se tut immédiatement. Elle n'en revenait pas des propos de Castle. Lui, si enjoué et si chevaleresque par le passé, venait tout simplement de piétiner tous ces beaux discours avec tant d'amertume qu'elle en restait bouche bée. Sa référence à Josh ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre non plus. Comment, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette dernière année, pouvait-il encore penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté pour lui ? Que cette balle n'avait pas remis tout en question dans sa vie ?

-Beckett ? répéta Espo

-Oui ? Excuse-moi.

-Pas grave, sourit le latino qui les regardait étrangement tous les deux.

-Quoi ?

-Alors on va jouer au papa et à la maman pendant quinze jours ?

-ça t'amuse on dirait ?soupira Kate, tout en examinant les gadgets qu'il lui avait transmis

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castle, sans tenir compte de l'amusement de son collègue

-Des écouteurs. Apparemment, quand Gates vous a inscrits à « rabiboche-toi avec ta femme »..

-Très drôle, le coupa Beckett, excédée

-La standardiste lui a donné quelques règles à suivre là-bas

-Oui, on sait. Pas de téléphone portable.

-Hum, mais aussi pas d'ordinateur ou tablette

-Mais on va être coupés du monde ! s'indigna Rick

-Eh oui, Castle, ce ne sera que Beckett et vous ! Un rêve devenu réalité , hein ? Bro ?

-Un cauchemar tu veux dire, soupira Rick en se frottant les cheveux. Je ne pourrai pas joindre ma fille et je ne pourrai pas avancer sur le dernier Nikki Heat

-Dernier ? déglutit Kate en relevant les yeux vers lui

Castle leva la tête en s'apercevant de sa gaffe. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui avouer son envie de stopper les aventures de Nikki au détour d'une conversation, mais cette journée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait souhaité. Il ne devrait pas être ici avec elle à enquêter, ou même à se préparer pour deux semaines en tête-à-tête. Non. Il devrait être chez lui, à écrire ou à déverser toute son amertume dans le dernier tome des Nikki.

Après sa discussion avec sa mère, il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à sa situation. Et quand les premiers rayons de lumière avaient éclairé sa chambre, la solution était apparue d'elle-même . Pour arrêter de penser à Kate , il devait simplement stopper toute collaboration avec elle, et par la même occasion, arrêter d'écrire sur elle.

-Castle ? reprit Kate qui avait l'impression qu'une deuxième balle venait de lui transpercer le coeur.

Comment pouvait-il stopper sa collaboration avec elle ? Non ! Son amitié ! Pour ensuite jeter Nikki aux oubliettes ? Ces quatre dernières années n'avaient vraiment peu d'importance à ses yeux ?

-J'ai l'intention de prendre …Disons….Un peu de temps après cette enquête, déclara Rick , mal à l'aise

-Un peu de temps? Combien ? demanda Javier qui n'en revenait pas

-Je ne sais pas….Quelques jours….Voire quelques semaines

-Tu nous quittes, bro ?

-Je vous ai suivis assez longtemps pour écrire une dizaine de livres, renchérit Castle sous les yeux abasourdis de Javier

-Ouais… Je pensais juste que vous ne restiez pas seulement pour les livres, cracha Kate qui se sentait trahie et blessée par son meilleur ami

-Comme quoi l'erreur est humaine, déclara Castle en se levant. Je vais me faire un café et ensuite on pourra imaginer cette folle histoire d'amour entre nous …Beckett.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Assis côte à côte dans la salle de débriefing, ils revoyaient ensemble les grandes lignes de leur couple factice. La tension des dernières minutes s'était essoufflée.

Ils s'étaient calmés chacun de leur côté. Les derniers mots échangés entre eux avaient été assez virulents, et ils avaient préféré se concentrer sur l'enquête pour le moment.

Rick s'exaspérait de devoir imaginer tous les détails de cette vie qu'il aurait aimé être réelle.

Kate, quant à elle , tentait de le calmer et lui disait qu'ils se devaient d'imaginer une véritable histoire afin que tout semble réel devant le psy.

-C'est stupide ! Comme si cet homme pouvait voir ce qui est faux ou vrai

-Castle….C'est son métier. Et si nous devons aller au bout de cette mission, autant ne pas se faire griller dès la première séance.

La toisant du regard pendant quelques secondes, il baissa finalement la tête en signe de reddition.

S'apercevant de son changement d'attitude, Kate sauta sur l'occasion pour demander timidement :

-Alors….Notre première rencontre ?

-Pas besoin de mentir sur tout. On a vécu pendant quatre ans une sorte d'histoire…..Alors gardons les grandes lignes

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On s'est rencontrés à ma séance de dédicace pour le lancement du dernier Derrick Storm. Vous étiez fan et….

-Les grandes lignes, hein ? sourit Kate en repensant à ce pan de leur vie

-Hum…On dira que je suis tombé sous le charme. Je vous aurais proposé un rendez-vous , et comme à l'époque, vous auriez décliné

-J'aurais refusé?

-Vous l'avez bien fait à l'époque. vous savez…. « vous n'avez pas idée », dit d'une voix mielleuse Castle

-Oh, je vois…..et donc ensuite ? reprit, amusée, Beckett qui se délectait d'entendre cette histoire

-Ensuite ?Je ne sais pas…..Disons que vous avez attisé ma curiosité. Après plusieurs coup de fils…..Vous avez craqué

-Ok…..Alors que je ne dirais jamais oui à un mec qui me harcèle

\- Bon…Et bien dites-moi ce qui se serait passé Beckett , que fait-il faire pour que vous disiez "oui"? sourit Rick, se laissant lui aussi porter par son imagination

Sans le quitter du regard, elle s'imaginait une vie de couple avec Rick. Leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser, leur premier matin…..Toutes ces pensées si agréables la firent sourire.

-Beckett ?

-Heu….oui. Eh ben disons que si on doit garder les grandes lignes…. Vous m'avez suivie à mon boulot pour un travail de recherche sur votre prochain bouquin.

-Autant avouer que vous êtes flics ! balaya Castle d'un geste de la main

-Pourquoi mentir? Même les flics ont des problèmes sentimentaux

-Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

-Pardon ?

-S'ils savent que vous êtes détective en homicide, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils auront la puce à l'oreille ?

-Je pense que moins on mentira , plus on paraîtra vrai

-Pas mentir , hein ? se moqua Rick

-Castle, on part en mission sous couverture. Où ils connaîtront votre identité, alors me créer une nouvelle identité quand on me connaît comme votre muse est tout sauf une bonne idée.

Sa répartie le laissa sans voix. Elle n'avait pas tort , il le savait. Mais il avait peur de partir pour rien. Qui oserait s'attaquer à un flic ? Il restait sceptique.

-Alors on n'invente que les bases

-Les bases ? fit-il surpris

-Oui. Notre premier baiser, notre premier rendez-vous…

-Ok, soupira Rick

-Ok. Alors c'est vous l'écrivain …

Levant son regard sur elle, il se perdit pendant quelques instants dans ses magnifiques prunelles vertes. Oui…C'était lui l'écrivain. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer toutes leurs premières fois….Car il était surtout un homme amoureux…..Un homme qui avait déjà imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois comment lui et Kate auraient pu se mettre ensemble.

-Castle ? déglutit Kate face à son regard brûlant

-Je vous ai proposé un week-end dans les Hamptons et cette fois-ci vous avez dit « oui ». Vous avez rompu avec votre petit-ami flic pour moi et au cours de cette escapade on s'est rapprochés.

-…

-Après notre retour, nous avons gardé le secret sur notre relation. Cependant cela fait maintenant deux ans et le poids du secret nous pèse. J'en ai marre de devoir me cacher comme un enfant et vous….Vous ne voulez rien avouer de peur de perdre votre partenaire de travail. Les relations personnelles étant interdites…

-Vous pensez que je pourrais me cacher pour ces raisons? demanda-t-elle abasourdie

-Non…..Et c'est pour ça qu'on est en thérapie. Je pense que vous avez simplement peur. Peur de vivre cette histoire au grand jour…..Ou peur de devoir m'avouer que vous n'avez pas de sentiments, que tout ceci est pour le fun….ou le sexe, déglutit, peiné, Rick sans la lâcher du regard.

-…

-Mais de toute façon, ça nous donne matière à consulter , non ? fit-il en se levant pour prendre son manteau

Elle n'en revenait pas du peu de confiance qu'il lui accordait. Lui qui d'habitude voyait toujours clair en elle, pensait à cet instant qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Son analyse des Hamptons, lui fit mal aussi. Elle avait rompu avec Demming pour lui, alors cette histoire qu'il inventait aurait pu être vraie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie par la voix de Rick :

-On se voit demain Beckett. Je viendrai vous chercher pour cette escapade.

-Vous partez ?

-Oui…J'ai besoin de voir ma famille et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour finaliser cette mascarade .

-Castle, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda ce dernier en ouvrant la porte pour partir

-Pourquoi pars-tu ? osa-t-elle enfin demander

-Je viens de vous le dire, je….

-Pourquoi me quittes-tu ? Pourquoi arrêtes-tu notre partenariat ? Pourquoi stoppes-tu les Nikki Heat ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblante, le tutoyant pour tenter une autre forme de rapprochement

Remarquant le changement de ton dans sa demande, Rick, le dos toujours tourné à Kate, déglutit de douleur . Il entendait encore ses mots « je me souviens de chaque seconde ».

-Rick ? S'il te plaît dis-le-moi…

Soupirant, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un mot. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Il ne souhaitait pas lui laisser cette chance. Elle avait eu une année pour ça….

Kate le regarda s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de la quitter sans un mot. Et malgré le fait de devoir passer quinze jours avec lui dès demain, elle le savait…..Elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait trop attendu.

* * *

 ** _Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos messages. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours là. Et merci aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de poster un petit commentaire._**

 _christiancaskett : j'étais comme toi à l'époque. Ils étaient tellement frustrants à rien dire et à se tourner autour. Mais en même temps , c'est pour ça que j'ai adoré cette saison !_

 _AlwaysCaskett3012 : Tu as raison "c'est la guerre froide" mais dans le prochain chapitre ils vont devoir jouer au petit couple...ça promet ! petite question : a quand ton prochain chapitre ? j'ai hâte !_

 _laetitialfw: Ils vont devoir se parler tôt ou tard avec cette thérapie...mais les situations cocasses vont se succéder_

 _julie91: Rick est fou de rage. J'ai décidé de relever un peu plus son caractère. Il était plus sûr de lui en début de série, et j'aime assez ce côté là chez lui. Et puis quinze jours avec Beckett...comme le dit Javier, c'est le rêve, non ?_

 _Katedk: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. C'est la guerre et ils ne sont pas en couples alors comment se parler ? la thérapie sera-t-elle la solution ?_

 _Rafy: Moi aussi. je préfère les histoires ou le Caskett n'existent pas encore...c'est plus frustrant à lire lol_

 _Caskett13080: Tu as raison ! cette mission ne va pas être simple pour tout les deux et je ne vais pas les aider...de si tôt mdr.._

 _Castlefan: Merci ! heureuse de te lire sur cette nouvelle histoire. Je pense que la publication se fera au minimum à une par semaine. Et au max trois chapitres...voilà , je suis bien lancée non? deuxième chapitre au bout de trois jours._

 _Rhane: Ravie de te voir aussi, c'est réciproque ! je vais m'amuser avec cette thérapie de couple isolée de tous..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Tout en s'activant pour fermer sa valise à temps, Kate discutait avec Lanie au téléphone. La veille au soir, elle avait préféré rester seule chez elle afin d'étudier de près l'affaire, et surtout éviter de penser à Castle. Malgré l'insistance de son amie pour une nouvelle soirée entre filles, Kate avait décliné l'invitation.

L'attitude de Castle envers elle, avait été tellement méprisante à son goût qu'elle avait préféré ruminer seule chez elle. Après une bouteille de vin et un dossier appris sur le bout des doigts, Beckett avait décidé de mettre ses sentiments entre parenthèses le temps de cette mission sous couverture.

Elle n'était pas son punching-ball . Rick en avait certainement assez d'attendre, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi pour autant.

Lançant plusieurs vêtements à la hâte dans sa valise, elle soupirait en écoutant sa meilleure amie la réprimander :

-Tu m'avais promis de lui parler

-J'ai essayé mais…

-Oh arrête !….. finalement Gates a raison , cette thérapie vous fera du bien

-On ne part pas en thérapie tout les deux, s'indigna Kate en cherchant un pyjama dans sa commode. C'est une mission sous couverture !

-Où vous devrez vous livrer sur vos sentiments

-Non! Où Mr et Mme Castle devront raconter une histoire . Ecoute, Lanie, il a vraiment changé, et si tu avais été là hier, tu lui aurais certainement mis une balle entre les deux yeux. Il est dédaigneux, méprisant et tellement…..énervant !

-Chérie….Il est peut-être tout simplement triste, reprit sur un ton plus doux la légiste

-Je….

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer, la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Dans un souffle de nervosité, Kate murmura à sa meilleure amie :

-Il est ici….Je dois te laisser. On se voit au plus tard… dans quinze jours

-Kate, Honey…..fais attention à toi

-Promis

-Et essayez de vous parler. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre

-Hum…, gémit-elle, loin d'en être convaincue. A plus Lanie.

Sans un mot de plus, elle raccrocha pour aller ouvrir à celui qui fut , il y a quelque temps, son meilleur ami. Son pas était hésitant et malgré toute l'assurance qu'elle tentait de se donner, elle était au summum de l'anxiété. Ces quinze jours avec lui ,l'angoissaient au plus haut point, et son attitude à son égard ne l'aidait en rien à calmer ses appréhensions. Après une deuxième sonnerie, elle souffla un grand coup

\- Inspire….Expire….Hey, Castle…Je suis prête dans deux minutes, lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte rapidement sans un regard pour lui pour repartir à la hâte dans sa chambre

Elle avait décidé de se protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible devant lui à nouveau. Elle était Katherine Beckett , la meilleure flic de New-York et non pas une femme éperdument amoureuse, attendant que l'homme qu'elle aime termine sa crise émotionnelle. Et si elle devait remonter son mur brique par brique , elle le ferait.

Se retournant, elle partit boucler sa valise en déclarant :

-Entrez et surtout ne touchez à rien!

Seule dans sa chambre, elle rajouta un ou deux leggins, ses baskets et tenta de diminuer son stress.

-Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, se chuchota-t-elle à elle même, en prenant dans ses mains une photo d'elle et sa mère.

Fermant les yeux, elle pouvait l'entendre lui dire « la vie ne donne rien qu'on ne peut supporter »

\- Tu parles, marmonna-t-elle

Jamais encore, devoir passer quelque jours avec Rick ne l'avait autant stressée. Elle se sentait totalement perdue et vulnérable à ses côtés et elle détestait ça.

Tout en fermant son sac de voyage, elle se contempla quelques secondes dans le miroir, puis elle partit fébrilement à la rencontre de son partenaire.

Rick se tenait à l'endroit-même où elle l'avait laissé, devant la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, il avait été subjugué par son allure. Elle portait une magnifique chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jean slim noir qui lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et quand elle s'était retournée à toute vitesse , une odeur de cerise lui était monté aux narines. Son passage, même fugace, l'avait totalement bouleversé.

Alors qu'il allait entrer et se mettre à son aise, une photo sur sa droite attira son attention. C'était une image de Kate et de Montgomery. On pouvait y voir l'ancien Capitaine remettre son badge et son insigne au futur lieutenant,. Tout d'abord attendri, il contempla pendant quelques secondes le sourire de Roy, puis tous ses souvenirs revinrent rapidement avec un goût amer.

« Reste avec moi…Kate…..reste avec moi….je t'aime…..je t'aime Kate »

« Il y a des choses, parait-il qu'il est préférable d'oublier »

Et comme s'il avait reçu un coup en pleine poitrine, Castle recula pour se retrouver à nouveau sur le palier de l'appartement.

-Tu ne rentres pas ? demanda Kate devant son regard livide

-On devrait y aller.

Ne le quittant pas du regard, elle posa son sac pour enfiler ses talons hauts et lui demanda, espérant déposer la hache de guerre :

-Veux-tu un café avant de partir ?

-Non merci, j'en ai pris un sur le chemin, marmonna-t-il en la dévisageant

-Ok…..Et bien allons-y, soupira Kate devant une autre tentative avortée.

Passant devant lui, elle ferma la porte d'entrée comme une automate, mais au moment d'insérer la clé dans la serrure, un souffle dans son cou la fit frissonner de surprise

-Beckett, déclara Rick si près d'elle qu'elle crut que son coeur s'emballait

-Hum

Elle en perdait ses mots. Sentir son corps si près d'elle, son souffle sur sa peau , lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Comment pouvait-elle être en colère envers lui et éprouver en même temps un tel désir ! Tous ses sens étaient submergés.

-J'ai relu les dossiers et tous ses couples avaient deux choses en commun.

-Qui sont? demanda-t-elle, sans oser se retourner de peur de faire exploser la magie

-Ils étaient tous riches. Les autres couples en thérapie ne l'étaient pas. Nos victimes étaient les seuls à être millionnaires. Gates a sûrement raison. La partie financière n'est pas à négliger, ajouta Rick en se reculant de quelques pas

-Je m'en suis aperçue aussi hier, soupira-t-elle, déçue qu'il se soit éloigné aussi vite

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se scrutaient comme si ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Rick ne comprenait pas pourquoi le regard de Beckett était aussi doux…Il semblait même affectueux .

Il avait passé la nuit à travailler sur l'affaire. Il était dorénavant excité par cette nouvelle aventure qui lui permettait d'avoir une nouvelle vision sur le dernier Nikki Heat. Finalement après que Rook ait pris une balle , Castle avait décidé que leur relation se dégraderait avec Nikki et qu'une enquête les obligeraient à faire une thérapie .

Il mettait donc beaucoup d'espoir sur ces quinze jours pour alimenter son inspiration quand il retrouverait son clavier au retour.

Il avait aussi décidé d'agir en adulte et de tenter de maitriser sa colère envers Beckett. Ils allaient devoir passer plusieurs jours ensemble, alors même si cacher ses sentiments à son égard était un supplice , il se fit la réflexion que c'était sa dernière enquête avec elle, et que malgré toute son amertume, ces quatre dernières années en sa compagnie méritaient de se terminer correctement. Il lui en voulait de son mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'aimer.

Ils ne seraient jamais un « nous », mais il pouvait agir de façon cordiale pendant quelques jours , du moins, il allait essayer.

-Et la deuxième chose ? demanda Kate

-Ils étaient tous engagés…..mariés.

-La plupart des couples en thérapie sont mariés

-Oui….Mais outre le fait qu'ils étaient tous riches, ils étaient mariés….Je ne sais pas si ça peut jouer, mais on ne devrait rien laisser à la légère, non ?

-Est-ce votre façon de me demander ma main ? le taquina Beckett qui ne comprenait pas sa démarche

-Dieu m'en préserve

-Pardon ?

-On devrait jouer la carte des mariés, fit Rick pour orienter la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre

Il n'était guère disposé à étaler ses sentiments, et encore moins à parler mariage avec elle. Le fait même qu'elle en plaisante l'irritait énormément

-Gates nous a inscrits sous le nom de Mr et Me Castle, souligna Kate contrariée en mettant ses clés dans son sac et en tentant de cacher ses émotions

« Dieu m'en préserve ! …je vais t'en donner! fulminait-elle »

-Je sais. Elle a même fait notifier à la mairie un pseudo mariage auprès de Bob. Il m'a averti ce matin, c'est pour ça que….

-On est mariés ! cria Kate en le dévisageant

-Tout doux, c'est simplement notifié , ça n'a rien de légal. Dès que l'enquête sera close, tu redeviendras célibataire.

-Tu ?

-On est marié , non ? alors autant se tutoyer tout de suite, s'impatientait Castle

-Elle aurait pu au moins me mettre au courant !

-Je sais que d'être mariée avec moi doit-être …

-Ce n'est pas ça Castle, soupira Kate. Je pense juste que Gates prend beaucoup de décisions sans nous en avertir en ce moment, et ça m'horripile .

Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle était embêtée d'être mariée avec lui . Non ? elle était simplement énervée contre Gates. Le fait aussi qu'il propose le tutoiement et qu'elle accepte sans le contredire le surpris aussi fortement. Cette constatation déstabilisa Castle qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part :

-Hum….alors apparemment…..selon Bob…eh ben….

-Crache le morceau Castle ! s'exclama Kate qui craignait une nouvelle bombe devant l'hésitation de son partenaire

-Tu m'as épousée , il y a un an

-Je t'ai épousée ? Non, non….Tu m'as épousée ! réfuta-t-elle

-On va vraiment se battre sur ce sujet ? s'impatienta Castle qui sentait toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouir.

-Non, soupira Kate en prenant sa valise pour commencer à marcher dans le couloir. C'est juste l'annonce de cette pseudo thérapie …..Ce pseudo mariage et…Ce pseudo couple….Je suis désolée, Castle.

-Hum….Tu oublies ce pseudo partenariat, renchérit-il sur un ton cassant

A sa répartie, elle se stoppa net. Sa réplique l'avait laissée sans voix. Baissant la tête, elle lui confia, une nouvelle fois blessée :

-Si au bout de quatre ans, tu remets en cause notre partenariat …Ce qui est la base même de notre amitié , c'est ….Je ne sais pas….Affligeant ? Consternant ? Triste ? ….je pensais qu'on avait au moins ça pour nous, Rick

-Je…

-Non , laisse tomber. Terminons cette enquête que tu puisses retrouver ta liberté

Penaud face à sa déclaration, Castle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal, mais sa rancune envers elle lui faisait dire des mots qu'il regrettait. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle raison ? Peut-être devait-il simplement lui parler et lui dire qu'il l'avait entendue ? Peut-être avait-elle eu une raison pour lui mentir pendant une année entière ? Kate avait raison…Quatre années… Il pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait, il lui attrapa le bras droit et lui murmura hésitant:

-Attends

-Quoi ?

-Tu…..Tu oublies ton alliance…

Se retournant pour le dévisager, elle le vit se dandiner sur ses pieds. Il était sur le point de tout lui révéler quand sa détermination s'envola comme neige au soleil.

-Ma …quoi ?

-Heu…Ton alliance, fit-il peu sûr de lui, face à ses yeux noirs

C'est à ce moment-là que Kate se rendit enfin compte qu'il portait un anneau en or à la main gauche. Relevant le visage pour le dévisager, il tenta de s'expliquer avant qu'elle ne lui saute au cou pour l'étrangler :

-Jacinda m'a fait remarquer que pour passer pour un couple marié, on devait avoir des alliances, mentit Rick

Il n'avait plus revu l'hôtesse de l'air depuis des jours. Mais il ne souhaitait pas paraitre vulnérable ou attendrissant à ses yeux. Malgré ses intentions de drapeau blanc, il voulait aussi limiter les dégâts et protéger son coeur. Et une pseudo petite-amie pouvait l'y aider.

A la déclaration de Castle, Kate se figea, l'annonce de sa petite-amie, l'excéda au plus haut point.

-C'est l'alliance de mon grand-père et…

-Pourquoi la prendre? Tu as perdu les deux autres, rétorqua-t-elle irritée

-Non, grimaça Rick….Après mes divorces, je les ai vendues

-Vendues ?

-Hum….Enfin bon. Voici la tienne, ajouta Rick en sortant un magnifique anneau en or de sa poche

-Castle, il est hors de.…

-Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère…..Disons que c'est juste un prêt

La nuit dernière, il était resté plus d'une heure avec cet anneau à la main. Il aurait rêvé lui l'offrir dans d'autres circonstances. Malgré ses deux précédents mariages, il n'avait jamais offert cette bague à l'une de ses ex-femmes. Trop de valeur sentimentale y était attachée, mais avec Kate c'était différent. Il l'aimait….éperdument. Et c'est également pour cela qu'il avait tellement de mal aujourd'hui.

-Castle, je peux très bien prendre la bague de ma mère

-Comme tu veux…. C'est juste que celle de ta mère n'est pas une alliance…mais une bague de fiançailles .

-….

-Je suis désolé , je pensais bien faire, déclara Castle en rangeant l'anneau et en passant devant elle, la tête basse

« Toi ou…Jacinda ? pensa Kate jalousement »

Le voyant s'éloigner , elle soupira et déclara :

-Attends ! Tu as raison…..enfin Jacinda a raison, grimaça-t-elle en pensant à l'hôtesse de l'air. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi….Et si l'offre tient toujours…., reprit-elle hésitante en le scrutant du regard.

Sans un mot, il se retourna et lui tendit la bague de sa grand-mère. Avec une infinie tendresse, il la contempla mettre l'alliance à son doigt, avec un pincement au coeur. Il aurait tellement souhaité mettre un genou à terre et la lui passer lui-même . Il aurait aimé tellement davantage avec elle que ce sentiment ….Lui retourna les entrailles.

-Elle est magnifique, chuchota Kate émue en voyant la bague à son doigt.

Elle était triste. A cause de son attente, elle l'avait perdu et avec lui….Un avenir à deux s'était envolé. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Mais Castle semblait heureux avec cette Jacinda…et Kate ne souhaitait pas être l'oiseau de mauvaise augure. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne perdrait pas son meilleur ami en chemin. Finalement, cette thérapie l'aiderait peut-être à voir plus clair en son partenaire.

XXXXXXXX

Le Mémorial Hôtel était une structure plus que spectaculaire. Du haut de ses cinq étoiles, tout ici respirait la richesse. Les sols étaient en marbre, les lustres en diamants, les réceptionnistes tirés à quatre épingles et trilingues. Tout ici semblait tellement hors du temps, et du monde de Kate, qu'elle laissa Castle les guider au milieu de ce grand hall. Ses yeux scrutaient chaque recoin de ce fabuleux hôtel.

La main de Rick se trouvait au bas du dos de Beckett, afin de commencer dès à présent le subterfuge. Jamais encore, il n'avait été aussi proche d'elle physiquement sans qu'elle ne le réprimande et ça le fit sourire :

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Je ne souris pas

-Castle, tu souris comme un bienheureux depuis qu'on est entrés , expliqua Kate en cherchant des yeux ce qui pouvait être la cause de sa bonne humeur

-Bonjour, déclara Castle à la standardiste, comme pour mettre fin à la discussion

-Bonjour, bienvenue au Memorial Hotel. Que puis-je faire pour vous , Monsieur?

-Nous sommes ici car nous avons rendez-vous avec un groupe nommé « Couple en paix »

-Oh….très bien, fit-elle en les scrutant tout les deux. A quel nom dois-je vous annoncer, sourit la standardiste en lorgnant sans vergogne sur Rick, ce qui exaspéra Kate

-Mr et Mme Castle

Baissant le regard sur son registre, elle prit son téléphone pour les annoncer. Après quelques secondes, elle leur déclara :

-Ils vous attendent dans le petit jardin . C'est au rez-de-chaussée. Jordan va vous y amener. …Bon séjour…

-Je vous remercie, sourit Castle en se tournant pour découvrir le groom derrière eux qui les attendait.

\- Mr et Mme Castle, êtes-vous prêts ? demanda Jordan gentiment...

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont commenté ! ça me booste pour continuer.**_

 _ **Stanary :** Tu as raison , Kate va devoir ramé...en espérant qu'elle ne baisse pas les bras avant. _

**_Laetitialfw:_** _Contente que cette vic te plaise. J'avais envie d'un peu de fun...alors même si les premiers chapitres sont un peu "noir", l'humour sera au rendez-vous avec des exercices cocasses pour notre Caskett_

 ** _Christfancaskett:_** _Ne t'inquiète pas, Beckett ne vas pas rester mièvre bien longtemps !_

 ** _NYdreams16:_** _L'ambiance est glaciale, certes...mais les sentiments sont encore là_

 ** _Rhane :_** _Cette thérapie m'offre un panel de possibilités...tu les découvriras très bientôt_

 ** _Chris65:_** _Merci ! heureuse que ça te plaise_

 ** _RESCATOR:_** _Merci de prendre le temps de poster !_

 ** _Guest:_** _Non. Trois chapitres par semaines au maximum. La FIc comportera une quinzaine de chapitres je pense_

 ** _julie91:_** _Le psy n'est surement pas au bout de ses surprises avec ses deux là !_

 ** _Castlefan:_** _L'attente n'est pas trop longue ? ...bon chapitre à toi_

 ** _CaskettShipper31:_** _Beckett est complètement paumée mais c'est la meilleure enquêtrice de NY non ? alors elle trouvera certainement la raison de la colère de Rick...ou pas.._

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012:_** _Castle est fou de rage...Alors cette thérapie tombe parfaitement bien ! Mr et Mme Castle dans le cadre de la saison 4..._

 ** _.14:_** _Les révélations vont être explosives !_

 ** _Elo :_** _Qui va éclater le premier ? Castle ou Beckett ?..._

 ** _Merci encore à tous pour tous vos commentaires...et à très bientôt !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

-Bonjour à tous, déclara une femme d'une quarantaine d'années juchée sur ce qui ressemblait à une estrade , un micro à la main.

Debout, entourés de quelques couples au milieu de ce petit jardin fleuri situé au centre de cet hôtel cinq étoiles, Castle et Beckett tentaient de se fondre dans la masse. D'abord un peu mal à l'aise sur la conduite à tenir, Rick avait décidé au bout de quelques minutes de se conformer aux autres couples. Une main posée dans le bas du dos de Beckett, au péril de sa vie, pensait-il, ils déambulaient en observant les alentours.

D'après les quelques notes qu'il avait lues dans le dossier de Gates, il savait que les différents couples ici présents étaient tous là de leur plein gré, et que cette association « couple en paix » était mondialement connue dans l'univers des couples brisés.

Apparemment la thérapie sur quinze jours avait permis à de nombreux couples de se retrouver. Cette association avait été fondée en 2001 par une certaine Mathilda Kovner et un autre psychiatre du nom de Randy Moore.  
Rick suspectait la femme au micro d'être Mathilda.

-Tous les couples enlevés ont été psychanalysés par le Dr Moore, chuchota Castle à l'oreille de Kate, qui se raidit au contact de ce simple souffle

Sa main sur le bas de son dos l'avait agréablement surprise, mais voir Rick si près d'elle la déstabilisa. Elle pouvait sentir son after shave boisé et son souffle dans son cou.

-Je sais…., déglutit-elle. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que les enlèvements n'ont lieu que depuis cette année..  
-Et ?  
-Et si c'était Moore , pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ? fit-elle en murmurant. L'association a été crée en 2001, pourquoi enlever des couples en 2016 ?  
-Peut-être qu'il s'agit du personnel du docteur, ou qu'il s'est passé un évènement déclencheur dans sa vie ? pensa Rick à haute voix, en effleurant son oreille  
-Ou peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas été enlevés  
-Oh arrête, Beckett , cette théorie est digne de…  
-Toi ? sourit-elle en le narguant du regard

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent pendant un bref instant.

Ils se perdaient dans leur bulle de tendresse. Rick avait adoré sa répartie, et pendant quelques secondes il en avait aussi oublié son amertume. Perdu dans le regard émeraude de Kate, il en fut sorti par la voix de Mathilda.

-Faire une thérapie , c'est reconnaître avoir un problème. Croyez-moi quand je vous le dis, que reconnaître ceci, c'est faire la moitié du chemin vers la guérison. Vous êtes tous ici pour des raisons différentes : adultère, tromperie, mensonge, usure du temps…et j'en passe. Ici, vous allez devoir vous confier, vous épancher pour guérir. Mais rassurez-vous, vos problèmes ne seront pas exposés à la vue des autres couples . Ils seront simplement confiés à l'abri des regards dans mon bureau ou celui du Dr Moore.  
-On doit être dans celui de Moore, déclara Castle, alors que Kate écoutait attentivement Mathilda dorénavant.

« Tromperie…Mensonge…. » ces mots avaient fait tilt. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait regardé Rick d'une façon suspicieuse. Se pourrait-il qu'il connaisse la vérité ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit la cause de son éloignement ?  
Déglutissant, elle fut sortie de ses inquiétudes par Castle

-Beckett ?  
-Je….oui ?  
-On devrait être dans l'équipe de Moore, répéta, interrogatif, Rick devant son regard anxieux

Elle avait l'air d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

-Hum

Elle n'osait plus le regarder. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Si elle avait raison, elle se demandait comment il avait pu connaître la vérité ? Si il lui pardonnerait ? Et si elle avait tort…Lui avouer la vérité ne serait pas une bonne idée au vu de leur situation plus que précaire.

-Aujourd'hui, vous êtes venus de votre plein gré pour reconstruire votre jardin intime, continua Mathilda sur l'estrade. Pour ce faire, je vais vous demander de nous faire confiance, à moi et à tout notre professionnel, pour vous aider dans votre quête de retrouvailles.  
-On dirait une secte, sourit Rick qui était pendu aux lèvres de la psy et bien loin des préoccupations de Beckett

-Vous allez être plongés pendant quinze jours dans une bulle en-dehors du monde. Loin de tout ce qui pollue votre quotidien. Oubliez le mot : travail, téléphone, enfants, responsabilité….Le seul mot qui doit vous être important est « Nous ».Vous êtes huit couples parmi nous. Dans quelques instants, quatre d'entre vous partirez avec moi et quatre autres avec le Dr Moore, sourit-elle en désignant son collègue près d'elle. Pour ce faire et pour que l'exercice fonctionne, une personne va passer récupérer tout objet électronique que vous pourriez avoir encore sur vous. L'immersion est un point fondamental dans cette thérapie. Vous devez vous retrouver à deux.

Au moment où elle déclara cette phrase, plusieurs personnes passèrent parmi les couples récolter les téléphones ou biper pouvant être sur les couples.

-Où sont nos écouteurs? Demanda, paniqué, Rick qui ne souhaitait pas partir à l'aveugle sans renforts possibles  
-En lieu sûr, chuchota Kate, tout en regardant bon nombre de personnes déposer leurs cellulaires dans le sac qu'on leur présentait.  
-Ils vont fouiller nos valises…

Percevant la panique dans la voix de Rick , elle en oublia ses interrogations et releva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, tout en lui murmurant:

-Peur qu'on tombe sur vos caleçons Batman , Castle ?  
-Très drôle ! Je pense plutôt à votre intimité, et encore avant, au-dessus de ça, à nos oreillettes! s'exclama-t-il apeuré de partir à l'aveugle  
-Pour ce qui est des oreillettes, elles sont en lieu sûr et pour ce qui est de mes sous-vêtements, je….  
-En lieu sûr ? ou ça ?

-...

-Beckett, reprit-il sérieusement , si on doit faire équipe , je pense que…  
-Quel est l'endroit que vous rêvez de fouiller me concernant, et dont vous n'avez jamais eu accès ? avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre mal à l'aise

A sa répartie, les yeux de Rick descendirent lentement sur son corps. Il redécouvrait ses formes, et sa respiration s'accéléra, sa déglutition se fit plus difficile rien qu'en pensant à la chance que pouvaient avoir ces fichues oreillettes. Son regard devenait noir de désir. Enchantée de son effet, Kate prit de l'assurance et s'avança plus près de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-On a chaud, cher mari ?  
-Je….  
-Madame ? demanda un jeune homme en tendant un sac où étaient déposés des téléphones.  
-Je vous remercie mais j'ai tout laissé à la maison, sourit Kate en se détachant de Castle  
-Monsieur ?

-...

-Tout va bien Monsieur ?  
-Heu…oui, se reprit Castle en donnant son iphone. Quand pourrai-je le récupérer ?  
-A la fin du séminaire , Monsieur, l'avertit le jeune avant de partir vers un notre couple  
-Tu vas bien…chaton ? demanda Kate tout sourire  
-J'attends la fin de l'explication..  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Avant qu'on ne te coupe, tu allais me parler de tes sous-vêtements, Beckett ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Kate qui s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

-Laisse-moi deviner…...je n'ai pas idée ?

Content de l'avoir déstabilisée comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, Castle se tourna pour écouter la fin du speech de Mathilda .

-Bien. Je remercie tout le monde d'accepter de jouer le jeu. Nous allons donc nous scinder en deux groupes pour le début de cette aventure. Quatre couples iront avec moi et quatre autres avec le Dr Moore. Pour ce faire, je vais passer parmi vous avec mon confrère, et je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous de définir votre relation en un seul mot. En fonction de cela, nous établirons les équipes , si je puis dire, sourit-elle en déposant son micro pour prendre une feuille et un stylo.

Se tournant avec Rick , Beckett lui demanda inquiète :

-Que dit-on ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Pour être avec Moore, je veux dire, car les trois couples disparus avaient trois problèmes différents….Alors que dit-on ….Quel mot?  
-Je ne sais pas  
-Castle !  
-Quoi ? s'énerva Rick devant son empressement  
-C'est toi l'écrivain ! Donne-moi un mot !  
-Oh je te donnerais bien autre chose ! s'exclama Rick qui avait répondu sans réfléchir

Mortifié devant ses paroles qui étaient sorties toutes seules, il se mit à balbutier des excuses :

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris….Je suis vraiment désolé Beckett….ça ne se reproduira plus, je…  
-C'est bon Castle, respire, sourit-elle amusée par son attitude

Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter elle-même avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en tant que mari et femme , leurs comportements à tous deux avaient varié…Tantôt taquin, tantôt joueur…Puis froid…Pour redevenir amical. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, mais elle devait reconnaître que le Rick joueur ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Le jaugeant du regard, elle souhaitait lui demander quelque chose quand elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par les deux psys :

-Bonjour….Laissez-moi nous présenter. Voici le docteur Mathilda Kovner et moi , je suis le docteur Randy Moore.  
-Bonjour, sourit Kate alors que Rick réaffirmait sa présence autour d'elle en lui encerclant la taille d'un bras possessif, ce qui la fit frissonner. Je suis Kate Bec…Castle et voici mon mari Rick Castle  
-Après un an de mariage , elle n'arrive pas à se faire à son nom de femme, ricana Castle pour expliquer le lapsus de Kate  
-ça arrive fréquemment, Mme Castle, assura Moore en lui tendant la main d'une façon trop affectueuse pour Rick  
-Alors Richard Castle….comme le maître du macabre ? demanda Mathilda souriante

Du haut de sa quarantaine, cette femme dégageait une sensualité et une beauté naturelle qui ne laissait pas Rick insensible.

-Lui-même  
-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié…une nouvelle fois  
-Une fan ?  
-Fan du genre, se mit-elle à rire en lui tendant la main  
-Kate et moi…Aimons assez pouvoir vivre notre histoire à l'abri des tabloïds et autres frasques  
-Bien. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, admit-elle en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Kate. Et vous devez être Nikki Heat ?  
-Plus que fan ! s'exclama gênée Beckett  
-J'ai préféré les Storm…..sans vouloir vous offenser  
-Que je vous comprends…..C'était beaucoup plus simple d'écrire sur Derrick, dédramatisa Rick alors que sa partenaire le fusillait du regard  
-Un problème avec Nikki, Castle ? râla Beckett  
-Non….Simplement avec ma muse. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici , non ? dit-il fier comme un coq  
-Alors…Comme je le disais, le premier pas pour reconstruire son couple est d'admettre qu'on a un problème, fit Mathilda quelque peu gênée par leur querelle  
-Un problème ? Oui , on en a un, marmonna, blessée, Beckett  
-Très bien, renchérit Moore, comme s'il était enchanté par la nouvelle. Démarrons l'exercice…. Donnez-moi, un mot, Mme Castle, qui définit selon vous le problème de votre couple.

A la fin de sa phrase, ce n'est pas une paire d'yeux qui la fixait mais trois. Mathilda et Moore étaient comme pendus à ses lèvres , un stylo à la main alors que Rick….Lui, la regardait d'un air supérieur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa rancoeur était réapparue comme un boomerang. Alors que quelques minutes avant, ils plaisantaient tous les deux , il s'était senti colérique….et jaloux quand Moore avait fait les yeux doux à Beckett. Il n'avait pas aimé le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, mais au-delà de ça, il n'avait pas aimé le sentiment qui l'avait envahi : la peine et la jalousie. Kate n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et elle pouvait flirter à sa guise avec ce médecin ,digne d'un mannequin de surcroit ! Et cette constatation l'horripilait.

-Incompréhension, déclara Kate timidement.

Elle avait cherché LE mot ….Elle ne souhaitait pas mentir à ce sujet , car elle était bien consciente qu'au-delà de cette mission, elle pourrait certainement percer les mystères colériques de son partenaire. Et le mot « incompréhension » était venu tout naturellement en repensant à ces dernières semaines.  
Quand elle avait annoncé son mot en regardant Rick , il recula d'un pas en la scrutant.

Incompréhension ? Comment pouvait-elle encore ignorer la cause de sa douleur , de sa rancoeur? Car il était certain à ce moment là que Kate ne jouait pas la carte de la mission d'infiltration. Non...elle était sérieuse. Incompréhension !Pour une détective en homicide , elle pêchait lamentablement quand il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle.

-Monsieur Castle ? demanda Mathilda qui attendait patiemment

Sans la quitter des yeux, Castle sentit la fureur se répandre dans son corps et lentement il s'avança vers elle. A quelques centimètres de son visage,le regard noir de colère , il lui confia son mot :

-Mensonge

Puis comme il s'était avancé, il recula pour se tourner vers les deux psys et déclara pour garder sa couverture intact:

-C'est le problème de tout couple en ce vingt et unième siècle, non ?  
-Dans le mensonge, il y a toujours une explication, répondit Moore en regardant Kate qui blêmissait . Si vous êtes là , aujourd'hui, c'est pour trouver une solution, non ? Découvrir pourquoi elle a menti et pourquoi votre femme se sent incomprise.

Ecrivant une note sur son calepin, ils leur sourirent tous les deux puis ils prirent congé pour aller retrouver un autre couple.

Toujours énervé, Castle se tourna vers Kate qu'il trouvait désormais silencieuse .

-Eh ben , vous voyez Beckett…Vous l'avez trouvée votre incompréhension.  
-Castle, je…  
-Pas maintenant….J'ai besoin d'un verre

Et sans un autre mot, il partit au bar pour prendre un verre de Whisky.  
Kate, elle, ne bougeait plus…Comme pétrifiée par ses dernières paroles. Il savait….Maintenant, elle comprenait la raison de son éloignement , de son attitude envers elle…Il savait.  
Fermant les yeux, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque et son angoisse , elle l'entendait encore crier son amour:

« Je t'aime Kate…je t'aime… »

-Mme Castle ?  
-Hum….pardon ? fit surprise Kate en apercevant Moore près d'elle  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui…Merci  
-Bien. Vous serez avec moi pendant ces quinze jours. On s'est dit avec Mathilda que vous ne seriez peut-être pas à l'aise avec une fan de votre mari  
-Une fan du genre, hein ? dédramatisa Kate toujours blême  
-Oui, sourit le médecin. Nous partons d'ici une vingtaine minutes  
-Où ?  
-La destination reste secrète. On aime garder notre paradis pour nous.

Sans autre mot, il hocha de la tête puis partit rejoindre un autre couple. Kate leva les yeux pour tomber sur les iris bleus de Castle qui la dévisageaient depuis le bar.

\- Quinze jours,déglutitt-elle en se massant les tempes...

* * *

 _ **Woahou ! que des reviews...merci, merci et merci ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé dans le week-end.**_

 _ **Elo : TU as raison les exercices seront loufoques et maintenant que Kate est au courant de sa rancune...on va se marrer lol ou pas...**_

 _ **Rescador : Bon pour les non-dits une partie a été dévoilé..mais il va falloir attendre pour la vraie explication. D'abord découvrons ce "paradis" ? ou vont-ils dormir ?**_

 _ **Chrisfancaskett: Ils sont mariés ! mais plus près de divorcés que de convoler en lune de miel**_

 _ **Aurélie: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice de mes rangs**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: C'est Rick qui a craqué le premier ! et vue sa colère Kate ne va pas s'expliquer toute suite**_

 _ **Caskett13080: On a repris un peu les taquineries en ce début de chapitre pour repartir dans une ambiance glaciale...la cohabitation va être intéressante ^^**_

 _ **Chris65: Ils vont s'en prendre plein la tête ! Kate va se réveiller pour notre plus grand bonheur**_

 _ **Caskett71: L'évolution en tant que couple arrive très bientôt. Dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont découvrir leur nid d'amour^^**_

 _ **TORONTOSUN: I thank you. Season 4 was for me as my favorite. Happy that my story crosses the Atlantic!**_

 _ **Rhane : Je vais tenter de garder le rythme. Cette semaine deux chapitres mais j'espère bien tenir les trois chapitres la semaine suivante !**_

 _ **Guest1 : Merci !**_

 _ **Fandestana : la voilà !**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Les scènes de thérapie vont être cocasse surtout avec notre joli dr Moore**_

 _ **Castlefan: Ils vont se livrer...mais pas forcement de la meilleure manière...**_

 _ **julie91: Deux pas en avant , trois en arrière...c'est notre Caskett , non ? bienvenue dans la saison 4 ^^**_

 _ **Guest2: Ne t'inquiètes pas je finis toujours mes histoires. Le rythme des chapitres variera de deux à trois par semaine. Sachant que la suite n'est pas écrite. C'est vos commentaires qui me poussent à écrire plus vite !**_

 _ **Merci encore à tous...et à ce week-end !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Assis dans un minibus de luxe, Rick et Kate écoutaient le monologue de Moore depuis environ une trentaine de minutes.  
La montée dans le véhicule s'était faite dans une ambiance glaciale. Castle n'arrivait pas à se calmer face à l'affront de Beckett.  
Comment pouvait-elle avouer avec autant de conviction être dans l'incompréhension ?  
Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il tentait de comprendre son mystère, quatre ans qu'il était son ami, son partenaire et aujourd'hui après tout ce temps et son mensonge , elle avait le culot de dire être dans le flou?

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du bus, dont tous les rideaux étaient tirés pour garder le mystère de la destination, il écoutait d'une oreille ce pseudo psy leur donner quelques conseils de couple.

Kate, quant à elle, jetait de temps en temps un œil à son ami. Depuis que Castle lui avait dit qu'il savait pour son mensonge, elle avait cherché les mots…Ou du moins une explication pour son silence.  
Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que leur partenariat pourrait se terminer ainsi, avec autant de non-dits. Frustrée et énervée contre elle-même, elle murmura au bout d'un long moment un « je suis désolée » qui ne fit que tendre encore plus Castle.  
Elle ne savait pas comment réparer son erreur, Rick semblait n'être plus réceptif à rien.

-Vous allez partir pour une nouvelle aventure….Une aventure à deux, expliquait Moore au micro. Chaque couple sera logé dans un chalet sans vis-à-vis. Dans le camp se trouvent quelques habitations situées en cercle, dont le centre est mon bureau. A votre arrivée, on vous indiquera votre bungalow et vous aurez une fiche détaillant toutes les activités que Mathilda et moi, vous avons concoctées  
-Quel genre d'activité ? demanda une femme un peu plus loin  
-Eh bien disons que vous aurez des exercices en dehors des heures de thérapie. Il va falloir vous parler, échanger pour retrouver ce que vous avez perdu, sourit Moore sur un ton confiant. Avez-vous d'autres questions pour le moment ?  
-Quel est votre taux de réussite ?  
-Sans vraiment vanter les chiffres de notre structure, je peux avouer que trois couples sur quatre retrouvent leur havre de paix  
-On sait qui sera le quatrième couple ici, grinça Rick  
-Castle, je suis vraiment désolée, chuchota Kate qui avait à coeur de mettre les choses à plat. Je ne souhaitais pas te blesser et je..  
-Moi aussi  
-Toi ? Non c'est…  
-Peu importe. Finissons cette mascarade que je puisse revenir à mes polars et toi à ….ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il désormais résigné.  
-Rick, je…  
-Et nous voici arrivés ! proclama tout heureux Moore en ouvrant les premiers rideaux des fenêtres des passagers avant.

Suivant le mouvement, Castle ouvrit son côté sans tenir compte des excuses de Kate, pour découvrir une sorte de camp en pleine forêt. Ils étaient entourés de sapins. Un panache de fumée transperçait certains recoins du camp à des endroits différents. Il se fit la réflexion que ce devait être les chalets individuels dont la cheminée était certainement allumés à l'intérieur pour leur arrivée.

Se reconnectant à la réalité, Beckett s'approcha de son partenaire pour scruter elle aussi le paysage. Le ton glacial qu'il avait employé auparavant ne laissait aucune place à une conversation cordiale, et Kate décida de se concentrer sur l'enquête pour le moment. Elle comprenait qu'il puisse se sentir trahi, mais son refus de dialoguer commençait à l'exaspérer. Baissant le regard sur sa montre, elle cherchait, dans ses souvenirs, un endroit connu pour ses forêts à plus de quarante cinq minutes de la Grande Pomme

-Catskill, répondit Rick comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées  
-Quoi ?  
-Les montagnes de Catskill, répéta-t-il en regardant de plus près par la vitre. On est à l'ouest du fleuve de l'Hudson, c'est plutôt rural par ici.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-J'ai fait des recherches pour un des Derrick Storm, et si mes souvenirs sont bons , le parc de Catskill est un domaine protégé et pratiquement toutes les habitations sont réservées aux vacanciers. Peu de monde habite de façon permanente ici.

Réfléchissant à ce que Rick venait de lui dire, le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Moore :

-Je vais vous demander de sortir du bus. Une équipe va vous diriger vers vos chalets privatifs avec le planning de la journée. Je souhaite que vous preniez tous nos exercices au sérieux pour une bonne immersion et un meilleur résultat.  
-On dirait qu'il parle à des rats de laboratoire  
-Je trouve tout ça logique, le défendit Kate innocemment  
-Tu m'étonnes ! s'exaspéra Rick qui avait vu le regard que le psy portait sur elle  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien…..Sortons d'ici Beckett.

 _ **Quelque part près des chalets :**_

Après avoir reçu leur planning, Rick et Kate suivaient un guide qui les accompagnait jusqu'à leur bungalow, tout en leur faisant faire une petite visite touristique de ce camp quatre étoiles.

-Tous les chalets sont équipés d'une terrasse et d'un isolement de luxe  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Vos plus proches voisins sont à un kilomètre, sourit le guide en faisant un clin d'oeil à Castle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kate qui roula des yeux. Les chalets ont une surface d'environ 60 m2. Ils sont équipés d'une salle de bain ouverte sur la chambre et sur…  
-Pardon ? Ouverte comment ? le coupa, choquée, Beckett  
-Heu…ouverte…ouverte…ces chalets sont les répliques de certaines suites nuptiales.  
-Et l'intimité là-dedans ? râla-t-elle, blême  
-Vous voyez pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Quatre ans après, et elle est encore prude, sourit Castle, heureux de la piquer au vif  
-Je…heu…Voici votre chalet pour les quinze prochains jours, bafouilla le jeune, confus de la réaction de Kate, en leur montrant un superbe bungalow sur pilotis avec terrasse.  
-Je vous remercie, sourit Rick alors que Kaye fulminait intérieurement  
-Vous avez votre planning et le plan du site. Tous les plats sont livrés , et si les horaires ne vous conviennent pas , vous pouvez les décaler sans problème. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour parmi nous….et bonne journée, termina-t-il en déposant leur deux valises près du porche.  
-Merci  
-Voici vos clés, Monsieur

Sans un autre mot, le guide s'en alla pour les laisser seuls, en tête à tête.

-C'est pas vrai !  
-Quoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Rick en ouvrant le chalet, pour y découvrir une magnifique chambre digne des plus grands hôtels.

Tout était rustique à l'intérieur, une chaleur naturelle s'en dégageait et donnait l'impression d'un cocon. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons de beige. Un lit king size trônait au milieu de la pièce, près de la cheminée qui était allumée pour l'occasion. Un bureau se trouvait sur la droite, ainsi qu'un magnifique tapis blanc. La salle de bain était totalement ouverte sur la pièce, elle était légèrement décalée au fond de la pièce, mais son style "à l'italienne" ne laissait guère d'intimité aux occupants.

-C'était pas une blague!  
-Quoi donc ? reprit Rick qui était totalement sous le charme de la pièce  
-La salle de bain, Castle ! s'exaspérait Kate en désignant la douche du doigt  
-Oh ça ? sourit-il malicieusement, en se tournant enfin vers elle pour la jauger du regard.

Contemplant son regard mi-colérique, mi-blême, il décida de s'en amuser un peu plus, et rétorqua tout à fait sérieusement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Beckett, tu ne me montreras rien que je n'ai déjà vu !

A la répartie de Castle, elle fulmina. Cette journée commençait réellement à l'agacer, rien n'allait comme elle le souhaitait, et le fait de ne pas être maître de la situation la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Mais les propos de Rick, qui s'en amusait, l'agacèrent de plus belle

-ça te fait marrer , hein ?  
-Quoi ? Je ne vais pas en pleurer, sourit Rick qui la voyait sortir de ses gonds.  
-Je te préviens tout de suite, quand je prends ma douche , tu vas faire un tour en forêt  
-Et puis quoi encore  
-Tu ne me verras pas nue !  
-Je t'ai déjà vu nue...tu te souviens ta baignoire ? l'explosion de ton appartement ? et puis...Kate, je suis ton mari, renchérit-il tout sourire, heureux de l'exaspérer

Cette situation l'amusait réellement. La voir si apeurée à l'idée de son manque d'intimité mettait au second plan sa colère envers elle . Déposant les valises, il retira sa veste en prenant le programme de la journée dans les mains.

-Bon, que doit-on faire aujourd'hui ?  
-Définir les règles, grinça des dents Beckett qui pensait sérieusement lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux  
-On a rendez-vous avec Moore dans une heure, fit Rick sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Le fait de pouvoir accéder à son bureau aussi vite est un avantage  
-Les règles Castle !  
-Par contre, tu ne trouves pas suspect que l'on soit les premiers en thérapie ?  
-Je….non , pourquoi ? s'étonna tout un coup Kate devant la mine soucieuse de son partenaire qui lisait le planning  
-Il te fait les yeux doux et ensuite on..  
-Moore ne m'a pas fait les yeux doux

-...

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait en fronçant des sourcils  
-Crois-moi, tu as tapé dans l'oeil de ce médecin  
-Non  
-Tu fais des ravages auprès du corps médical, bougonna Rick en posant le prospectus pour examiner la chambre de plus près  
-Moore ne s'intéresse pas à moi

S'avançant près du lit, Castle y bondit en soupirant d'aise devant le confort du matelas :

-Récapitulons…Des couples riches avec des problèmes différents se font enlever dans les thérapies de Moore au cours des six derniers mois….Et le seul point commun qu'ils ont finalement entre eux, c'est leur femme  
-Leur femme?  
-Hum…Toutes très attirantes…On pourrait peut-être penser que ce bon vieux docteur joue au séducteur  
-C'est stupide  
-Non, ce qui est stupide, c'est que tu blêmis face à une douche, rétorqua Rick en s'accoudant sur le lit pour la scruter à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Je…  
-Et il n'y a qu'un lit, la coupa-t-il pour mettre les choses à la plat

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se toisaient. Kate était fatiguée et énervée par ce début de journée, et Rick lui…..finalement était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle sans se mettre en colère.

-Il y a aussi un tapis qui à l'air confortable, soupira Kate  
-Tu plaisantes, là ? s'indigna-t-il  
-Non, fit-elle tout à fait sérieusement, heureuse elle aussi de le taquiner.

Il n'était pas question de faire dormir Rick par terre, le lit était suffisamment grand pour y dormir confortablement à deux, voire même à trois, mais le voir si naïf à cette idée la fit sourire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas partager le lit, prends donc le tapis!  
-Quelle galanterie !  
-J'ai été assez galant pendant quatre ans, râla Rick  
-Castle, peut-on parler ?  
-C'est ce qu'on fait Beckett  
-Non….pas de logistique…De mon mensonge. J'aimerais réellement t'expliquer mes…  
-Raisons ?  
-Oui  
-C'est bon , ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai peut-être été assez stupide durant ces quatre dernières années, mais là…J'y vois vraiment clair. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi, soit, je suis un adulte, je peux très bien faire avec, j'ai juste du mal avec tes cachotteries. Tu m'as baladé pendant un an…Et pourquoi, hein ?  
-Tu n'y es pas du tout, je…  
-Et je dois dire que si tu souhaitais t'expliquer, il aurait fallu le faire à l'hôpital, pas ici et surtout pas maintenant. Tu aurais dû le faire après que j'aie passé les deux nuits les plus infernales de mon existence à te veiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tes raisons ! J'ai avoué mes sentiments et tu t'en es moquée, je…  
-Je venais de prendre une balle en plein coeur ! s'énerva Kate devant son attitude  
-Et alors ! Je t'ai vu mourir dans cette ambulance Kate ! J'ai cru…J'ai cru t'avoir perdue ! Alors excuse-moi si cette balle a remis en perspective ta vision de la vie, ou si tu t'es sentie comme d'habitude trop égoïste pour t'épancher sur ce que tu ressentais, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose , mais je pense qu'après tout ce temps passé près de toi, je méritais de connaître la vérité!  
-Rick..  
-On était amis  
-Etait ? s'étrangla-t-elle  
-Tu as tout gâché. Rien, absolument rien, ne justifie ce mensonge, soupira hargneusement Castle en la fusillant du regard  
-Tu veux le prendre comme ça Castle ? Bien ! se braqua Kate, peinée, en faisant demi-tour pour sortir  
-Où vas-tu Beckett ! Fuir ne va pas te…  
-Je ne fuis pas ! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. Je vais me calmer parce que dans moins d'une heure on va devoir jouer au gentil couple devant Moore et…  
-Je…  
-Et plus vite cette enquête sera terminée, plus vite tu pourras retrouver ton hôtesse de l'air pas compliquée ! Tu sais , je pensais qu'à défaut d'être mon partenaire , tu étais mon ami…Mon meilleur ami , mais là, tu agis comme un enfant de 9 ans à qui on a retiré sa friandise , et j'en ai marre! Marre de devoir me battre pour donner une explication, marre d'être devant un mur avec toi, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre en sortant.

 _ **Bureau du Dr MOORE**_

Il avait lu leur dossier avec attention. Une flic du NYPD tombée amoureuse de son partenaire, un écrivain. D'après les écrits qu'il avait devant lui, ils s'étaient mariés dans la plus stricte intimité il y a un an, après qu'elle ait reçue une balle en plein coeur.  
Il se fit la réflexion qu'un couple avec si peu d'années de mariage n'avait rien à faire ici , mais en les apercevant devant lui aussi distants et énervés , il révisa son jugement.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais qu'on discute des raisons pour lesquelles vous pensez être ici, commença Moore en regardant Kate dans les yeux.

Elle avait passé plus de quarante minutes à marcher dans les bois. Son exaspération était à son comble, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait le dialogue ou une explication avec Rick , elle se faisait rembarrer lamentablement. Elle était fatiguée de devoir s'expliquer à tout bout de champ.

\- Mme Castle ?

Quoi ! fulminait-elle intérieurement. Elle détestait devoir s'épancher sur ses sentiments et encore moins devant un auditoire, mais le faire maintenant alors qu'elle était franchement énervée contre son partenaire était le comble. Cette enquête était une mascarade comme disait Castle et elle en était totalement consciente désormais. Rien, absolument rien, n'arrangerait les choses entre Rick et elle. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avoua la tête basse :

\- Disons, que je pense qu'on s'est fourvoyés  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Il est ce grand écrivain mondialement connu, riche et adulé de tous et moi, je ne suis qu'un flic, rien de plus, et on a cette relation intime qui n'a absolument aucun sens sur le papier et parfois…Il m'arrive de me demander si on n'est pas en train de se fourvoyer  
-Mme Castle, vous avez cette relation depuis quatre ans… Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie ?

L'explication que Kate venait de donner intrigua Castle qui était en train de scruter chaque recoin de son bureau de l'oeil. Le ton peu sûr et presque hésitant de beckett lui fit oublier son objectif principal, et il écouta attentivement sa réponse. Fourvoyer? elle le pensait réellement ou était-elle encore à jouer la comédie ?

Kate, quant à elle, continua son explication. Ici, dans ce bureau, elle pouvait sentir que Rick était réceptif à ses explications, alors peut-être pouvait-elle tenter une approche.

-Et si cette bulle explose, qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? Il a été mon ombre pendant quatre ans, mon partenaire et tout d'un coup….je réalise qu'on est…plus.  
-Vous êtes mariés  
-On l'est, déglutit-elle en regardant enfin …  
-Oui ?  
-Je ne suis pas prête….Pas encore  
-Pas prête pourquoi ?  
-Pour lui dire ce qu'il attend, murmura-t-elle la boule au ventre alors que ses yeux cherchaient un peu de réconfort auprès de Rick.

Levant son regard sur Castle, le docteur Moore pouvait y lire de la peur et …De l'espoir. Sur un ton professionnel, mais doux, il enchaîna :

\- Mr Castle que souhaitez-vous entendre de la part de votre femme ?

* * *

 _ **virginie pascual: la thérapie commence, j'espère que le sens que je prend te plaira .**_

 _ **Rescator: on déblaye tout doucement les non-dit**_

 _ **Stanary: Si je vais les faire souffrir longtemps? Tout dépend de quelle longueur tu veux la Fic, non ? ^^**_

 _ **Julie91: Le nid douillet te convient-il ? Moi, je rêverais de passer quelque jours près de cette douche ^^**_

 _ **Chris65: Je termine sur un petit cliff comme mes précédentes fics mais je promets la suite rapidement**_

 _ **Rhane: Merci pour ce joli commentaire et comme toi je vais me répéter , mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que mes écrits plaisent. Pour ce qui est de la thérapie , ils commencent bien , non ?**_

 _ **Castlefan: Ne dévore pas trop vite celui là...mdr**_

 _ **Torontosun : The investigation and Caskett will mingle more. But this story will be dealt with the reconstruction of our favorite couple.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: J'aime bien les tensions, tu l'auras remarquée. J'ai plus de faciliter à écrire quand ils sont en conflits. Faire du Caskett pure est très difficile pour moi, c'est pou ça que je suis en admiration devant tes écrits et surtout ta dernière Fic qui est sans contexte une de mes préférées.**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: Frustrée ? l'es-tu après celui-ci ? Ils commencent à s'ouvrir...enfin en jouant un jeu**_

 _ **Sandye: Une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter**_

 _ **Caskett71: Oh oui, notre Dr Moore est mignon...et je vais en jouer ^^**_

 _ **Guest: Crever l'abcès, oui ...mais pas tout de suite**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Eh bien , tu vas être heureuse, les malmener c'est ma spécialité**_

 _ **Pau974: La thérapie débute...enfin vous en avez un petit aperçue avant le prochain chapitre. Le nid douillet te convient-il ?**_

 _ **Je tenais à tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais tes impératifs perso me sont tombés dessus. Promis le prochain chapitre arrive rapidement . Merci encore.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Ils étaient revenus jusqu'au chalet dans un silence de mort. Depuis que Moore avait demandé à Rick ce qu'il souhaitait entendre de Kate , le malaise entre les deux partenaires était à son comble :

- _Je veux simplement qu'elle me dise la vérité_  
 _-A quel sujet ?_  
 _-Sur ses sentiments, avoua Castle complètement désarçonné par la tournure de cette conversation_  
 _-Vous êtes mariés et vous doutez de ce qu'elle ressent à votre égard ?_

 _Au ton abasourdi du médecin, il comprit l'incongru de cette situation. Soupirant, il tenta de rattraper la situation tout en continuant sur la même voie que celle que Kate avait empruntée. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer ce besoin qu'il ressentait d'éclaircir leur désaccord, mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté la cabane plus tôt en lui avouant qu'il se trompait complètement à son sujet, il ruminait dans son coin._

 _-Mr Castle ?_  
 _-On a été partenaires avant…notre histoire, déglutit Rick en n'osant pas regarder Kate dont il percevait les mouvements d'inconfort sur sa chaise_  
 _-Oui, c'est la base de votre relation, ajouta le médecin pour tenter d'y voir plus clair_  
 _-Non, la base c'est notre amitié et…_

 _Il hésitait à donner le fond de sa pensée. Et si Kate ne jouait pas franc jeu, et si elle continuait de le mener en bateau même avec cette thérapie ? Tout à l'heure, quand elle avait fait part de son incertitude dans cette relation et de sa peur de tout perdre en s'engageant avec lui, elle lui avait semblé tellement sincère qu'il s'était lui aussi confessé. Mais désormais, il était lui aussi effrayé…..effrayé de se tromper une nouvelle fois…..effrayé de souffrir à nouveau._

 _-Allez-y, Mr Castle…_  
 _-Notre amitié est la base de notre relation, et par moments je pense que finalement elle reste simplement pour ça._  
 _-Rick ..._  
 _-On ne parle jamais de cette intimité qui nous lie, continua Castle la gorge nouée par l'émotion . Kate a tellement souffert en étant jeune qu'elle a construit un mur autour d'elle…Pour protéger son coeur, et j'en ai marre de recevoir chaque brique de ce mur sur la tête parce qu'elle est trop effrayée ou…parce qu'elle n'ose pas me dire la vérité._

 _Entendre les paroles de son partenaire toucha profondément Beckett. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait souffrir autant de son comportement. Mais le fait même qu'il parle de ce mur….De leur conversation sur les balançoires, la troubla au plus haut point._

 _-Beaucoup de personnes, à la suite d'une perte, ont du mal à exprimer leurs sentiments, expliqua Moore, qui avait pris connaissance de la mort de Johanna dans le dossier qu'il avait devant lui_  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu?_  
 _-Non_

 _Sa réponse la fit déglutir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et le fait de devoir parler de la perte de sa mère commençait à l'agacer, mais les propos de Moore était tellement justes que le refus de Rick d'y croire la blessa._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-..._

 _-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas convaincu ? reformula le médecin alors que Beckett était comme suspendue aux lèvres de Castle_  
 _-Parce que…Elle a eu d'autres relations dans le passé…... Plutôt longues, alors… Si je suis votre logique, on a tous été dans le même cas? Rétorqua, aigri, Rick en repensant aux ex de Beckett_  
 _-Mme Castle ?_

 _-..._

 _-Kate, reprit Moore sur un ton tellement doux que Castle se raidit sur sa chaise en le fusillant du regard. A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez dit 'je t'aime » à quelqu'un?_

 _C'était tellement personnel ! On était là pour enquêter sur un possible cas de kidnapping, pas pour s'épancher sur ses difficultés à aimer ou pour discuter du neutre de sa mère ! Elle n'était pas le sujet de cette foutu thérapie !Pour qui se prenaient Castle et ce foutu psy?! Se levant brusquement en faisant grincer sa chaise, elle cracha, énervée, sans perdre de vue leur couverture :_

 _-Si quatre ans à te supporter ou un mariage ne te suffisent pas pour croire en nous, c'est qu'on n'a plus rien à sauver. Ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère, Sorenson ou Josh ne te regarde pas!_  
 _-Mme Castle.._

\- _A la place d'analyser ce que je ne te dis pas, tu devrais regarder plutôt ce que je fais au quotidien, et surtout ces temps-ci!_

 _\- Mme Castle, il évoquait simplement le fait que..._  
 _-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Cette session est terminée._

 _Et sans rajouter un mot , elle quitta le cabinet._  
 _Rick, quant à lui, était abasourdi, tassé sur sa chaise comme accablé par ses paroles. La hargne dans ses propos l'avait surpris. Voir ce qu'elle faisait pour lui au quotidien? Mais de quoi parlait-elle bon sang ! Alors qu'il se levait pour partir la rejoindre, Moore l'interpella :_

 _-Les premières séances sont toujours difficiles. Laissez-lui un peu de temps pour se reprendre._  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Vous avez quelques exercices à effectuer avec Mélanie…Mon assistante_  
 _-Quand ? murmura Rick en ouvrant la porte_  
 _-Après votre repas de midi. Dites à votre femme que ces exercices sont essentiels. Mélanie me fera un compte-rendu dans la journée. Et nous, on se revoit ce soir._  
 _-Ce soir ?_  
 _-Oui. Ne jamais terminer sur une séance interrompue, sourit le médecin comme si il était fier de lui_  
 _-Super, grinça Castle en partant._

 **Quelque part dans le camp.**

Ses pas étaient tout, sauf hésitants. Ils étaient hargneux et rapides. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Que Rick puisse autant douter de ses sentiments ? Ou que l'enquête soit passée si vite au second plan ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là en si peu de temps? Tout ça à cause de son mensonge ?

Elle savait très bien que depuis le décès de sa mère, quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, mais depuis quelque mois elle se sentait enfin prête pour lui …Pour cette relation qu'ils avaient désirée tous les deux. Elle était enfin prête à l'aimer et surtout à se laisser aimer...et maintenant ils étaient sur ce champs de ruines avec plus rien à sauver.

Les propos de Rick au sujet de ses ex l'avaient également blessée. Comment, après toutes ces années passées auprès d'elle, ne s'était -il pas rendu compte que ça avait toujours été lui….Elle avait quitté Demming et Josh pour lui alors que lui ? il était parti courir dans les bras de Gina et plus récemment de Jacinda!

Cette foutue mission sous couverture l'horripilait de plus en plus. Elle se sentait piégée ici, loin de tout et surtout loin de sa zone de confort.  
Malgré toutes ses tentatives à vouloir suivre les conseils de Lanie, Kate commençait à perdre patience.

Ouvrant rageusement la porte de son chalet , elle découvrit un jeune homme, au milieu de leur chambre, qui sursauta à son arrivée brutale :

-Bonjour Madame Castle !

Scrutant d'un regard glacial cet importun, Kate se rendit compte que le jeune apportait gentiment leur déjeuner. Près de la fenêtre était dressée une jolie table pour deux. Deux assiettes sous cloches étaient disposées près d'un bouquet de roses et d'une bouteille d'eau.

-Je ne savais pas si vous souhaitiez du vin…Alors je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées ainsi que la carte des boissons pour ce soir, reprit le jeune homme devant son regard étonné.

Contemplant la table, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il ne manquait plus que les bougies pour que sa journée tourne au désastre.

-Madame Castle ?

Sursautant de nouveau devant son nom de femme, Kate se reprit aussitôt devant les yeux perplexes de son interlocuteur :

-Du rouge…On aime le rouge.  
-Très bien  
-Je vous remercie pour ce repas et cette jolie table  
-C'est mon boulot Madame, sourit enfin le jeune. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne après-midi.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses état d'âme.  
Ses yeux allaient du lit à la douche, pour revenir à la table. Tout ici sentait…..l'amour ou plutôt le sexe, grimaça-t-elle en s'agaçant aussitôt de plus belle.  
Le centre mettait réellement un point d'honneur à accentuer les retrouvailles de couple. Perdue dans sa contemplation ou plutôt son énervement, elle n'entendit pas Castle arriver derrière elle.

Quand il était sorti du bureau de Moore , ses sentiments étaient en pleine contradiction. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Kate s'était quelque peu ouverte durant leur session mais s'était aussitôt refermée ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. Parler du meurtre de sa mère et de ses sentiments n'était pas sont fort, il le savait. De plus, il s'était rendu compte que depuis son arrivée dans ce camp, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'expliquer son attitude envers lui.

Alors, marchant d'un pas lent, la tête basse, il se sentait perdu. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à faire l'impasse sur sa rancune, mais une autre partie était curieuse de connaître ses raisons. Elle lui avait dit qu'il se trompait et qu'elle n'était pas prête, mais le serait-elle un jour ?

Entrant dans le chalet , il la découvrit au milieu de la pièce , l'air songeur. L'odeur culinaire qui se dégageait du bungalow attira son regard sur la table dressée pour le déjeuner. Marchant en direction des assiettes, il décida d'ouvrir la conversation. Il avait à coeur de mettre à plat leurs différents, ou du moins d'assainir un peu l'atmosphère avant leur nouvelle session de thérapie du soir.  
L'enquête n'avançait pas car ils étaient trop focalisées sur leur problèmes personnels, et cette idée aussi l'agaçait.

-Il ne manque plus que les bougies, sourit Rick pour tenter une nouvelle approche plus douce.

Au son de la voix de son partenaire, elle sursauta et le dévisagea :

-Pardon ?  
-Les bougies, la table….On peut dire qu'ils mettent tout en place pour des retrouvailles hautes en chaleur, ajouta Castle en soulevant les cloches pour y découvrir des cailles farcies avec du riz et des haricots .

Le regardant faire, Kate ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait besoin d'un moment à elle pour réfléchir et tenter de se calmer. Et parler retrouvailles n'était vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour. Se tournant vers son sac, elle partit prendre ses affaires en soupirant.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda, intrigué, Rick alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une penderie  
-Je range mes affaires. Je pense qu'on peut partager la penderie, non ? s'agaça-t-elle en pensant qu'il l'attaquait à nouveau.  
-Tu ne préfères pas manger ? ça sent drôlement bon, et la caille froide n'est pas….digeste.  
-T'inquiète pas, en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment de problème de digestion, je me trouve même assez disposée à digérer certaines choses, renchérit-elle en posant rageusement ses jeans.  
-Kate….on…  
-C'est Beckett . Quand on est seuls, c'est Beckett, ok ?

La dévisageant, il sentit la colère monter à nouveau face à ce nouveau mur qu'elle construisait.  
Quant à elle, elle ne décolérait pas. Comment pouvait-il parler caille alors qu'elle fulminait! Elle avait l'impression de ne plus le connaître. Il avait aiguillé le médecin sur ce qui la blessait le plus au monde : le meurtre de sa mère et ensuite, il avait enchainé avec sa vie privé, et maintenant...il lui parlait cailles ?

-Comme vous le souhaitez, détective Beckett, grinça Rick, partant prendre son sac lui aussi

Sans un mot, ils rangèrent sans ménagement toutes leurs affaires. Chacun se déplaçait en évitant de regarder ou même de frôler l'autre. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu l'impression d'être aussi éloignés de l'autre tout en étant si près.

Posant sa dernière chemise dans la penderie, il s'installa seul à table, coupant sa caille dans un silence de mort. C'est la porte d'entrée, en claquant, qui lui révéla que Kate venait de sortir. Soupirant, il s'essuya les lèvres avec la serviette de table, et se leva, l'appétit coupé.  
Il aurait tellement voulu parler à Martha, pouvoir s'épancher sur ses problèmes. Elle avait toujours eu le don de dédramatiser la situation quand il s'agissait de Beckett, et ses conseils avaient toujours été justes quand il s'agissait de la vie de Rick et non de la sienne.

Faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, il tentait d'y voir clair, tout en se maudissant de ne pas lui avoir rappelé qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans une quarantaine de minutes avec Mélanie.  
La tête basse et les mains dans la poche, il tentait de retrouver son calme. Depuis quand avait-il autant de soucis pour communiquer avec elle ? Kate était censée être sa meilleure amie et non…Cette furie.

-Tête de mule, râla-t-il en se laissant tomber finalement sur le lit.

 **Aux abords du chalet**

Elle s'en voulait de son comportement, surtout de ses dernières paroles mais cette situation devenait insupportable. Comment cette mission sous couverture avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point? Il y a quelques semaines , elle aurait été folle de joie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Castle et maintenant, à cause de son mensonge et de son attitude …Tout avait dérapé.

Elle pouvait entendre Lanie dans sa tête :

-Katerine Beckett ! Excuse-toi, et tente à nouveau le dialogue !  
-Mais bien sûr, rumina-t-elle pour elle-même, en tapant rageusement un caillou avec son pied

Continuant de marcher les mains dans les poches, elle tentait de se calmer. Finalement, si elle n'avait pas autant de mal à avouer ses sentiments, tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

Beckett ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de l'appeler ainsi ?! C'était la seule avancée qu'ils avaient faite depuis qu'ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Baissant la tête, honteuse cette fois, c'est la voix de Royce qu'elle entendit la sermonner:

-Fillette, depuis quand as-tu peur d'autres choses que d'un flingue ?

Fermant ses yeux pour contenir ses larmes, Kate repensa à ces quatre dernières années et à tout ce qu'elle et Rick avait traversé : Coonan, l'attentat à la bombe, le frigo, l'explosion de son appartement, Los Angeles et la fusillade….Jamais encore, quelqu'un n'avait été là pour elle comme il l'avait fait . Il était son partenaire , son meilleur ami, et au-delà de ça, celui qu'elle aimait, alors pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à prononcer ces mots ?

Moore avait raison, depuis le décès de sa mère , elle n'avait plus redit "je t'aime" à quelqu'un. Elle pensait avoir été prête de le faire avec Will, mais quand il lui avait parlé de sa mutation, elle avait vite remonté ce mur autour de son coeur pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau. Quand à Josh…..Elle était restée plus d'un an avec lui, simplement pour cacher les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Rick .

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans ce camp, entourés de dîners aux chandelles, de douche de luxe et elle n'était pas fichue d'ouvrir son coeur. Finalement, elle s'en voulait plus à elle-même qu'à lui.

Faisant demi-tour au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle le trouva allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées sur son torse, et totalement perdu dans ses pensées.  
Pendant quelques secondes, elle le contempla. Il était tellement doux et attentionné avec elle il y a quelques semaines, et puis il avait appris son mensonge et Jacinda était arrivée, puis tout avait basculé. Finalement ils en étaient ici à cause d'elle et de sa peur d'aimer.

Ravalant sa tristesse, elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :

-Je pensais allumer les oreillettes et voir avec les gars s'ils ont avancé dans l'enquête  
-Bonne idée, répondit Rick en scrutant toujours le plafond sans daigner la regarder  
-On est partis depuis ce matin, et on n'a pas donné signe de vie, ils doivent s'inquiéter  
-Faites comme vous le souhaitez Beckett, mais dans un quart d'heure on a rendez-vous avec Mélanie.

Son ton n'était plus glacial ou hargneux, il était laconique et résigné. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de l'appeler Kate et d'arrêter de la vouvoyer , ses paroles attisèrent sa curiosité.

-Mélanie ?  
-Hum, Moore nous a prévu une séance d'exercice que cette chère Mélanie lui relatera plus tard. Et on a une nouvelle session , ce soir.  
-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?  
-Vous êtes partie avant la fin de l'entrevue, déclara Rick en se levant pour se servir un verre d'eau

Quand il s'était levé, des effluves de cerises lui arrivèrent et Castle soupira tristement en repensant à la première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de cette odeur "made in Beckett" qui faisait dorénavant chavirer son coeur.

 _"Vous sentez la cerise"_

-Castle, pourrais-tu oublier mon comportement... Je suis désolée , cette thérapie a fait ressurgir des choses et…  
-Vous devriez contacter les gars, la coupa-t-il sur un ton las en sortant de ses souvenirs  
-Rick, je t'assure que…  
-C'est Castle quand on est seuls. Et je comprends très bien que cette thérapie ne vous plaise pas , tout comme cette mission, mais à moi non plus. Je vous assure que je préférerais être chez moi et…  
-Je ne l'ai jamais dit depuis la mort de ma mère, avoua-t-elle de façon désespérée en espérant se faire pardonner pour son attitude  
-De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-Ces mots que tu m'as dits au cimetière. Je ne les ai jamais dits après ma mère. C'est la dernière personne qui les a entendus, et ça me terrifie de devoir les dire à nouveau….Pour être de nouveau abandonnée. C'est...c'est à ma mère que je les ai murmuré la dernière fois.

Levant la tête pour la dévisager, Rick fut abasourdi par son aveu.  
Kate, quant à elle, avait baissé sa tête de honte. Jamais encore elle ne s'était confiée comme ça à quelqu'un. Elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, et elle priait silencieusement pour qu'il ne le piétine pas.  
Entièrement pris au dépourvu , Castle demanda sur un ton plus doux:

-Et ton père ?  
-…..Mon père a préféré la bouteille à moi, déglutit-elle en tentant de garder ses larmes.

Penser à nouveau à cette époque là de sa vie la tourmentait toujours autant. Les images de son père devant la télé, une bouteille à la main, était toujours plus faciles que celles de lui étendu sur le sol, recouvert d'urine et de vomi.

-Kate, soupira-t-il, touché, alors qu'elle s'installait sur le lit sentant ses jambes vaciller sous le poids des souvenirs, les bras enlacés autour de son corps frêle.  
-Sorenson a préféré son boulot, ajouta-t-elle péniblement la voix mal assurée

A cette phrase, il déglutit. Il se sentait mal pour elle . Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer son amour, mais à jouer au chat et à la souris, on y perd quelques plumes. Et désormais, il ne savait plus où était sa place.

-Et Josh ? demanda-t-il, hésitant, au bout de quelques secondes de silence  
-Josh ? …..non, ça n'a jamais été aussi sérieux, soupira-t-elle en essuyant une larme et en relevant le visage vers lui.  
-Tu es restée plus d'un an avec lui  
-Et sur cette année-là, il était plus souvent en Afrique qu'à New-York. Tu avais raison, il y a un an.  
-A quel propos ? fit-il, curieux, sans la lâcher du regard  
-Je me cachais dans des relations avec des hommes pour lesquels je n'avais pas de sentiments, avoua-t-elle péniblement, assise sur le lit, sans détourner son regard émeraude de celui de Rick  
-Et pour moi ? Je n'ai toujours été qu'un simple partenaire, hein ? demanda-t-il, peiné, pour conclure.  
-Tu as été et tu seras toujours plus que ça, Castle, soupira-t-elle, fatiguée qu'il ne comprenne pas le sens de ses propos .

Dans le silence de leur chambre, ils se jaugeaient du regard. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils avaient discuté sans hausser le ton, et ce constat les soulagea.  
Souhaitant éclaircir les derniers mots de Beckett , Castle allait répliquer quand quelques coups sur la porte d'entrée troublèrent leur moment.

-Mr et Mme Castle ?

Surpris, Rick regarda Kate puis la porte plusieurs fois et en soupirant il se tourna pour aller ouvrir, tout en bougonnant un « c'est pas vrai » qui fit sourire Kate.  
Elle aussi en avait assez qu'on les interrompe à tout bout de champ, surtout quand elle était aussi encline à discuter de leur relation . Se levant du lit, elle découvrit une jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années qui leur souriait:

-Bonjour, je suis Mélanie. Je viens vous chercher pour une séance. Le docteur Moore vous l'a-t-il expliqué?  
-Oui, répondit Rick. Mais je croyais qu'on devait vous rejoindre  
-Pour les prochaines séances, oui, mais pour la première , je tenais à vous montrer le chemin. Mon bureau n'est pas très simple d'accès. Etes-vous prêts? demanda-t-elle en les scrutant tour à tour

Se tournant vers Beckett, Castle la vit enfiler son manteau et lui tendre ensuite le sien.

-On est prêts , ajouta nerveusement Kate les yeux rougis par l'émotion

* * *

 _ **Chrisfancaskett : Allez on avance tout doucement. Ils se sont un peu ouvert l'un à l'autre...**_

 _ **Julie91: Après les cris, on va passer aux exercices de Mélanie...**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: Tu as raison quand ils s'engueulent , ils se crient finalement leurs sentiments...;mais le faire dans le calme c'est bien aussi.**_

 _ **virginie Pascual: Le lit et la douche sera certainement dans le prochain chapitre...première nuit à Catskill**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Ils commencent à avancer sur le même timing, les exercices de Mélanie les aideront-ils ?**_

 _ **NYdreams16: La glace fond...et la chaleur va monter...mais tout doucement on ne voudrait pas mourir de combustion , non ?**_

 _ **Aurélie: La douche, le lit, les repas sous cloches...on va y arriver non ? ...**_

 _ **Chris65: Castle commence à se radoucir et malgré le fort caractère de Kate , elle ne baisse pas les bras et s'ouvre de plus en plus. La première nuit va bientôt arriver...**_

 _ **Caskett71: Tu as raison ...cette douche risque de faire monter la chaleur...mais attention il me reste encore pas mal d'atouts ne mains pour vous surprendre**_

 _ **Torontosun: Kate opens increasingly and Rick becomes more receptive.**_

 _ **Slowly ... they advance together.**_  
 _ **Castlefan: Un nouveau chapitre que tu pourras lire plusieurs fois avant le week-end...c'est cool non ? Merci pour ton joli commentaire.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à vous tous , vos commentaires sont géniales et me boostent !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Dans le bureau de Mélanie, qui ressemblait davantage à une grande salle de sport qu'un office, Kate et Rick se regardaient timidement. Ils avaient enfin échangé sur quelques-uns de leurs désaccords, et même si la situation n'était pas entièrement réglée pour autant , l'air entre eux s'était assaini.

Mélanie, une grande jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, leur faisait faire un petit tour du propriétaire. La salle était grande, environ soixante mètres carré. Les tons à l'intérieur étaient très modernes, variant entre le taupe, le beige et le rouge sur un pan de mur. Sur le côté droit se trouvaient plusieurs chaises ainsi qu'une armoire. Le côté gauche, quant à lui , était occupé par une sorte de divan, une machine à café trônait près d'un autre siège.  
Le bureau blanc de l'assistante de Moore se trouvait au milieu de cette salle, face à deux chaises. S'installant sur son fauteuil, elle leur fit signe de la tête pour leur indiquer de prendre place en face d'elle.

Mélanie était belle….très belle. Ses cheveux ondulaient de façon naturelle jusqu'à mi-dos, ses yeux d'un bleu azur et son sourire accueillant auraient pu la mettre en tête des magazines people d'Amérique.

Installé près de Beckett, Castle repensait à tête reposée à ses dernières paroles sans porter attentions au mannequin qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Tu as été et tu seras toujours plus que ça, Castle »

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Rick n'était pas idiot même si, sur ce penchant-là de sa vie, il n'était pas le plus brillant, il se doutait bien que ses paroles transcrivaient un peu d'amour ou du moins de sentiments. Mais Kate lui avait tellement fait de mal cette année qu'il n'osait plus croire en eux…Ou à un possible « nous ».  
Elle s'était d'abord murée dans son silence pendant trois long mois, sans lui, après son hospitalisation et dernièrement, elle lui avait menti sur la chose qui lui importait le plus au monde. Alors, un peu désabusé par le comportement de cette dernière, il préférait rester malgré tout sur ses gardes, afin de protéger ce qui restait de son coeur.

Kate, quant à elle, était quelque peu soulagée d'avoir enfin pu dialoguer avec Rick sans hurlements, et même sans reproche, et pendant un instant elle avait même entre-aperçu le Castle qu'elle connaissait : attentif et doux, et ce constat lui réchauffa le coeur. Finalement, s'être ouverte en partie avait été bénéfique autant pour lui que pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules, et même si l'exercice avait été quelque peu périlleux pour elle, à cet instant elle se dit que Lanie avait sans doute raison, cette thérapie leur ferait peut-être du bien.

-Alors, commença Mélanie tout sourire en les sortant de leurs pensées respectives. J'ai discuté un peu avec Randy qui m'a expliqué la session de ce matin. On va travailler là-dessus cette après-midi à partir de quelques exercices.

-...

-Dans un premier temps, on va jouer à un jeu. Je vais vous poser des questions et vous me répondrez, ok ? continua-t-elle pour les mettre en confiance.  
-Très bien, sourit faussement Kate qui redoutait la nature des questions.

Les regardant tour à tour, Mélanie se leva pour récupérer deux chaises qu'elle positionna au milieu de la salle.

-Prenez-place, fit-elle en leur montrant leur siège.

Sans un regard, Beckett et Castle s'installèrent dos à dos sur leur chaise respective. Chacun avait un mur en face de lui. L'anxiété était à son paroxysme, et pour détendre l'atmosphère, Mélanie leur demanda gentiment :

\- C'est souvent plus facile de ne pas voir son partenaire quand on s'épanche, alors je veux que vous restiez dos à dos pour faciliter l'exercice.  
\- Ok, murmurèrent ensemble, mais mal à l'aise, les deux partenaires.  
-Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux, que vous vous détendiez. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses. On est ici pour avancer ….Lentement, mais sûrement. Ok?  
-Oui, répondit Castle les mains entre les jambes, jouant le jeu en fermant les yeux et en tentant de respirer calmement.

Dans le silence, durant quelques minutes, seules leurs respirations animaient la salle. Ils attendaient sagement que la jeune assistante commence l'exercice.

-Alors pour faire simple…on va jouer à « qui est mon partenaire »? Je vais vous poser une série de questions sur votre moitié et vous devrez me donner la réponse la plus exacte possible selon vous. Honneur aux dames, la galanterie avant tout.  
-Super, marmonna Beckett qui appréhendait quelque peu ce jeu vérité.

Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés au chalet, et elle craignait qu'une des questions de Mélanie ne rallume le brasier. Elle pourrait très bien mentir pour apaiser les tensions, si l'une question ne lui convenait pas, mais elle avait à coeur de mettre cartes sur table. Le mensonge n'apportait rien de bon dans leur relation, et Kate en prenait enfin conscience.

-Tout d'abord , j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous préférez physiquement , chez votre mari ?

La première question la prit totalement au dépourvu. Ce qu'elle préférait physiquement chez Castle? Elle avait envie de dire « tout » mais avant de pouvoir répondre, Mélanie rajouta :

-Vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule chose

Fermant les yeux, elle commença à réfléchir à ce qui la faisait la plus craquer chez Rick. Elle se remémora tous les instants ou elle avait failli faiblir pour se fondre dans ses bras , et, finalement, sans trop tergiverser, elle répondit naturellement :

-Ses yeux…J'adore me noyer dans son regard azur…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ses yeux sont le reflet de son âme…ils me disent quand il est en colère, songeur ou simplement heureux.

Sa réponse , mais, surtout le ton doux et sensuel qu'elle avait employé pour la formuler, surprit agréablement Castle. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais à l'énoncé de sa réponse , il s'était senti comme aimé, ou du moins apprécié, et cette sensation si agréable ne lui avait pas été accordée très souvent ces derniers temps, quand il était à ses côtés.

-Mr Castle ? ….à votre tour

Souriant comme un adolescent à qui on aurait autorisé de fantasmer sur le physique de sa petite-amie, Rick se laissa bercer par les images du corps de Beckett. Tout en elle était un appel au crime selon lui , mais une chose….à part son magnifique fessier , le faisait fantasmer plus que de raisons, alors d'une voix légèrement rauque , il avoua :

-Ses jambes.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Mélanie, intriguée par sa réponse  
-Parce que je serai toujours en adoration devant leur longueur et la sensualité qu'elles dégagent quand Bec….Kate marche.  
-Vous appelez toujours votre femme par son nom de famille ?  
-C'est une habitude…Je l'ai fait pendant deux ans alors c'est resté  
-Et ça ne vous dérange pas Kate ?  
-Non pourquoi ? fit-elle surprise alors qu'elle souriait encore à la réponse de Rick sur ses jambes  
-Vous appeler Beckett met une sorte de barrière invisible entre vous….  
-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il sait dire Kate dans les bons moments, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton amusé, en espérant ainsi clore le débat.

Elle savait pertinemment et surtout depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce camp, que lorsqu'il la nommait par son patronyme, une sorte de distance s'établissait entre eux, mais Rick avait raison, quatre ans à se nommer ainsi ne pouvaient pas se balayer en quelques heures.

Abdiquant devant la réponse de Kate, Mélanie poursuivit l'exercice:

-Très bien, maintenant décrivez-moi en quelques mots votre mari ?  
-Il est…, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
-Prenez votre temps  
-Il est ….immature, égocentrique…il en est bête à force de se regarder le nombril  
-Hey! s'offusqua Rick en se tournant violemment  
-Du calme Mr Castle, ré-installez vous et laissez votre femme continuer  
-Ben voyons, grinça Rick  
-Mais, continua Kate sur un ton doux et affectueux, c'est un père formidable, un fils aimant, et c'est surtout la seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Il est attentionné, adorable, passionné, serviable, et tellement patient avec moi que je me trouve extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir ….un mari…comme lui à mes côtés.

Sa voix faiblissait de mots en mots, certainement surprise elle-même par ses propos. Rick , quant à lui, déglutissait face à autant de tendresse de sa part. Jamais encore, elle ne lui avait avoué tout ça, et après quatre années à l'aimer secrètement , il était ému par les mots employés par Kate.

-Très bien, fit Mélanie en notant sur son calepin quelques lignes. A votre tour, Mr Castle….décrivez-moi votre femme ?

Kate se tendit immédiatement. Elle redoutait ses paroles, surtout après la découverte de son mensonge et les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à se chamailler tous les deux. Alors la tête basse, les mains entre les jambes, elle écoutait sa sentence :

-C'est la personne …la plus remarquable, la plus frustrante et exaltante que j'ai jamais connue  
-Bien  
-Et aussi la plus exaspérante, ajouta Rick, taquin

La dernière phrase de Castle la fit sourire malgré elle. Elle était si heureuse, et aussi soulagée, par la description qu'il avait faite d'elle, qu'elle n'entendit pas la nouvelle question de Mélanie

-Mme Castle ?

-...

-Kate ?  
-Oui ? Pardon  
-Pas de souci. Je vous demandais de me nommer un de ses défauts  
-Facile….Enfantin  
-Hey!  
-Vous voyez ? sourit Kate, heureuse de son effet  
-A votre tour…  
-Seulement un ? Parce que c'est difficile de n'en choisir qu'un seul, on parle de Beckett, là, bougonna Castle  
-Hey!  
-C'est qui l'enfant maintenant ? fit-il joyeusement  
-Mr Castle, je vous attends, reprit Mélanie, étonnée par leurs enfantillages dignes d'une cour de maternelle.  
-Têtue…je pense qu'on pourrait lui décerner un prix Nobel pour ça  
-C'est pas vrai , se renfrogna Beckett  
-Ah bon? Qui doit toujours avoir raison ?  
-C'est faux!  
-Tout est compétition avec toi  
-Ok ..On commence à s'éloigner de l'objectif, là, temporisa Mélanie

Se scrutant pendant quelques secondes, ils soupirèrent dans un même élan, pour ensuite se ré-installer sur leur chaise.

-Bien, reprenons….Mr Castle , parlez-moi de votre premier rendez-vous ?  
-Notre quoi ? fit Rick, surpris.  
-Votre premier rendez-vous…ça ne devrait pas être dur, non ? C'est écrit ici que vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans.

Aux paroles de Mélanie, Kate commença à paniquer à l'idée que Rick fasse voler leur couverture en éclat. Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur leurs problèmes, à vivre cette thérapie pour de vrai, qu'ils en oubliaient qu'aux yeux de tout le monde , ils étaient mariés. Ce qui impliquait obligatoirement le premier rendez-vous, le premier baiser, la première dispute…..Oh mon dieu, pensa-t-elle alors que Rick commençait une explication qui la figea instantanément.

-A la fin de notre deuxième année de partenariat , je l'ai invitée à venir passer le week-end avec moi dans ma maison des Hamptons. Après pas mal d'hésitations, elle a accepté.

Le ton qu'il employa sur la fin était d'une tristesse infinie, comme s'il y avait un regret dans ses paroles.

-Votre premier rendez-vous s'est donc passé dans les Hamptons ? tenta Mélanie, qui le voyait se décomposer par ses souvenirs.  
-Non…J'ai été un parfait gentleman au cours de ce week-end là. On s'est simplement rapprochés.  
-Dans quel sens ?

Fermant les yeux, Castle se laissa emporter par son imagination, mais surtout sur ses véritables attentes de ce fameux week-end qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu:

-Au niveau de notre amitié.…On s'est rapprochés. Sans boulot pour nous interrompre à tout bout de champ , on est tout doucement devenu plus…..On était amis plus que partenaires. On avançait d'un même pas dans les tâches quotidiennes, telles que la vaisselle , la cuisine , les courses. On n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre les pensées de l'autre.

_...

-On s'est pas mal baladés à la recherche de coquillages, j'en ai même fait un cadre. On a aussi fait un marathon TV .  
-Lequel ? sourit Mélanie, face à ses paroles  
-Temptation Lane. Kate adore cette série, murmura Rick alors que Beckett tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle

Elle était émue par le tableau qu'il dépeignait d'eux. Cet homme était tellement formidable qu'elle se maudissait d'avoir pu le blesser en rejetant, en premier lieu, sa demande d'aller dans les Hamptons cette année-là.

-Et après ce week-end ?  
-Oh…On est revenus à la réalité. Les meurtres, les enquêtes, soupira-t-il  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous a rapprochés ?  
-Une alerte à la bombe  
-Pardon ? fit, surprise, Mélanie alors que Kate buvait leur soi-disant histoire, un brin rêveuse  
-On a bossé sur un possible attentat sur le sol américain , continua Rick, plongé dans ses souvenirs. A un moment donné, on s'est retrouvés coincés dans une sorte de camion frigorifique. On a cru mourir. J'ai cru la perdre…réellement, déglutit-il. Alors je le lui ai dit.  
-Quoi? murmura Mélanie, prise dans l'histoire narrée par Rick  
-Mes sentiments….Mon amour pour elle

Les souvenirs de ce frigo revenaient comme un boomerang pour Kate. Elle pouvait encore sentir le froid et le gel au plus profond de ses entrailles. Mais l'histoire dépeinte par Rick ne narrait pas la vérité. Ce jour-là…Elle avait failli lui dire…c'est elle qui avait presque avoué ses sentiments. Ce jour-là , elle aurait pu démolir ce mur qu'elle avait construit autour de son coeur….Ce jour-là, elle était prête…Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus le faire maintenant ?

-Et c'est après cette enquête, à la fin ….j'ai eu le courage de l'inviter à dîner, ajouta Rick  
-C'est…impressionnant et digne d'un roman, fit, admirative, Mélanie alors que Kate déglutissait  
-Ouais…., soupira tristement Castle. C'est impressionnant.

Elle revoyait très bien tous les instants que Castle venait de dépeindre et surtout sa fuite du commissariat lors de la fin de l'enquête. Après l'attentat à la bombe, il allait lui proposer quelque chose mais il avait fait marche arrière et était parti. Etait-il parti parce que Josh arrivait ? pensa-t-elle subitement. Tout commençait à prendre forme dans sa tête. Toutes ces occasions ratées qu'ils avaient eues. Séchant une larme au coin des yeux, elle l'entendit terminer :

-Ensuite, on est sortis. On a dîné, elle portait une fabuleuse robe noire. Longue et d'une élégance telle qu'elle aurait pu la mettre pour une soirée à l'ambassade . Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un magnifique chignon…. Elle était à tomber.

Hunt. Il parlait de la robe qu'elle avait portée pour partir sous couverture avec Colin Hunt. Les yeux rougis par la culpabilité, elle murmura à son tour, se laissant emporter dans ce pseudo rendez-vous :

-La soirée était géniale  
-Pourquoi, Mme Castle ?  
-Parce que…..c'était nous…..simplement nous et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de non-dits ou de mensonge…. On était simplement Rick et Kate…..et c'était génial.  
-Qu'est-ce qui a changé selon vous ? lança Mélanie heureuse de les voir se prêter aussi bien à l'exercice  
-Tout, répondirent en coeur Castle et Beckett, peinés.

 **Près du chalet de Catskill, quelque temps plus tard**

La séance avec Mélanie avait touché à sa fin. Ils s'étaient livrés comme jamais auparavant dans toute l'histoire de leur partenariat.  
S'apercevant qu'ils étaient tous les deux touchés de revivre ces moments de leur passé, Mélanie avait mis fin à l'exercice, leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain.  
Ils étaient donc libres de leurs mouvements, car en plus d'avoir réussi avec brio leur session, l'assistante de Moore s'était même permis d'annuler leur thérapie du soir, jugeant que leur temps passé à discuter aujourd'hui suffisait amplement.

Castle et Beckett étaient donc revenus au bungalow tous les deux. Au tout début le trajet s'était fait silencieusement, tant ils avaient besoin tous les deux de remettre en perspective leurs aveux mutuels.  
L'histoire que Rick avait imaginée pour eux deux avait beaucoup touché et ému Kate. Tout semblait avoir été tellement simple et en même temps magique qu'elle s'était elle-même prise au jeu de son imagination.  
Mais en même temps, ils étaient tous les deux conscients que désormais « tout » avait changé. Son mensonge, cette année et les « ratés » dans leur relation les avaient tellement ébranlés que même Kate se demandait si, un jour, ils arriveraient à avoir le genre de relation qu'elle désirait pour eux deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées, elle décida de continuer le dialogue avec lui:

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure  
-A quel sujet ? demanda, d'une voix à peine audible, Castle, les mains dans ses poches  
-A propos de nous…de cette histoire que tu nous as dépeinte  
-C'est mon métier. Imaginer des histoires, rétorqua-t-il comme pour se protéger de nouveau  
-C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Mais…  
-Mais ?  
-Autant j'aime notre histoire…..autant celle que tu as imaginée était….je ne sais pas .  
-Surréaliste ? sourit Castle, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peine.

Il avait tellement imaginé des tas et des tas d'histoires sur Beckett et lui , qu'il comprenait très bien qu'elle puisse être surprise devant ce qu'il décrivait d'eux. Une histoire d'amour…..Une histoire avec quelques embûches mais une histoire où ils étaient ressortis plus forts…  
Une histoire tellement différente de la réalité que Castle commençait à comprendre ses peurs à elle aussi.  
Ils étaient tellement différents, elle était consciencieuse et appliquée et lui….Il agissait encore comme un enfant de neuf ans par moments, et malgré tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle , il se demandait si c'était suffisant désormais. Elle l'avait tellement blessé qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de lui faire de nouveau confiance.

-ça n'a rien de surréaliste, répondit Kate naturellement, en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour cacher sa gêne  
-Non ? fit-il, surpris, en s'arrêtant à quelques pas du chalet pour la dévisager  
-Non. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'un « nous » serait surréaliste ?  
-Alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'on se fourvoie ?  
-Parce que…..parce que j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard au sol  
-Peur ? de quoi? De moi ? De nous ? Ou simplement peur d'une relation sérieuse ?  
-Peur qu'on implose, Rick

-...

-Si on n'y arrive pas, on perdra plus qu'un partenariat. On perdra une sincère amitié. On ne pourra plus travailler ensemble ou….  
-Travailler ensemble ? ricana-t-il  
-Oui  
\- On a déjà perdu tout ça, Kate, répondit-il, peiné qu'elle puisse être inquiète pour le boulot  
-Tu crois ?  
-Je….je …..  
-Dis-moi  
-Je ne peux plus revenir au commissariat  
-Tu ne peux plus ou tu ne veux plus, reformula-t-elle la boule au ventre

Elle ne pensait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui un jour. Castle était tellement enjoué à chaque fois qu'une enquête se présentait, qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour stopper toute collaboration avec lui.  
C'est vrai que la première année de leur partenariat avait été laborieuse et difficile pour elle. Elle avait dû faire face à plusieurs de ses facettes : tantôt attendrissant , tantôt énervant, frustrant , intrusif ou même enfantin, mais finalement, après cette année-là, ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre. Rick savait où était la limite et une franche amitié avait vu le jour. Alors finalement après quatre années passées auprès de lui , il était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage, son meilleur ami…Il était irremplaçable.  
Mais aujourd'hui, dans ces bois, un nouveau tournant de leur partenariat se dessinait. Elle venait de lui demander s'il ne souhaitait plus être auprès d'elle, et finalement son silence et son regard fuyant parlaient pour lui.

Une colère monta instantanément en elle. Comment pouvait-il songer à l'abandonner ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Après leur Always et son « je t'aime » ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir et encore plus alors qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, mais un mensonge pouvait-il sérieusement mettre à mal une relation de quatre ans ?  
Et à quoi rimait cette thérapie , alors ? Il semblait jouer le jeu… Elle avait eu l'espoir qu'avec leur session leurs problèmes se résoudraient. Elle se sentait désabusée et perdue, et finalement, perdant patience devant son silence, elle lui déclara froidement :

-Alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade là-bas?

Au ton qu'elle employa, il releva la tête pour la dévisager une nouvelle fois. Pour qui se prenait-elle, à donner des leçons, alors que tout était de sa faute?

-Et toi ? Pourquoi, ne peux-tu pas me dire, pour une fois, ce que tu désires dans cette foutue relation! Pourquoi dois-je être celui qui fait toujours le premier pas ? Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu désires, Kate, qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il hargneusement en sachant très bien qu'elle allait fuir une nouvelle fois.

Toi! Elle avait envie de hurler « toi! » mais rien ne sortit. Elle était comme paralysée par la peur de devoir faire ce pas. De devoir exploser ce mur. Et s'il la rejetait ? Et si elle lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'il ne la désirait plus? Fermant les yeux, pour contenir ses larmes et pour cacher sa déception, elle préféra la sécurité au saut dans le vide, et lui répondit plus calmement en espérant l'atteindre d'une autre façon :

-Je veux mon meilleur ami…..je veux pouvoir discuter avec toi de ce qui s'est passé entre nous et trouver une solution.  
-Ton ami, hein ? déglutit Rick en faisant un pas en arrière, comme si elle lui avait tiré dessus  
-on l'était avant  
-ça c'était avant. Avant que j'aie des sentiments ou même avant que tu me mentes !  
-Rick , je suis désolée et si tu me laissais une chance de m'expliquer , je…  
-Je ne veux pas être ton ami  
-Non?  
-Non!  
-Castle, tu veux réellement commencer une histoire avec moi dans de telles conditions ? Parce qu'on parle de relation intime, là ... demanda-t-elle subitement peu sûre d'elle, en espérant n'avoir pas mal interprété son « non »

-...

-Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux….. Si tu penses qu'on peut réussir à ne pas se déchirer alors qu'on n'arrive pas actuellement à passer une journée sans se hurler dessus, alors je le ferai. Si tu me dis maintenant que tout ce que tu veux c'est un « nous » alors…  
-Oh arrête, j'ai bien compris que tu ne souhaitais qu'un partenaire de travail, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié affective, contra-t-il alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ses propos  
-Non, soupira-t-elle lasse. Je veux un avenir avec toi!  
-Un avenir ? fit-il véhément  
-Oui  
-Ah ? Et quel genre d'avenir ?

Elle se sentait gênée de devoir exposer ses envies et ses sentiments comme ça. Elle n'était pas une femme de mots , oh non, elle était plus dans l'action. Mais elle comprenait qu'il puisse nager en eaux troubles. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais clairement parlé d'une possible relation entre eux, et quand Rick avait enfin osé se déclarer , elle lui avait menti. Alors, Kate comprenait très bien son hésitation et son incompréhension à son sujet, mais elle avait peur, elle était totalement terrifiée.

-Kate, si tu ne me parles pas, on n'avancera pas, continua Rick sans la lâcher du regard.

Dire qu'il était surpris qu'elle puisse imaginer un avenir entre eux était un euphémisme. Lui , qui aujourd'hui avait le coeur en miettes et l'espoir en berne, la toisait en tentant de la comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire par relation ? Une relation professionnelle ? Ou une relation intime ? Il se sentait dans le flou complet.

-Je veux….je…, bégayait-elle en cherchant difficilement ses mots  
-Oui ?  
-Je veux être ta partenaire, lâcha-t-elle enfin  
-Ouais,ça j'avais compris, soupira-t-il déçu une nouvelle fois  
-Dans le crime et dans la vie. Je nous veux Rick. Mais..  
-Mais ?  
-J'ai peur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on n'est qu'un champ de bataille.

-...

-Mais si tu me dis maintenant que tu penses qu'on peut y arriver, qu'on peut le faire sans tout faire foirer alors, je serai là avec toi, déclara-t-elle fébrilement en accrochant sa main à la sienne.

La tête basse, il regardait leurs doigts s'entremêler dans un synchronisme parfait après sa déclaration. Elle souhaitait un « nous », elle ne disait pas «non » mais elle avait menti, pourquoi ?  
Finalement , elle avait raison, ils étaient tous les deux brisés par leurs non-dits, et même s'il était certain il y a quelques semaines qu'ils seraient extraordinaires ensemble, aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Aujourd'hui, lui aussi était terrifié et comprenait aisément que s'ils tentaient quelque chose à cet instant , ils iraient droit dans le mur. Et ils méritaient plus…tellement plus que ça.

-Castle ?

Le coeur de Kate palpitait à cent à l'heure. Elle attendait qu'il lui ouvre aussi son coeur. Elle attentait qu'il lui dise « oui » mais quand il releva la tête, le regard abattu, elle déglutit douloureusement :

-J'ai besoin de temps.  
-De temps ?  
-Hum. J'ai besoin de temps pour te faire confiance à nouveau, de temps pour ne plus être en colère contre toi…. J'ai besoin de temps pour qu'on se retrouve avant de décider quel tournant prendra notre relation, tenta-t-il d'expliquer sans lâcher sa main

Ils étaient brisés. Leur relation avait implosé et Rick ne pouvait pas s'engager à nouveau sans reconstruire ce qui les liait, avant que son coeur ne lui pardonne son mensonge.

-Kate ? fit-il doucement, alors qu'elle tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle et lâchait sa main, pour s'enlacer sa taille comme pour se protéger de ses mots  
-J'ai tout fait foirer, hein ?  
-Je….On doit se retrouver , Kate.

-...

-Commençons par être amis, d'accord ? continua Rick, que la détresse de Beckett touchait profondément  
-Amis ? sanglotait-elle  
-Oui

\- Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas qu'on soit amis ?

\- Je...c'était avant que je ne sache que tu souhaitais toi aussi une relation  
-Comment ? murmura-telle désemparée

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment être amis ? demanda-t-elle perdue alors que sa seule envie était de se fondre dans ses bras  
-Heu…eh bien…..comme on fait d'habitude

Au regard perplexe qu'elle lui lança quand elle releva le visage, il sourit, amusé, et s'expliqua:

-On va rentrer,et reconstruire notre relation en reprenant les bases

\- Les bases ?

\- on va enquêter un peu, hein ?  
-Enquêter ?

\- Tu joues au perroquet ?

\- Castle, grinça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard  
-On va reprendre les bases de notre amitié. Alors on va enquêter, c'est un domaine dans lequel tu excelles et je me trouve pas trop mal non plus. Ensuite, poursuivit-il devant un léger sourire de sa part, on va dîner et discuter de tout et de rien. Je vais t'exaspérer et tu vas râler  
-J'aime bien ça, fit-elle en séchant une larme sur sa joue comprenant enfin ou il désirait en venir  
-Quoi ? Que je t'exaspère ?  
-Non , passer du temps avec toi, avoua Kate franchement  
-Moi aussi, on pourra peut-être même se faire un marathon de films  
-Y a pas de télé , là-bas  
-Quoi! s'exclama-t-il, feignant d'être outré, ce qui la fit rire. Mais que font alors tous ces couples le soir?!  
-Sérieux ?  
-Eh bien…., heu….on trouvera bien comment s'occuper, fit-il un peu gêné, sous son regard affectueux .  
-Oui, on trouvera bien  
-Alors tu viens ? demanda Rick en lui montrant le chalet de la tête  
-Castle, attends  
-Oui ?.  
\- Je…je…, soupira-t-elle frustrée  
-Tu ?  
-Tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverai à te le dire ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante, constatant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire un simple « je t'aime »

Comprenant le fil de ses pensées, il lui répondit sur un ton doux :

-Espérons  
-Espérons ?  
-Hum…que tu te sentes assez en sécurité pour le faire.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils débutèrent une de leurs conversations silencieuses, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, malgré leurs yeux rougis , ils entrevoyaient enfin une lueur d'espoir.

* * *

 _ **Chrisfancaskett: bon ils se sont ouvert à l'un à l'autre. Ils regardent dans la même direction désormais. Maintenant un peu d'enquête, un diner, une douche et un dodo.**_

 _ **Caskettshipper31: Pas les réconcilier trop vite ? Ok...alors je vois que je ne suis pas la seule sadique mdr..**_

 _ **Chris65: J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Trois chapitres cette semaine, je suis fiere ! Merci surtout à vous pour vos commentaires qui me poussent à écrire plus vite**_

 _ **Caskett13080: Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de commenter . Je sais que par moment c'est difficile de tous concilier alors MERCI**_

 _ **julie91: Bon, ben là, personne ne les a interrompus...place à la soirée;**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: Ils s'améliorent tu as raison. Maintenant on va retrouver la base pour trouver notre Caskett au bout du chemin**_

 _ **Rhane : La nuit approche, avec l'enquête mais le diner, la douche et ...le lit. Alors ou est-ce que Rick va dormir ?**_

 _ **virgine pascual:Tu as raison , se sera plus léger dans le prochain chapitre**_

 _ **Aurélie: C'est Castle qui se retrouve avec un mur. Mais Kate ne baisse pas les bras**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Et voilà une partie des exos sont dévoilés...les prochains seront dirons-nous...plus physique ^^**_

 _ **Pau974: Castle écoute mais il est blessé alors c'est lui qui demande du temps désormais**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

L'ambiance glaciale et distante du matin avait fait place à davantage de tendresse et d'attention en cette fin d'après-midi.  
Finalement, après seulement une journée de thérapie, deux sessions coup sur coup , ils avaient réussi à mettre des mots sur leur maux.  
Kate s'était ouverte et avait joué le jeu, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rick qui n'en revenait pas des efforts qu'elle avait faits. Si ces sessions avaient été plus que périlleuses et difficiles pour lui , il devait reconnaître que le tempérament solitaire de sa partenaire n'était pas des plus enclins aux confidences, et encore moins devant des inconnus, de plus en pleine enquête.

Kate lui avait enfin révélé vouloir une relation intime avec lui, et malgré toutes les fois où il avait espéré entendre ces mots de sa part, il avait à son tour demandé du temps. Du temps pour guérir et pour pardonner l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

C'est donc le coeur un peu moins lourd qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur chalet. Rick savait qu'elle regrettait son mensonge, même s'il n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison, et il devait reconnaître que pour le moment il s'en moquait. A cet instant, la rancoeur et l'amertume qu'il avait éprouvées à son égard en démarrant cette thérapie avaient laissé place à plus de douceur et de compréhension.

Ils devaient réapprendre à se faire confiance et reconstruire leur amitié. Après être rentrés, Kate était allée récupérer les oreillettes qu'elle avait dissimulées dans ses vêtements à leur arrivée, afin de tenter de contacter les gars et faire un premier bilan sur leur enquête.

-Ils vont être furax, ça fait plus de cinq heures qu'on est arrivés , constata Rick en regardant sa montre pendant que Kate branchait leurs dispositifs.

Il s'agissait d'un petit émetteur relié à une paire d'oreillettes pour chacun. Déposant le boîtier au milieu du lit, elle partit récupérer du papier et un crayon .

-On était légèrement occupés  
-A se disputer  
-Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua-t-elle en s'installant sur le lit, stylo et feuille à la main. Tu viens ? Ou tu me laisses seule pour affronter l'irlandais et le latino ?  
-Sérieux ? L'irlandais et le latino ? rigola Castle, pas du tout habitué à ces surnoms, et encore moins émanant de Beckett  
-Au moins, ça te fait sourire, fit-elle en tapant un numéro à deux chiffres qui était relié directement au portable de Javier.  
-C'est vrai  
-Et j'adore te voir sourire

Voyant qu'il la dévisageait, Kate s'inquiéta de son regard posé sur elle :

-Quoi ?  
-Rien….C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à tant de….franchise  
-Et ça te déplait ? fit-elle, soudainement inquiète d'aller trop vite avec lui  
-Non…c'est juste...déstabilisant

-...

-Après plus de quatre ans à avoir cru être le seul à partager des sentiments, je dois dire que c'est déroutant, se justifia Rick, qui la voyait perplexe devant ses mots  
-Je suis désolée  
-Pourquoi ?  
-De t'avoir éloigné…..de t'avoir fait penser que tu étais seul dans cette…. relation, murmura-t-elle

Ne se quittant plus des yeux, Castle la contemplait tendrement. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant que son coeur s'emplit un peu plus d'amour pour Kate. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un avec autant de passion.  
Souriant comme un bienheureux à l'idée d'avoir une « relation » avec elle, il prit place à ses côtés et récupéra sa paire d'oreillettes, il appuya ensuite sur le bouton « on » du dispositif sans la perdre du regard.

-Affrontons ensemble les gars, lui déclara-t-il, c'est ce que sont censés faire des partenaires, non ?  
-Oui, sourit Kate, soulagée, alors que la voix colérique d'Esposito les firent sursauter tous les deux et éclata leur bulle de tendresse  
-Non mais vous vous fichez de nous!  
-Javier ?s'étonna Beckett face au ton du latino  
-Hey! s'exclama Rick tout content d'entendre son ami  
-Hey ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! ça fait plus de six heures qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de vous deux, on remue ciel et terre pour vous retrouver et tu oses me dire « hey »!  
-Heu…oui désolé,… « Yo »….c'est mieux?, s'amusa Castle pour dédramatiser la situation  
-On dirait que ça t'amuse, hein ?  
-Espo, on est désolés, tenta Kate. Depuis qu'on est arrivés , on n'a pas été lâchés d'une semelle.  
-Où êtes-vous ?  
-D'après Castle, on devrait se situer près des montagnes de Catskill  
-Ryan ! s'écria le latino. Tu peux localiser Beckett ?  
-Tu les as en ligne ? demanda la voix de Kévin au loin  
-Espo, vous avez un peu avancé sur l'enquête ?  
-Comment ça va, vous deux?  
-Espo, l'enquête ? reprit Kate peu encline à partager ses états d'âme avec ses coéquipiers  
-Eh bien…en fait …on fait chou blanc, soupira-t-il  
-Comment ça, chou blanc ?s'exclama Kate, estomaquée  
-Rien à signaler sur les comptes bancaires des victimes, ou des dirigeants, ou employés de ce centre  
-Et sur les antécédents du personnel, ici?  
-Tout le monde dans votre paradis est clean…..En tout cas sur le papier  
-Alors pourquoi étais-tu si inquiet pour nous? rétorqua Rick  
-Cinq heures! Vous étiez censés nous joindre dès votre arrivée! s'indigna Espo devant l'aplomb de Rick  
-Ou..Tu sais que quelque chose est louche, ici , mais sans nous pour le découvrir, tu fais chou blanc, s'amusa Castle, heureux de taquiner les gars  
-Castle ? Sérieux ? soupira Kate qui sentait que le vent allait bientôt tourner à la confrontation  
-Je te signale que, contrairement à toi , on a un badge stipulant qu'on est détectives, grinça Javier  
-Et toi tu as quoi ? …Un clavier ou une plume ? continua Ryan lui aussi vexé  
-Vous voulez parier que je découvre le coupable avant vous ?  
-Castle!  
-Heu…Avec Beckett , bien sûr, se reprit-il devant son regard noir  
-On ne parie rien du tout ! Les gars, reprenez tout depuis le début , et plongez-vous un peu plus sur la vie du Docteur Randy Moore et Mélanie…Grant  
-Mélanie ? fit surpris Castle. Pourquoi Mélanie ?  
-Tous les couples étaient suivis par Moore, donc par Mélanie aussi, répondit,comme une évidence, Kate  
-Elle ne colle pas au profil  
-Pourquoi ?… Attends, laisse-moi deviner, parce qu'un mannequin ne peut pas tuer ?  
-Mannequin? rigola Castle. Non, sache que je me méfie plus des jolies filles que de tout autre personne.

Au regard qu'il lui lança , elle comprit qu'il parlait indirectement d'elle. Même s'il semblait amusé par la situation , la petite pique de Castle la blessa légèrement. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Javier l'interrompit pour demander ironiquement :

-Alors pourquoi évincer cette Mélanie de nos suspects…Détective Castle ?

Détournant quelques instant le regard de Kate, il déclara :

-Elle pèse quoi ? 50 kilos ? Comment aurait-elle pu enlever un couple ? La femme ? Ok, mais l'homme ?  
-Crois-moi, si Beckett voulait descendre un homme , du haut de ses 50 kilos, elle y arriverait, rétorqua Ryan, amusé, pour montrer à Rick l'absurdité de sa théorie  
-Ok….Alors comment t'y prendrais-tu ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi sûr de lui, en regardant Beckett de haut en bas comme pour chercher comment, avec cette taille de mannequin , elle pourrait traîner ou porter un corps sur plusieurs mètres  
-Crois-moi…Tu ne veux pas savoir, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant la mater ouvertement .  
-Oh si, pensa Rick à haute voix  
-Oh,oh !C'est chaud entre Mr et Mme Castle, s'amusa Javier  
-Castle !  
\- Quoi ? sourit-il tout content  
-Focus! le réprimanda Kate plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Et toi Espo, au boulot!  
-Ouais…Je me concentre sur Mélanie et Ryan sur Moore  
-Eh pourquoi c'est toi qui prends le mannequin?! s'indigna l'irlandais  
-Tu es marié, fit Javier comme une évidence, alors que Castle ne lâchait toujours pas Kate du regard  
-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié que je ne peux pas regarder le menu  
-Le menu ? Sérieux, vieux ?  
-Les gars, je vous rappelle demain, soupira Kate fatiguée de devoir jouer au gendarme avec eux.

Eteignant le dispositif, elle récupéra les oreillettes toujours sous les yeux attentifs de son partenaire, et partit les cacher sous ses vêtements dans la penderie. Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle tomba sous le regard toujours aussi contemplatif de Rick, elle demanda :

-Quoi ?  
-Quoi ? …Quoi ? sursauta-t-il comme pris sur le fait  
-Tu me regardes….Alors pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien  
-Rien, hein ? répéta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches  
-Oui  
-Castle, je connais tes « rien » et ça…C'est tout sauf rien. Alors parle

Se levant du lit, il fit quelque pas dans sa direction, et lui demanda :

-Comment tu ferais ?  
-Comment je ferais quoi ?  
-Pour traîner un corps ? Je veux dire, à un moment donné, ces hommes ont dû soit s'évanouir , soit …mourir….Alors comment ferait Mélanie pour cacher les dépouilles ? Elle devrait les déplacer et ce, sur plusieurs mètres, non ?  
-ça t'intrique, hein ?  
-Oui  
-Facile de déplacer un corps avec l'adrénaline, ça décuple la force, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Dans les bois ? Avec les ronces, les broussailles ? fit-il perplexe  
-Tu serais étonné par la force d'une femme en colère  
-En colère ? Tiens parlons-en…..Quel serait son mobile ?  
-Une trahison ? L'argent ?  
-Elle passe son temps à réconcilier des couples, alors pourquoi les kidnapper ?... Et puis ses comptes bancaires sont clean selon les gars.  
-Tout comme Moore, rétorqua Beckett  
-Oui , mais Moore…Te montre de l'intérêt et il serait capable de me déplacer dans la forêt , lui .  
-Tu es jaloux ou tu es juste inquiet pour ta personne ? le taquina-t-elle  
-Je suis juste choqué  
-Choqué ? sourit-elle devant son air mi-horrifié, mi-amusé  
-Oui, d'être la personne la plus raisonnable ici. Sérieux ? une femme qui traîne un homme sur plusieurs mètres en pleine forêt ? C'est une théorie digne de…  
-Toi ?  
\- Non, moi j'aurais rajouté des farfadets, ou le grand méchant-loup. Tu as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre...

Se souriant durant cette joute verbale, ils se contemplaient tendrement. Castle était heureux de pouvoir enfin échanger des mots avec elle avec autant de facilité, et Kate, elle, sentait le regard de Rick changer sur elle. Il était plus gentil, plus tendre. Décidant de profiter de cette occasion pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, elle s'avança à quelques centimètres de son visage , sans le lâcher du regard, et d'une voix sensuelle, elle lui murmura :

-Allonge-toi

Face à sa déclaration, Castle déglutit pour regarder le lit, puis elle…puis le lit…puis…

-Sur le sol, Castle, continua Kate avec la même douceur  
-Heu…attends…On a un lit king size et tu veux….sur le sol ?  
-Hum..hum, sourit-elle fière de son effet  
-Ne le prends pas mal…mais ça va trop vite  
-Rick  
-Et si on fait ça maintenant, ce ne serait que du sexe et je …  
-Rick  
-Je ne veux pas que du sexe avec toi, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, désireux de mettre les choses à plat, et un brin anxieux à l'idée de la blesser par son refus.

Sans le lâcher du regard, elle pouvait le sentir plus que mal à l'aise. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches, et sans qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir, elle éclata de rire. D'un rire franc et cristallin.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ça t'amuse ? grinça Castle, peu enclin aux moqueries, surtout à ce sujet  
-Je suis flattée mais je ne te proposais pas de le faire à même le sol, répondit Kate en riant  
-Non ?  
-Non  
-Mais ….tu…enfin…

Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Elle lui avait pourtant fait ouvertement du rentre dedans ? C'est elle qui lui avait dit de s'allonger sur le sol, non ?

-Pour l'enquête  
-Quoi ? reprit, encore plus perplexe, Rick . Tu veux coucher avec moi pour l'enquête ?  
\- Mais non, idiot. Je vais te démontrer que ma théorie est bonne. Tu t'allonges sur le sol et je te traîne, répondit Kate en reprenant son sérieux  
-Tu…je….Ok, déglutit Rick, cette fois-ci rouge de honte .  
\- Allonge-toi. Je te promets que ta vertu sera sauve, fit-elle amusée par sa gêne.

S'installant comme elle le lui avait demandé sur le sol, il n'osait plus la regarder. Comment avait-il pu lui parler de sexe ? Ou même espérer qu'elle puisse lui faire cette proposition? Car pour être honnête avec lui-même, quand elle s'était avancée avec cette sensualité et cette voix aussi sexy , la vision d'elle sur le lit, ou sur le sol, s'était imposée facilement.  
Sortant de ses pensées par les effluves du parfum de Kate, il osa enfin poser ses yeux sur elle.  
Beckett se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui, agenouillée à hauteur de sa tête, elle le contemplait tendrement.  
L'aveu de Castle l'avait touchée « je ne veux pas que du sexe avec toi », elle était comme soulagée. Il la désirait encore, et pas seulement pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Malgré ses mensonges ces dernières semaines et le fait qu'il ait demandé davantage de temps, il la désirait encore. Et cette constatation lui réchauffa le coeur.

Alors doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, elle se baissa si près de lui qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il humait son parfum de cerise, et tendrement elle lui avoua, chuchotant à son oreille:

-Moi non plus  
-Toi non plus quoi ? déglutit Rick qui avait cessé de respirer tellement ils étaient proches  
-Moi, non plus…Je ne veux pas que du sexe.

Posant sa tête au creux de son épaule, toujours à genoux, penchée au-dessus du visage de Rick , elle se laissa à son tour emporter par les effluves de son parfum. Elle respirait calmement mais avec gourmandise cette odeur de réglisse mentholé , tout en se retenant de poser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

Le souffle de Kate dans son cou fit monter son désir d'elle d'un cran supplémentaire. Jamais encore, en quatre années, ils n'avaient été aussi proches…aussi intimes et aussi sincères l'un envers l'autre. Son coeur commençait à s'emballer, et alors qu'il tournait le visage pour la regarder les yeux emplis de désir, ils furent interrompus par quelques coups à la porte.

-Mr Castle ?

-...

\- Mr Castle ?

Soupirant,Rick répondit d'une voix rauque, sans lâcher Kate du regard :

-Oui ?  
-Mr, j'apporte votre dîner, puis-je entrer ?

Fermant ses yeux de frustration, Kate inspira puis expira avant de se relever à contre coeur. Castle, quant à lui , était toujours sur le sol, comme figé par l'instant qu'il venait de partager avec Kate.

-Tu devrais te lever , lui sourit Kate, tentant de cacher sa déception

-...

-Rick ?

Fermant les yeux à son tour, il se releva pour aller ouvrir à l'importun.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la soirée._

Face à face, ils dégustaient leur repas dans une ambiance bon enfant et amicale. Rick lui parlait du discours de fin d'année d'Alexis, alors que Kate leur resservait un nouveau verre de vin rouge. La tension sexuelle était tout doucement retombée pour laisser place à un moment de camaraderie.

-Je te jure, elle se met une de ces pressions

Dire qu'elle était ravie et soulagée qu'il se confie à elle était un euphémisme. Ils n'avaient plus discuté ainsi depuis des semaines. Castle s'était tellement éloigné d'elle qu'il ne lui parlait plus de sa vie. Kate n'avait donc plus de nouvelles de Martha ou de la jeune Castle. Et ce soir, près du feu de cheminée, elle se délectait de ce moment.

-Elle prend ça tellement au sérieux, continua Rick, inquiet pour Alexis

-...

-Quoi ? fit-il alors qu'elle lui souriait tendrement en lui tendant son verre  
-Bien sûr qu'elle le prend au sérieux…. Tu devais faire partit de ces gars qui ne portaient que leur caleçon sous leur toge  
-Je te trouve extrêmement insultante…Sache que sous ma toge, je ne portais rien  
-Ah! je suis désolée, autant pour moi,se mit-elle à rire face à son aveu  
-Et toi ?  
-Quoi moi ?  
-Comment s'est déroulée la remise de diplôme de la jeune Beckett ? Tu étais nerveuse ? Excitée ? …Nue sous ta toge ?  
-ça te plairait, hein ? fit-elle toujours aussi souriante  
-Je dois dire que ça collerait très bien avec Nikki Heat  
-Ah oui ? Raconte-moi un peu comment se serait déroulée sa remise de diplôme?

Elle adorait l'entendre narrer les exploits de son héroïne, car dans ses moments-là, quand il la regardait avec autant d'insistance, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à travers elle. Ses joies, ses peurs, sa douleur….Il lisait en elle avec une telle facilité que, par moments, ça l'effrayait, mais ce soir, près de lui….Elle était comme à un premier rendez-vous. Nerveuse, mais désireuse de continuer cette soirée avec lui. Alors, sans le lâcher du regard, elle se laissa emporter par l'histoire qu'il imaginait d'elle à son adolescence :

-Je pense que sous tes airs de fille sérieuse, tu étais une véritable rebelle  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui. On m'a dit un jour que les filles les plus sages sont parfois le plus délurées  
-Tu n'oublies rien, ma parole, sourit Kate  
-Non. Bon, résumons la vie de la jeune Beckett. Tu avais une moto…Une softail  
-Je l'ai achetée après ma remise de diplôme  
-Hum….Tu t'es fait tatouer

-...

-Pas d'explication à ce sujet ?  
-J'entretiens un peu le mystère  
-Tu as raison, acquiesça Rick tendrement. Ne pas dévoiler tout son jeu est important.

-...

-Ton père devait être terriblement fier de toi, et anxieux….Parce que je le suis  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben…C'est une étape importante dans sa vie. Comme les premiers pas, les premiers mots…C'est la fin d'un chapitre  
-Mais elle va entamer une nouvelle aventure. Et ce sera exaltant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, Rick  
-Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? demanda-t-il, soucieux  
-Alexis est sérieuse et elle a été prise dans de belles universités  
-Oui, mais malgré toutes les attentes que l'on peut avoir dans la vie, tous les rêves qu'on peut imaginer par moments….., soupira-t-il anxieux à l'idée de livrer le fond de sa pensée  
-Par moments ?  
-La vie nous arrache tout, répondit-il en la regardant. On pense pouvoir avoir un avenir, et en quelques secondes, tout bascule.

Pendant quelques instants , le temps était comme suspendu. Kate avait très bien compris qu'il faisait référence à elle et à la perte de sa mère ou encore plus récemment à la fusillade, mais elle ne savait pas comment rebondir. Ne souhaitant pas fuir ou le repousser , elle lui avoua fébrilement :

-Ma mère avait tendance à dire : « quoi qu'il arrive, la vie ne donne rien qu'on ne peut encaisser ». En fait , elle vivait avec cette idée. Elle disait que c'était la loi immuable de la vie de Johanna  
-Ta mère était quelqu'un de très sage  
-Hum…, gémit Kate perdue dans ses pensé suis qu'elle t'aurait adoré

\- Vraiment ? fit-il surpris

\- Oui, après tout, tu étais son auteur préféré

La voyant se perdre dans ses pensées, il lui murmura tendrement:

-ça va ?  
-Tu sais…..Pendant des années, j'ai cru qu'elle avait tort avec sa devise de tout encaisser, parce que je n'acceptais pas sa mort.  
-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? répondit Rick touché par ses aveux  
-Toi….Toi, tu as tout changé. Maintenant, je peux presque l'entendre me murmurer « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit », sourit Kate les larmes aux yeux

-...

-Alors tu vois, reprit-elle, en se raclant la gorge devant son regard étonné, Alexis s'en sortira. Peu importe les embûches qu'elle trouvera sur son chemin. Il y aura toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel.  
-Hum  
-Et pour ton information, j'étais pas du tout nerveuse le jour de ma remise de diplôme. J'étais excitée, ajouta-t-elle pour changer le ton de la conversation  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-C'est toi l'auteur, non ?  
-Ok, sourit-il, comprenant où elle désirait en venir.  
-Alors?  
-Tes années de collège étaient terminées…Tu allais entrer à Standford, sourit Rick devant l'intérêt de Beckett  
-Hum  
-Et même si cela signifiait que c'était le dernier jour de collège, ou la séparation avec une amie proche….. Comme Maddie  
-Maddie ? fit-elle surprise qu'il se souvienne de son amie  
-Hum, laisse-moi imaginer qu'il n'y avait pas de jules dans l'équation, grogna Rick  
-En fait c'était…  
-Non, non ! c'est mon histoire, alors laisse-moi imaginer que tu étais une âme pure en quittant le collège, la coupa-t-il, tout en se bouchant les oreilles, ne désirant pas mettre un nouveau nom sur la liste des prétendants de Beckett  
-Une âme pure ? répéta-t-elle en riant  
-Oui  
-Tu penses que j'étais vierge en allant à l'université ?  
-Je ne veux pas savoir  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir? C'est toi qui m'a demandé mon score l'autre jour! Alors entendre que je n'étais plus vierge en quittant le collège…..Oh! tu penses qu'Alexis est …  
-Stop ! cria Rick, déconcerté, alors que Kate explosait de rire. C'est pas drôle , Beckett!  
-Oh si…..Tu es si naïf  
-Non  
-Non?  
-Je ne suis pas naïf  
-Oh alors dis-moi, étais-tu vierge quand tu as quitté le collège ? rétorqua-t-elle heureuse de démonter sa théorie en un battement de cil.

Au regard penaud qu'il lui lança soudainement, elle s'arrêta net de rire pour le dévisager.

-On peut changer de sujet, murmura Castle  
-Oh, murmura-t-elle stupéfaite

-...

-Bon, ben disons que tu t'es rattrapé après, tenta-t-elle pour cacher son embarras, posant son verre de vin sur la table.

Après quelques secondes de gêne, Castle éclata de rire sous les yeux étonnés de Kate, qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

-Et c'est qui la personne naïve maintenant ?  
-Tu mentais? s'exclama-t-elle outrée  
-Puceau ? Sérieux ? On parle de Rick Castle, là ! riait Rick à plein poumons alors que Beckett lui jetait sa serviette de table à la figure  
-Tu es idiot!  
-Et toi…..naïve…..Le détective Beckett est….

Au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il se tut immédiatement et déglutit avec difficulté :

-Je suis ?  
-Totalement terrifiante  
-Je préfère ça, sourit-elle, fière d'elle.

Posant sa serviette à son tour, Rick se sentait repu par ce fabuleux dîner. Il venait de partager un excellent moment avec Kate. Ne souhaitant pas que la soirée se termine, il s'étira de tout son long et lui proposa:

-Tu veux faire un jeu ?  
-Un jeu ? fit-elle surprise par son idée  
-Oui. Il n'y a peut-être pas de télé, mais j'ai vu des jeux de société du côté de ma penderie.  
-Pourquoi pas

Se levant tous les deux dans un synchronisme parfait, Castle se dirigea vers l'armoire alors que Kate regardait l'heure sur sa montre. Suivant du coin de l'oeil son geste, Rick lui demanda :

-Tu es peut-être fatiguée? Si tu veux dormir ou….  
-Je n'ai pas sommeil Castle, sourit Kate devant sa bienveillance  
-Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche avant de jouer ? ajouta-t-il sans arrière-pensée, tout en cherchant un jeu dans la penderie  
-A vrai-dire, je ne serais pas contre une douche avant.  
-Ok, vas-y je t'attends, répondit-il concentré, la tête dans l'armoire.

Vas-y ? Il plaisantait là ? se demanda Kate, complètement figée à ses paroles. Ses yeux allaient de la douche à Rick …..à la douche puis à Rick…..Non! il plaisantait ? déglutit Kate, qui ne souhaitait pas le rembarrer de peur qu'il se vexe devant son refus.  
Sentant son regard sur lui , Castle se retourna pour lui demander :

-Il y a un souci ?

Le regard de Kate passa de ébahi à terrifié. Suivant ses yeux qui allaient de la douche puis à lui, il comprit enfin son désarroi

-Kate, je…  
-Je sais, je ne te montrerais rien que tu n'aies déjà vu mais…..  
-Tu préférerais que je ne le voie pas dans ces circonstances, la coupa-t-il en posant un jeu sur leur lit  
-Heu….oui, déglutit nerveusement Beckett  
-Et moi non plus  
-Toi non plus ?  
-Du temps…..Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Et c'est certainement pas avec toi dans une douche, que je vais prendre ce temps

-...

-Alors, je vais aller faire un tour dehors….Disons dix minutes….Et on pourra jouer ensuite ?  
-Jouer ? déglutit Kate qui était encore sous le choc de son aveu

Il la désirait ! Cette fois-ci , elle n'avait pas mal interprété ses dires! Il la désirait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille devant son premier amour à cet instant.

-Au scrabble  
-Au scrabble?  
-Hum…C'est ça ou le monopoly .  
-Va pour le scrabble, alors

* * *

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps et détendait tous ses muscles. Malgré une journée plutôt cool sur le plan physique, Kate se sentait toutefois très fatiguée. Elle était passée par toutes les émotions avec Rick, tantôt la colère, tantôt la tristesse, la frustration et l'amusement, et ce soir, malgré une soirée calme pour tous les deux, elle était éreintée.

Sa relation avec Castle avait fait un pas de géant, quand on considérait la véhémence et la colère avec lesquelles il s'était présenté à ses côtés ce matin.  
Mais ils avaient réussi à se parler, et tentaient dorénavant de reconstruire une amitié sur les ruines de leur ancienne relation.

Fermant les yeux sous l'effet décontractant de cette douche, Kate se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois que son bain ne lui manquait pas, face à autant de luxe. Tout ici était un lieu propice au repos. La lumière tamisée au-dessus de sa tête éclairait doucement la pièce, et alors qu'elle allait prendre le savon près du distributeur prévu à cet effet, elle découvrit un interrupteur à plusieurs chiffres. Intriguée, elle se pencha pour appuyer dessus, et tomba ensuite sur une musique douce.

Une stéréo ! Cette douche avait une stéréo ! jubilait-elle, toute heureuse en appuyant sur les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une chanson qui la fit sourire. Prenant une noisette de savon senteur lilas, elle se mit à se déhancher et à chantonner au rythme de la musique « Like a Virgin » de Madonna.

Il était parti se balader quelques minutes aux alentours du chalet, pour éviter d'assimiler dans ses pensées trois mots : Kate, nue et douche.  
Parce qu'à la simple vision de sa partenaire dans ce chalet, son coeur chavirait et ses convictions de vouloir prendre son temps fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Enchanté par sa soirée, Rick marchait lentement en découvrant les environs. La température avait légèrement baissé, et un manteau était de mise à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il déambulait dans cette magnifique forêt de Catskill.

-On se balade ? fit une voix derrière lui au bout de quelques minutes

Surpris de trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-là , Rick se retourna pour découvrir la jolie Mélanie en jogging et toute transpirante. Son souffle était erratique, et ses cheveux si blonds étaient trempés par la course qu'elle avait dû entreprendre.

-Footing ? répondit Castle en la contemplant.

Kate avait raison, cette fille aurait pu être mannequin dans une vie antérieure. De plus, sa gentillesse ne gâchait rien à son enveloppe charnelle.

-ça me détend après une bonne journée. Et vous ? Quelle est votre excuse ? sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui, tout en défaisant la veste de son survêtement enroulée autour de sa taille, pour se la mettre ensuite sur le dos.  
-Moi ? J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu, mentit Rick  
-Oh! je vais vous laisser dans ce cas  
-Non, non….C'est bon

-...

-Vraiment, insista-t-il devant sa moue dubitative, ce qui le fit sourire  
-Donc j'en déduis que vous fuyez votre femme?  
-Bonne déduction….Vous auriez dû être psy, déclara Castle sur le ton de l'humour .

Se souriant avec une franche camaraderie, ils commencèrent à reprendre leur marche dans un silence pas du tout gênant.  
Rick se fit la réflexion que c'était l'opportunité de connaître un peu plus Mélanie, et finalement de la disculper aux yeux de Beckett.  
Après quelques de minutes de marche, Mélanie lui confia :

-Vous savez, je pense sincèrement qu'être en couple est un défi de tous les jours. Il faut se battre constamment pour que la magie des premiers instants ne disparaissent au moindre coup du sort... Ou à la monotonie du quotidien.  
-C'est vrai, reconnut Castle  
-Vous n'en êtes qu'à votre première année de mariage  
-ça fait tôt pour consulter, continua Rick, comprenant tout à fait qu'elle se pose des questions sur leur venue ici  
-Oui…Mais vous avez l'air unis tous les deux  
-On l'est…..C'est juste que, par moments , ça ne suffit pas.  
\- Je comprends  
-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on est là, ajouta Castle alors qu'ils arrivaient vers son bureau.

Se regardant pendant quelques instants dans les yeux, Mélanie lui sourit en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et lui murmura :

-Vous devriez rentrer. Il commence à faire frais, ce serait dommage de tomber malade  
-Vous avez raison, sourit Castle  
-A demain  
-A demain, acquiesça-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner puis rentrer dans son chalet.

La musique était désormais à fond dans le chalet des Castle, Kate se dandinait, une serviette autour de la taille, devant sa penderie. La musique entraînante lui faisait oublier sa fatigue.  
Mais dans sa hâte ce matin, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre un pyjama.  
Alors après un moment à farfouiller dans ses affaires, elle enfila un legging noir qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet et un débardeur blanc près du corps.  
S'installant sur le lit, elle se séchait les cheveux avec sa serviette de bain quand trois petits coups à la porte attirèrent son attention:

-Oui ?  
-C'est moi….Je peux entrer ?  
-Oui, entre Castle, sourit Kate en se levant pour éteindre la radio.

Quand il pénétra dans le chalet , il fut subjugué par la beauté naturelle de Kate. Ses cheveux mouillés et ses pieds nus sur le parquet lui donnaient un côté sauvageonne qui le fit sourire.  
Marchant dans sa direction, après avoir retiré son manteau, il lui déclara :

-Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu dans les bois?  
-Le grand méchant loup ? rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant sa serviette pour terminer de se sécher les cheveux  
-Non  
-Qui alors ?  
-Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?  
-Rick… Avec toi je peux m'attendre à tout  
-A tout ? répéta-t-il, amusé, tout en retirant son pull également  
-Oui. Entre toutes tes idées loufoques et ce que tu penses avoir vu dans les bois, avec ton imagination, le choix est trop vaste, répondit Kate, posant sa serviette puis s'attachant les cheveux dans un chignon désordonné  
-Alors voilà un indice….J'ai discuté et même marché avec cette personne. Donc tu peux retirer le grand méchant loup, les farfadets, vers luisants, licornes et autres ogres  
-Ogres ? Sérieux ? rit-elle en se tournant, pour se figer lorsqu 'elle se retrouva face à lui.

Naturellement, il était en train de se déshabiller tout en lui faisant la discussion. Simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt , il était en train de déposer ses affaires quand il se tourna et tomba sur le regard de Kate.  
Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Amusé par la réaction de sa partenaire, Rick s'avança lentement vers elle pour lui demander :

-La vue vous plaît-elle Lieutenant ?

A ses gestes mal assurés, il devina qu'il venait de mettre dans le mille ! Heureux de son effet, il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle afin de la déstabiliser un peu plus.  
Pratiquement front contre front, souffle mêlé , ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Les yeux de Beckett étaient noirs de désir.  
Elle tentait de garder le contrôle et de ne pas baisser les yeux pour admirer Castle en petite tenue, mais la malice dans les yeux de ce dernier ne rendait pas l'exercice aussi simple.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? continua Rick, la voix désormais un peu plus rauque  
-Au sujet des ogres ? déglutit Beckett  
-Non….La vue, sourit Castle, en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille dans un geste tendre  
-Je ne sais pas….On ne voit pas grand chose….Alors admirer la vue est un peu compliqué, fit-elle, désormais joueuse  
-Pas grand chose , hein ?  
-Hum

Souriant à la réplique taquine de Kate, Rick se recula de quelque pas pour se diriger ensuite vers sa penderie, afin d'y récupérer un short qu'il enfila. Il aimait ce jeu qui s'était installé entre eux dès le premier jour. Ils se taquinaient, se cherchaient encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre la limite de l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, leur relation avait changé, et à trop jouer , ils pouvaient se brûler les ailes.  
L'ancien Castle aurait sauté sur l'occasion et aurait ôté le haut pour déstabiliser encore plus Beckett, mais aujourd'hui, après les mots qu'ils avaient échangés et leurs sentiments, il savait pertinemment qu'enlever le haut ne se résumerait pas seulement à un simple jeu. Ils iraient plus loin…..beaucoup plus loin, et même si cette perspective de leur relation l'enchantait, il ne souhaitait pas brûler les étapes.  
Beckett était trop importante pour lui .

Le voyant s'éloigner pour s'habiller, elle sourit à sa prévenance, elle savait très bien qu'il ne fuyait pas mais qu'il tentait simplement de construire correctement les bases de leur nouvelle relation. Le voir si taquin avec elle attisait son désir de lui. Il lui avait demandé du temps, et elle le lui accorderait , seulement le voir là, en caleçon était tellement tentant qu'elle le contempla s'habiller, et lui rétorqua en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

\- Dis-moi un truc  
-Hum  
-ça t'arrive de t'amuser ? …..Lâcher tes cheveux, enlever le haut , te dévergonder?  
-Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu as un flingue, répondit-il en riant, se souvenant de leur joute verbale quand ils s'étaient connus

Au son de son rire, Kate sourit en le contemplant. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ami, de pouvoir rire et discuter avec lui. L'atmosphère entre eux s'était adoucie, assainie, et elle en était ravie.

-On joue ? demanda Rick en lui montrant le scrabble sur le lit  
-Sur le sol , on serait mieux non ?  
-Tu as raison  
-J'ai toujours raison, rétorqua-t-elle en allant rajouter une bûche dans la cheminée. Alors, qui as-tu rencontré dans les bois?  
-Mélanie  
-Mélanie ? fit-elle, surprise, en se retournant pour le dévisager  
-Oui, elle faisait un footing  
-Un jogging dans les bois ?  
-Oui…C'est une sportive, la défendit Rick en se souvenant de son délicieux corps recouvert de sueur  
-Castle , on ne court pas dans les bois…..On fuit.  
-Pff, c'est pas parce que tu n'y arrives pas que…  
-Un jogging se fait sur une structure aplanie. En courant, le risque de se tordre une cheville est trop important si on tombe dans un creux, des brindilles ou…..Attends? Comment ça, je n'y arrive pas ? demanda-t-elle, relevant enfin sa remarque

Sentant qu'il avait fait une bourde, il déposa le jeu sur le tapis, et tout en s'installant à même le sol, il dévia la conversation:

-Elle était en survêtement, en baskets et elle courait….Pas comme quelqu'un qui fuit. Et puis qui s'arrêterait pour discuter et marcher, s'il fuyait ?  
-Pourquoi tu changes de conversation?  
-Elle courait, Kate. Et même si je suis sûre que tu excelles à la course, je…  
-Vas-y rattrape-toi, marmonna-t-elle en s'installant elle aussi sur le tapis  
-Je suis certain que Mélanie ne bondit pas de toit en toit en talons hauts  
-Castle  
-Et puis ce n'est pas une compétition  
-Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle courait ? demanda-t-elle dubitative  
-Oui.

-...

-Kate?  
-Fais quand même attention  
-C'est….  
-Je ferai de même avec Moore, alors s'il te plaît, fais attention avec elle, le coupa-t-elle pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter  
-Ok  
-On va attendre de voir ce que trouvent les gars, soupira Kate en ouvrant le plateau de jeu  
-Et ensuite ? demanda Rick  
-Ensuite….On tentera de les éloigner de leurs bureaux respectifs pour fouiner. J'aimerais bien lire les dossiers des couples disparus. Moore doit bien en avoir.  
-Des retranscriptions de leurs séances?  
-Oui….Et les conclusions qu'il en a tirées.  
-Pourquoi ne pas fouiller demain ?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Je suis flic, il doit déjà se méfier. Alors agissons comme un couple normal pendant quelque jours avant.  
-Très bien, sourit Rick, en lui tendant le sachet de lettres du Scrabble. Honneur aux dames.

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires !**_

 _ **Cette suite est un peu plus longue que les précédentes, j'étais insiprée ^^**_

 _ **Caskettshipper31: T'inquiète pas, on ne va pas aller trop vite non plus**_

 _ **Gwenyfar Maat: Merci beaucoup pour ce joli commentaire. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de mettre des mots sur les émotions qu'on aimerait retranscrire alors si le challenge est réussit tant mieux !**_

 _ **emma11: Merci...et voilà la suite**_

 _ **julie91: Ils se taquinent, se cherchent...et enquête tout doucement...ambiance légère ce soir**_

 _ **Rhane: Pour le moment ils font scrabble...ensuite il va falloir se coucher^^ prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Rescator; Ils se titillent tous les deux sans oser faire le premier pas. Castle s'amuse mais franchit pas la ligne, il n'est pas encore remis...**_

 _ **Caskett71: La colère a fait place à l'amusement...on passe par toutes les émotions^^.**_

 _ **Guest: Rick qui fait tourner les gars en bourrique ! et ces idées loufoques vont revenir aux galops**_

 _ **Castlefan: Bon , comme ce chapitre est long on peut considérer que ces deux chapitres cette semaine suffise , non ? le prochain est en cours d'écriture alors peut-être que ce week-end...^^**_

 _ **Chris65: Non , c'est vous qui me gâter avec vos jolis commentaires!**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: L'enquête les aide et le fait d'être enfin sincère aussi...ça se décante tout doucement**_

 _ **virgine pascual: Et voici la suite ! ils sont encore plus mignons, non ?**_

 _ **Pau974: Ils s'ouvrent tout doucement et se taquinent...le caskett est de retour.**_

 _ **Torontosun: They tease, titillate and to squabble ... but gently.**_

 _ **En tout cas...ou est passé Jacinda ? Kate va peut-être se le demander. Et Colin ? notre bel anglais va-t-il venir sur une conversation thérapie. ...Après tout, Kate a -t-elle succombée aux charmes de Hunt ? ...Tiens...suspens...^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 _ **Chalet de Mr et Mme Castle**_

Allongés sur le flanc à même le sol, Rick et Kate disputaient une bataille de lettres. La partie avait commencé depuis déjà deux heures et Beckett fatiguait de plus en plus.  
La chaleur de la cheminée irradiait dans son dos, et sans les jérémiades de Rick , elle se serait déjà endormie sur ce tapis.  
A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était retrouvée en tête du jeu, au grand mécontentement de son partenaire. Lui , qui était un homme de lettres, se targuait depuis plusieurs minutes de n'avoir jamais perdu une partie de scrabble. Ereintée par sa journée et par sa mauvaise foi, Kate soupirait en regardant le plateau et ses lettres, alors que Rick plaçait son mot tout en commentant joyeusement:

-Et « o » pour duo, ce qui correspond parfaitement à notre situation.  
-Oui, enfin bon un duo, c'est vite dit….J'ai plus l'impression d'un solo, bailla-t-elle en marmonnant  
-Alors ce mot me rapporte quatre points mais comme c'est un mot qui compte double , ça fait donc huit, plus lettre compte double grâce au « d »,soit un total de douze. Le total de mes points s'élève donc à 212 contre ton pitoyable 175.  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'il n'y a plus important que le fait de gagner?  
-Oh , sourit-il , ça c'est une notion créée pour réconforter les pauvres perdants  
-Attends? Tu insinues que je suis la mauvaise perdante ?  
-C'est pas moi qui feint la fatigue pour éviter de terminer  
-Je feins la fatigue ! s'exclama Kate en se redressant pour le dévisager  
-T'inquiète , je suis imbattable au scrabble. Je dois même avouer que je suis impressionné par toi. Deux heures trente de combat acharné avec un homme de lettres, c'est impressionnant, fit-il sur un ton hautain  
-Un homme de lettres, hein ?  
-Oui très chère...Tu n'y pour rien dans ta pitoyable défaite, sourit Rick tout heureux de remporter une nouvelle victoire au scrabble  
\- …..Richard Castle, un mot a eu raison de lui…..Voilà ton épitaphe !  
-Mais bien sûr, ricana Rick alors que Kate prenait ses lettres pour les déposer sur le plateau

Avec une infinie lenteur, elle posa ses sept lettres pour former le mot « quixotic » et elle retourna le plateau vers son partenaire pour jubiler devant sa tête qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Oh, c'est bien joué, ronchonna-t-il  
-Oui. Donc ça fait un mot compte triple fois deux avec le « q » et le « c », plus le « x » compte double et cinquante points de plus pour avoir utilisé toutes mes lettres, déclara Kate en s'étirant de tout son long alors que Castle faisait le compte

-...

-Ce qui fait combien ?  
-112 points, murmura-t-il en regardant encore le plateau comme s'il était un extra-terrestre  
-Donc...j'ai 287 points, sourit Kate en se levant pour se diriger vers le lit  
-Que fais-tu ?  
-Je vais me coucher. La partie est terminée, j'ai gagné.  
-Attends, j'ai encore cinq lettres. Je peux trouver un mot qui me rapporte 76 points et changer ma défaite en victoire  
-Et c'est qui le mauvais perdant, là ? soupira Kate en ouvrant les couvertures du lit  
-Je concèderai ma victoire quand j'aurais utilisé toutes mes lettres, marmonna Rick, concentré sur le jeu

Le contemplant assis sur ce tapis, Kate sourit en s'installant confortablement . Le matelas épousait avec douceur son corps, et elle avait l'impression d'être allongée sur un nuage de plumes. Gémissant de plaisir, elle s'étira une nouvelle fois , puis sous la chaleur de la cheminée et de la couette, elle retira son legging pour être plus à l'aise.  
S'apercevant que Castle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, elle lui déclara en baillant :

-Castle ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu préfères rester sur ton tapis avec tes mots ou venir me rejoindre dans le lit ? Il est plus de deux heures du matin, on devrait se reposer.

A la déclaration de Kate, il lâcha maladroitement ses lettres sur le plateau pour la contempler sous la couette. Elle se détachait les cheveux tout en éteignant toutes les lumières pour plonger la chambre dans une ambiance tamisée.  
Seul le feu de cheminée éclairait désormais leur suite, et la vision de Beckett dans ce lit, retourna tous les sens de Rick.  
Déglutissant une nouvelle fois, il l'entendit lui murmurer en baillant:

-Alors tu viens ?  
-Heu…dans le lit ?  
-Oui  
-Avec toi ? fit-il de plus en plus surpris  
-Non, avec un troll ! Bien sûr avec moi!  
-C'est que….Je croyais que je devais dormir sur le tapis  
-Depuis quand tu fais ce que je te demande?

-...

\- Rick ?  
-J'arrive! s'exclama-t-il heureux de ne pas avoir un tapis pour matelas

S'installant à son tour dans le lit , il soupira de plaisir devant autant de confort.

-On met le réveil ? demanda Kate qui avait les yeux fermés et humait l'odeur de son écrivain près d'elle  
-La séance avec Moore est à dix heures. On sera réveillés avant, assura Rick en s'installant sur le ventre en gémissant  
-ça va? Sourit Kate devant ses mimiques adorables  
-Je suis au paradis…..Ce lit est divin. Crois-moi quand on part d'ici, j'emmène notre lit avec nous, affirma-t-il en baillant  
-Notre…lit ?  
-Heu…Je veux dire le lit

Souriant comme une bienheureuse à ce demi-aveu, elle s'allongea de tout son long puis ferma les yeux, bercée par le souffle de son partenaire. Elle était si paisible et sereine à cet instant, auprès de Rick, qu'elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place.

-Tu dors ? chuchota Castle  
-Oui, gémit-elle de plaisir  
-Alors comment tu peux me répondre ?  
-Je parle en dormant  
-Oh tu souffres de somniloquie ?  
-Somni…quoi ?  
-La faculté de parler en dormant, expliqua Rick en se mettant sur son flanc droit pour la contempler  
-Hum  
-Je pensais à l'enquête

_...

-Kate ?  
-Oui, soupira-t-elle, fatiguée  
-On devrait peut-être demander aux gars si on est loin d'un hangar ou…  
-Castle, on peut dormir ?  
-Ou aller nous balader en forêt.  
-Tu ne veux pas dormir et te sortir cette enquête de la tête ?  
-On dirait que tu n'es pas très pressée de rentrer, ronchonna Rick alors que Kate se frottait le visage énergiquement avec ses deux mains comme pour se réveiller.

Sa réplique n'était pas anodine, et elle était surtout très proche de la vérité. Car même si son instinct de flic voulait à tout prix rendre justice, la femme en elle appréciait les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux dans ce camp.

-Tu veux faire quoi dans les bois ?  
-Je ne sais pas ….Chercher des traces  
-Des traces de quoi ? On n'est pas gardes forestiers .  
-Traîner des corps sur plusieurs mètres laisse forcement des traces  
-Rick, chaque chalet est à un kilomètre , comment veux-tu qu'on ratisse tout le bois avec une zone de recherche aussi étendue ?  
-On pourrait demander de l'aide à Bigfoot ?  
-Bigfoot ? Sérieux ? Tu as rien de mieux à me proposer à…..2 heures du matin , soupira Kate en se réinstallant sur le dos devant son instance à ne pas la laisser dormir  
-Mais….  
-Big-foot n'existe pas!  
-Va dire ça à ceux qui l'ont vu depuis 400 ans

Il était content de pouvoir partager cet instant avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir partager un lit avec Kate. Il pensait que cela resterait du domaine du fantasme, surtout après cette dernière semaine, alors comme pour prolonger un rêve devenu réalité, il ne souhaitait pas dormir. Et quoi de mieux que taquiner Beckett dans un lit king size avec un gorille pour finir d'égayer sa soirée.

-D'accord, imaginons qu'il existe, ton Bigfoot. Comment un homme-singe géant pourrait se balader près de ce centre incognito ?  
-Oh ça y est, je l'ai !  
-Quoi ? grinça-t-elle en le voyant s'extasier comme un enfant devant elle.

La chambre était peu éclairée, mais la flamme de la cheminée faisait qu'ils arrivaient très bien à se distinguer tout les deux. Et l'enthousiasme de Rick, à cet instant , faisait craindre le pire à Kate.

-Le mobile !  
-Le mobile ? fit-elle encore plus inquiète  
-Selon Javier tout le monde est clean ici  
-Et alors ?  
-Alors les couples kidnappés ont sans doute croisé la route de Bigfoot….Qui, ne souhaitant pas que son secret soit révélé, les a attrapés  
-Attrapés?  
-Oui, penses-y, c'est plausible, sourit-il en mémorisant amoureusement chaque trait, chaque expression de sa partenaire.  
-Oui bien sûr, tu as raison  
-Vraiment ? fit-il, étonné qu'elle adhère aussi facilement à sa théorie  
-Oui….Il les kidnappe, en prenant bien soin d'écrire une lettre d'adieu à leur famille, et en ne s'attaquant qu'aux riches

-...

-Tu sais, tu aurais pu aussi me sortir Robin des bois, déclara Kate en se recouchant sous la couette, désormais excédée  
-Robin des bois ?  
-Castle, argh  
-Ils volent les riches pour redonner aux pauvres, pensa-t-il à haute voix  
-Rick!  
-Quoi ?  
-Je veux dormir  
-Eh bien vas-y…Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Le fusillant du regard, elle se retourna brusquement sur le flanc droit pour lui tourner le dos et tenter de trouver rapidement le sommeil.  
Sentant qu'il l'avait poussée peut-être un peu trop loin, il lui avoua fébrilement dans la pénombre de leur chambre:

-Tu sais, j'ai peur..  
-De quoi? chuchota-t-elle sans bouger et toujours les yeux fermés  
-De dormir  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai peur de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve, avoua Rick alors qu'elle se retourna pour le regarder

-...

-J'ai peur de me réveiller et de me retrouver au loft….Et de t'en vouloir toujours autant.  
-Rick…  
-Je t'en veux toujours, la coupa-t-il , mais cette soirée avec toi m'a rappelé à quel point on peut être extraordinaires ensemble…..Et je n'ai simplement pas envie de me réveiller sans toi et d'être simplement ordinaire.

Touchée profondément par cette déclaration, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue, elle lui déclara :

-Je ne vais nulle part, Castle. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre endroit dans ce monde où je voudrais être  
-Sûre ?  
-Certaine, murmura-t-elle. Tu peux dormir tranquillement.  
-Ok, déglutit Rick en lui caressant à son tour la joue.

A son geste , elle ferma les yeux et l'entendit déclarer :

-Jusqu'à demain détective  
-A demain, Castle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Castle. Il avait passé toute sa nuit à soupirer de plaisir. La présence de Kate l'apaisait dans ce lit. Le fait de la savoir ici, près de lui et en bonne santé avait chassé les mauvais rêves qu'il faisait sans cesse depuis la fusillade au cimetière. Les effluves de son parfum l'avaient bercé toute la nuit.  
Heureux et souriant , il ouvrit ses yeux lentement comme pour savourer cet instant quand il tomba sur un lit vide. Son apaisement de courte durée fut vite remplacé par une angoisse sourde et lointaine : avait-il rêvé ? N'avait-il pas partagé son lit avec Beckett ?

Se redressant rapidement sur le matelas, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas au loft mais bel et bien dans ce chalet. Mais où était-elle passée ? Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de l'appeler, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître la jeune détective en jogging et deux cafés à la main.

Elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Depuis près d'un an, son sommeil était jonché régulièrement de cauchemars et de hurlements, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle avait dormi du sommeil du juste. Les ronflements de Rick l'avaient fait sourire en début de nuit, mais quand, en pleine nuit, il s'était blotti contre son dos en position cuillère, tout en gémissant « ne pars pas » en dormant, elle avait enfin relâché la pression. Délicatement, elle avait entremêlé ses doigts aux siens et s'était laissée emporter par Morphée en lui murmurant « je ne pars pas ».

Mais son horloge interne avait repris le dessus, et après plus d'une heure à contempler béatement son partenaire baver sur l'oreiller, elle s'était levée pour aller leur chercher le petit-déjeuner et éviter que le livreur ne le réveille trop brutalement .

Soupirant de soulagement à la vue de Kate, il allait lui demander où elle était, quand elle lui murmura tout sourire :

-Je nous ai apporté du café  
-Du café?  
-Oui….J'ai pensé que tu voudrais manger  
-Alors…Ce n'était pas rêve? répondit-il toujours un peu endormi alors qu'elle s'installait près de lui pour lui tendre son nectar  
-Non…ça c'est sûr, c'était pas un rêve, fit-elle, gênée, en baissant la tête  
-Quand je me suis réveillé…j'ai cru que…Mais où étais-tu ?  
-Je suis allée chercher le petit déjeuner  
-Seulement deux cafés? demanda Rick en faisant la moue alors que son estomac commençait à gargouiller  
-Non, je t'ai pris un chausson aux pommes

Délicatement, elle retira la pâtisserie de sa poche de survêtement tout en le contemplant s'extasier de joie

-Quoi ? sourit Kate en lui tendant son met  
-Kate Beckett m'amène le petit-déjeuner au lit !

-...

-Ok à chaque fois que je l'imaginais dans mes rêves , tu n'étais pas en jogging mais…  
-A chaque fois ?  
-Heu…Une ou deux fois, se reprit Rick alors que Kate lui souriait à pleines dents  
-Une ou deux fois, hein ?  
-Bon….peut-être un peu plus….mais..  
-Oui ?  
-Que fais-tu en jogging à cette heure-ci ?  
-Oh…Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis allée courir, avoua-t-elle penaude en buvant une gorgée de café  
-Courir ? dans les bois ? Je croyais que c'était impossible ?  
-Je souhaitais juste étayer mes dires.

-...

-Rick, reprit Kate pendant qu'il croquait son chausson aux pommes. C'est impossible. Mélanie a forcement menti.  
-Agdkezf…jdoef'r….  
-Si tu pouvais éviter de parler la bouche pleine, ce serait sympa, non ? sourit-elle en essuyant d'une façon tellement tendre le coin de sa bouche qu'il en eut la respiration coupée.

-...

-ça va ?  
-Je….oui.

Le contemplant amoureusement, elle n'avait qu'une envie…..Poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le chausson aux pommes était légèrement sucré, et quelque miettes de sucre glace se trouvaient sur sa bouche….désormais plus que tentante.  
S'apercevant qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, il se mit à toussoter, mal à l'aise, et continua comme si de rien n'était :

-Alors courir dans les bois est impossible ?

A sa réaction, elle se figea à quelques centimètres de son visage pour le voir déglutir d'anxiété. Son refus très peu subtil la blessa énormément . Se redressant, Kate se leva pour lui répondre, tout en allant cacher sa peine, la tête dans sa penderie.

-On ne court pas dans les bois, on fuit. J'ai faillit me blesser un bon nombre de fois.  
-Peut-être qu'elle ne court pas à la même allure que toi ? continua-t-il en la voyant se réfugier dans ses vêtements. Que fais-tu ?

Il savait très bien qu'il l'avait peinée en l'éloignant de lui, mais il n'était pas prêt. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui faire à nouveau pleinement confiance, et même si la soirée d'hier avait été enchanteresse, il n'en restait pas moins que Kate lui avait brisé le coeur….

-Je prends des vêtements pour me changer, on a rendez-vous dans une heure avec Moore  
-Tu es très bien comme ça

Fermant les yeux en tentant de garder ses larmes, elle entendit le froissement des draps derrière elle, puis les pas de Rick dans sa direction.

-Kate ?  
-J'ai couru….J'ai besoin d'une douche, déglutit-elle  
-Ok mais…  
-J'ai juste besoin d'une douche, s'il te plaît

Sentant qu'il l'avait vraiment blessée ,Castle s'en voulut immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas la rejeter ou lui faire du mal, depuis hier soir tout allait enfin bien avec elle et ils étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases, alors lui faire du mal n'était réellement pas son attention. Le moment magique qui s'était installé entre eux venait de disparaître en fumée.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est juste que…  
-ça va, je t'assure, le coupa-t-elle en déglutissant, les yeux toujours clos. J'ai juste besoin d'une..  
-Douche. Ok, abdiqua Rick en soupirant. Je vais aller faire un tour quelques minutes et je prendrai la mienne ensuite. ça te va ?  
-C'est parfait. Merci.

Sans un autre mot, elle le laissa se rhabiller pour quitter le chalet. Durant toute la manoeuvre de Castle , elle ne s'était pas retournée, et c'est quand Rick ferma la porte derrière lui avec un « A tout de suite », qu'elle rouvrit ses yeux rougis et posa sa tête sur la pile de vêtements devant elle.

Elle s'était complètement ridiculisée ce matin. Elle lui avait apporté son déjeuner et s'était fait rembarrer peu subtilement après avoir désiré un baiser.  
Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Depuis hier, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et avec les évènements de la nuit dernière, elle avait cru qu'il désirait la même chose tout les deux « un nous ». Il lui avait murmuré « ne pars pas » cette nuit. Ok dans son sommeil, mais quand même, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

Elle savait aussi qu'il lui avait demandé du temps, et elle était prête à le faire , ce n'est pas comme si un baiser allait tout remettre en perspective. Elle souhaitait simplement l'aimer et être aimée.  
Alors elle ne comprenait pas son refus.

Pleurant depuis plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se déshabiller pour rentrer dans la douche quand elle comprit enfin la démarche de Castle.  
Il voulait du temps….Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de temps pour Jacinda.  
Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la séance de Mélanie, elle avait comme oublié l'existence de cette hôtesse de l'air. Il était en couple….Et il avait besoin de temps.

-Merde, Castle, soupira Kate en repensant à ces mots qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt

« J'ai besoin d'une fille pas compliquée »

Ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche, et sa peur d'être rejetée s'amplifia à ces derniers mots qui tournaient encore et encore dans la tête.

Et si…..son choix n'était pas encore défini ?... Et s'il avait des sentiments pour cette blonde ?…. Et si elle s'était finalement fourvoyée ?...

* * *

 _ **Gwenyfar Maat : l'enquête est mise en second plan dans cette histoire. Les bros apparaissent brièvement pour une raison, tu comprendras ensuite...Après, que tu me compares ou simplement que tu évoques mon pseudo avec celui de Minefuji est un honneur pour moi. C'est une de mes écrivains préférées...alors...merci**_

 _ **Torontosun: Tank you very much !**_

 _ **Espolkholle: Merci beaucoup ! et pour te paraphraser un peu...rentrer du boulot et savoir qu'on est lu c'est super ^^alors merci à vous pour vos commentaires**_

 _ **Rhane: Et voilà le premier coucher...et le premier lever...maintenant on file en thérapie !**_

 _ **Caskett71: Merci. Je dois dire que ce chapitre 8 est un de mes préférés...**_

 _ **Castlefan: un bisou ? on y était presque mdr...**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: Le petit câlin risque de se faire attendre...ils sont compliqués quand même mdr**_

 _ **julie91: Alors après le livreur , je suis sûre que c'est moi que tu veux tuer...désolée..mdr**_

 _ **Pau974: le groom n'a rien interrompu cette fois...c'est simplement mon clavier lol. Et c'est moi qui te remercie de poster à chaque chapitre ! Merci.**_

 _ **61chandler: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison, Castle va beaucoup nous manquer...**_

 _ **Sandye59: Bon ben désolée...le rapprochement ...c'est pas maintenant**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Je joue avec ta frustration ? Et la mienne ? j'attend mon nouveau chapitre! je te rappel que je suis fan de ton histoire...alors à quand la suite? sinon, merci pour ce joli commentaire. lol.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Il était revenu complètement penaud de sa sortie en forêt. Vingt minutes de marche solitaire, et Rick se sentait toujours aussi ennuyé. Il avait blessé Kate sans le vouloir, et il ne savait pas comment réparer les choses.  
S'expliquer ? Oui, certainement, mais même lui n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son geste de refus. Il l'avait très clairement rejetée ce matin, après une tentative de sa part, alors que la veille, plusieurs fois, il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation?

Après plusieurs minutes de marche supplémentaire, il rentra à leur chalet commun pour se retrouver encore plus seul face à ses doutes. Kate avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Lisant la note qu'elle lui avait laissée, il grogna de frustration :

« Besoin d'un peu de solitude. Profite bien de la douche, c'est un régal. On se rejoint directement devant le bureau de Moore »

Poli, succinct, et surtout dépourvu de toute émotion. Enervé contre lui-même, il se déshabilla pour filer sous l'eau chaude, se dépêchant afin d'avoir une chance de la retrouver avant le début de la thérapie et de s'expliquer avec elle. Il voulait s'excuser. Il avait besoin de temps certes…Mais rien ne l'empêchait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable , non ?

 ** _Près du bureau de Moore._**

Elle avait filé à l'anglaise après avoir pris sa douche, et était partie marcher quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le bureau du psy. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête : leur soirée, leur partie de Scrabble, la nuit…..et surtout ce matin. Perdue dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches de son jean et la tête comme emmitouflée dans son pull-over blanc à col roulé, elle ne vit pas le médecin s'approcher d'elle :

-Bonjour  
-Oh…..Bonjour, fit-elle surprise de le voir apparaître aussi tôt  
-Venue seule ?  
-Non, sourit Kate. Rick est sous la douche, il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre  
-Très bien. On va se mettre au chaud en attendant ?  
-A vrai dire, je préfère l'attendre ici. Il risque de ne pas comprendre en ne me voyant pas.  
-On va l'aiguiller dans ce cas, assura Randy sans la lâcher du regard.

Les yeux qu'il portait sur elle la déstabilisèrent, elle pouvait y voir de l'envie, du désir et ….Une autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, mais qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Le voyant prendre un post-it pour laisser un deuxième message à Rick , elle fut de nouveau surprise par le geste spontané mais dépourvu de professionnalisme du médecin. Une main dans le bas de son dos, il lui déclara :

-On y va ?  
-Heu….oui

Inconfortable devant cette attitude mal placée, elle s'avança rapidement à l'intérieur du chalet pour éviter de garder cette main trop pressante dans son dos. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle était censée être mariée, non?  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle se fit la réflexion que Castle avait peut-être raison au sujet de ce médecin, et qu'il n'était pas si innocent que ça.

S'installant sur une des chaises, elle le vit partir vers une armoire remplie de dossiers pour en retirer un au nom de « Castle ». Scrutant le casier en question, elle vit qu'il n'était pas sous clef et qu'elle pourrait y avoir accès assez facilement.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Je ne souhaitais pas vous brusquer, commença, d'une voix trop mielleuse, le médecin  
-Ce n'est pas grave  
-Mais je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas réitérer  
-Pardon?  
-On est en thérapie….Et déterrer les choses qui vous font du mal et qui vous empêchent de vivre est la clé de la réussite de ce programme  
-Vous pensez que vous pouvez me réconcilier avec la perte de ma mère ? demanda Kate, ironiquement et passablement énervée  
-Non. La mort d'un être cher est une blessure permanente, mais cette blessure ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre ou d'aimer. Si vous avez épousé votre mari , c'est par amour n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, désormais outrée qu'il puisse sous-entendre qu'elle l'ait fait pour l'argent ou, pire, par second choix  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Pourquoi le laisser dans le flou?  
-C'est une thérapie de couple. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être psychanalysée  
-Je….  
-Et mon mari n'est pas dans le doute à propos de mes sentiments ! cracha-t-elle, excédée, en repensant au refus de Rick plus tôt ce matin  
-Vous en êtes certaine ?

-...

\- Kate ?  
-Pourquoi m'épouser dans ce cas ?  
-Par amour, bien entendu. Je peux voir dans la façon dont il se comporte, ou lorsqu'il vous regarde, que votre mari vous aime.

-...

-Mais je dois avouer que je me pose des questions  
-De quel droit osez-vous..  
-Et vous aussi. Sinon pourquoi avoir notifié le mot « incompréhension » à l'hôtel hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, Kate ?

Ce que je ne comprend pas ? pensa-t-elle. C'était son attitude, mais elle la comprenait désormais. Il la rejetait à cause de son mensonge et du mal qu'elle lui avait causé. Relevant les yeux à sa question, elle lui répondit hargneusement, et indignée par son comportement:

-C'est Madame Castle et non Kate.

Mettre des barrières entre lui et elle lui sembla être une bonne idée au départ, puis elle se maudit. Ce médecin lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans, et cela pouvait être un enjeu pour l'enquête. Elle pourrait le tenir à l'écart des dossiers pendant que Rick les récupérerait. Souhaitant rattraper sa bourde, elle ajouta sur un ton plus doux :

-Je suis ou plutôt devrais être madame Castle et non Kate Beckett  
-Pardon?  
-Nous vivons cette relation cachée aux yeux de tous. Bien sûr, notre famille proche ainsi que nos amis sont au courant, mais à part ça, soupira-t-elle, on vit cachés.  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-La page six ? Le fait que Rick ne pourrait plus travailler auprès de moi si mes supérieurs apprenaient notre situation ? Ou…..la peur de rendre tout ceci réel ?

La regardant intensivement pendant plusieurs secondes, le médecin se perdit dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle semblait si….Peu sûre d'elle et fragile à cet instant qu'il fut sublimer par sa beauté.  
Son insistance à la scruter mettait Kate mal à l'aise, et alors qu'elle allait répliquer autre chose, elle fut interrompue par la venue de Castle :

-Bonjour…Désolé, je ne pensais pas être en retard.

Le fait de voir arriver Castle, rassura Kate qui lui confia tendrement :

-Tu n'es pas en retard….On avait simplement froid dehors  
-On ? releva Rick en la scrutant.

Dire qu'elle était belle était un euphémisme, son pull blanc sublimait tous ses traits, et son jean retraçait chaque courbe de son corps.

-Le docteur Moore m'a trouvée devant sa porte pendant que j'attendais, s'expliqua Kate, qui le contemplait également.

Il portait lui aussi un jean bleu qui le rendait plus décontracté qu'à l'habitude , elle n'avait jamais l'occasion de le voir dans des vêtements différents de ses pantalons de ville. Le voir habillé dans la vie de tous les jours, en mode décontracté, la ravissait. Son pull-over bleu près du corps ne laissait aucun doute sur sa musculature, et mettait, en plus du reste, en valeur le bleu de ses yeux.

-Prenez place, Monsieur Castle, nous allons commencer, fit Moore d'une voix morne, comme ennuyé par sa présence

Suivant les instructions du médecin, Rick partit prendre une place, mais avant de s'installer, il se baissa si près de Kate qu'elle stoppa net sa respiration. Son souffle lui chatouillait le cou et son after-shave la fit déglutir d'envie. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur son oreille droite et lui chuchota :

-Je croyais que tu ferais attention avec lui ?  
-Il m'a prise au dépourvu, murmura Kate alors que Rick se releva pour hocher de la tête et s'installer près d'elle.  
-La séance d'hier a été interrompue mais Mélanie m'a fait part de vos progrès dans l'après-midi. Comment s'est déroulée votre soirée ?  
-Très bien, assura Castle en scrutant désormais ce bon vieux médecin  
-Excellent. Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
-Heu….On a mangé, discuté et joué au scrabble, répondit Kate, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le psy  
-Au scrabble ?  
-Oui, il n'y a pas de télé

Souriant à la constatation de Kate, il nota quelque chose sur son calepin puis continua :

-J'aimerais qu'on discute des choses ou cachotteries qui pourraient polluer cette thérapie. Chaque couple a des secrets. On va travailler dessus ce matin.  
-Quel genre de secret ? déglutit Kate en voyant Rick se tendre à ses côtés  
-On va travailler ensemble pour les découvrir. Je vous rappelle qu'il est essentiel de dire la vérité pour avancer. Les mensonges ou secrets peuvent détruire des couples, il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette thérapie pour aplanir votre relation, non ?  
-Hum, gémirent à l'unisson Kate et Rick  
-Bien, je vais donc aborder différents thèmes. En premier lieu parlons des ex de votre vie.  
-Des ex ? s'étonna Castle  
-Oui. Parfois certaines personnes n'osent pas tout dire alors…Commençons par là.  
-Ok….Mais on n'a rien à cacher de ce côté là  
-Très bien. Qu'elle était votre dernière relation sérieuse Monsieur Castle?

Sans réfléchir, Rick répondit, sous les yeux étonnés de Kate:

-Gina, ma seconde femme  
-Gina?  
-Heu…oui, pourquoi ? fit-il, surpris, devant les yeux sceptiques de Kate  
-Ok. On parle simplement des relations sérieuses et non des….Erreurs de parcours ou ..  
-Je me suis mal exprimé apparemment, la coupa Moore, voyant une opportunité se profiler devant lui.  
-On vous écoute alors, déclara Rick, confus  
-Quelle est la personne avec qui vous avez eu une relation intime la dernière fois…Autre que votre femme ?  
-Vous parlez de sexe ?  
-Oui Mr Castle  
-Bien…Alors c'est toujours Gina, fit, comme une évidence, Rick qui avait très bien compris la question de départ  
-Gina ?  
-Oui ! s'excéda-t-il devant l'étonnement de Kate  
-Tu n'oublies pas un peu ton hôtesse de l'air?  
-Jacinda?  
-Oui, Jacinda ! A moins qu'il y en ait eu d'autres ?

Au ton sarcastique de Beckett, Castle la dévisagea. Si elle était armée , nul doute qu'à cet instant elle lui mettrait une balle entre les deux yeux, et cette constatation l'effraya quelque peu.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle, avoua Rick  
-Je….Jamais ?  
-Oui  
-Mais…Las Vegas et la fille pas compliquée et…  
-Jamais, Kate.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir ramenée sur une scène de crime , alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu….  
-Je ne sais pas. J'étais blessé et en colère contre toi…..Je pense que d'une certaine manière j'ai voulu te faire mal comme toi tu me l'avais fait.

A son aveu, elle se figea. Il lui avait menti ? Il n'avait jamais été en couple avec elle ?

-A ton tour, déclara Castle pour ne pas trop s'épancher devant Moore  
-Je….j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies menti, fit-elle toujours autant abasourdie  
-Ok…Tu es surprise, mais de là…à arrêter de respirer, sourit Rick.  
-Mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour faire les cent pas  
-Kate ?

Comment avait-il pu lui mentir ? Ok, elle comprenait pourquoi, mais son geste l'avait induite en erreur, et maintenant que le puzzle se mettait enfin en place , elle se sentait tellement stupide. Jacinda n'avait jamais été la cause de son refus ce matin…..Il avait juste besoin de temps ….

-Kate ? s'inquiéta désormais Rick devant son regard blême

Et maintenant ….Elle allait sans doute lui faire encore davantage de mal à cause de ce fichu mensonge ou cette fichue thérapie…

-Madame Castle ?

Elle pourrait mentir ? Oui…..non…oui…

-Beckett!  
-Je…..je suis désolée….Je croyais qu'avec Jacinda et…..Je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle en le regardant confuse  
-Ne t'inquiète pas….Je sais très bien que Josh était….  
-Hunt  
-Quoi Hunt ? fit Castle , surpris  
-Colin….Ma dernière relation était Colin.  
-Scotland Yard?

-...

-Tu as couché avec Hunt! s'exclama Rick , outré  
-Tu m'avais rembarrée une nouvelle fois et….  
-Oh et toi tu m'as rembarré un millier de fois mais je n'ai pas couché avec tout New-York!

Face à son ton méprisant, elle recula de quelques pas comme pour se protéger de l'ouragan Castle.

-Eh bien dis donc, il y en a qui ne rament pas tant que ça en fait  
-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? grinça Kate devant son allusion condescendante  
-Oh rien…Mais tes grands discours, sur les balançoires, sont vite oubliés, je trouve  
-Tu m'as menti et je croyais que…  
-Tu m'as menti aussi , je te signale ! s'énerva Rick . Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis permis de mettre mon slip sous le nez de Jacinda!  
-Vous devriez vous asseoir tous les deux, leur conseilla Moore, visiblement pris au dépourvu par cette querelle. N'oubliez pas que ces relations remontent à loin. Je veux dire depuis que vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes fidèles, non ? tenta-t-il désespérément, devant leurs regards colériques

Leurs yeux se mitraillaient, leurs postures étaient comme figées, et ils tentaient tous les deux d'assimiler les dires de l'autre quand Moore ajouta :

-L'important n'est pas le passé…. Mais le futur.

Voyant que sa phrase n'avait pas l'effet estompé, il continua sur la même lancée :

-On n'est pas ici pour connaître le score de chacun.  
\- Encore heureux ! je suis certain que je pourrais être surpris !  
-Vous êtes ici pour aplanir et éclaircir votre relation, Mr Castle. Le fait que vous avez couché ou non avec cette hôtesse de l'air ne changera rien à la situation. Comme le fait que Madame Castle ait eu des relations avec…Cet anglais. L'important se trouve ….Devant vos yeux. Alors est-ce qu'une histoire vieille de…Deux ans mérite vraiment qu'on balance tout aux oubliettes ?

Deux ans, pensa Rick, énervé . Deux semaines, oui ! Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait couché avec Hunt ! Il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait aussi consterné et amer : le fait qu'elle ait failli aussi facilement , ou la jalousie?  
La toisant une dernière fois, il se réinstalla en déclarant au médecin :

-Autre chose à déterrer ?  
-Ce n'est pas…  
-Parce que ça devient vraiment intéressant. Vous savez, j'aurais été capable de parier toute ma fortune sur le fait que je connaisse …..Ma femme…..Mais apparemment, je serais un homme ruiné.

Au désespoir dans sa voix, Kate sentit la honte l'envahir. Elle lui en voulait de ses propos et ses insinuations plus que douteuses, mais elle pouvait comprendre sa peine à l'heure actuelle.  
Gina…..Il avait répondu Gina….Sa dernière relation remontait à plus de deux ans. Il avait attendu tout ce temps, il lui avait déclaré son amour et elle…..Elle avait tout ruiné.

Les images de cette nuit avec Colin lui apparurent comme un goût amer en bouche …

 _Flashback_

- _J'ai quelques heures de libre avant mon vol….Est-ce que je pourrais vous inviter à prendre un verre ?_  
 _-Heu….je suis désolée, j'ai encore beaucoup de paperasse_  
 _-Une autre fois, répondit Hunt en partant_  
 _-Alors, il est parti où, Scotland Yard ? demanda joyeusement Castle_  
 _-Il retourne à Londres…heu…Vous auriez une seconde pour qu'on discute?_  
 _-Pas du tout. Jacinda est garée en double-file sur une zone de livraison_  
 _-Ben dites donc …Quatre rendez-vous en trois jours…C'est sérieux ?_  
 _-Ouais, pourquoi?_  
 _-Heu…Elle n'est pas votre type de femmes_  
 _-Mais elle est drôle et pas compliquée, en ce moment, c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin_

 _Elle se souvenait d'avoir perdu espoir…..D'avoir voulu du réconfort…. Et elle l'avait rappelé :_

 _-Allo, c'est ….c'est Kate…ça tient toujours votre invitation._

 _A partir de ce moment , tout s'était enchaîné. Elle l'avait rejoint dans un bar, ils avaient bu plusieurs verres…Ils avaient discuté et puis il l'avait raccompagnée. Elle se souvenait de son corps pressé contre le sien, de ses lèvres jouant avec les siennes et de ses soupirs de satisfaction à la fin…._

 _Ce n'était que du sexe…. Purement et simplement. Une partie de jambes en l'air à consigner dans les erreurs de Kate Beckett. Elle se souvenait d'avoir lavé les draps en pleurant, elle se souvenait de s'être blottie dans son canapé et d'y avoir élu domicile pendant une semaine, tous les soirs . Son lit était devenu comme une trahison envers Castle…..elle se souvenait des mots de Lanie à ce moment-là :_

 _-Tu crois que writer-boy se pose autant de questions avec son hôtesse de l'air ?_

 _Elle se souvenait encore d'avoir hésité à retourner dans son lit le soir où Lanie lui avait remonté les bretelles. Mais cette nuit-là….La première nuit où elle s'était recouchée, honteuse, sur son propre matelas…..Elle se souvenait qu'elle n'était pas seule…Il était là…..Avec elle…Posé sur son oreiller….Vague de chaleur l'accompagnait…._  
 _ça n'avait pas empêché les larmes…. Mais elle était retournée dans son lit, pour qu'au matin elle découvre Rick faisant équipe avec Slaughter._

 _Fin du Flashback_

-Mr Castle, dans toute relation, personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Tout le monde cache une part d'ombre, un secret….Votre femme est ici devant vous. Elle aurait pu continuer à vous mentir, mais elle est restée et a avoué un "péché". Enfin…Une relation qui vous tient à cœur apparemment, alors que vous n'étiez pas en couple, souligna dignement le médecin en arquant un sourcil.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir, Madame Castle, continua Moore sur un ton apaisant

Obéissant au médecin, Kate reprit place, la boule au ventre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire aux paroles de Rick :

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Jacinda »

-Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait le tour du passé, revenons au présent.  
-Super, marmonna Castle en fusillant Beckett du regard

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dire que la tension était à son summum était un euphémisme. Rick ne décolérait pas de l'aveu de Kate, et Beckett, quant à elle, fulminait devant ses propos odieux.

« je ne me suis pas permis de lui agiter mon slip sous le nez »  
« je n'ai pas couché avec tout New-York »

Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour la juger ainsi ? Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, alors sa réaction était plus qu'excessive !

Tandis qu'ils ruminaient tous les deux dans leur coin, Moore continuait son monologue sur le présent et le futur :

-A l'heure actuelle, vos liaisons passées ne sont pas le but de votre venue ici, si ?  
-Non, grinça Rick  
-Votre colère est, dirons-nous…..compréhensible, mais excessive. Vous devez apprendre à vous parler sans vous juger. On fait tous des erreurs. D'ailleurs, quelle est votre dernière erreur en date ?  
-Vous comptez égaliser les points ? demanda Castle, toujours aussi furieux contre Kate  
-Non, je tente simplement d'étayer mes dires.  
-La dernière erreur en date, hein ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je dirais hier soir  
-Hier soir ? demanda, incrédule, le médecin alors que Beckett le dévisageait avec incompréhension  
-Je n'aurais jamais dû lui ouvrir mon coeur  
-Rick..  
-Alors Hunt ? Hein ? Et qui d'autre ? fit-il, dédaigneux  
-Comment ça, qui d'autre?  
-Il s'est passé une année….. Alors j'aimerais savoir. Ou bien y a-t-il eu quelqu'un à la cabane de ton père ? Après la fusillade ? Alors Beckett ? Combien ? Un ? Deux ? Cinq ?  
-Comment oses-tu !  
-Mr Castle, je pense qu'il….  
-Comment j'ose quoi ? Depuis qu'on se connaît , je te dis tout….Et toi….Tu me laisses derrière ce mur

-...

-D'ailleurs on pourrait le nommer « le mur de Castle »  
-Ce mur n'est pas contre toi, c'est…  
-En tout cas, il devait y avoir une sacré fente pour que Scotland Yard arrive à voir à travers!

Le dévisageant avec colère, elle se leva brusquement, envoyant balader la chaise qui se trouvait derrière elle, et Moore déclara, complètement perdu :

-On dirait que vous agissez comme si vous n'aviez jamais eu de rapports intimes

-...

-Pourquoi rester obnubilé par une histoire vieille de plus de deux ans?

S'apercevant qu'il commençait à faire voler sa couverture, Castle tenta de ravaler sa colère alors que Beckett le fusillait du regard. Il était tout près du but qu'il s'était donné en venant ici. S'apercevant que la brèche qu'il désirait arrivait, Rick tenta sa chance:

-Mr Castle ?  
-Puis-je avoir un moment seul à seul avec ma femme ?  
-Heu….oui…..je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, fit Moore en se levant, pris au dépourvu, sans lâcher Beckett du regard . Enfin , si ça vous va, Kate ?  
-C'est bon….merci, grinça-t-elle en regardant Castle.

Elle allait enfin lui dire ses quatre vérités ! C'était quoi, ce sermon sorti de nulle part?!  
Sans un mot de plus, le psy sortit de leur champ de vision et, s'assurant qu'il avait quitté le chalet, Kate ferma la porte en déclarant froidement :

-Alors c'est ça ? Tout est une histoire de sexe ? Finalement ce qui te dérange le plus c'est que Colin ait eu une partie de jambes en l'air ?

La contemplant quelque secondes, il se mit à lui sourire les mains dans les poches:

-ça te fait marrer en plus ! s'indigna-t-elle  
-Que tu aies couché avec Colin ne me plaît pas, je ne vais pas te mentir. ça m'énerve . Mais tu es célibataire , et tu fais ce que tu veux de tes soirées  
-Alors pourquoi tout ce foin!

Continuant à la regarder, il détourna les yeux pour lui montrer où il désirait en venir. Suivant la direction de son regard, elle tomba sur le casier rempli de dossiers.

-C'était ça, ton idée ? Feindre une dispute pour que nous puissions accéder au dossier?  
-Heu….oui

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Il l'avait tellement bousculée il y a quelque minutes, avec ses propos, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à discerner le faux du vrai. Il était en colère pour Colin, mais…toute cette mascarade était pour l'enquête. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle l'entendit demander tout en se dirigeant vers les fameux dossiers :

-Tu es en colère ?  
-Non….Tu m'as prise au dépourvu. Tu aurais pu m'en parler...  
-Quand je suis entré , j'ai vu le casier ouvert et j'ai voulu tenter ma chance…..Je suis désolé, mais tu en as mis du temps pour exploser  
-Pardon ? fit-elle, atterrée, en le rejoignant pour fouiller avec lui  
-Mon slip sous le nez de Jacinda ? Coucher avec tout New-York ? L'ancienne Beckett m'aurait déjà mis une balle entre les deux yeux

Stoppant son action, elle le regarda, encore plus perdue. Elle ne savait plus où était la vérité.

-Quoi ? demanda Rick en fermant un premier tiroir de dossiers pour ouvrir le suivant  
-Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Jacinda ?  
-Je n'ai pas couché avec Jacinda, répéta Castle en constatant qu'elle était en train de se morfondre

-...

-Kate?  
-Je suis désolée pour Colin…..j'ai cru que tu avais tourné la page et…..Je me sentais tellement nulle d'avoir loupé ma chance.  
-Hum  
-Castle…Je m'en veux vraiment.  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé avant.

\- Tu crois ?

-Mais je suis….Jaloux et en colère aussi, avoua-t-il alors qu'elle le lâchait pas du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi?  
-Pardon?  
-Quatre années Kate….et je ne sais toujours pas où on en est. On n'est pas amis , on est plus…..mais….En même temps on n'est rien.  
-Il n'a rien de plus que toi.  
-Pourtant, en deux jours, vous avez été plus que nous n'avons jamais été en quatre années, déclara-t-il en reposant les yeux sur les dossiers.  
-Castle, je ….  
-C'est bizarre, la coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Quoi?  
-Il n' y a qu'un couple de victimes répertoriées. Les Bells…. C'est comme si les autres n'étaient jamais apparus. Regarde.

Se rapprochant un peu plus de lui , elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Les Bells avaient tout un dossier relatant leur thérapie, mais les deux autres couples n'apparaissaient nulle part.

-On fait comment pour récupérer le dossier ?  
-Tu n'as qu'à le cacher derrière ton pull  
-Mon pull? Tu te rends compte qu'il nous reste encore plus d'une demi-heure de thérapie ?

Entendant des pas près du Chalet, Kate regarda rapidement par la fenêtre et aperçut Moore qui revenait vers eux avec deux cafés à la main.

-Lève ton pull!  
-Tu plaisantes, là ? grommela -t-il tout en s'exécutant

Lui prenant le dossier des mains, Beckett fit le tour de Rick et tenta de faufiler les papiers entre le bas du jean de Rick et son dos.

-Doucement, tu as les mains froides, râla-t-il

Elle allait à toute vitesse mais ses yeux étaient focalisés sur sa chute de rein. Délicatement, elle baissa son pull-over et laissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je ….devrais me rasseoir ? hésita Rick alors que les doigts de Kate dessinait des arabesques dans le bas de son dos  
-J'aimerais qu'on reparle de tout ça ce soir  
-Kate...  
-Et tu as raison, tu devrais te rasseoir, le coupa-t-elle, tristement en s'éloignant de lui pour repartir s'installer sur son siège.

Toute cette histoire l'avait chamboulée. Il n'était pas avec Jacinda. Il l'avait choisie, elle, en dépit de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait…et elle, elle avait choisi Colin. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

* * *

 ** _Guest : Tu as raisons...deux pas en avant ..trois en arrière...mais on avance un peu quand même._**

 ** _Caskett71: Kate va ramer mais pas tant que ça finalement ...elle culpabilise surtout_**

 ** _Torontosun: Slowly they advance. the therapy helps ... THEY unfold But gradually discovers the secrets of the Other_**

 ** _Virginie pascual : On va y arriver...^^_**

 ** _julie91: Je pense que je peux sortir de mon bunker ?_**

 ** _AlwaysCaskett 3012: Alors...tu as cru au propos de Castle ou tu sentais venir le subterfuge ?_**

 ** _Laetitiafw: C'est sûr mais il regrette son geste..._**

 ** _Chrisfancaskett: Tu as raison c'est le monde à l'envers ^^notre Caskett est complètement chamboulé ^^_**

 ** _emiliepousse45: Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. La magie est là ? et bien tant mieux ^^_**

 ** _Rhane: Tout les chapitres ne peuvent pas être parfait ^^mais j'espère que celui-là t'aura plus. Le prochain devrait rapprocher un peu plus notre Caskett. Mais l'action ? dans cette fanfic s'est un peu compliqué. Quel genre d'action voudrais-tu voir ?_**

 ** _Castlefan : Deux chapitres d'affilés ? Tu te rend compte que j'écris au fur et à mesure ? Tu veux me tuer mdr...^^_**

 ** _Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires. Alors le subterfuge de Rick vous-a-t-il surpris autant que Beckett?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 _ **New-York , Alestorn Street**_

Penchée sur le corps d'un jeune homme brun, la légiste commençait son examen préliminaire. Munie de ses gants violets, elle palpait la victime à la recherche de pièces d'identité pouvant l'identifier, quand elle fut interrompue par les ricanements des gars derrière elle :

-Hey Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? sourit Espo, alors que Ryan avait déjà son calepin à la main  
-Jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années ayant reçu plusieurs coups de couteau et….Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'interrompit la légiste, se retournant vers eux et les toisant du regard  
-Heu…Notre travail  
-Non, vous avez une enquête en cours, alors pourquoi ce n'est pas l'équipe de Karpowsky qui débarque ici ?  
-Douterais-tu de notre capacité à élucider deux cas en même temps ?

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahissait. Pourquoi deux enquêtes en même temps ? Et pourquoi autant de mystères?

-Javier Esposito, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Karpowsky est malade et…

-Je l'ai vue ce matin avant d'aller sur la scène de crime. Elle allait très bien.  
-Eh bien entretemps, elle a …  
-Kévin ? le coupa Lanie, excédée par les mensonges d'Espo  
-Gates nous a mis sur cette affaire  
-Et Beckett ?  
-Quoi, Beckett ?

Se levant, elle enjamba le corps de la victime pour venir les rejoindre, tout en les fusillant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?  
-Rien. L'enquête avec Beckett avance et on a du temps libre, tenta Espo  
-Kate est coincée sur une mission sous couverture avec Castle, et vous ? …..Vous enquêtez sur un meurtre différent ?  
-Gates…

Au regard meurtrier de la légiste , Kévin Ryan se tut pour déglutir.

-Alors ?  
-Ok, on va tout te dire, mais pas un mot à personne.

 _ **Catskill, près de leur chalet**_

La séance avec Moore venait tout juste de s'achever. Quand le médecin était revenu dans son bureau , il les avait retrouvés plus à l'écoute de l'autre, et Rick lui semblait moins tendu. Dire que Randy Moore ne se posait pas de questions sur ce jeune couple serait un mensonge. Il les trouvait intriguants et fascinants. Plus il les côtoyait, plus il avait envie de décrypter ce mystère qui les entourait.  
Que faisaient-ils réellement ici ? Quel était le problème de ce couple ? La communication était sans doute ce qui les empêchait d'avancer mais…Il y avait autre chose…Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Arrête de te trémousser , sourit Kate, en voyant Castle se dandiner près d'elle pour rejoindre le chalet  
-Le dossier me gratte dans le dos  
-Plus que quelques mètres  
-Hum  
-C'est bizarre que les deux autres dossiers ne soient pas dans son bureau, tu ne trouves pas?  
-Il nous manquait du temps, on est peut-être passés à côté  
-Tu penses ?  
-Je ne sais pas…., soupira-t-il en se grattant le bas des reins. Mais on va devoir penser à un autre subterfuge pour avoir accès à ce foutu casier.  
\- Oui, et si ça pouvait être après concertation, ce serait sympa, bougonna-t-elle en repensant à sa mascarade  
\- J'ai agi dans l'instant.  
\- Hum  
\- Kate ?  
-Oui, sourit-elle devant son regard préoccupé  
-C'était quoi son histoire de café ?

-...

\- Sérieux, deux ?

Quand il était revenu au cabinet, Moore avait apporté deux cafés, un pour lui et un autre pour Kate. Quand Rick avait demandé où était le sien, le médecin s'était excusé en disant qu'il pensait qu'il ne buvait pas de ce nectar délicieux.

-Ce n'était pas très subtil, je le reconnais  
-Ah..Donc tu admets qu'il te fait des avances ?  
-Disons que je n'aime pas son attitude ni ses gestes  
-Ses gestes ? s'étonna Castle, en stoppant pour la dévisager

Sentant qu'elle en avait trop dit, Kate soupira et lui avoua:

-Quand je t'attendais devant le chalet pour la séance , il a posé ses mains en bas de mon dos  
-Il a fait quoi ?  
-Il voulait simplement me montrer le chemin  
-Le chemin, hein, s'offusqua-t-il. Et quel chemin ?  
-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? fit-elle, sur la défensive  
-Rien, à part que ce médecin est plus un briseur de couple qu'un thérapeute à mon avis. Non mais ! Ses mains sur ton dos et ensuite ton café !

-...

-Et la prochaine fois qu'il n'emmène pas trois cafés, je lui fais avaler son gobelet , bougonna Castle, en marchant à nouveau vers le chalet.

L'histoire avec Hunt l'avait bouleversé, mais ajouter à cela les avances de ce foutu médecin en faisait trop à digérer pour lui.

Soupirant, Kate le suivit, les mains dans ses poches, toujours préoccupée par leur dernière session.  
Rick lui avait dit des mots assez durs pour faire sortir Moore du cabinet, et derrière tout ça, Kate se demandait s'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Ces paroles plutôt crues et amères avaient, selon elle, un fond de vérité pour lui.

-On commence par quoi ? Le dossier ou les gars ? demanda Castle, toujours autant irrité par cette matinée  
\- Le dossier, c'est pas mal, au moins on pourra peut-être étayer des faits avec les gars si on découvre quelque chose.  
-Tu as raison.

Abdiquant face à son idée, il déposa le dossier sur leur lit et s'installa confortablement pour commencer à lire. Il avait besoin de passer sa frustration sur quelque chose, et quoi de mieux qu'une enquête pour lui faire oublier ses malheurs.  
Du coin de l'oeil, toujours debout, Kate ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait à coeur de crever l'abcès avec lui. Toute cette histoire avec Hunt l'avait sûrement blessé, et elle culpabilisait énormément.  
Ne la voyant toujours pas bouger d'un millimètre, au bout de quelques minutes, Rick releva les yeux pour lui demander :

-Tu as un souci ?  
-Non, fit-elle timidement

La toisant du regard une minutes, il retourna à sa lecture quand elle reprit sur un ton hésitant :

-C'est juste que…  
-Oui?  
-Je suis désolée pour Colin…vraiment  
-Je sais…..T'inquiète pas, tout va bien  
-Mais..  
-Kate , on peut revenir à l'enquête ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec elle maintenant. Il en était encore à ingurgiter la pilule anglaise, alors connaître les détails de leur petite aventure était pour lui, pour le moment, impossible à entendre . Il ne savait pas quel sentiment le dominait : la colère ? La jalousie ? La déception ? La trahison ? ….. Tout se mélangeait pour lui. Baissant à nouveau ses yeux sur le dossier, il l'entendit murmurer fébrilement:

-On va éviter ce sujet comme les autres, alors?

-Quel sujet ? grinça-t-il.

\- Hunt et ...

\- Parce qu'une partie de jambes en l'air a besoin d'être décortiquée ?  
-Castle, soupira Kate  
-On n'a jamais parlé de notre baiser sous couverture, ou du congélateur, ou de ce qui s'est passé dans cette suite à Los Angeles, je ne parle même pas de la fusillade, mais toi, tu veux me parler de toi et Hunt ?

Son ton n'était pas méprisant , ni même sanglant, et il était tellement amer qu'elle se rendit compte de toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites.

-J'essaie juste de combler tout ces non-dits….Rick , si on veut y arriver, il va falloir parler  
-En commençant par Scotland Yard, hein ?  
-Je…  
-Alors vas-y, dis moi, Beckett, c'était comment ?  
-Ce n'est pas…  
-Sensationnel ? Magique ? Rapide ? Ou amusant ? demanda-t-il, colérique

Dire que son regard était noir de fureur n'était pas un mensonge. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel regard sur elle….Enfin si, une fois…. C'était après l'affaire de la bombe, quand il l'avait laissée en plan suite à une tentative pour discuter avec elle.

-C'était une erreur …Et je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, anxieuse  
-Tu n'as pas l'être, réfuta-t-il, en ré-ouvrant le dossier rageusement. Tu es célibataire et….  
-Oh s'il te plaît, fit-elle, frustrée qu'il se retranche dans le déni  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai passé une année à te faire espérer un « nous » et tu découvres que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu as le droit de crier, de t'énerver...  
-Tu veux que je hurle ?  
-Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Je veux qu'on discute, Castle….De tout….Sans tabou….  
-C'est le monde à l'envers, ricana Rick, amèrement . Kate Beckett qui veut discuter  
-Je sais que commencer par Hunt est….Un mauvais choix, mais tôt ou tard il faudra en parler

La regardant, abasourdi par autant de franchise de sa part, il ne pipait mot. Discuter ? De tout ? Il en avait envie, mais en même temps , il souhaitait juste que cette colère qu'il avait en lui disparaisse avant d'en apprendre encore. Il avait l'impression que tout s'accentuait ces derniers temps avec elle, d'abord son mensonge, ensuite Hunt... Ne pouvait-il pas espérer un peu de répit pour son cœur ? Ne la lâchant pas du regard, il la voyait blêmir de seconde en seconde face à son silence. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, aussi déterminée à confesser ses erreurs …..L'ancienne Beckett aurait fui pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais pas celle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Beckett avait changé…Non…..Elle avait enfin laissé tomber le masque. Il n'avait pas Beckett devant les yeux, mais Kate….Simplement Kate.…  
Comprenant qu'elle tentait vainement de faire des efforts , il allait lui demander un peu de temps pour discuter , peut-être même lui proposer de le faire pendant leur soirée, à tête reposée, mais surtout quand il serait moins en colère, quand il l'entendit lui avouer la boule au ventre, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse :

-J'ai dormi plus d'une semaine sur mon sofa  
-Quoi ?  
-Après avoir…..avec Colin, j'ai…  
-Je ne veux pas savoir, déglutit-il, en baissant à son tour la tête

Savoir qu'elle avait couché avec l'anglais suffisait à lui briser le coeur, alors il n'avait certainement pas besoin des détails.

-J'étais célibataire, tu as raison,et pourtant après…..  
-Beckett ...  
-J'ai agi comme si je t'avais trompé….Après, j'ai agi comme si je t'avais trahi….Parce qu'en fait c'est ce que j'ai fait, non ? Je t'ai trahi…..Je nous ai trahis, le coupa-t-elle sur un ton désespéré

-...

\- J'ai pleuré sur ce foutu canapé pendant une semaine Castle, parce que je ne pouvais plus retourner….Dans mon lit. ça aurait dû être toi…..ça aurait dû être nous.  
-Alors pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, peiné  
-J'étais blessée par ton attitude, tu ne me parlais plus, tu m'évitais et…Surtout tu semblais heureux avec Jacinda…..Je ne sais pas, je voulais me prouver que moi aussi je pouvais passer à autre chose  
-Hum  
-Rick, s'il te plaît parle-moi

Levant ses yeux rougis sur Kate, il déglutit face à la vision de sa partenaire. Elle semblait tout aussi abattue que lui par la situation, et sa peine lui transperça le coeur. Comment après un « je t'aime » pouvait-on en arriver là , un an plus tard ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Il n'avait pas de mot, pas d'explication à lui donner. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Comment lui en vouloir pour une chose faite dans le passé ? Beckett n'était pas sa petite-amie, ni sa fiancée…..Elle était simplement sa partenaire, alors comment lui dire qu'il était blessé par toute cette situation ?

-La vérité….Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, chuchota Kate les épaules affaissées par le chagrin, et la voix chargée de trémolos

Fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance , il avala sa salive comme pour se donner du courage et avoua :

-La vérité c'est que….Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre Kate. J'ai été près de toi toute cette année….Et pourtant tu t'es réfugiée dans les bras d'un autre.  
-Rick..  
-Ne crois pas que c'est la partie « jambes en l'air » qui me tourmente, continua-t-il sur le même ton doux et brisé. C'est juste que je ne peux plus faire ça…J'ai l'impression que tu m'interdis de t'aimer. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie…. C'est moi ? Mon côté médiatique ? Le fait qu'on bosse ensemble? Ou c'est simplement que tu ne vois pas d'avenir avec moi? Tu n'es pas obligée de…  
-Non  
-Non ?  
-Non Rick….Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je veux un "nous"  
-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi…Lui plus que moi ?  
-Parce que j'étais terrifiée….Tu m'as prise au dépourvu avec cette déclaration. Et quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avais mal partout, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même  
-Kate, tu es forte et…  
-Des fois, la nuit je me réveille en sursaut en me disant « comment se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie ? » C'est comme si je restais là, à attendre l'étape suivante. Je n'ai rien de fort , ni de courageux, cette balle m'a brisée.  
-Je…je ne savais pas  
-Quand je me suis réveillée, je voulais te voir, je voulais te parler, mais quand la douleur de la chirurgie m'a rappelé la raison de ma venue dans cet hôpital , je me suis dégonflée. Je me suis dit que je l'avais rêvé…..Que tu ne t'étais pas déclaré. Mais tu es venu…Et quand je t'ai avoué ne pas me souvenir du tir, j'ai vu ton regard….Et j'ai su…J'ai su que je n'avais pas rêvé  
-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors ?  
-Pour dire quoi, Rick ? J'étais allongée dans ce lit, et je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. Je n'étais plus Beckett…..J'étais juste une petite fille apeurée qui avait failli mourir.  
-Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors?  
-J'ai suivi une thérapie, avoua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes alors qu'il l'écoutait attentivement

Sentant qu'elle cherchait ses mots, qu'elle se débattait contre elle-même, il continua pour l'aider dans sa lancée :

-J'ignorais que tu suivais une thérapie  
-Oui…..Et bien, je n'avais pas envie de me trouver d'excuses, soupira Kate, le coeur lourd

-...

-…je voulais faire ce travail…prendre le temps nécessaire

-...

-Et je pense être là où je voulais être grâce à ça, ajouta-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard cette fois-ci  
-Eh…Heu…Où en es-tu ?

Il était intimidé et pétrifié devant autant d'honnêteté de sa part. Jamais elle ne s'était confiée ainsi à lui, comme un livre ouvert, sans tabou…

-A un point où je peux accepter tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là

-...

-…..vraiment tout

Le coeur de Kate battait la chamade, ses mains dans ses poches tremblaient, et le son de sa voix se faisait de plus en plus instable. Elle venait de se livrer avec tellement de facilité que c'en était déroutant pour elle. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu aussi longtemps avant de lui avouer tout ça ?

-Je pense que je comprends, sourit Rick, ému par ses mots

Soulagée de le voir sourire, mais surtout de le sentir moins en colère et hargneux face à elle, elle ajouta timidement pour ne plus rien cacher :

-Et ce mur dont je t'ai parlé….  
-Le mur de « Castle » ? la taquina-t-il, pour alléger l'ambiance  
-Oui…Il est tombé Rick...il est tombé grâce à toi...mais surtout pour toi.

La contemplant pendant plusieurs minutes, Castle n'arrivait pas à retirer ce sourire niais qu'il avait sur le visage. Kate Beckett venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Il était aux anges.

-Alors si tu veux parler du baiser sous couverture ou du congélateur ou…  
-Non, la coupa Castle en se levant du lit pour la rejoindre  
-Non ? fit-elle, étonnée et à fleur de peau  
-Non.

Délicatement, avec une infinie tendresse, il lui caressa les joues pour chasser les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle semblait tellement fragile et tellement belle à la fois qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Son regard s'ancra dans le sien, et sans un mot il posa son front contre le sien pour la contempler de plus près.

-Je suis désolé aussi, Kate, continua-t-il en chuchotant sans desserrer leur étreinte  
-Tu n'as pas à ….  
-Pour ce matin….Pour t'avoir repoussée et pour ne pas t'avoir demandé d'explication quand j'ai su pour ton mensonge  
-Rick... Tu étais blessé, je comprends tout-à-fait ta démarche, fit-elle, compréhensive, en posant ses mais sur son torse doucement  
-Alors….Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il hésitant. Parce que si tu as besoin de temps ou…  
-J'ai juste besoin de toi, Castle…..Seulement de toi, murmura Kate en se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement

Lui souriant devant cette nouvelle confession, il se pencha vers sa bouche plus que tentante, et avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui confia d'une voix rauque:

-Bien, parce que j'ai juste besoin de toi, moi aussi.

Sans un autre mot, le coeur palpitant , il déposa un baiser d'une douceur exquise sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient le goût du café. Leurs bouches bougeaient sur le même tempo. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait s'arrêter. C'était tellement bon et grisant en même temps. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti autant d'amour, autant de douceur, autant de sentiment dans un seul baiser.  
Les mains de Kate remontèrent jusqu'au cou de Rick alors que les doigts de ce dernier tombaient avec une infinie tendresse sur sa chute de rein.

 _ **New-York, Au Douzième**_

Après avoir discuté avec Lanie, Ryan et Esposito étaient rentrés, penauds, jusqu'au commissariat. La légiste avait été tout d'abord outrée par ce qu'elle avait appris, puis s'était vite ravisée en riant à pleins poumons face à leurs révélations

-Elle va nous tuer, marmonna Javier dans l'ascenseur, en repensant au propos de son amie  
-Qui, Lanie ?  
-Non idiot ! Beckett !  
-Attends, c'est Gates qui donne les ordres et…  
-Et ? Sérieux, Bro ?  
-Je….  
-De toute manière, j'étais pas d'accord avec ça alors…  
-Ne me remets pas ça sur le dos  
-Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre devant le capitaine. C'était plutôt « oui Madame, d'accord Madame », rétorqua le latino en imitant, d'une voie efféminée, Ryan  
-Hey ! Oh !  
-Un vrai judas, je te jure, soupira-t-il . Et le pire c'est que vous m'avez embarqué dans vos cachotteries.  
-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres ! se défendit Ryan, qui n'en menait cependant pas très large  
-Aux ordres ? Depuis quand suit-on les ordres au détriment des nôtres ?  
-Oh c'est bon, c'est Castle et Beckett, et quand on y pense, l'idée est plutôt bonne.  
-Bonne ? Tu sais pourquoi Lanie a ri ? Parce que même si cette idée est bonne, Beckett va nous buter, mec ! On a franchi une ligne en suivant les ordres de Gates.  
-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On est foutus, de toutes façons….Alors autant attendre maintenant

Le dévisageant, Javier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryan semblait si serein face à la situation. Sentant les yeux interrogateurs de son ami sur lui, l'irlandais demanda, étonné:

-Quoi ?  
-Tu as une femme , alors pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir sous le Glock de Beckett ? Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?  
-Non!  
-Balance ! s'impatienta Espo alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur leur destination  
-J'ai simplement la foi  
-La foi ?  
-Oui… Si tout marche comme sur des roulettes, elle ne nous en voudra pas…. Enfin peut-être pas, ajouta-t-il, un peu sceptique quand même, et nerveux  
-Comme sur des roulettes, hein ? Il s'agit de Castle et Beckett, comment veux-tu que tout fonctionne comme sur des roulettes !

* * *

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Un chapitre plus posée avec de la peine mais finalement beaucoup de douceur; Les prochaines montagnes russes seront peut-être dans cette douche , finalement , non ?**_

 _ **Chrisfancaskett: Beckett a changé...elle se bat pour ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle veut c'est Rick**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: L'explication est posée maintenant notre couple va roucouler ou pas ?**_

 _ **virginie pascual: Bon on va calmer un peu les crises...enfin je ne sais pas lol**_

 _ **julie91: Et voici le pas de géant...merci pour ton commentaire. A bientôt**_

 _ **Guest: Et bien voici le suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira...on change de ton**_

 _ **Aurelie: Merci ! contente que ça te plaise**_

 _ **Caskett71: Un peu plus de Caskett pour le prochain chapitre se serait bien , non ?**_

 _ **chris65: La soirée va être ...chaude...**_

 _ **Castlefan : Bon le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant la fin de la semaine, mais j'espère que celui là t'aura plus**_

 _ **Rhane: Moins d'actions...mais obliger pour poser certaines bases ^^**_

 _ **Pau974: C'est vrai qu'elle est complexe, c'est pourquoi c'est un régal à écrire, ils nous donnent tellement de possibilités ^^**_

 _ **Torontosun: The next chapter will be...very...hot...or not ?**_

 _ **Caskettshipper31: eh ben voilà, aussitôt demander, aussitôt accorder, plus de mur spécial Castle. ça te convient ?**_

 _ **Merci à toutes et tous pour continuer à me lire et à commenter; La suite arrivera en fin de semaine. Notre couple va-t-il**_ ** _sauter le pas ? avanceront-ils dans l'enquête ? l'exercice avec Mélanie sera-t-il amusant ou frustrant ?Et finalement avons-nous posé tous les non-dits ? A très vite ^^^_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

 ** _Chalet Castskill_**

Ils venaient de partager leur premier baiser. Et c'était….Magique, spectaculaire, et tellement incroyable que dès que les lèvres de Rick s'éloignèrent de celles de Kate, il souffla tendrement, sans lâcher son étreinte :

-Whaou..C'était…époustouflant

Face à sa remarque, qui lui rappelait leur baiser sous couverture, Kate sourit de plus belle et lui murmura à son tour :

-Tu as raison

Avec une infinie délicatesse, Rick lui caressa la joue sans la lâcher du regard. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.  
Il redessinait de son pouce chaque recoin de son visage, alors que ses yeux contemplaient amoureusement Beckett comme si c'était la première fois.  
Toute son amertume, toute sa colère s'étaient évaporées pour laisser place à une telle joie dans son coeur que les mots lui manquaient.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans cette chambre, partageant l'un de leurs nombreux moments silencieux.  
Ils venaient de franchir un pas énorme dans leur relation. Quatre années à se chercher, à se titiller, à se taquiner, venaient de laisser place à un amour naissant.

Jamais Kate ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse et aussi sereine de toute sa vie, et aussi soulagée. C'est comme si un poids énorme venait d'être enlevé et elle pouvait dorénavant envisager un avenir avec lui.  
Rick, quant à lui, était sur un petit nuage du nom de Kate Beckett. Son sourire aurait pu illuminer une ville entière. Perdu dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle petite-amie, il en fut sorti par le son de sa voix :

-Et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant ?  
-Oui…..je….Que veux-tu faire ? ajouta-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente face à son premier véritable amour.

-Eh bien, sourit-il en relevant son poignet gauche pour observer l'heure.  
-Oui ?  
-Nous avons le choix entre trois propositions, Beckett  
-Lesquels ? se mit-elle à rire, face à son ton charmeur et ses yeux noirs de désir  
-On pourrait lire ?  
-Lire ?répéta-t-elle incrédule, mais amusée  
\- Oui…Lire c'est bien, ajouta, sur un ton taquin, Rick sans cesser de lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts  
-Ou on pourrait se commander à manger ?  
-Ou on pourrait regarder la télé ?  
-Il n'y a pas de télé , Castle, sourit-elle, caressant des doigts sa nuque à son tour, tout en titillant tendrement ses cheveux.

Alors que les mains de Rick montaient et descendaient le long du dos de Kate , lui prodiguant de délicieuses caresses qui la faisaient frissonner, il lui murmura :

-Pas de télé ?….Pourquoi pas un Scrabbble, alors ?

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus et leurs souffles se mélangeaient au fur et à mesure de leur conversation.

-Un Scrabble ? …..Sérieux, tu n'as pas mieux pour occuper une femme ?  
-Une femme? répéta Rick, incrédule et désormais soucieux  
\- Oui, une femme.  
-Une femme , Kate !  
\- Ok, là tu me fais peur! Tu n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais une femme?

Relâchant son étreinte, il partit rejoindre aussi vite que possible le dossier des victimes à la recherche de documents.  
Toujours debout, complètement perdue par sa réaction, elle se racla la gorge et lui demanda :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Ou je dois continuer à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale ?  
-Quand je lisais les notes de Moore tout à l'heure, j'étais pas vraiment concentré, mais tu viens de soulever un point important, c'est que…  
-Attends, laisse-moi deviner ? Tu as trouver comment casser l'ambiance ? ronchonna-t-elle en venant le rejoindre sur le lit pour prendre les papiers qu'il lui tendait  
-Désolé  
-C'est pas grave….Tu te rattraperas plus tard, fit-elle devant sa mou  
-Compte sur moi, sourit-il en lui montrant du doigt certaines annotations et mots surlignés dans ces comptes rendus. Et pour ta gouverne, détective, j'avais bien remarqué quelle femme extraordinaire tu es..  
\- Tant mieux, sourit Kate en regardant les documents. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Regarde…il a décrit Mme Bells à la perfection : jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années se sentant délaissée par son mari. Mme Bells est sportive et mange sainement.  
-Il est psy, alors en quoi le fait de décrire ou tenter de créer un profil sur ces clients est-il inquiétant?  
-Ok…Alors pourquoi décrire qu'elle est brune ? Et son âge ? ….Et pourquoi surligner ces caractéristiques-là? ajouta-t-il  
-Eh bien peut-être qu'il fait une étude comparative sur….les problèmes de couples, fit-elle, sceptique, y cherchant une explication  
-Oh…Donc il se pourrait, selon toi , que les brunes aient plus de difficultés de couple que les blondes ?  
-Heu…..Je ne sais pas., soupira Kate.  
-Noter qu'elle fait du sport et qu'elle mange sainement fait partie de ce qui affecte aussi son couple ? reprit-il pour étayer ses dires  
-Non  
-ça démontre simplement qu'elle était certainement canon  
-Canon, hein ?  
-Oui regarde-toi. Tu fais du sport et…heu…..Bon, pour manger sainement il y a encore du boulot , mais….  
-Eh !s'offusqua-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule  
-Quoi ? Dois-je te rappeler cette chose immonde et touffue que j'ai sortie de ton frigo à notre dernière séance télé ?  
-C'est bon, abdiqua-t-elle en souriant. Alors tu penses qu'il fait quoi ?  
-Je pense qu'il cible ses victimes…Et ce ne sont pas les couples, mais un certain type de femmes qui le fait frémir de plaisir  
-Tu penses que c'est un prédateur sexuel ? fit-elle, encore plus sceptique  
-Je pense surtout que, sans le vouloir , on t'a mise en première ligne de tir  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Jeune femme brune, d'une trentaine d'années qui se sent incomprise par son mari, répéta Castle en relisant les notes de Moore  
-Je ne suis pas incomprise  
-Rappelle-moi le mot que tu as sorti à la première réunion à l'hôtel pour nous définir ?

Réfléchissant à ces dernières paroles, elle baissa la tête alors que Rick lisait rapidement les grandes lignes du dossier des Bells.

Incompréhension…Voilà son mot. Se pourrait-il que Rick ait vu juste et que Randy Moore était celui qu'ils recherchaient pour tous ces rapts? Perdue dans ses pensées , elle repensait au regard qu'il lui octroyait quand il la contemplait, à sa main dans son dos, au café qu'il lui avait apporté devant Castle….Tout concordait.

-Il est marqué que Mr Bells commençait à s'excuser auprès de sa femme . Apparemment le couple était plus fort de jour en jour.  
-C'est un bon signe, murmura-t-elle toujours dans ses pensées  
-Pas vraiment  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il était énervé et irrité par le comportement affectueux du mari avec son épouse…Moore était jaloux  
-Il l'a noté ? demanda Kate, en prenant les papiers des mains de Castle pour les étudier  
-Non….Mais tu vois comment il penche ses lettres dans ses retranscriptions? souffla-t-il tendrement à son oreille, en se penchant pour lui montrer ce qu'il avançait  
-Oui, fit-elle, de nouveau troublée par cette proximité  
-Il a changé sa façon d'écrire au fur et à mesure des jours. Sa typographie révèle un homme furieux.  
\- Tu es expert en écriture maintenant ? sourit-elle, alors que la main droite de Castle venait de se déposer dans le bas de ses reins pour une légère caresse  
-Rappelle-moi mon métier ?  
-Tu en as un ? le taquina-t-elle, relevant ses yeux des documents pour le contempler. A part m'exaspérer bien sûr !  
-Ecrire est un métier….Surtout avec une muse aussi complexe que toi  
-Tu m'étonnes ! s 'exclama Kate en éclatant de rire.

Il adorait son rire. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais entendu un son aussi fabuleux depuis les premiers cris d'Alexis en salle d'accouchement. Son ton cristallin emplissait la pièce, quand deux coups à la porte les surprirent tous les deux.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Rick, alors que Kate et lui s'affairaient à ranger aussi vite que possible tous les papiers éparpillés sur leur lit.  
-C'est Jordan. Monsieur. Je vous apporte votre repas de midi.  
-Heu…..oui. Deux petites minutes, réclama Castle en prenant les derniers papiers en main.

Tenant tout le dossier, il le tendit à Kate comme s'il était un enfant qu'on avait pris la main dans le sac. Souriante, devant son anxiété, elle attrapa le contenu des notes de Moore, et sans chercher pendant des lustres, elle souleva une partie du matelas pour y insérer l'objet du délit.

-Je peux repasser, si vous le désirez ? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet de les avoir dérangés  
-Non  
-Oui

Répondirent Rick et Kate en même temps.

-Non ? Sérieux ? chuchota-t-elle. On arrive !  
-Quoi ? J'ai paniqué.  
-Eh bien, réfléchis en paniquant…Si on lui dit non, il va penser qu'on …Enfin tous les deux….., fit-elle en faisant des signes entre eux.  
-Et alors ? sourit Rick, à sa gêne. On se moque que Jordan sache que je te fais l'amour, non ?  
-Et alors ? On est en thérapie…Enfin Mr et Mme Castle le sont, on ne peut pas batifoler après seulement deux-trois jours de psychanalyse  
-Oh si, on pourrait, résister aux charmes de ton mari serait un véritable supplice pour toi, la taquina Rick, en la déshabillant du regard.

Il était plus qu'amusé par son comportement. Et comme à son habitude , il s'en délectait pour se moquer d'elle.

\- Résister à tes charmes? Sérieux? Tu me mettrais encore plus dans la ligne de mire de Moore, oui ! Parce que, si je suis ta logique, il était énervé que Mme Bells retrouve trop vite son mari….  
-Tu penses que Jordan nous balancerait à Moore ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Tu as raison, soupira Rick.  
\- Tu vois  
-Il risque sûrement de se vanter d'avoir interrompu les ébats fougueux des Castle, peut-être pas à Moore mais à ses autres collègues et le camp est petit. Je suis désolé , je n'y avais pas pensé.  
-Fougueux, hein ? chuchota-t-elle amusée  
-Bien sûr, fougueux! Et torrides! Et …  
-Tout doux, cow-boy, le calma Beckett en se dirigeant de nouveau vers lui

Le regard de Kate ne le lâchait pas. Elle avait entendu toute sa plaidoirie et une idée avait germé soudainement dans sa tête. Et s'ils tentaient de débusquer Moore ? Et s'ils lui faisaient croire que la thérapie marchait plus tôt que prévu ? Et si elle devenait l'appât ?

-Heu…Mr Castle ? demanda à nouveau, sur un ton embarrassé, le jeune Jordan  
-J'arri…  
-Chéri, mets au moins un caleçon ! s'exclama Kate en retirant son pull, sous les yeux ébahis de Rick

Sa mâchoire se décolla, ses yeux se figèrent et sa respiration…..Eh bien , il pensait qu'il ne respirait plus. Kate se déshabillait devant lui ? Non , il devait rêver ?….

-Castle, mets-toi en caleçon, murmura Beckett, en retirant ensuite son jean  
-Mon ? Quoi ? balbutia-t-il, sans la lâcher du regard, les yeux totalement exorbités comme dans un cartoon.

Elle portait un ensemble bleu nuit en dentelle, qui mettait sublimement sa poitrine en valeur. Ses cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à mi-dos, et sa peau avait l'air tellement douce que tout l'air des poumons de Rick s'évapora à cette vue céleste.

Souriante, devant ses yeux gourmands, elle se dirigea vers le lit pour y rentrer en froissant les draps, et sans le lâcher du regard, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge en veillant toutefois à le faire à l'abri de son regard noir de désir. Un drap remonté sur la poitrine, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui murmura sur un ton un peu plus autoritaire :

-Castle ! En caleçon ! Maintenant !  
-Je…tu….Oui

Complètement perdu devant sa beauté , il obéit toutefois sans rechigner, et se déshabilla rapidement pour se retrouver à son tour, cette fois , complètement exposé aux yeux appréciateurs de Kate. La vue de cette dernière en sous-vêtements avait éveillé son désir qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne laissait nulle place à l'imagination. Le caleçon plus que tendu, Rick ne la lâchait toujours pas du regard. Que faisait-elle ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait depuis ….eh bien…Depuis qu'elle s'était dévêtue.

-Va ouvrir ! sourit-elle, tentant de cacher son trouble face à la vue qu'elle avait devant elle.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé Castle aussi bien bâti. Ses épaules carrées, son large torse musclé et protecteur, ainsi que son désir plus que tendu commençaient à éveiller, chez elle-aussi, tous ses sens.

-Tu veux que j'ouvre ?  
-Oui !

Ne le voyant toujours pas bouger, elle déclara sur un ton doux mais néanmoins sans équivoque, pour que Jordan l'entende et que Rick comprenne sa démarche:

-Arrête ça, mon coeur…..Va donc récupérer notre nourriture  
-Mon coeur ? répéta Castle  
-Rick ! Non, gémit-elle en riant…J'ai vraiment faim ! ajouta Kate en lui montrant de la main la porte d'entrée  
-Tu m'étonnes…Moi aussi j'ai faim, rétorqua, amusé, Castle en la contemplant une dernière fois avant d'aller ouvrir à Jordan.

Dire que le jeune homme était mal à l'aise était un euphémisme. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, leur plateau-repas dans les mains.

-Bonjour Jordan ! Désolé pour l'attente.  
-Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis désolé si je vous dérange ou si…  
-Mais non !  
\- Très bien.  
\- Et puis quelques vivres ne pourraient que nous sustenter pour la suite des festivités, n'est-ce pas mon coeur? Sourit, d'un air entendu, Castle en se tournant pour contempler une nouvelle fois Kate, qui était en train de mâter outrageusement son joli fessier  
-Oh que oui..  
-Voulez-vous que je vous dépose votre plateau ? demanda timidement le jeune homme

Castle était sur le point de dire non , quand il repensa à tout le subterfuge de Kate. Elle s'était déshabillée pour entrer dans les draps ? Et certainement pas pour qu'il admire la vue ? Aurait-elle fait toute cette mascarade pour débusquer Moore ?

-Monsieur ?  
-Oh oui, excusez-moi. Entrez donc Jordan, toussota Rick, penaud, alors qu'il regardait Kate qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux pour avoir l'air plus sauvage. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait eu l'air aussi sexy et torride à la fois. La vue de Beckett en petite tenue dans des draps froissés, les cheveux en bataille et le regard aussi gourmand, le fit déglutir de désir. Laissant le jeune homme entrer, il le laissa déposer le plateau sur la table, et l'écouta leur souhaiter un bon appétit avant de repartir en gardant au maximum la tête basse .

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Rick marmonna en se tournant vers Kate:

-Pas très téméraire, celui-là ?  
-T'inquiète pas, il n'a rien loupé, sourit Kate, heureuse d'avoir eu cette idée  
-Avec les yeux collés au plancher ? Permets-moi d'en douter  
-Il a marché sur mon soutien-gorge  
-Sacrilège, ricana l'écrivain en la regardant, toujours autant subjugué par tant de beauté

S'avançant lentement vers d'elle, il la vit resserrer son drap autour d'elle, comme si elle était effrayée par la suite. Ses yeux étaient hésitants, mais il pouvait y lire du désir…..Beaucoup de désir. Cherchant à la taquiner un peu plus, il prit son jean pour se rhabiller comme si de rien n'était, mais fut bloqué par l'évidence de son désir. Plus que serré dans son pantalon, il se fit prendre à son propre jeu quand Kate lui rétorqua amusée:

-Un peu à l'étroit, Monsieur Castle?

Souriant à sa boutade, il enfila son pull et lui avoua naturellement :

-T'inquiète Beckett, je gère…..enfin j'essaie.  
-Je vois ça, rigola-t-elle, mais se stoppant net devant la nouvelle action de Castle .

Sans gêne, il ramassa le soutien-gorge de Kate et le contempla quelques secondes pour la déstabiliser un peu plus. Dire qu'il était stupéfait d'avoir entre les mains les dessous de Kate Beckett était un euphémisme, mais quand il aperçut, du coin de l'oeil , le rouge monter aux joues de sa partenaire, il jubila de plaisir :

-Alors détective? Que fait-on maintenant ? J'ai pas mal d'idées en tête désormais…  
-Je…  
-Autres que le Scrabble ou la lecture, ajouta-t-il sous son regard médusé.

Remontant les jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine pour y déposer la tête sur ses genoux, elle lui souriait amoureusement. Toute la peur ou la réticence qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plutôt disparurent devant les yeux rieurs de Castle. Elle avait très envie de lui dire de la rejoindre dans ce lit pour évacuer ces quatre années de frustration, mais en même temps, elle voulait prendre son temps avec lui. Apprendre à le connaître plus intimement pour construire une histoire sur de solides bases. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle le vit ramasser le reste de ses affaires et s'installer près d'elle pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

-Tu es à couper le souffle, avoua Rick  
-T'es pas mal non plus, Castle

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient l'impression d'être de retour dans cette suite à Los Angeles, à la seule différence que Kate était nue dans le lit et que leur relation avait changé avec ce dernier baiser et ces derniers aveux.  
Se penchant doucement, il vint déposer un baiser d'une infinie tendresse puis lui chuchota sur le bout des lèvres :

-Je vais me retourner…..Compter jusqu'à 60 et te laisser cacher la cause de mon trouble  
-Qui est ? sourit-elle, amusée par sa voix rauque  
-Ta délicieuse poitrine ? Ton effrayante et ô combien tentante peau satinée ? Tes jambes interminables? Ou…..dois-je continuer? murmura Castle en kidnappant de façon si sexy la lèvre inférieure de Kate pour la maltraiter qu'elle gémit de plaisir.

Gardant toujours une main sur son drap pour cacher sa nudité , elle se blottit un peu plus contre Rick pour approfondir son baiser . De sa main gauche, elle caressait sa nuque alors que sa langue quémandait l'entrée de la bouche de Castle.  
Sans protestations de sa part, il la fit basculer et rencontra dans la même occasion la langue joueuse et ô combien sexy de sa partenaire.  
Le baiser, qui au début était doux, s'intensifia sous les gémissements des deux protagonistes, la main de Rick caressait le flanc droit de Kate alors que cette dernière lâchait le drap qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine pour entourer la nuque de Castle de ses deux bras.

Sentant son désir s'accentuer de minute en minute, sur le corps de sa magnifique petite-amie, Rick ralentit doucement son baiser, pour venir ensuite picorer le bout de son nez, et soupira de frustration dans le cou de Kate, tout en s'accrochant de ses mains aux hanches de la détective . S'apercevant qu'il tentait de garder le contrôle sur la situation qui était en train de basculer dangereusement, Kate sourit devant sa bienveillance et chuchota, alors que le souffle erratique de Rick lui chatouillait la clavicule:

-J'aime ta façon de compter jusqu'à 60

Souriant à cette réplique, il répondit, la voix chargée d'émotion:

-Je ne crois pas être capable de jouer au Scrabble ce soir  
-Tant mieux….J'en avais marre de gagner  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui, sourit-elle, sans relâcher son étreinte.  
-Et que me proposez-vous, Mme Castle ? demanda Rick, en levant la tête pour la contempler complètement étendue sous lui  
-Il y avait un Monopoly aussi, non?  
-Tu veux jouer à acheter des rues avec un milliardaire? Tu as envie de perdre ?  
-Non….J'ai bien gagné au Scrabble avec un homme de lettres…  
-Méchante ! murmura Castle en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres  
-Always  
-Hum…..Always.

Picorant une dernière fois ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux d'enchantement, puis se releva pour se retourner en commençant à compter, ce qui fit rire Kate devant son attitude.

-1….2…..3…..4…..5….., arrête de te moquer , j'essaie d'être un gentleman…6…..7….  
-Je vois ça  
-12…..13…14…..  
-On appelle les gars, ou on mange d'abord ?demanda-t-elle en sortant du lit pour commencer à se rhabiller  
-Les gars…..Ensuite le ravitaillement….  
-Très bien..cher mari...

 _ **Commissariat de police**_

Debout devant le tableau blanc, Javier regroupait toutes les données qu'ils avaient récoltées sur la nouvelle victime.  
Alan Frost, jeune étudiant mort dans une ruelle de plusieurs coups de couteaux. Aucun témoin, et d'après les premières investigations, c'était un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports sans ennui connu.  
Scrutant de plus près chaque preuve, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Victoria Gates, son capitaine:

-Alors ? Du nouveau ?  
-Non, rien….Sa petite-amie devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, elle pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur sa venue dans ce quartier mal-famé de New-York  
-Ok, très bien. Où est le détective Ryan?  
-Il est en train de retracer le compte bancaire de Frost  
-Bien. Des nouvelles de Beckett et Castle ?  
-Pas aujourd'hui, mais chef , je…  
-On en a déjà parlé, détective.  
-Je sais, mais combien de temps doit-on encore mentir ? Elle va bien se douter qu'il y a anguille sous roche si on ne lui apporte rien pour l'enquête ?  
-Tâtez le terrain sur leur relation  
-Pardon ? fit-il, atterré  
-Oui. Si je les ai inscrits à cette thérapie , je vous rappelle , c'est parce que leur relation était tellement froide et compliquée qu'il y avait des retombées sur leur travail. Alors tant qu'ils n'ont pas résolu leurs problèmes, on ne dit rien.

 _Victoria Gates n'était pas dupe. Castle et Beckett réunis étaient le point fort dans la résolution des meurtres dans son commissariat. Les statistiques le démontraient bien. Depuis l'arrivée de Rick au douzième, le nombre de cas résolus avait doublé dans l'année. Ils formaient un tandem de choc dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer en ce moment._

 _Depuis peu , elle aspirait à une promotion au sein du One police Plazza, et les chiffres ainsi que les résultats seraient déterminants pour elle . Or, depuis peu, l'ambiance entre notre duo n'était pas des plus chaleureuses , et avec ça, le taux de résolution de cas piétinait._

 _Elle avait tenté le dialogue, mais toutes ses tentatives avaient avorté à cause du déni de l'un ou l'autre._  
 _Frustrée par tant d'entêtement , elle avait eu une idée. Quelques jours avant la décision de cette mission sous couverture, le maire Weldon l'avait contactée au sujet de ses amis qui avaient disparu de manière suspecte après avoir laissé une lettre derrière eux. Apparemment, ils suivaient une thérapie de couple qui avait abouti à une réconciliation. Le maire lui avait donc demandé d'enquêter pour les retrouver. Gates avait alors tenté de faire comprendre à son patron, que le NYPD était un service de la criminelle et non celui dédié à la recherche des personnes disparus. Après une discussion assez houleuse, elle avait néanmoins abdiqué et avait décidé de faire quelques investigations._

 _Ces recherches avaient porté sur ce centre au coeur d'une thérapie de couple où les résultats était plus qu'époustouflants. Tous les couples, ou quasiment, en ressortaient convaincus par les bienfaits de ce séminaire._  
 _Elle avait ensuite suivi les comptes bancaires des Bells, pour les retrouver à Chicago en train de roucouler dans une suite de luxe._

 _Soupirant devant cette tâche plus qu'ingrate que lui avait attribuée Weldon , elle allait l'avertir que ses amis allaient bien quand elle surprit une conversation entre Castle et Beckett. Lui semblait en colère et complètement détaché face aux émotions de sa partenaire :_

 _-Je ne comprends pas, elle est drôle et pas compliquée, tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, déclara l'écrivain en laissant seule la détective, complètement troublée par sa réponse._

 _Reposant le combiné qu'elle avait en main, une idée germa dans la tête de Gates. Et si cette thérapie pouvait lui être bénéfique, dans un certain sens ?_

-Chef, Beckett va bien s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a rien là-bas, ajouta Javier, qui sortit Gates de ses souvenirs  
-Et bien espérons qu'elle s'en aperçoive après avoir réglé ses différents avec ce qui lui sert de partenaire  
-Mais…  
-Un ordre est un ordre , lieutenant Esposito . Remettez-vous en question votre capitaine ? déclara Gates, irritée  
-Non, chef, soupira ce dernier lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit

Elle n'était pas folle , elle savait très bien qu'elle outrepassait ses droits sur cette affaire de mission sous couverture, mais elle espérait, au fond d'elle, que toute cette supercherie ne serait pas inutile..

-Yo ! déclara Javier en décrochant son cellulaire, sans lâcher du regard son capitaine. Comment ça se passe, la mission ?

A sa phrase, elle s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna en murmurant sur un ton autoritaire, avant de rejoindre ses pénates :

-Pas un mot !

* * *

 _ **Alors pour réagir à pas mal de commentaires : ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'enquête ou pour le danger...tout sera au rendez-vous ^^mais face à mon inspiration plutôt sadique , il ne faudra pas vous plaindre ensuite, d'avoir eu du danger ^^^ Merci encore à tous pour votre fidélité**_

 _ **Caskettshipper31: Le mur est tombé et notre Caskett se construit tout doucement**_

 _ **marionpc84 : eh ben voilà le chapitre 12...rendez-vous au 13 ?**_

 _ **Guest1: 1m07 de lecture ^^et ben dire qu'il me faut 48 heures pour l'écrire mdr...**_

 _ **Guest2: T'inquiètes pas tout les sujets tabou seront abordés mais tu peux me donner des idées de thèmes...**_

 _ **Guest3: Les séparer ? non c'est mal me connaitre ou ...bien me connaitre plutôt mdr**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: En avance sur mon rendez-vous de fin de semaine, j'ai été inspiré plus vite que prévu ^^**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Les faire reculer ? Non...ils vont juste devoir apprendre à avancer à deux...c'est du domaine du possible , non ? Enfin pour Beckett et Castle rien ne roule comme sur des roulettes ^^**_

 _ **Pau974: Un chemin jonché d'embûches...il y a de la vérité. Ce qui devait être une fanfic de 10 chapitres s'étends grâce à tous vos commentaires...alors j'ai le temps pour quelques embûches mdr**_

 _ **45: Tu pleures quand elle pleure ? Mais est-ce que tu es heureuse quand elle l'est...car notre pseudo Madame Castle risque d'être très heureuse dans les prochains chapitres ^^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Rappel du chapitre précédent_

 _-Chef, Beckett va bien s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a rien là-bas, ajouta Javier, qui sortit Gates de ses souvenirs_  
 _-Et bien espérons qu'elle s'en aperçoive après avoir réglé ses différents avec ce qui lui sert de partenaire_  
 _-Mais…_  
 _-Un ordre est un ordre , lieutenant Esposito . Remettez-vous en question votre capitaine ? déclara Gates, irritée_  
 _-Non, chef, soupira ce dernier lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit_

 _Elle n'était pas folle , elle savait très bien qu'elle outrepassait ses droits sur cette affaire de mission sous couverture, mais elle espérait, au fond d'elle, que toute cette supercherie ne serait pas inutile.._

 _-Yo ! déclara Javier en décrochant son cellulaire, sans lâcher du regard son capitaine. Comment ça se passe, la mission ?_

 _A sa phrase, elle s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna en murmurant sur un ton autoritaire, avant de rejoindre ses pénates :_

 _-Pas un mot !_

 **CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Debout, très mal à l'aise par la tournure de la conversation, Esposito tentait de garder bonne figure tout en écoutant Castle et Beckett étayer toute une théorie selon laquelle le responsable de tous ces pseudos enlèvements était le docteur Randy Moore.

Javier commençait à prendre peur que Beckett ne l'arrête, et qu'elle le ramène menotté au poste, et fière d'elle. Là, c'était certain, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau !  
Prenant conscience de toute l'ampleur de cette supercherie , il tenta d'orienter ses partenaires vers un autre suspect afin d'éviter un scandale pour ce commissariat :

-Randy Moore est clean. Ryan a étudié son cas à fond depuis votre dernier appel. Son passé, son compte bancaire et même sa famille …..vous faîtes fausse route  
-Ce n'est pas possible . Il colle parfaitement au profil du tueur, rétorqua Rick à son oreille  
-Profil établi par toi ou un profileur ?  
-Espo, j'en suis certain  
-Et Mélanie? tenta Javier en déglutissant,tout en cherchant Ryan dont il avait besoin,  
-On la voit cette après-midi, commença Kate. Qu'avez-vous trouvé tous les deux?  
-Eh bien…. Mélanie a été mariée et divorcée suite à l'adultère de son mari, mentit Espo, se maudissant de continuer à suivre ces ordres plus que douteux  
-Elle a été trompée, et alors ? rétorqua Rick  
-Son mari est parti avec une riche milliardaire brune. Elle pourrait très bien en vouloir à ce genre de femmes ?  
-C'est complètement…  
-Plausible, soupira Kate en coupant son petit-ami. Retour à la case départ.  
-Ryan est en train de suivre ses comptes bancaires, restez prudents en attendant, et surtout pas de trucs risqués, ok ?  
-On n'est pas stupides. Bossez aussi la piste de Moore en parallèle, on ne doit en négliger aucune, ok ?  
-Ok, Beckett….On se contacte demain ?  
-Oui, et si jamais on a du nouveau, je t'appelle avant. Bye, fit la voix de son amie avant de raccrocher.  
-Eh merde ! s'énerva Espo, balançant rageusement ses papiers sur son bureau. Toute cette mascarade commençait à lui faire perdre patience.

Au cri du détective, tout le poste se retourna pour le dévisager et Ryan apparut subitement dans son champ de vision :

-Où tu étais ? s'irrita le latino  
-Sur les comptes de Frost, un problème mec ?  
-Un problème? Bien sûr qu'on a un problème ! Beckett pense que Moore est le coupable, tout comme Castle. Ils ont une théorie, basée sur certaines preuves, selon laquelle ce serait un prédateur sexuel ! On est foutus, mec!  
-je…  
-Quand ils vont apprendre qu'on a cautionné tout ça avec Gates, Beckett va nous tuer !  
-Mais…  
-Si elle n'arrête pas ce médecin avant ! Tu imagines le scandale ? Un détective du NYPD a accusé et menotté un respectable médecin car elle se pensait sous couverture !  
-Javier…calme-toi, tenta Kévin qui était devenu soucieux après avoir entendu les propos de son partenaire  
-Que je me calme!  
-On a plus urgent  
-Quoi donc ! Engager un service funèbre pour notre éloge ou résoudre une enquête qui n'en est pas une ou ….  
-Et si Castle et Beckett avaient raison, dit l'irlandais qui commençait à paniquer  
-Quoi ?  
-Castle est ce qu'il est, mais s'il dit que quelqu'un est coupable, crois-moi, cette personne là n'a rien d'innocent  
-Attends, attends, le stoppa Espo de plus en plus irrité. Tu sous-entends que Moore pourrait être un prédateur sexuel ? Qu'il pourrait s'attaquer à Beckett mais que nous n'en savons rien parce que nous n'avons jamais réellement enquêté à son sujet ?  
-Je dis que si Beckett et Castle le trouvent louche, c'est que…  
-Ils ne sont pas armés ! le coupa-t-il maintenant inquiet, lui aussi, pour leur sécurité  
-Je sais. On devrait avertir Gates et enquêter sur Moore

Le dévisageant, complètement atterré par le renversement de situation, Javier commença à réellement prendre peur pour la sécurité de ses amis. Et s'ils étaient réellement en danger?

-Espo ?  
-Oublie Gates, on est dans ce merdier à cause d'elle  
-Mais….  
-Enquête sur Moore et je me charge d'aller voir ces foutus couples qui ont consulté ce séminaire  
-Mais…  
\- On ne va pas prendre le risque que Gates nous refuse cette enquête parce qu'on a une deuxième affaire en parallèle. On a mis Beckett et Castle là-dedans, on doit les en sortir ! s'énerva-t-il  
-Ok, ok…je me charge de Moore  
\- Oh et avant que j'oublie, …Tu avais raison, Ryan  
-A quel sujet ?  
-Tout roule comme sur des roulettes !

 _ **Dans les bois près du chalet des Castle**_

Ils venaient de passer un délicieux moment tous les deux. Après avoir discuté de leur théorie avec Esposito , ils s'étaient installés près du feu pour leur déjeuner tout en échangeant, comme au bon vieux temps, leurs idées au sujet de l'enquête.  
Castle était persuadé que Mélanie était innocente dans cette histoire, et que tout tournait autour de Moore. Ce psy était trop entreprenant envers Kate, aux yeux de Rick, pour être tout blanc tout rose. Après une discussion assez animée ou sourires et rires s'étaient mêlés à la partie, Kate et Rick avaient délaissé leur cocon afin d'aller rejoindre Mélanie pour leur séance de l'après-midi.

Marchant côte à côte en se frôlant, ils continuèrent à échanger sur leur future stratégie :

-Il faudrait que j'aie accès au bureau de Mélanie, déclara Kate, les mains dans les poches et le visage quasi emmitouflé dans son écharpe.

L'automne commençait à faire place à l'hiver, et les températures diminuaient sérieusement à cette époque de l'année. Malgré un manteau assez rembourré , Beckett ressentait de plus en plus le froid au fil des jours.

-On ne peut pas virer Moore de son bureau le matin et faire la même chose l'après-midi avec son assistante, ça va paraître louche  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses, ou pour éviter d'enquêter sur elle ?  
-Pourquoi refuserais-je qu'on enquête sur elle ?  
-Parce que tu es tellement sûr de son innocence que …  
-Ne me dis pas sérieusement que tu penses que c'est Mélanie ? Malgré tout ce que pensent les gars, Moore est le suspect numéro un.  
-Je préfère ne passer à coté de rien. Sous ses airs de gentille fille , elle peut cacher une âme de tueuse.  
-Oh, c'est sûr, ricana Rick. Et d'ailleurs tu ne devais pas me montrer comment tu transporterais mon cadavre sur plusieurs mètres dans les bois ?  
-On a été interrompus , je te rappelle, sourit Kate en repensant à leur acte manqué de la veille  
-ça commence à devenir une habitude  
-Serais-tu déçu ? le taquina Kate, qui, elle aussi, était frustrée par la situation  
-Non, je pense surtout à toi  
-à moi ?  
-Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu allais m'embrasser hier….sur ce sol…..

-...

-Et moi qui voulais juste jouer au cobaye... Tu as failli abuser de la situation  
-Pauvre petite victime

Souriant tous les deux à leur joute verbale, ils se contemplaient du regard, tout en appréciant cette balade à deux. Plus les heures passaient et plus la tension entre eux devenait palpable. Rick se demandait combien de temps ils arriveraient encore à se résister. Souriant à certaines images de Kate et lui ,il déclara pour continuer leur discussion :

\- Et pour que tout soit clair, je ne veux prendre aucun risque inutile. Si Moore et Mélanie se rendent compte qu'on farfouille , on risque gros. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas armée.  
-Je sais, soupira Kate, qui avait l'impression de piétiner  
-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas encore une dizaine de jours à passer ici.

S'arrêtant pour le dévisager, elle était totalement sous le choc de sa révélation . Quinze jours ? il comptait réellement passer tout son temps ici ? Elle était contente de pouvoir être avec lui, seul à seule, surtout avec ces derniers jours , mais elle était aussi heureuse de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Elle pensait qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Pourquoi vouloir rester ici ? Complètement perplexe devant son aveu , elle n'eut pas le temps d'embrayer sur sa question, qu'il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Quoi ? Tu sembles….inquiète ? fit-il étonné par son attitude  
-Tu comptes réellement passer les douze prochains jours ici ? …..Tu ne préfères pas en finir avec cette enquête et rentrer à la maison ?  
-Tu es pressée , toi ? murmura-t-il soudain timidement  
-Je….oui. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir sur New-York et …  
-Reprendre ta vie là ou tu l'as laissée, la coupa-t-il, déçu, en reprenant sa marche tête basse.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si peiné à cette idée. Revoir sa fille ou Martha n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Continuant à le dévisager, elle marcha un peu plus rapidement pour le rejoindre, et connaître le fin mot de son désarroi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux pas retourner au loft et voir ta fille ou ta mère ?  
-Bien sûr que si, marmonna Castle, sans lâcher du regard le sol comme s'il était la deuxième merveille du monde  
-Quel est le problème , alors ?

-...

-Castle ? répéta Kate en le stoppant avec sa main sur son avant-bras. Dis-moi.  
-Tu sembles pressée de rentrer…c'est tout  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec…  
-Que va-t-il se passer à New-York , Kate?  
-Je…pardon ?  
-Tu vas retourner bosser et…  
-On va retourner bosser , le coupa-t-elle, totalement perdue  
-Je….je ne sais pas si je peux le faire  
-Quoi ? Travailler avec moi ?  
-Faire semblant…..je ne peux plus le faire…, avoua Rick en se dégageant de sa main droite pour reprendre sa marche, alors qu'ils arrivaient près du chalet de Mélanie.

Complètement confuse, elle resta quelques secondes à tenter de comprendre le cheminement de sa pensée. Faire semblant ? Mais de quoi parlait-il, bon sang ?! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle l'entendit l'appeler un peu plus loin :

-Tu viens ?

-...

\- Kate ?  
-Non  
-Non ? s'étonna-t-il, à quelques mètres de la porte du psy  
-Faire semblant à propos de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas et j'en ai marre de supposer…alors dis-moi. Faire semblant à propos de nous ? Faire semblant à propos de tes sentiments parce que tu m'en veux encore énormément ?

Complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'il la rejette arriver à Manhattan, elle tentait de garder le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait . Ces dernières quarante-huit heures, leur relation avait enfin évolué, pour son plus grand bonheur, dans le bon sens, et elle avait peur qu'il fasse marche arrière dorénavant.

Sentant qu'elle était autant à fleur de peau que lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient avancé ensemble dans cette relation sans discuter des répercussions que cela allait engendrer par la suite. Qu'arriverait-il quant ils seraient dans la grande pomme ?

Ferait-elle comme d'habitude ? Agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Remonterait-elle ce mur?

S'avançant de nouveau près d'elle , il l'observait minutieusement. Lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté.  
Cherchant un moyen de s'expliquer, il lui murmura, sans la lâcher du regard, alors que les yeux de Kate semblaient s'humidifier au fil des secondes :

-Je…je pense à nous …à notre relation, à ce qu'on est en train de vivre  
-Castle, je…  
-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir, déglutit Rick sur un ton anxieux.

Elle avait l'impression que son coeur s'accélérait au fur et mesure de chacune de ses paroles.

-J'ai décidé que j'en voulais plus…tous les deux , nous méritons plus  
-Je….de quoi parles-tu ?  
-Je ne veux plus être ton partenaire…enfin si, se reprit-il devant son effarement.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, ne fais…  
-Kate, que va-t-il se passer pour nous deux à New-York ? Au poste ? Ou dans la vie du quotidien ? Comment nous vois-tu ?  
\- Je pensais que c'était clair pour toi et que..  
\- -je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, la coupa-t-il pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Je ne veux pas être seulement ton partenaire, je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas avoir des sentiments pour toi. Je sais ce que je veux, je l'ai toujours su...c'est toi. Alors si tu souhaites prétendre que tout ceci ne sait pas...

Ce fut les lèvres de Kate sur sa bouche qui le coupèrent dans son élan. Aux mots de Castle, son soulagement fut tel qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras pour venir l'embrasser.  
Elle avait cru qu'il allait la rejeter, elle avait cru qu'il n'était pas prêt…mais l'entendre lui avouer vouloir construire quelque chose ensemble la soulagea tellement qu'elle évacua toute sa peur dans ce baiser.

Ses mains sur sa nuque, ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se sentait enfin respirer. C'était comme si elle avait été en apnée depuis le début de son monologue. Réclamant ardemment l'entrée de sa bouche, Castle la lui accorda en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait d'elle sur ses hanches.

Emportés par leur baiser, il la fit reculer pour la bloquer contre un arbre. La langue si délicieuse et si coquine de Kate le fit gémir de plaisir alors que les mains de la détective descendaient doucement sur son manteau pour le lui ouvrir.

Elle avait besoin de contact, de chaleur. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Ouvrant la fermeture éclair de Rick ,elle faufila ses doigts sous son pull sans stopper son baiser.  
La fraîcheur de ce début d'après-midi s'était évaporée pour laisser place à une chaleur…douce et passionnée à la fois.

Les mains de Beckett enlacées autour de sa taille, son dos plaqué , contre cet arbre , et ce baiser tellement torride éveillèrent en quelques secondes le désir de Rick .

De plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean, il tenta de ralentir le baiser sous les protestations de Kate:

-Ne t'arrête pas, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant encore plus près de lui.  
-Kate…., gémit-il sur ses lèvres appétissantes. On pourrait nous voir  
-Et alors, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise foi tant son désir de lui s'emballait  
-Alors ? sourit-il en lâchant ses lèvres pour venir les déposer doucement dans son cou, tout en faufilant lui aussi ses mains sous son pull afin de caresser son ventre et le bas de son dos. Alors on pourrait nous arrêter pour exhibition, ou indécence ou..  
-Castle, gémit-elle alors que les doigts de l'écrivain titillaient dangereusement la dentelle du soutien-gorge de Kate  
-Si on ne s'arrête pas….Je risque de te faire l'amour à même cet arbre, continua Rick en la bloquant un peu plus contre lui  
-J'aime cette idée  
-Madame Castle serait-elle une exhibitionniste ? la taquina-t-il, tout heureux du comportement de Kate,en prenant en otage son lobe d'oreille

Elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Douce et sensuelle , elle s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses et aux baisers de Rick. Elle le désirait si fort à cet instant qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se contrôler encore bien longtemps.

-Tu n'as pas idée, chuchota Beckett, en caressant tendrement son torse, pour venir déposer ses mains sur le premier bouton de jean de Castle.

Souriant à sa répartie, il ralentit ses baisers dans son cou pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Posant son front sur celui de Kate, ils se contemplaient, les yeux noirs de désir, sans arrêter leurs caresses sous leurs vêtements

-J'ai besoin de me calmer avant notre rendez-vous avec Mélanie, avoua Castle  
-Je sens ça

Complices comme jamais, ils ne souhaitaient pas relâcher leur étreinte. La chaleur du corps de Castle et son renflement de pantalon sur sa cuisse ne faisaient qu'augmenter son désir de lui. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter un nouveau gémissement , elle le vit sourire, puis l'entendit murmurer sur sa bouche :

-Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'on ne joue pas au Monopoly ce soir?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu préfères un autre jeu ? répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, tout en souriant  
-Oh oui…., souffla Castle en l'emportant dans un nouveau baiser.

Sa langue dansa rapidement avec celle de Beckett. Son corps la pressa un peu plus contre cet arbre, et avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle... il s'éloigna d'elle et remonta doucement la fermeture éclair du manteau de Kate sous son regard totalement épris.  
Il venait d'attiser son désir d'une manière si extraordinaire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait rentrer et lui faire l'amour. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle en était frustrée comme jamais. Sentant son trouble , Rick sourit et lui chuchota, sans la lâcher du regard :

-Plus tard…Madame Castle  
-J'y compte bien..Monsieur Castle

Lui tendant la main, Castle enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Beckett et se retourna en direction du chalet de Mélanie, tout en refermant à son tour son manteau.

-Pour ce qui est de New-York, reprit Kate, pour penser à autre chose que le corps de Rick sur le sien.  
-Hum ?  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. J'étais sincère hier et tout à l'heure….c'est toi que je veux Castle et…  
-Je l'ai vu, sourit-il en lui montrant l'arbre du regard.

Après une tape sur l'épaule et les joues légèrement empourprées, elle ajouta :

-Je ne sais pas si on pourra s'exposer à la vue de tous. Si Gates apprend pour nous , elle pourrait t'empêcher de venir et…  
-Tant qu'on est ensemble à la fin du boulot , c'est ce qui m'importe Kate  
-D'accord…alors pour une fois, on est sur la même longueur d'onde  
-Et c'est pas fini, rétorqua, amusé, Rick en la déshabillant du regard.

Ils venaient de passer un moment hors du temps et seul à seule…Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Cachée un peu plus loin derrière un sapin, une personne les observait. Sa colère montait au fur et à mesure des baisers échangés par le couple. Ils ne devraient pas en être déjà à ce stade ! Fulminant, cette personne décida qu'il lui faudrait sûrement agir plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pré de canaliser sa colère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle partie courir quelques minutes dans les bois pour se calmer et élaborer un nouveau plan.

 _ **Catskill, bureau de Mélanie**_

Dorénavant installés devant Mélanie, ils écoutaient studieusement la jeune assistante leur expliquer le contenu de la séance de l'après-midi. Juste avant d'entrer dans le chalet, Rick et Kate avaient convenu de faire profil bas avec l'enquête. Obtenir des papiers dans ce bureau était, selon eux, trop risqué pour le moment. Ils préféraient relire tranquillement le dossier des Bells,fait par Moore, ce soir avant de continuer leurs investigations. C'est donc complètement décontractés qu'ils écoutaient Mélanie :

-On va travailler sur la confiance. D'après Randy, votre entretien de ce matin a été, dirons-nous, compliqué à propos de certaines révélations du passé. Je pense que travailler sur la confiance, et surtout la connaissance de l'autre, est fondamental dans un couple ….Je vais vous donner un formulaire avec des questions, ajouta-t-elle en donnant des papiers à Rick et à Kate. Je veux que vous les remplissiez à l'abri du regard de votre conjoint, le principe est de savoir si lui connait la réponse à votre question.  
-Très bien, sourit Kate en prenant connaissance des questions.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'appliquèrent à répondre chacun dans leur coin à plus d'une vingtaine de questions. Terminant la première, Kate retourna son formulaire sous les yeux étonnés de Rick :

-Déjà ?  
-Pas toi ? le taquina-t-elle. J'aurais cru qu'après quatre année à m'étudier, tu aurais fini avant moi.  
\- J'ai fini, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide, concéda Castle, amusé. Ces questions sont plutôt simples de toute manière.  
-Simples ? répéta l'assistante en prenant quelques notes  
-Oui. Kate est ma muse …je la connais par coeur  
-Eh bien , voyons voir comment vous vous connaissez par coeur tous les deux.

Prenant en main sa liste de questions, Mélanie commença avec la copie de Castle:

-On va faire une question chacun votre tour. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aiguiller votre partenaire . Ok ?  
-Ok, répondirent ensemble notre duo  
-Madame Castle, quel est le nom complet de votre mari ?  
-Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle. Il se nomme Richard Alexander Rodgers, mais, quand il a pris son nom de plume, Castle, il a rajouté Edgar en hommage à Edgar Allan Poe, expliqua Kate, se souvenant de leur affaire avec Penny.  
-Bien. Votre tour Mr Castle ?  
-Je suis prêt, fit-il tout excité par ce jeu  
-Quelle est la couleur préférée de votre femme ?  
-Violet. Vous n'avez pas plus compliqué ? la taquina Rick  
-ça arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. Madame Castle, quel est le plat préféré de votre mari ?  
-Cheesburger, il adore les cheesburgers  
-Le parfum préféré de votre femme ?  
-La cerise…..elle sent la cerise, huma Rick béatement comme s'il pouvait la sentir, tandis que Kate souriait à son air bienheureux

Mélanie fit une pause de quelques secondes pour noter une ou deux phrases sur son bloc-notes, et reprit son questionnaire :

-Comment Mr Castle boit-il son café ?  
-Noir sans sucre  
-Faux  
-Faux ?  
-Il ajoute autre chose, ajouta Mélanie pour aiguiller Beckett  
-Kate ne peut pas le savoir mais…  
-De la noix de muscade, le coupa la détective, tout naturellement, alors que Castle se retournait vers elle, totalement surpris  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Je suis ta femme, sourit-elle en haussant les épaules

Mais devant son regard insistant et interrogateur, elle ajouta :

-Quand j'ai séjourné au loft après l'affaire Dunn, j'ai remarqué que tu en mettais les soirs….certainement pour te donner un coup de fouet pour écrire la nuit….  
-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais attention à…  
-Toi ?  
-Heu…oui, fit troublé Rick

Lui souriant tendrement, il lui prit la main pour la serrer affectueusement. Il était ému que Beckett ait fait attention à ce genre de choses et se sentait….quelque peu rassuré sur les sentiments que pouvait avoir la détective à son sujet.

-La série préférée de Kate ? continua Mélanie en regardant Rick, le stylo à la main  
-Temptation Lane  
-Faux  
-Faux ? Comment ça faux ? répéta hébété Castle en dévisageant Kate.  
\- Raté Castle  
\- Raté ? Comment je …..Pourquoi as-tu menti ?  
-J'ai pas menti, sourit Kate devant sa mine contrite. Temptation Lane me rappelle ma mère, mais ce n'est pas ma série préférée  
-Non ? ….alors c'est quoi ? je n'arrive pas à croire que je le découvre après autant de temps  
-Rick, ce n'est qu'une série…  
-Une série qu'on n'a jamais vue ensemble….. Alors quel est le marathon-série qu'on va devoir regarder à notre retour ? demanda-t-il tout ouïe  
-Nebula 9  
-Nebula 9 ! s'exclama-t-il outré. Franchement elle ne mérite même pas d'avoir été diffusée, la série a été annulée il y a plus de dix ans ,après seulement douze épisodes! …enfin je veux dire après douze épisodes de trop, grimaça Castle, face à une Kate déçue par sa réaction  
-Pourtant j'aurais parié que tu serais fan  
-Je suis fan des bonnes séries de science-fiction: Star Treck, Battlestar Galactica, ou la série créée par Joss Weedon, mais Nebula 9 ? Non, c'est du mélodrame bidon et un jeu d'acteurs catastrophique  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi , cette série était grandiose  
-Grandiose ? blêmit Rick de façon théâtrale. Les jeunes plantes qui poussent à travers la neige en février, c'est grandiose, la statue de la liberté est grandiose mais Nebula 9 ?

-...

\- Non, mais….  
-Ok tu as raison, abdiqua Kate, alors que Mélanie les regardait échanger ensemble. C'était une série stupide, le summum du mélo et c'était complètement ringard. Une poignée d'élèves officiers en mission d'entrainement sur le Nebula 9, et tout d'un coup la Terre est détruite, ce qui fait d'eux les seuls survivants de l'humanité, je comprend pourquoi tu détestais la série, avoua Beckett, alors que Castle hochait la tête, victorieux. Mais je comprends aussi pourquoi certains l'adoraient ,au point de devenir de vrais fans! C'était fondé sur la difficulté à quitter son foyer pour la première fois, la recherche d'identité et l'envie d'accomplir de grandes choses….j'adorais m'habiller comme le lieutenant Chloé, elle se moquait de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle et c'était loin d'être mon cas à l'époque….Cette femme était une guerrière et une scientifique, et le fait est que son apparence n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. En m'habillant comme elle , c'était comme si je pouvais être qui je voulais, et je n'étais pas obligée de choisir….alors ne te moque pas de moi, d'accord ? termina Kate, avec un discours si passionné que les deux autres protagonistes étaient pendus à ses lèvres  
-D'accord, sourit Rick, les yeux admiratifs  
-D'accord ?  
\- Oui. On ne peut pas tous avoir les mêmes goûts filmographiques , même si les tiens sont …étranges….Je dis d'accord.  
\- Bien….Je crois que c'est mon tour maintenant , non ? demanda Beckett à Mélanie, attendant la question suivante  
-Eh bien…  
-Attendez, j'ai une petite question, la coupa Rick, avec des yeux taquins, en se tournant vers Kate  
-Quoi ? fit cette dernière, un brin inquiète face à ses yeux gourmands  
-Tu avais un costume du lieutenant Chloé ?  
-Sérieux, c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?  
-Oui!  
-Tu es irrécupérable, soupira Kate, amusée  
-Je vais te dire un truc, je te pardonne ton manque de goût si tu acceptes de ré-enfiler le costume de Nebula 9 pour moi  
-Dans tes rêves ! rigola Kate  
-Ah là tu tombes mal ! Tous mes rêves se réalisent , susurra Castle sans la lâcher du regard.

Leurs taquineries commençaient sérieusement à les consumer. Son regard toujours sur Kate, il tentait de l'imaginer dans ce costume de science-fiction dans les tons de violet . Des images plein la tête , il souriait bêtement quand Kate le coupa dans sa rêverie par sa réponse à la question de Mélanie .

-Je ne comprends pas votre question  
-On change d'angle alors…par exemple…Dîtes-moi une chose que votre partenaire fait et que vous appréciez. Ce n'est pas obligatoirement un grand geste. ça peut être des gestes simples et doux qui en réalité signifient beaucoup pour vous.  
-Oh, je vois. C'est plutôt simple. Je dirais mon café .  
-Votre café ?  
-Castle m'emmène un café vanille chaque matin depuis qu'on se connaît. C'est un rituel entre nous.  
-Très bien , sourit Mélanie en notant de nouveau sur son calepin. Et vous Mr Castle ?  
-Eh…bien…je ….Attendez, réfléchît Rick complètement pris au dépourvu.

Malgré la simplicité de la question , il avait du mal à répondre, et son hésitation fut immédiatement remarquée par Kate.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour le retard. J'ai du recommencer ce chapitre plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à cette ébauche.**_

 _ **Je tenais à tous vos remercier pour vos commentaires. Alors pour faire une réponse globale à tous cette fois-ci.**_

 _ **La température ne cesse de monter du côté du Caskett. Je crois que vous pouvez oublier la partie de monopoly ^^**_

 _ **Gates a bien joué au marieuse en espérant retrouver son duo de choc mais risque de se mordre les doigts face à mon nouveau méchant, ou méchante ^^**_

 _ **Alors qui est le tueur?**_

 _ **L'histoire va-t-elle bien se terminer ?**_

 _ **Vous m'avez demandé de l'enquête et du suspens...vous allez être servit. J'ai pris un tournant complètement différent en incluant une enquête. Plus de chapitres certes mais plus de chaleur ^^, rire mais aussi drame^^...vous risquez de trembler devant mes idées.**_

 _ **Alors qui me suit ?**_

 _ **PS: merci Ana808 de te joindre à nous.**_

 _ **A plus tout le monde...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

Et zut il se trouvait bien embêté désormais. Trouver un geste ou une attention que faisait habituellement Beckett, dans la vie quotidienne, pour lui et qu'il appréciait n'était pas chose aisée. Ils se côtoyaient, ils étaient amis, flirtaient , mais elle avait toujours laissé cette barrière entre eux depuis le premier jour. Alors trouver un geste particulier était difficile , elle le lui montrait dans ses habitudes ou ses mots « Je ne suis la muse que d'un seul auteur »….mais une attention ? il trouvait cette simple question très complexe finalement.

Sentant le regard de Kate sur lui , il commençait à paniquer à l'idée de la froisser, et sortit dans la précipitation :

-Le fait qu'elle accepte tous les jours ma présence à ses côtés pour ses enquêtes  
-Sérieux ? s'offusqua-t-elle qu'il ait pris autant de temps pour sortir un truc aussi…banal ?  
\- Quoi ?  
-Que tu dises ça de notre première année, d'accord….Mais après quatre ans, c'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit ?  
-Non, il y a plein d'autres choses, mais c'est juste que c'est important pour moi, se défendit Rick, mal à l'aise  
\- Plein de choses , hein ? Comme quoi ?

Devant son regard noir, il déglutit alors que Mélanie enchaînait :

-Il n' y a pas de bonnes ou mauvaises réponses. Je pense que ce qu'essaie de dire Mr Castle, c'est qu'il se sent honoré de pouvoir travailler à vos côtés, et que d'une certaine manière, c'est gratifiant pour lui même après autant d'années.  
-C'est ça ! acquiesça Rick, soulagé  
-Ouais, marmonna Beckett, peu convaincue par cette explication  
-Bien, et si on partait dans une direction totalement opposée ?  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous aimeriez faire avec votre partenaire, et que vous n'avez jamais pu ou eu le temps de faire, suggéra la psy alors que Kate restait toujours troublée par la dernière réponse de Rick.  
-Oh oui, sourit Castle en espérant apaiser les tensions  
-Très bien. Quelles seraient ces choses ?

Fermant les yeux, il tentait de trier toutes les idées qu'il avait en tête : un voyage en montgolfière, une ballade dans les rues de Paris, un trek pour chercher Bigfoot, lui faire l'amour sans cesse , oui ça en premier lieu, ou…

-Même pour ça, tu as besoin de réflexion ? lança Kate, déçue, coupant le fil de ses idées  
-Mais non , je fais le tri là-dedans, sourit Rick, attendri par sa déception en lui désignant sa tête du doigt.  
-Le tri, hein ?  
-Oui madame ! acquiesça-t-il tout en continuant sur un ton taquin. Il y a plein de choses que j'ai envie de faire avec toi….et seulement toi..  
\- Castle  
-Je dois en évoquer combien ? demanda-t-il tout heureux  
-Reste dans le domaine du public, marmonna-t-elle en voyant son regard changer en la regardant  
-Disons deux choses, trancha Mélanie sans lâcher ses notes des yeux  
-J'aimerais….Attendez, je réfléchis….  
-Castle!  
-Quoi ? C'est comme à Noël quand tu as une liste pleine et que tu n'as droit qu'à deux ou trois cadeaux….  
-Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas Noël, et que de toute manière, les choses que tu souhaites risquent peut-être de ne pas arriver? sourit-elle, amusée  
-En fait si, la contredit Mélanie, alors que les yeux de Rick s'illuminaient  
-Si ?  
-Dîtes-moi deux choses réalisables que vous devrez faire obligatoirement dans le mois qui vient..  
-Dans le mois qui vient ?  
-Oui  
-Mais en prenant en compte qu'il nous reste encore une dizaine de jours ici, je peux oublier le séjour au Sahara, bougonna Rick  
-Un séjour dans le Sahara ? blêmit Kate. On doit réellement faire toutes ces choses loufoques qui lui passent par la tête ? Parce que le Sahara… Après, c'est quoi ? Une rando au Pérou ?  
-Non, le Pérou, c'est surfait, rétorqua-t-il, amusé  
-Ok, là tu m'inquiètes avec tes idées  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Beckett, certaines de ces choses vont te plaire….Vraiment te plaire

A son intonation de voix et son regard de noir de désir, Kate se sentit tout d'un coup gênée. Son allusion était, cette fois-ci, sans équivoque, et son malaise s'amplifia quand il déclara, amusé :

-La première des choses que j'aimerais faire avec ma femme, c'est…..Qu'elle me fasse un tour de magie !  
-Un tour de magie ? sourit Mélanie devant son idée  
-Oui. Son grand-père était magicien et il lui a appris des tonnes de tours. J'aimerais en voir un.  
-Tu veux un tour de magie , Castle ? répéta Kate soulagée qu'il n'accentue pas son malaise devant Mélanie  
-Oui….Celui avec les glaçons, sourit-il d'un air malicieux, en la jaugeant des yeux  
-Je..tu….

Au bafouillage de Kate, Rick se pinça les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de rire alors que Mélanie secouait la tête, vraiment amusée par ce jeune couple. Comment, avec une telle complicité , en étaient-ils arrivés ici ? pensa-t-elle en les observant.

Complètement abasourdie par la réplique de Rick , Beckett replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille, comme pour se donner du courage, et répondit en appréhendant sa seconde réponse :

-Ok….et la deuxième chose?

Il venait de faire une allusion des plus explicites devant leur psy. Kate ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi embêtée. Elle n'était pas prude d'ordinaire, et les sous-entendus de Rick en public étaient plutôt fréquents depuis le début de leur relation, mais cette fois-ci, le regard tendre et amoureux qu'il avait posé sur elle l'avait troublée….Et avait aussi éveillé son désir. Et puis elle devait reconnaître que lorsqu'ils flirtaient ensemble avant, c'était bon enfant….. Aujourd'hui tout avait changé.  
Maintenant chacune de ses paroles, de ses taquineries étaient comme une promesse qu'ils se faisaient.

Penser à ce tour de magie avec Castle….Elle l'avait rêvé, mais jamais autant désiré qu'aujourd'hui…

-Un dîner, reprit Rick, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées pas très catholiques

Mais devant les yeux interloqués de ses deux comparses, Rick tenta de s'expliquer :

-Je voudrais un dîner officiel…Un tête-à-tête comme un premier rendez-vous…en ville. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Enfin, reprit Rick devant ses yeux interdits, je ne veux pas t'exposer à la page six ou faire exploser notre partenariat si on est vus….Je veux juste un dîner au restaurant avec ma…femme.  
\- Un dîner? répéta Kate, attendrie cette fois-ci par sa demande  
-Et on peut très bien être discrets.  
-Discrets, hein? Rappelle-moi ce que tu avais loué pour être discrets à Los Angeles ? sourit-elle devant sa moue.

Il n'était pas très sûr qu'elle soit enchantée de sortir avec lui. Ils avaient discuté et convenu qu'ils étaient en train de construire une relation tous les deux, mais , malgré tout ça , les doutes de Rick sur les intentions de Kate perduraient. Quatre années à clamer son indépendance avait quelque peu altéré la confiance de son partenaire.

-Je te l'ai dit, une Ferrari, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret à LA, déclara Rick, déçu, en pensant qu'elle changeait de discussion  
-Ok  
-Ok ?  
-J'adorerais sortir avec toi en tête-à-tête  
-En ville ?  
-En ville, acquiesça Beckett touchée par son étonnement  
-Super….Et on pourra faire un tour en montgolfière en plein Sahara plus tard ?  
-Non  
-Non? sourit-il amusé et agréablement surpris par Kate  
-Non…mais…. on pourra certainement enchaîner avec mon tour de magie , enfin, si notre rendez-vous se passe bien, l'aguicha-t-elle en posant un regard si sensuel sur lui que Castle en déglutit de plaisir.

Attendrie par leur joute verbale, Mélanie souriait tout en écrivant ses dernières impressions sur son calepin. Après quelques secondes, elle enchaîna avec les souhaits de Kate :

-Alors à votre tour, Madame Castle .  
-J'aimerais bien un week-end tous les deux, à défaut d'un séjour dans le désert au milieu de nulle part .  
-Où ça ? fit Rick , enchanté par l'idée  
-La cabane de mon père….  
\- C'est sûr que c'est moins paumé que mon oasis.  
-j'aimerais te faire découvrir un peu plus du mystère Beckett, s'expliqua-t-elle, un peu anxieuse à l'idée qu'il refuse.

Ces trois mois d'absences avaient été très difficiles pour Rick, et Kate en avait désormais conscience. Elle redoutait quelque peu qu'il rejette l'idée de peur de réveiller de vieilles blessures.

-C'est…  
-Et pour mon deuxième souhait, le coupa Kate pour tenter de l'amadouer. J'aimerais y aller en moto.  
-Heu…en…moto, bafouilla Rick

L'idée d'une virée en moto pour tout un week-end avec Kate l'enchantait plus que de mesure, mais ses pensées s'étaient surtout focalisées, comme bloquées, sur des images de Beckettt en tenue de motarde. Vêtue de cuir noir , un casque à la main, le summum de tous ses fantasmes.

-Castle ?  
-C'est…sexy!  
-La cabane ou la moto ? rétorqua, amusée, Beckett  
-La tenue !

A son affirmation, elle se mit à rire. Il avait l'air d'un enfant un matin de Noël. Elle était tellement contente qu'il soit réceptif à son idée.  
Cela faisait un moment déjà que Kate souhaitait l'emmener sur les chemins de son enfance. Lui expliquer ses vacances, ses parties de pêche avec son père , ou ses ballades avec sa mère, la chasse aux grenouilles, ou tout simplement tous ces petits moments qui faisaient qu'elle se sentait aimée et choyée au sein de ce cocon familial.

Cette année avait été l'une des plus dures de toute sa vie. Elle avait dû se reconstruire après la fusillade, et pour cela elle était revenue, pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de sa mère, dans sa cabane d'enfance.

Elle avait souvent pris le combiné pour appeler Castle. Ces trois mois sans lui avaient été une véritable torture, mais elle ne souhaitait pas se montrer vulnérable et faible à cette époque.  
Alors cet exercice lui donnait l'opportunité de réparer ses torts. Et l'un d'entre eux était d'avoir fui Castle et de s'être terrée au fond de cette forêt.

Y retourner avec lui serait une victoire. Pour elle et pour eux. Ce serait comme un pied de nez à la vie. Totalement ravie par la situation et par le fait que Castle fantasme de surcroit sur sa tenue de motarde ne faisait qu'enchanter un peu plus notre lieutenant .

Toujours en les observant, Mélanie déposa enfin son stylo et, croisant ses bras pour poser ses coudes sur son bureau , elle déclara calmement :

-On va corser un peu les choses. Non pas que je n'aime pas que mes séances se passent bien, au contraire. J'aimerais qu'on entre un peu plus dans le coeur du problème. Vous me semblez être un couple uni et heureux, et je ne comprends pas votre présence ici. Alors je vous le demande. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

La déclaration de la jeune psy eut le don de calmer les ardeurs de Rick et les rêveries de Beckett. Ils s'étaient tellement pris au jeu qu'ils en avaient oublié leur couverture.

Pris au dépourvu par la question de Mélanie , et souhaitant garder intacte leur mission sous-couverture, Castle avoua sur un ton hésitant, tout en triturant sa nuque de ses mains, la raison de leur présence ici…. Enfin ce pourquoi il lui en voulait , il y a quelques jours :

-Elle m'a menti  
-Tout le monde ment un jour ou l'autre dans un couple  
-Oui mais….il y a des degrés dans le mensonge, non ? Et au-delà de ça , elle m'a blessé.

Mise mal à l'aise par son aveu, Kate baissa la tête. L'ambiance, si joviale et bon enfant quelques instants auparavant, avait changé du tout au tout. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi Rick remettait son mensonge sur le tapis. Il devait garder leur couverture intacte, et en même temps, c'est le mot qu'il avait évoqué à l'hôtel devant Moore. Cette constatation ne l'empêcha pas de culpabiliser encore. Elle se demandait si un jour , elle arriverait à se pardonner de l'avoir autant blessé.

Toujours tête basse, elle pouvait l'entendre encore et encore :

« Je t'aime Kate…je t'aime….reste avec moi »  
« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? »  
« Il parait qu'il y a des choses qu'il est préférable d'oublier »

-Madame Castle ?

-Kate ? reprit Mélanie, sur un ton plus doux, alors que Beckett relevait le visage, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Sur quoi ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Quelle est la nature de votre mensonge ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda sans préambule Mélanie.

Elle aurait aimé dire la vérité, mais, malheureusement, comment avouer à leur psy qu'elle avait feint de ne pas avoir entendu la déclaration de Castle alors qu'ils étaient supposés être mariés ?... Cela n'aurait aucun sens pour elle. Cherchant rapidement une autre alternative à son mensonge , elle décida de suivre son instinct et de tenter de faire d'une pierre deux coups :

-J'ai l'impression que nous venons de deux mondes différents . Lui est riche et célèbre, et moi, je ne suis que flic.  
-Hum  
-Je lui ai menti parce que j'avais peur. J'ai fait une erreur. Une monumentale erreur, soupira Kate alors que Rick était complètement confus  
-Laquelle ?  
-Une nouvelle recrue au poste m'a draguée et j'ai laissé faire dans un moment de faiblesse. Il était plus comme moi…De mon monde.  
-Ce n'est qu'une excuse, ça, rétorqua Mélanie en la jaugeant  
-Castle est….il….  
-Oui ?  
-Il signe des autographes sur des poitrines, il est le playboy numéro 5 selon le Ledgers, sa carte de crédit est illimitée alors que moi…je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir la moitié de ce qu'il me donne. Finalement cette recrue me faisait me sentir à la hauteur .  
-Votre problème est l'argent ou la célébrité de votre mari ou un manque de confiance en soi ?  
-L'argent …Je pense….Ou la confiance.

Kate espérait avoir fait mouche avec cette histoire de recrue. Selon Esposito, Mélanie avait été mariée et trompée. Elle souhaitait donc voir la réaction de la psy sur sa pseudo faiblesse.  
Mais le fait qu'elle ne relève pas sa passade lui fit revoir ses positions. Et si Castle avait raison et qu'elle était réellement innocente ?

Alors qu'elle semblait revenir au point de départ , elle fut surprise par la question de Mélanie qui suivit:

-Comment s'appelait cette recrue ?

Bingo ! elle venait peut-être de la débusquer. Cherchant rapidement une réponse qui ne lui ferait pas défaut pour la suite , elle fut coupée par Rick qui répondit tristement :

-Demming…il s'appelle Tom Demming.  
-Est-ce que c'est resté au stade du flirt parce que c'est innocent et…  
-Elle l'a embrassé  
-Non, il m'a embrassée ! se défendit Kate, qui ne voulait pas passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle avait beau être une handicapée des sentiments comme le disait Lanie, elle avait toujours eu à coeur d'être sincère et franche dans ses relations. Et même si, parfois, elle n'avait pas été honnête avec elle-même sur ses sentiments avec ses ex, elle pouvait au moins se féliciter de n'avoir jamais trompé personne.  
Bizarrement, le fait que Castle évoque Tom Demming au milieu de leur conversation ne la dérangea pas plus que de mesure. Elle était plutôt contente que Rick ait choisi un prénom dont il se souviendrait plus tard s'ils en avaient besoin.

-C'est pareil , rétorqua Rick en se laissant prendre au jeu de Kate. Il avait bien compris qu'elle tentait par ce subterfuge d'atteindre Mélanie. Une femme trompée ne peut pas rester de marbre devant un nouvel adultère. Se concentrant sur sa prochaine réplique , il fut troublé par les aveux de Kate :

-Non, c'est pas pareil. Il m'a embrassée, je n'ai pas donné suite  
-Mais tu ne l'as pas repoussé !  
-Il m'a surprise et…  
-Surprise? se moqua Rick complètement pris dans son rôle d'homme bafoué. Tu l'as laissé te draguer, tu l'as même sûrement aidé à le faire, et tu étais surprise ? A quel moment ?  
-C'est que…  
-Quand sa bouche a touché la tienne ? Ou que sa langue a…  
-Stop ! Je reconnais que c'était flatteur d'être remarquée. Je l'ai laissé me draguer, et pour une fois depuis quelques années, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Avec toi….C'est tellement simple et doux mais seulement dans le cadre de la vie privée, dès qu'on est en public on est Castle et Beckett…et c'est compliqué.  
-C'est toi qui le veux , je te rappelle ! Pour ton boulot ! Alors ne me fais pas culpabiliser pour ça et ce baiser ! s'offusqua Rick hargneusement en guettant Mélanie du coin de l'œil.

La psy avait arrêté de noter sur son calepin depuis que le nom de Demming avait fait irruption dans la conversation. Elle semblait comme captivée par la discussion. Etait-ce un intérêt personnel? Ou son rôle de psy qui s'éveillait devant un problème de couple ? Castle ne pouvait l'affirmer, mais son regard était si…intéressé qu'il se dit qu'elle aussi n'était pas très nette dans cette histoire.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est ta faute, c'est la mienne, ok ? C'est juste que…il était de mon monde et ça m'a rassurée.  
-De ton monde ? J'ai l'impression d'être un paria. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je donne tout notre argent à des associations humanitaires ?  
-Non!  
-Parce que le point important dans tout ça , c'est le mot « notre ». On est mariés, et que tu le veuilles ou non , tu es aussi riche que moi.

La déclaration de Rick troubla quelque peu Kate. Même si cette discussion était fictive , elle s'était soudain sentie comme oppressée devant ce constat. Jamais encore, elle n'avait eu à sortir avec quelqu'un de célèbre ou d'aussi riche. Cela changerait-il vraiment les choses pour elle ? Devrait-elle reconsidérer ses habitudes de vies? Ses doutes se transformèrent en peur. Elle souhaitait juste une relation avec Castle et non avec le romancier Richard Castle. Elle ne voulait pas être à la « une » des tabloïds, elle souhaitait juste pouvoir vivre cette relation dans l'intimité.

Quasi paniquée par ce constat, Kate regardait Caste comme une biche devant des feux de voiture. Totalement perdue, elle tentait de cacher son trouble mais en vain. Il avait perçu son tracas…Sa panique, et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître , elle sut qu'il avait ressenti son malaise.

-Madame Castle ?  
-Heu…oui, pardon, déglutit Kate en regardant Mélanie pour fuir des yeux Rick  
-Vous le revoyez toujours ?  
-Non, soupira-t-elle.  
-Non ? Il ne travaille pas avec vous? Ce n'est pas une nouvelle recrue ?

Pris par son questionnement au sujet de Rick et elle, Kate n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler.

-Il a été muté à la section cambriolage, la sauva Castle  
-Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de…  
-Il a eu une opportunité, il l'a saisie…..Comme avec ma femme d'ailleurs !  
-Rick, je  
\- Comment était-ce ? la coupa la psy, qui n'en finissait pas d'écrire ses notes  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce baiser?

C'était quoi cette question ? Plus les minutes passaient , plus elle se disait qu'Espo ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Ses sens de flic s'éveillèrent, et, très lentement, elle déclara sur un ton qu'elle souhaitait peiné pour ne pas alerter la psy sur ses soupçons :

-C'était…Je ne sais pas….différent. C'était ..pas Rick.  
-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
-J'ai fui….Je suis rentrée à la maison et je m'en suis énormément voulu. Je suis vraiment désolée, Castle  
-Comment votre mari a-t-il découvert la vérité? Vous lui avez dit ?  
-Non, soupira Rick en se disant que si elle souhaitait jouer la carte de l'homme bafoué, autant le faire jusqu'au bout . Un ami…me l'a dit  
-Un ami ?  
-Un autre officier…Il les a surpris et me l'a confié….Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, se reprit Rick. Il ne savait pas pour moi et Kate…alors….Il s'est vanté du nouveau scoop de l'année. C'est dingue, hein ? Tout le poste pense que Demming et ma femme couchent ensemble, répondit-il amèrement en repensant à cette époque-là . Et personne ne se doute qu'on est mariés  
-Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui  
-Simplement parce qu'on t'a prise sur le fait.  
-Non! J'ai fait une erreur. Une simple erreur, Castle, je suis juste humaine et…..Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire.  
-Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?!

Baissant la tête , Kate jouait à la femme honteuse, mais en réalité elle était plus troublée par l'attitude Mélanie.  
La psy contemplait désormais son mari d'une manière si ….évocatrice que Mélanie Grant devenait tout doucement le suspect numéro un pour Kate.

Rick, lui, avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de la jeune assistante de Moore. Son regard et sa posture en disaient long sur elle en ce moment. Elle l'admirait ouvertement. Cette jeune femme bien sous tous rapports, qui avait toute sa confiance en début de session, s'était transformée en une dangereuse mante religieuse.

Après quelques interminables secondes, la psy reprit la parole pour écourter la séance à leur grande surprise :

-On va s'arrêter là pour le moment. Admettre ses peurs et ses erreurs est un très grand pas. N'oubliez pas les choses positives dans votre relation. Même si une trahison ou un mensonge, se reprit-elle devant le regard de Beckett, peuvent sembler insurmontables. N'oubliez pas que l'essentiel se trouve sous vos yeux.

Sa dernière phrase aurait pu être tout à fait juste si elle ne l'avait dite avec une telle intonation et un tel regard envers Rick que les doutes de ce dernier, en ce qui concernait sa culpabilité, s'envolèrent comme neige au soleil.

 _ **Chalet des Castle, quelques minutes plus tard**_

Complètement dépités part se retournement de situation, ils étaient rentrés en conversant sur toutes les possibilités. Soit c'était Moore, soit c'était Mélanie, soit c'était Moore et Mélanie ensemble.

-Tu sais, elle ne fait pas non plus tueuse, rétorqua Castle en repensant à Moore et à son café  
-Non, elle est juste obnubilée par ma pseudo aventure  
-Oui mais….  
-Et elle t'a trouvé soudainement très attrayant quand ta femme a avoué son péché.  
-Soudainement, hein ? ronchonna Rick en retirant son manteau et ses chaussures pour aller s'allonger sur le lit, les mains sous la tête et le regard au plafond  
-Elle est pas nette !  
-Moore non plus !

Se toisant tous les deux du regard, ils tentaient de démêler tout cet imbroglio. Comment avaient-ils pu kidnapper les victimes ? Etaient-ils seuls ou à deux ? Essayant de chercher dans le regard de l'autre la solution, ils s'énervaient de frustration.

-Et où sont ces fichus corps ?  
-Dans les bois, répondit Rick naturellement  
-Ok, alors comment a-t-il ou a-t-elle ou ont-ils pu transporter les corps sans être vus ?  
-il….elle….., bafouilla-t-il en cherchant une explication logique  
-Oui ?  
-Je ne sais pas  
-Moi non plus, fit-elle, excédée, en allant le rejoindre sur le lit

Couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, les jambes pendant dans le vide, ils se contemplaient tranquillement en cherchant une solution :

-Tu sais …ça peut se débloquer, assura Rick  
-Oui ?  
-Parfois quand je manque d'inspiration pour l'un de mes personnages, je me rends sur la scène où le crime a eu lieu  
-Tu me l'as déjà faite, celle-là, Castle, sourit Kate.  
-Ah bon ? fit-il amusé  
-Hum…hum…l'Empire State Building …le nombre de femmes que tu as séduites, énuméra-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard  
-Outch…Ouais..Oublie ce dernier point  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui….L'important ,c'est que la dernière fois j'avais raison  
-Oui, mais la dernière fois , tu avais une scène de crime. Ici on n'a pas de corps, pas de tombe, que des suppositions.  
-Oui mais on doit retracer l'histoire, ..…la réponse est forcement là .  
-L'histoire? Et pourquoi l'histoire est-elle importante ? demanda Kate en se tournant sur le flanc gauche , une main sous la tête , pour écouter attentivement Rick  
-L'histoire est essentielle, c'est ça qui fait réellement de nous une grande équipe, affirma Castle en se positionnant comme Kate , une main lui aussi sur la joue  
-Tu crois ? sourit-elle à sa conclusion  
-Oui, tu trouves les preuves, les preuves m'aident à reconstituer l'histoire, l'histoire nous mène à la solution.  
-Oui, mais j'ai pas de preuves .  
-Si on suit la logique des choses, tous ces couples n'ont pas disparu à partir des chalets de Moore et de Mélanie  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est trop visible. Ces bureaux se trouvent au centre. C'est bien trop exposé pour traîner des corps dans la forêt ensuite.  
-Ok, alors ils sont tués dans leur chalet ?  
-Oui, mais après ? Comment fait-il ?  
-Ou fait-elle ? rétorqua Kate sans le lâcher du regard

Frustré de tourner en rond, Rick soupira lorsque Kate se releva brusquement pour aller chercher les notes de Moore sous le matelas:

-Que fais-tu ?  
-Je ne me souviens pas quel chalet avaient les Bells, répondit Kate en parcourant rapidement le dossier  
-En quoi est-ce….  
-Le 4 !  
-Ok et alors ?  
-On est le 5, donc on se situe à moins d'un kilomètre de ….  
-Notre scène de crime ! la coupa Rick, comprenant où elle souhaitait en venir.

Tout sourire, ils se scrutèrent quelques secondes avant de se précipiter d'un même pas sur leurs manteaux et chaussures.

-Attends. Tu crois que c'est prudent, tu n'es pas armée et …  
-Castle, il fait encore jour. On peut très bien se balader sans éveiller les soupçons.  
-Ok…Alors pour être clairs, s'expliqua-t-il en prenant l'écharpe de Kate pour la lui entourer amoureusement autour du cou;  
-Oui ? sourit-elle devant sa prévenance  
-On va près du chalet des Bells et on s'engouffre dans les bois pour trouver une piste ?  
-C'est toujours mieux que rien.  
-Et si on tombe sur quelqu'un ?  
-Sur qui veux-tu tomber ? Le grand méchant loup ? le taquina Kate, en venant lui embrasser tendrement le bout du nez  
-Je pensais plus à Moore..  
-Ou Mélanie..  
-Ou Mélanie, abdiqua Castle en l'encerclant dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte.  
-Eh bien…On sera dans les bois, entourés de nombreux arbres… Et on sait tous les deux à quel point on est doués près d'un sapin, répondit Kate en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si jamais on nous surprend, tu n'as qu'à…  
-Te bloquer contre arbre ? supposa Rick étonné par son idée  
-Oui…On aura un sacré alibi

Souriant comme un bienheureux, il tressauta des sourcils et lui susurra sur les lèvres :

\- Vivement qu'on croise du monde, alors.

* * *

 _ **Caskett2love: Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Elle est basée un peu plus sur l'enquête..**_

 _ **Julie91: Bon, ils sont à la recherche de la scène de crime. Que vont-ils découvrir ? ou qui ?**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Le caskett chaud bouillant c'est pas pour ce chapitre...désolée**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Les torturer ? non...ou oui...en fait je ne sais pas, j'écris au fur et à mesure. Au départ, il n'y avait pas de méchant, juste un subterfuge mais vous avez réclamé une enquête...alors je dois créer le méchant(e) parfait(e). Alors on verra, jusqu'ou j'irais. ^^Et toi bientôt un autre chapitre ?**_

 _ **Pau974: Les amoureux ont hâte de passer à l'acte mais le devoir avant le...rechauffement ^^**_

 _ **Ana808: Et la suite est maintenant !**_

 _ **61chandler: Je te remercie. Je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise autant.**_

 _ **caskett71: Tu dis Mélanie ? certains Moore ? ou ce pauvre Jordan ? ...et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? ...**_

 _ **marionpc84: On va rester dans le comique. Je ne vais pas me relancer dans une trilogie , ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je ne promets pas que ça se termine bien. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, et je t'avoue que ça m'attire de changer de registre.**_

 _ **Chris65: Alors c'est Jordan pour toi le dangereux méchant ? Moore est pas mal comme Mélanie aussi...mais peut-être est-ce quelqu'un d'autre?**_

 _ **Castlefan: et voici le deuxième chapitre de la semaine sur le fil ^^/ J'espère qu'il te plaira. Moins de chaleur mais beaucoup de douceur**_

 _ **Torontosun: They know each other very well and i play this !**_

 _ **Rhane: Merci infiniment pour ce joli commentaire. J'espère continuer à t'enchanter avec la suite.**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Je te fais peur ? non ! pas de panique. Ce n'est qu'une histoire. Si ça se finit mal , il faudra en lire d'autres ...Lol**_

 _ **Misslulu: Une ou un nouveau lecteur ! Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de commenter**_

 _ **virginiepascual: Après l'arbre...ou vont-ils se consumer?**_

 _ **Sandye59; Pas de Caskett comme tu l'espère , je dois retourner un peu sur l'enquête mais on reviendra sur notre duo très vite ^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

 _Dans les bois de Catskill , près du chalet n°4_

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure en parcourant chaque centimètre carrés d'un oeil aguerri. Malgré l'enthousiasme du début, où ils pensaient tenir un bout de piste, les espoirs de notre duo s'amenuisaient à chaque pas de plus dans ces bois.

Aucune trace de pas, de traînées ou de pneus ne semblait indiquer que quelqu'un aurait pu traîner un corps ici. Perdu au milieu de ces bois, à quelques mètres de l'ancien chalet des Bells , Rick ne comprenait rien à cette histoire, et ça l'agaçait de plus en plus. Car malgré l'envie irrépressible de faire avaler à ce cher docteur Moore son bulletin de naissance, chaque fois qu'il posait un regard bien trop insistant et suggestif, à son goût, sur Kate, il ne trouvait pas la faille dans cette enquête.

-Tu sais, fit-il songeur, qui nous dit que la scène de crime est ici ?  
-C'est notre seule piste, je te rappelle  
-Oui, mais on est partis du fait que les Bells avaient séjourné ici  
-C'est noté dans le dossier  
-Ok, mais rien ne nous dit que les autres couples aussi. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas y avoir des tombes partout dans ces bois. Et si les Bells avaient le chalet numéro 4 et que les autres possédaient le 1 ou le 6 ? On aurait alors pas une mais plusieurs scènes de crimes à découvrir, non ?

S'arrêtant quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses propos, Kate rumina encore plus. Cette enquête l'agaçait au plus haut point elle aussi. Outre le fait de n'avoir aucune piste , elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient loupé quelque chose d'important.

-On fait quoi ? On arrête alors ? Pesta-t-elle, plus contre elle-même qu'autre chose  
-Ben, je viens de soulever un point important  
-Oui, mais on y est, alors continuons encore un peu.

Le froid se faisait de plus en plus violent, et c'est complètement emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements, les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines et les corps tremblants qu'ils tentaient de trouver désespérément une piste.

-On trouvera rien, ronchonna Castle, qui avait l'impression de se transformer en glaçon.  
-Profitons encore du jour pour…  
-Mourir de froid ? Non, mais sérieux, il fait combien ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais on doit être en dessous des cinq degrés , grelotta Kate  
-On n'y arrivera pas….. Rentrons nous réchauffer et on recommence demain avec le soleil  
-Tu sais, ça m'énerve  
-Quoi ? Le fait de se réchauffer ? la taquina Castle en stoppant pour la contempler  
-Non…je n'ai aucun problème avec plus de chaleur, au contraire  
-Ah oui?  
-Oui….Je pourrais tuer pour une douche chaude, continua-t-elle, sans relever les sous-entendus de son partenaire. Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'on piétine dans cette affaire. On n'a rien. Pas de scène de crimes, pas de corps et en contre partie trop de ..  
-Suspects?  
-Hum. Tu as raison, abdiqua-t-elle alors qu'il éternuait pour la quatrième fois.  
-Sur quoi ?  
-On reviendra demain. Pour le moment, on va te mettre au chaud avant que tu n'attrapes froid.  
-Me mettre au chaud…ça c'est une bonne idée, se réjouit Rick par avance  
-C'est dingue comme l'hiver arrive vite  
-On est en montagne , Kate, c'est normal que le temps change rapidement le soir venu  
-En montagne ? à une heure de New-York ? se moqua-t-elle, en resserrant les pans de son manteau face à une nouvelle bourrasque de vent  
-Moque toi, mais dois-je te rappeler que les Hamptons sont à moins d'une heure de la Grande Pomme ? Quand on y pense, on a de la chance d'avoir autant de choix à proximité, entre les bois, les montagnes ou la mer.  
-C'est vrai, sourit-elle devant son enthousiasme  
-Dis, tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure avec la proposition d'un week-end dans la cabane de ton père ?

Depuis qu'elle avait suggéré ces quelques jours tous les deux , loin de tout et en moto qui plus est , Rick espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas juste avancée sur cette idée pour garder intacte leur couverture avec la psy.

-Tu ne veux pas ? se méprit-elle alors que le vent se levait encore un peu plus  
-Si, au contraire, j'avais juste peur que tu n'aies suggéré cette fabuleuse idée pour l'exercice de Mélanie. Alors…. ça veut dire que tu étais sérieuse ?  
-Aussi sérieuse que ta proposition de tour de magie, reprit-elle mutine  
-Ok, là, j'ai vraiment hâte !

Souriant tout les deux devant leur joute verbale, ils se scrutèrent du coin de l'oeil tout en continuant leur marche. Ils étaient désormais pressés de rentrer au chalet afin de continuer au chaud leur discussion. Plus la journée passait , plus l'électricité entre eux devenait palpable .Ils avaient l'impression de se consumer depuis des heures.

-Tu veux qu'on appelle les gars en rentrant ? demanda Castle  
-Non…On n'a rien, on les joindra demain.

Grelottante, elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur son buste comme pour se protéger à nouveau du froid. Elle avait l'impression que l'air lui glaçait les veines au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient .Les lèvres tremblantes, Kate s'emmitoufla un peu plus sous son écharpe, sous les yeux attendris de Rick .

-Tu vas te transformer en Pingouin, Beckett , sourit-il en s'avançant près d'elle pour l'enlacer par la taille afin de lui donner un peu plus de chaleur.  
-Un pingouin?  
-Hum  
-c'est pas très sexy , ça ? ronchonna-t-elle à l'idée d'être comparée à un palmipède marin  
-Oh si…  
-Ah bon ? C'est quoi qui te plaît dans ses oiseaux? Leurs façons de marcher ?…non… Leur robe somme toute commune ? Ou…leur perversion ?  
-Leur perversion ? Répéta, incrédule, Castle sans lâcher son étreinte sur Kate, tout en riant de cette idée farfelue de sa muse

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, elle commençait enfin à ressentir un peu de chaleur.

-Oui. Les pingouins sont connus pour leur dépravation sexuelle et une libido exacerbée. Des études montrent qu'ils peuvent se reproduire avec des cadavres. Alors, que tu me compares à un gorfou , qui n'arrive même pas à voler mais qui se reproduit avec…  
-Ok, l'interrompit l'écrivain en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie le plus , en dehors du fait que tu aies bousillé une véritable déclaration...  
-Une déclaration ? sourit-elle devant sa moue. Me comparer à un….  
-Kate, oublie les pingouins et concentre-toi sur les manchots empereurs  
-Les manchots ? rit-elle  
-Chez les manchots empereurs, la monogamie est la règle d'or. Les mâles sont même des pères trois étoiles, qui couvent les oeufs et alimentent les petits  
\- Les oeufs ? Des pères trois étoiles ?  
-Le couple dure longtemps. Un pingouin mâle fera la cour à une femelle lors de sa première rencontre et ils resteront ensemble jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux.  
\- Castle, est-ce que…  
-Les manchots papou. Tu es ma papounette  
-Ta papounette ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en oubliant désormais le froid  
-Oui…, sourit Rick au son de son rire cristallin, levant les yeux au ciel pour y découvrir que le temps changeait.

Les nuages commençaient à noircir à vue d'oeil,le vent se levait et une pluie diluvienne s'annonçait certainement. Encore à plus d'un kilomètre de leur chalet, Castle espérait pouvoir se mettre à l'abri avant de se faire surprendre, c'est pourquoi sans relâcher son étreinte sur Beckett, il accéléra le pas.

-Dis ? fit-elle au bout de quelques minutes quand son fou rire à l'idée être sa papounette, fut calmé.  
-Oui?  
-Je n'ai pas rêvé…Dans ta déclaration , tu m'as parlé enfants ?  
-Et toi, tu as évoqué leurs dépravations sexuelles, répondit Castle pour détourner la conversation.

Dans son enthousiasme , il s'était laissé emporter en évoquant le père de famille, la fidélité et les enfants. Il avait peur désormais d'aller beaucoup trop vite avec elle, et de la faire fuir avec ses idées d'avenir.

-Sérieusement, continua-t-il, comment sais-tu autant de choses sur les pingouins?  
-Eh bien…  
-Et sur leur libido exacerbée, la taquina Rick  
-J'ai étudié le…

Kate fut interrompue par une douche froide instantanée. Le rideau d'eau, qui tombait à présent, la coupa net dans son explication. En une fraction de secondes, la pluie était arrivée et notre duo se trouva complètement trempé des pieds à la tête. Délaissant leur joute verbale, ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre à courir à l'unisson pour retrouver refuge au plus vite dans leur chalet .

 _ **New-York, commissariat de police**_

Assis depuis plusieurs heures devant son ordinateur, et son téléphone portable à la main, Ryan fatiguait quelque peu. Depuis le départ d'Espo, il avait glané toutes les informations qu'il pouvait sur le docteur Randy Moore. Entre recherche informatique et heures passées au téléphone avec ses proches, il était exténué.

Jeune psychiatre de 40 ans, au physique de rêve et sorti tout droit de l'université de Yale. Randy Moore était un médecin bien sous tous rapports avec aucun casier, aucune infraction connue. Son passé sentimental était jonché de petites-amies mais aucune femme connue.

Sortie de l'université, il avait bossé quelque temps dans un centre peu connu du Michigan puis il avait ensuite créé, avec Mathilda Kovner, « couple en paix ».

Aucune de ses ex ne l'avait qualifié de perturbant, violent ou étrange. C'était un petit-ami parfait à part son don inné pour aller voir ailleurs. Randy Moore était un peu volage, mais rien qui justifiait les accusations de Castle. Pervers sexuel? Il avait sûrement flashé sur Beckett, mais rien qui inquiétait Ryan. En y repensant , Kate ressemblait bien au type de femmes de Moore. Brune, grande, et jolie fille.

Le fait qu'il soit psy dans ce genre de centre, prônant la fidélité , le fit sourire quelques secondes dans l'après-midi, mais après cette constatation, le piétinement sur cette enquête l'exaspéra.

Lassé de tourner en rond, il fut sorti de ses investigations pas Gates :

-Du nouveau sur l'enquête ?

Au son de la voix de son Capitaine, il se figea instantanément. Comme un enfant pris dans le sac à bonbons. Complètement nerveux, il déclara en tentant de maîtriser son anxiété :

-Non….On attend toujours la petite-amie  
-Elle ne devait pas arriver en début d'après-midi ?

Avec l'affaire en cours et les soupçons de Rick , Kévin avait préféré mettre l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Alan Frost en suspens. Il avait appelé la petite-amie de la victime pour lui demander de passer plutôt demain matin. Il avait à coeur de se pencher sur le cas « Randy Moore » avant de retourner sur l'enquête en cours.

-Elle a eu un empêchement à cause des pompes funèbres….Elle doit passer demain, mentit-il, en déglutissant, sans lâcher du regard son capitaine  
-Et vous l'avez laissée faire ?  
-Elle semblait à bout et fatiguée, j'ai préféré jouer au gentil flic

Le toisant du regard, Gates tentait de comprendre la nervosité soudaine de son lieutenant. Pourquoi blêmissait-il de seconde en seconde ? Alors qu'elle allait en toucher deux mots à Ryan , elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de ce dernier.

L'air soulagé d'avoir été interrompu, Kévin répondit au cellulaire sous les yeux attentifs de Victoria Gates;

-Ryan  
-Yo, c'est moi. J'ai fait chou blanc. Chaque couple n'a rien remarqué de spécial dans ce centre , ils n'en font que des éloges. Apparemment, Moore et Grant sont des amours de psy, un peu familiers dans leur comportement mais rien qui ne les ait interpelés. Et toi ?  
-Heu…Tout va bien, déclara Kévin, mal à l'aise  
-Tout va bien? J'ai passé plus de trois heures avec des couples mielleux et tout ce que tu as me dire c'est que tout va bien?  
-La petite-amie avait besoin de repousser son interrogatoire, alors j'ai fouillé un peu dans la vie de Frost. Rien à signaler, ce jeune était bien sous tout rapport.  
-Tu te fous de moi ! Tu enquêtes encore sur cette affaire alors que Beckett et …  
-Le capitaine est avec moi. Je viens de la mettre au courant qu'on fait chou blanc à l'instant, le stoppa Ryan alors que la voix de Javier avait porté un peu haut dans le cellulaire  
-Gates ? Tu n'es pas seul?  
-Non  
-Ok, très bien, soupira le latino. Juste une chose. Moore est suspect? On doit s'inquiéter ?  
-Pas sur le papier en tout cas  
-Ok, ok…On va bosser sur les employés de ce centre alors. On se retrouve au poste dans une trentaine de minutes.

Raccrochant le combiné, Ryan prit le dossier de l'enquête en cours sur le bureau pour tenter de faire bonne figure, quand Gates, le stoppa en posant sa main sur le tas de feuilles de façon autoritaire. S'avançant de plus en plus près du lieutenant qui déglutissait, elle déclara à voix basse mais de façon autoritaire :

-Est-ce que je ressemble à une idiote?  
-Heu…non  
-Parce que j'ai l'impression que mes ordres sont quelque peu discutés en ce moment. Alors je vais être claire. Les ressources du NYPD utilisées pour une enquête se font seulement sous mes ordres directs. Alors pourquoi discutez-vous mes ordres, lieutenant?  
-Je..ne….  
-Où est le lieutenant Esposito ? le coupa Gates, qui sentait l'entourloupe à des kilomètres  
-En train de questionner le voisinage  
-Le voisinage? Depuis quand un officier de ce poste interroge des personnes pendant que son coéquipier s'amuse devant son ordinateur ? Je vais être claire, lieutenant Ryan, soit vous arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote , soit vous et votre partenaire serez suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Le ton catégorique de son capitaine ne laissait pas d'échappatoire à Ryan. Il savait qu'il allait devoir avouer la vérité, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus ? La réaction de Gates ou celle d'Espo ?

 _ **Chalet des Castle**_

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, il s'était faufilé, sans être vu, dans leur chalet. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, mais son obsession était plus forte que lui. Elle l'attirait tellement que ça le dévorait de l'intérieur. Sa façon de marcher, de sourire, d'être aussi belle naturellement , tout chez elle était un appel au mari ne la méritait pas ! Certainement pas !

Elle devait être sienne. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait tenté de refréner ce besoin qui le dévorait, mais désormais il n'y arrivait plus. Kate Beckett était une vraie tentation, une pulsion qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter.

Entrant dans la chambre , il se déplaça tranquillement dans cet espace qui lui était réservée à elle. Touchant la chaise….Certainement la sienne…. il l'imaginait en train de déjeuner ou boire un café auprès du feu, assise contre ce dossier. Lentement, son imagination partit à la dérive , son esprit pervers imaginait son corps, si tentant , plongé sous cette douche exquise. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour la plaquer contre cette paroi et la faire sienne sauvagement et durement.

Marchant quelques pas, il fouilla chacun de ses vêtements comme s'il les imprimait à jamais dans sa mémoire,alors que ses doigts caressaient chaque étoffe amoureusement. Cette femme l'obsédait. A un tel point , qu'il se surprit à humer ses sous-vêtements d'un air si malsain et rêveur , et qu'il en fut lui aussi dérouté.

Comment une femme avec autant de classe pouvait-elle être avec un homme comme ça ! Sentant qu'il s'attardait plus que de mesure dans cette chambre, il prit une paire de sous-vêtements en souvenir, et après l'avoir reniflée une nouvelle fois, il l'enfouit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il ne savait pas quel sentiment prédominait à cet instant en lui. Le désir ? L'excitation ? Ou la colère ? Il se sentait furieux aussi contre elle. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser la toucher ainsi contre cet arbre? C'était indigne d'elle , et une véritable trahison envers lui .

Alors que son attention était désormais sur le lit dont la couverture était froissée, il sentit la fureur augmenter d'un nouveau cran. Elle ne pouvait pas être à lui ! Elle était sienne. Et bientôt….Oui très bientôt, elle laisserait cet écrivaillon pour lui.

 _ **Dans les bois, près du chalet des Castle**_

Ils couraient à toute hâte. C'était un rideau de pluie qui tombait sur eux. Fatigué de ces derniers mètres, Rick ralentit, à bout de souffle. Il n'était pas habitué à courir et encore moins dans les bois. Chaque branche, chaque ronce le ralentissait. A plusieurs reprises, il avait failli tomber et se faire très mal . S'apercevant que , de toute manière , il était désormais trempé de la tête au pied, il stoppa net afin de pouvoir enfin respirer.  
Voyant que son partenaire s'était arrêté brutalement derrière elle , Kate se retourna en criant pour qu'il l'entende sous la pluie:

-Un souci ?  
-Non, rentre, j'arrive, déclara, essoufflé, Rick qui avait la désagréable impression d'être privé d'oxygène.

Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, le dos voûté vers l'avant et la tête baissée, il respirait de façon saccadée quand la voix moqueuse de Kate se fit beaucoup plus proche :

-Tu as besoin de faire plus d'exercice , Castle .

Elle s'était aperçue de son mal-être. Et elle s'en amusait dorénavant. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, clamait haut et fort être aussi doué et aussi bien entraîné qu'un flic, n'arrivait pas à courir plus d'un kilomètre dans ces bois.

Le ton rieur de Kate n'échappa pas à notre écrivain .Tout en se relevant pour garder bonne figure alors que la pluie ne diminuait pas , il lui déclara, sans la lâcher du regard :

-C'est une proposition , Beckett ? Parce que je connais pas mal d'exercices à faire à deux…Dont un qui, je suis certain, te plairait grandement !

Elle était complètement trempée. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage, l'eau ruisselait de son front à ses joues. Et cette vision d'elle coupa à nouveau le souffle à Castle. Kate Beckett était définitivement torride.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient malgré le mauvais temps. Lorsque le souffle de Rick reprit un rythme normal au bout de quelques minutes, Kate s'avança tout près de lui sans le lâcher du regard, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-A ton âge, tu devrais te ménager. Trop de sport, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi athlétique que moi… pourrait d'achever. Il serait dommage que ta papounette doive chercher un autre papou pour ses dépravations sexuelles.  
-Ma papounette, hein?  
-Eh , bien…

Enchanté par sa remarque, Castle la saisit virilement et brusquement par les hanches pour la plaquer contre son corps. Son souffle mêlé au sien, ses doigts fermement accrochés à ses flancs , il déclara d'une voix rauque et sans appel, alors que Kate hoquetait de surprise face à son geste brusque:

-Tu devrais te méfier Beckett…..Tu risquerais de ne pas t'en remettre non plus.

Sa voix, son souffle, son corps et sa déclaration envoyèrent des millions de papillons à Kate dans le bas du ventre. Toute cette journée n'avait été que désir et frustration, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait marre de jouer après toutes ces taquineries.  
Après plus d'une année à réfréner ses envies envers Rick , elle avait envie de se laisser aller. S'abandonner à ses bras, à ses baisers, sans retenue…

Elle avait l'impression que son désir était de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser. Elle avait envie de lui…..clairement. Alors sans perdre plus de temps….Elle empoigna son manteau fermement de la main gauche et le tira brusquement à elle.

Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et toutes leurs frustrations s'évaporèrent en un quart de seconde.  
Son souffle sur sa peau, sa langue contre la sienne, la firent gémir de plaisir et frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle se tortillait dans ses bras alors que Rick accentuait encore et encore le baiser. Comme s'il souhaitait la dévorer, la faire sienne, ici à quelques mètres de leur chambre, sous cette pluie diluvienne.

Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un combat de domination, pendant que leurs mains, leurs caresses exploraient et augmentaient la tension sexuelle entre eux.

Le toucher de Kate était possessif et passionné à la fois, ses halètements envoyèrent des frissons incontrôlables à Rick qui commença à reprendre pied dans la réalité :

-On devrait se calmer….Et continuer au chaud, gémit-il alors qu'elle se pressait encore plus contre lui.  
-Non…Plus d'interruptions….Je ne veux pas que ça cesse.

Sa voix était désir et murmure, alors perdant toute ses bonnes résolutions, Castle empoigna ses fesses pour la hisser à sa hauteur. Surprise par son geste, elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes et s'accrocha à ses épaules pour éviter de tomber.

-Castle, gémit-elle , alors que Rick serrait virilement son fessier et reprenait en otage ses lèvres.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser par les gémissements de plaisir de Kate, il commença à marcher sous la pluie diluvienne pour retrouver au plus vite l'intimité de leur chambre. Son désir, son envie d'elle était tels qu'il se sentait tout à fait capable de lui faire l'amour à même le sol malgré le froid et la pluie.

Kate ne lui laissait aucun répit avec ses lèvres, et s'amusait même à le torturer un peu plus en lui mordillant la langue à plusieurs reprises. Sentir son souffle dans sa bouche, ses gémissements et son odeur de cerise commença sérieusement à faire perdre toute patience à Rick.

Montant doucement les marches du chalet, il lâcha les lèvres de la détective pour éviter de tomber alors que cette dernière , les mains dans les cheveux de Castle, se trémoussait outrageusement sur la virilité de son partenaire plus que réveillée désormais.

-Kate….Doucement…On va tomber, haleta-t-il de plaisir en bloquant ses hanches avec ses mains

Front contre front, les jambes toujours autour de la taille de Castle, elle le laissa reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

Ouvrant la porte du chalet, il entra avec elle puis la bloqua contre le mur en refermant derrière lui.

Son dos contre la chambranle de la porte , il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle, tout en lui déboutonnant son manteau, et lui déclara, les yeux noirs de désir, alors que leurs vêtements dégoulinaient sur le sol:

-Alors on en était où, détective?

* * *

 _ **julie91: Allez ils sont dans le chalet^^mais pas pour un monopoly**_

 _ **marionpc84: Bonne idée de fin, j'y avais pas pensé. A garder en mémoire si l'histoire se termine bien.**_

 _ **Castlefan: La chaleur monte d'un cran avant d'exploser dans le prochain chapitre. A très vite ?**_

 _ **Caskett71; Entre mélanie et moore tout est possible. Le nouvel intrus écarte peut-être la possibilité que ce soit la psy mais attention à mon imagination ^^**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: Le chaud bouilland arrive très bientôt, tu as hâte? Quand au leurre , je ne sais pas, les chapitres sont écrits à l'instinct. JE n'ai rien d'avance.**_

 _ **Guest: Ne t'inquiète pas , tu vas voir du Caskett. On en a bien eu jusqu'à présent, non ?**_

 _ **61chandler: Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. C'est sympa de savoir qu'on ai lu, ça nous pousse à écrire plus vite.**_

 _ **: Alors tu as rit ?**_

 _ **Alwayscaskett3012: Voici la suite, avec du Caskett et une Gates aux affûts. La chaleur monte et le méchant arrive ^^**_

 _ **ccc112: Et bien voici la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi et à très vite ?**_

 _ **Anna808: Alors pour toi c'est Jordan ? Voyons si tu as raison ...dans peu de temps**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Alors ce chapitre t'a-t-il plu ? Quand à Gates...on verra au prochain chapitre**_

 _ **pau974: Allez prochain chapitre...purement Caskett avant ...le suspens ^^**_

 _ **Misslulu: Je te remercie ! Géniale, je ne sais pas, mais je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise.**_

 _ **Torontosun: Do you like penguins ?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Montant doucement les marches du chalet, il lâcha les lèvres de la détective pour éviter de tomber alors que cette dernière , les mains dans les cheveux de Castle, se trémoussait outrageusement sur la virilité de son partenaire plus que réveillée désormais._

 _-Kate….Doucement…On va tomber, haleta-t-il de plaisir en bloquant ses hanches avec ses mains_

 _Front contre front, les jambes toujours autour de la taille de Castle, elle le laissa reprendre quelque peu ses esprits._

 _Ouvrant la porte du chalet, il entra avec elle puis la bloqua contre le mur en refermant derrière lui._

 _Son dos contre la chambranle de la porte , il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle, tout en lui déboutonnant son manteau, et lui déclara, les yeux noirs de désir, alors que leurs vêtements dégoulinaient sur le sol:_

 _-Alors on en était où, détective?_

 **CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

Bloquée entre la porte et le corps musclé et trempé de Castle, Kate avait l'impression de prendre feu. Ses jambes toujours enlacées autour de la taille de Rick , elle se laissait envahir par la vague de désir qui la submergeait de part en part. Jamais encore, elle n'avait désiré quelqu'un de cette manière. Chaque souffle, chaque caresse ou chuchotement de Rick la consumait un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être une jeune ado devant son amour de jeunesse.

Rick, lui, n'avait jamais cessé d'embrasser, suçoter ou mordiller ses lèvres depuis leur entrée fracassante dans leur chambre. Le parfum de cerise de Kate, sa peau frissonnant sous ses doigts ou ses halètements de plaisir rendaient Castle complètement fou.

Leurs langues dansaient avec passion pendant que leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes sous leurs vêtements.

Se pressant de plus en plus contre Kate qui ondulait désormais outrageusement sur son bassin,les mains de Castle se trouvaient à présent sur ses fesses qu'il malaxait amoureusement.

\- Tu ne vas pas me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, hein? la taquina-t-il haletant dans sa bouche en empoignant plus que virilement son derrière

\- Non, gémit-elle en appuyant un peu plus leur baiser.

L'ambiance dans la chambre était électrique. Leurs lèvres se livraient une bataille sans fin pendant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque Castle recula , elle était à bout de souffle, en manque d'air face à la fougue de son écrivain sur elle. Souriant, il relâcha un peu son étreinte pour lui permettre de reposer les pieds par terre, et, tendrement, Rick lui caressa le visage pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle ensemble :

\- On devrait peut-être calmer le jeu, sourit-il sur un ton bienveillant

\- Castle , je te promets que je ne vais pas t'abattre d'une balle si tu me tripotes, se mit-elle à rire face à son hésitation

\- Bon à savoir...mais...tu sais, on a le temps pour….Enfin….

-Le sexe ? chuchota-t-elle devant sa gêne  
-Oui  
-Quatre années c'est bien assez suffisant, non ? rétorqua Beckett en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui pour lui retirer à son tour son manteau.

Elle avait hâte de découvrir son torse, ses cuisses, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts….

-Oui, mais…je…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots tant son désir d'elle se faisait pressant. Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter, il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer. Il souhaitait une relation avec elle, et non simplement une nuit de « sexe ». Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de retour en arrière ensuite.

Sentant son hésitation, elle posa son front contre le sien et lui chuchota, en déboutonnant un par un les boutons de sa chemise :

-J'ai envie de toi….de ton souffle, de tes caresses, de tes murmures. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, Castle.  
-Moi aussi…Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point  
-Mais ? sourit Kate en voyant que ses doutes ne s'étaient pas dissipés  
-Mais…Si on fait ça , Kate….Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible….Je ne le supporterais pas. Ce n'est pas que du sexe. Alors si tu n'es pas prête, si tu as besoin de temps ou….  
-Rappelle-moi qui m'a demandé du temps ?

-...

-Castle, reprit-elle devant sa moue. Je ne veux pas que du « sexe »…..Je te veux toi, je nous veux « nous »…et je peux te promettre que je n'aurai aucun regret….Au contraire. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, si tu ne te sens pas encore….…prêt, je…  
-Je pensais que toi, tu n'étais pas prête, la coupa-t-il, tout heureux et soulagé de l'entendre lui murmurer son désir de lui  
-Heu….Je suis prête…réellement, je ..je suis…vraiment plus que prête, se réjouit Kate devant son regard amoureux

S'avançant de quelques pas , il la bloqua de nouveau contre la porte et lui déclara d'une voix rauque :

-D'accord….Alors dans ce cas , on attend quoi ?

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se délectaient de ce moment, de cette tension entre eux. Doucement , il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son corps se pressa contre le sien, et Rick frissonna sous le toucher de Beckett. De ses mains , elle le caressait tendrement tout en lui retirant ses vêtements.

La carrure et la douceur de la peau de Rick la firent haleter de plaisir, alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Elle avait l'impression quelle ne survivrait pas à autant de désir.

Chacun d'entre eux luttait pour la domination de l'autre. Le baiser tellement tendre d'y il y a quelques minutes était devenu torride et sauvage, la pièce n'était plus que murmures et halètement. Les lèvres de Rick mordillaient, suçaient celles de Kate avec tellement de fougue qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Le coeur de Beckett battait farouchement dans sa poitrine, de sa jambe gauche, elle entoura la taille de Castle et pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien pour sentir l'excitation de Rick à travers ses vêtements trempés.

Sa bouche avait le goût de la menthe et, jamais encore, elle n'avait eu l'impression de se consumer autant avec un simple baiser. Tout en lui la faisait frissonner, son souffle contre son cou, ses mains audacieuses sous sa chemise, ou encore son odeur sur sa peau.

-Rick, gémit-elle alors que ses doigts effleuraient ses seins sous sa tunique  
-Hum

La pressant un peu plus contre lui, il descendit une de ses mains sur la ceinture du jean de Kate pour la lui retirer, alors que l'autre caressait sans ménagement son sein gauche.

Quand Castle rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sourit face à la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Kate se trouvait désormais simplement en sous-vêtements blancs, les cheveux complètement trempés, avec une taille de moins sans ses talons. Elle était haletante et son regard si vert d'habitude était désormais teinté de désir. Elle avait l'air si sexy à ce moment-là qu'il sentit aussitôt son désir s'emballer en lui.

\- Tu es trop habillé, sourit-elle en constatant qu'il portait encore son jean alors qu'elle se trouvait pratiquement nue sous son regard .  
\- Et toi….tu es….splendide, chuchota-t-il en la contemplant amoureusement du regard  
-T'es pas mal , non plus, Castle, rétorqua Kate en sillonnant de ses doigts son torse musclé, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils savouraient chaque minute de ce moment si particulier. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé tous les deux , qu'ils se délectaient de chaque baiser, chaque caresse.

Baissant son regard sur son corps, comme pour le mémoriser pour la postérité, il tomba sur sa cicatrice. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis la fusillade. L'impact de la balle au milieu de ses deux monts lui transperça le coeur . Il se revoyait au-dessus d'elle au cimetière. Elle avait failli mourir, il aurait pu la perdre ce jour-là.

« Je t'aime….Kate…..je t'aime…..reste avec moi »

Les yeux emplis de larmes, il remonta son regard sur le sien alors qu'elle lui prenait la main pour la déposer sur l'objet de sa tourmente.

-Je vais bien…On va bien, murmura-t-elle devant son désarroi.  
-ça te fait mal ? déglutit-il en caressant ses tissus lésés  
-Non…  
-Tu es sûre parce que…  
\- Je vais bien, Rick…. Pour la première fois depuis un an, je vais bien, avoua-t-elle la voix chargée d'émotions. Et….je suis désolée, Castle, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer et …..  
-Chut, la coupa Rick en déposant un léger baiser sur sa bouche, pour venir ensuite poser ses lèvres sur sa cicatrice. Tu es en vie….Tu en vie Kate…. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Doucement, avec une infinie tendresse, tout en lui murmurant qu'elle était en vie, il caressa ses flancs sans stopper ses baisers entre ses seins. Il avait à coeur de la sentir sous ses doigts, sous sa bouche, comme pour rendre réelle toute cette situation.

Kate, quant à elle, tremblait légèrement, submergée par tous ces sentiments. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer une personne à ce point-là. La douceur, la tendresse de Rick à son égard l'émurent plus que de raison.

-ça va? chuchota-t-il en levant les yeux pour la voir au bord des larmes  
-Oui  
-Kate, si tu as besoin de plus de temps , je…  
-Fais-moi l'amour, Rick…Montre-moi que je suis en vie.

 **Commissariat de New-York**

Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau depuis plusieurs minutes, Gates ne décolérait pas. Comment ses propres lieutenants avaient-ils pu discuter ses ordres avec autant d'affront ! Mener une enquête dans son dos, tout en délaissant le meurtre en cours, qui plus est !

-Les ressources du NYPD ne vous appartiennent pas ! s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du poing sur son bureau, alors que Ryan attendait, mortifié, l'arrivée de son co-équipier pour le soutenir un peu.  
-Je le comprends, chef, mais…  
-Mais ! Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Plus vous attendez sur une enquête en cours, plus la piste se refroidit. Vous n'avez rien donc appris ?  
-Chef, Castle et Beckett pensent sérieusement que Moore est….  
-Suspect ? ricana-t-elle, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour éviter d'hurler. Ils sont en couverture ! Bien sûr qu'ils pensent qu'il y a un meurtrier parmi eux !

Déglutissant devant son air sévère et son ton cassant, Kévin baissa la tête en repensant à toute cette journée. Il avait fait confiance en son instinct ou plutôt à celui de Castle, et s'il s'était laissé emporter encore une fois par une des folles théories de l'écrivain? L'argument de Rick sur le moment l'avait convaincu, mais ce soir, après plus d'une demi-journée d'enquête , il pensait sérieusement que Gates n'avait pas tort. Seulement toute cette mascarade l'ennuyait. Il ne savait plus où était le vrai du faux.

-Je me demande comment fait Beckett pour vous supporter tous les deux, en plus de l'écrivaillon !

Elle était hors d'elle. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu prendre des proportions aussi grandes?

Continuant de fixer son lieutenant, elle fut interrompue par trois coups frappés à la porte :

-Oui! cria-t-elle  
-Heu….On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, Capitaine ? fit Espo, mal assuré, en entrant dans la pièce  
-Eh bien ! Il vous en a fallu du temps pour enquêter sur une mascarade !

Face au ton hostile de Gates, Javier dévisagea Ryan qui se dandinait sur ses pieds, peu sûr de lui.

-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-L'enquête sur les couples de Moore vous a-t-elle appris quelque chose ? ajouta-t-elle pour l'éclairer, alors qu'il se rapprochait de son partenaire .  
-Judas, siffla-t-il à l'encontre de l'irlandais  
-Espo, je n'avais pas le choix et…  
-Et quoi ? le coupa-t-il excédé par ce nouveau rebondissement après cette journée désastreuse.  
-Lieutenant Esposito, vous quereller avec votre moitié ne vous aidera pas, croyez-moi !

Sans lâcher du regard Ryan, qu'il fusillait des yeux , Javier déclara sur un ton ferme et froid :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide . Je n'ai rien transgressé , j'ai simplement aidé mon supérieur hiérarchique sur son enquête.  
-Son enquête ? Non mais vous plaisantez !  
-Non, Chef. Ils ont une piste et j'ai préféré suivre leur instinct pour leur sécurité. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas armés?  
-Et vous qu'il n'y a pas d'enquête !  
-Beckett et Castle ne le savent pas. Que se passera-t-il quand elle passera les menottes au médecin ?  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Elle est là-bas pour débusquer un meurtrier et elle va s'employer à le faire. Je ne pense pas que ça fera bonne presse quand elle arrêtera un homme qu'elle pense coupable, mais qui ne l'est peut-être pas en réalité, puisqu'on l'a envoyée là-bas sous un faux prétexte qu'elle-même ignore  
-Et dîtes-moi en quoi utiliser les ressources du NYPD vous y aide-t'il ? fit-elle folle de rage. Votre rôle est de les éloigner de l'enquête afin qu'ils se concentrent sur cette foutue thérapie !  
-Mon rôle n'est pas de jouer les entremetteurs. Cette mascarade a assez duré et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu orchestrer tout ça ! cracha Javier fatigué et irrité.  
-Espo, murmura Ryan ennuyé par la tournure prise par la conversation.

Il le voyait outrepasser ses droits envers Gates, et ça commençait à l'ennuyer. Le Capitaine n'était pas d'humeur pour des actes d'insubordination, et alors que le latino allait l'envoyer balader lui aussi , il fut interrompu par la voix cinglante de leur chef :

-Insubordination à un officier supérieur, ce que vous faîtes déshonore votre plaque  
-Et vous, vous déshonorez la police ! Que fera Beckett si elle est réellement en danger ? Comment allez-vous pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Ou justifier vos actes?!  
-Lieutenant Esposito, je….  
-Ce que vous avez fait était louable , Capitaine, intervient Ryan pour tenter de sauver la situation. Mais il se peut aussi que tout ne roule pas comme sur des roulettes. Ne pouvons-nous pas leur laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Ils ont quand même le don pour rencontrer des ennuis. Regardez, la voiture dans l'Hudson, le frigo ou dernièrement le tigre ?

Le regard noir qu'elle posait sur Javier les fit déglutir simultanément tous les deux. Les mots du lieutenant avait dépassé ses pensées. Non pas qu'il regrettait ses paroles, mais il était ennuyé par la forme de sa plaidoirie plutôt que par le fond.

Gates, quant à elle , eut un moment de doute. Et si Beckett et Castle avaient flairé quelque chose ? Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois que cet écrivain allait à l'encontre de ses idées. Soupirant devant le choix cornélien qui était devant elle , elle commençait à se mordre les doigts de les avoir envoyés en thérapie. Sur le moment, cela semblait être une bonne idée, leurs chamailleries incessantes avaient eu raison de leur taux d'élucidation, mais désormais , Gates se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu interdire à Castle l'accès au commissariat .

Son autorité avait été, qui plus est, sabordée, mais elle comprenait le fond du problème de ses lieutenants. Elle les avait mis en porte-à-faux eux aussi. Désirant ne laisser planer aucun doute sur cette affaire, elle déclara sur un ton peu cordial:

\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour me prouver qu'il y a anguille sous roche dans ce centre, au-delà de ce délai vous retournez sur l'enquête de Frost. Et si mes ordres sont de nouveaux contestés, vous irez faire la circulation à Central Park. Suis-je bien claire ?  
-Demain midi, c'est un peu juste comme délai , marmonna Javier qui regardait l'heure affichée: 19 heures...  
-Suis-je bien claire ? répéta, plus qu'énervée, le capitaine  
-Oui, chef, acquiesça Ryan  
-Lieutenant Esposito ?

-Lieutenant , souhaitez-vous un cheval pour vos rondes à Central Park ?  
-Non, chef. Tout a été clair, abdiqua-t-il  
-Il va sans dire que vous ne prévenez pas Beckett de cet accord. Tant que je n'ai pas la preuve noir sur blanc qu'il y a un danger , nous continuons le subterfuge.  
-Oui, chef  
\- Au boulot, maintenant !

 **Chalet des Castle**

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête contre son torse, sa jambe emmêlée avec les siennes, Kate se laissait bercer par la respiration de Rick. Ses pensées dérivaient vers leur session plus que torride.

Elle se souvenait de ses lèvres dans son cou quand il la marquait pendant que ses mains caressaient savamment sa poitrine. Ils s'étaient totalement abandonnés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait exploré chaque partie de son corps avec ses doigts, sa langue. Elle l'avait goûté, mordillé…. Il l'avait aimée, adorée.

Traçant des lettres abstraites sur son torse, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur elle, elle se perdit de nouveau sous la sensation de son souffle.  
Quelque peu émoustillée par tous ses souvenirs, elle se mit à rougir en se remémorant sa chevauchée sur son corps.

Tout en maintenant le rythme soutenu et outrageusement torride, elle ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Quand elle avait senti qu'elle perdait le contrôle, elle avait cambré son corps et s'était laissée submerger par le plaisir, alors que Rick , complètement haletant, augmentait sous elle ses à-coups et glissait encore plus profondément en elle.

Jamais encore un orgasme ne l'avait portée si haut, et si fort. Ses jambes tremblaient, son corps n'était que sueur, et une délicieuse chaleur irradiait son bas ventre ainsi que tout son corps quand Rick explosa en elle.

Sa voix brisée, la façon dont son corps s'était contracté sur lui, et les cris de Kate au moment de son apogée avaient retourné tous les sens de Rick.

-ça va ? murmura-t-il la voix légèrement endormie ce qui la sortit de ses pensées  
-Oui, et toi ? soupira-t-elle de bonheur contre son torse

Un sourire repu sur le visage, son corps blotti contre Beckett et ses mains caressant son dos, Castle était aux anges. Ils venaient de partager un moment….incroyable…. Sensationnel. Tout avait été parfait. Comme si leurs corps avait été créés pour s'emboîter et s'aimer.

Humant cette odeur de cerise qui lui chatouillait les narines, Rick soupira profondément en se remémorant leur montée sur le lit.

Toujours en sous-vêtements, ils avaient trébuché sur le matelas à cause de leur impatience. Rick riait face à leurs membres emmêlés, alors que Kate grognait en luttant contre la ceinture de Castle qui semblait peu encline à s'ouvrir.

-Impatiente  
-Et fière de l'être, avait-elle murmuré en baissant enfin son jean, tout en prenant d'assaut à nouveau sa bouche.

Il se souvint de cette plénitude qu'il avait ressentie quand, dans un mouvement fluide, il l'avait faite sienne. Son corps si chaud contre le sien, ses ongles ancrés à son dos à chaque ondulation, leurs respirations en lambeaux quand il avait augmenté le rythme tout en s'acharnant à mordiller sa poitrine…il s'était enfin senti à sa place. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs corps n'avaient plus fait qu'un. A chaque poussée, l'autre tirait dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Il se souvenait lui avoir murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille sans se détacher de son étreinte quand elle l'avait retourné pour le chevaucher.

Leur première fois avait été spectaculaire. Cela avait été doux et sauvage en même temps. Quand il l'avait entendue crier « « Castle, …je…vais…..Oh mon Dieu! », les mouvements de ses muscles abdominaux avaient commencé à croître de façon exponentielle. Avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir , il était déjà là à le submerger: un tsunami de plaisir l'emporta . Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son désir d'elle qu'un orgasme le dévasta.

-Rick ? s'inquiéta Kate devant son mutisme en relevant la tête pour la poser sur son torse.

Il avait ce sourire béat et la tête dans les étoiles. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir partager autant de plaisir, d'amour avec quelqu'un. Tendrement, il lui caressa le visage en lui murmurant :

-Alors c'était pas un rêve ?  
-Non…ça c'est sûr, ce n'était pas un rêve, répondit-elle amusée devant son visage radieux  
-Tu avais raison….J'aurais jamais imaginé.  
-Donc tu as aimé?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle posait cette question. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé, elle l'avait vu se tortiller sous ses doigts, sous sa langue, elle l'avait entendu gémir, supplier et à la fin crier son nom tant son plaisir avait été immense. Elle le savait, ce qu'ils venaient de partager avait été extraordinaire. Mais malgré ces certitudes, l'entendre dire « oui » la conforterait et la soulagerait quelque peu sur ses insécurités et ses doutes à son égard .

-Oh oui, soupira-t-il en posant de façon théâtrale sa tête brusquement sur l'oreiller.  
-Même le moment …où…  
-Surtout le moment où…j'ai adoré, la coupa-t-il en se remémorant avec quelle façon elle l'avait emmené sur le bord quand sa langue s'était fait coquine sur son érection.  
-Bien…moi aussi, sourit Kate de toutes ses dents alors que les mains de Castle descendaient sensuellement sur le bas de son dos.

Plongée dans la quiétude de leur chambre, Beckett s'abreuvait des sourires de son partenaire, de ses caresses sur son corps et de chacune de ses respirations . Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas mais leurs souvenirs allaient bon train.

Elle se souvenait de la bouche de Castle qui s'était faite plus qu'audacieuse et qui l'avait précipitée dans son premier orgasme. Ses doigts si doux et si agiles qui l'avaient caressée , griffée ou même cajolée.

Complètement perdus dans leurs bulles , ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la voix de Jordan et les quelques coups à la porte.

-Mr, Mme Castle, j'ai votre repas..

La brusque intervention du groom les surprit tous les deux. Se sentant comme des ados pris sur le fait, ils se mirent à rire de l'incongru de la situation.

-Il a le don pour tomber au bon moment celui-là, soupira Castle en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres pour se lever ensuite.  
\- Tu as raison…..

Son corps complètement dénudé, émoustilla Kate. Il n'était pas taillé comme un athlète ou comme ses différents ex, mais une chose était sûre, il avait tout pour satisfaire une femme. Son torse bombé, ses épaules carrées ,ses cuisses musclées et son anatomie plus que généreuse l'avaient fait sombrer en quelques minutes , il y avait à peine une heure. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : se blottir contre son corps et l'aimer une nouvelle fois. Elle souhaitait trembler sous ses doigts, sous sa bouche…

Sentant le regard désireux de sa compagne, Rick sourit en se déhanchant plus que de mesure pour aller récupérer un caleçon et un jean, tout en lui déclarant :

-La vue vous plaît-elle lieutenant ?  
-Castle, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il enfilait ses dessous  
-Quoi?  
-Dépêche-toi de récupérer ce plateau et de revenir au lit  
-Oh, oh….Miss Beckett est d'humeur câline ce soir? la taquina-t-il, en prenant son pantalon  
-Câline? …..Tu en doutais ? …, répondit-elle se levant à son tour pour s'étirer devant son regard envieux.

Déglutissant devant son corps divin, il contempla chacune de ses courbes, son grain de peau, ses mamelons fièrement dressés et ses fesses…..oh mon dieu…..Ses fesses plus que tentantes. Il la vit ensuite marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la douche et ouvrir l'eau comme si de rien n'était .

-Heu…Kate….tu fais quoi ? balbutia-t-il en la voyant soupirer d'aise sous le flot de l'eau alors que Jordan frappait une nouvelle fois  
-Je t'attends….et je trouve que tu te fais attendre, le taquina-t-elle d'une voix suave et féline, en se prélassant sous la douche .  
-Heu…mais Jordan….heu….  
-Rick ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je meurs de faim, et crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas de nourriture

Son regard noir de désir le fit frissonner. Ses yeux ne se lassaient pas du spectacle auquel ils pouvaient assister. De ses mains, Kate se frictionnait tendrement les jambes avec du savon pour remonter sensuellement sur son bas-ventre. Puis quand elle releva le visage pour le voir la bouche ouverte, elle sourit et continua son manège en remontant lentement vers sa poitrine, tout en gémissant de bien être.

La chaleur monta d'un cran de plus dans la chambre, et au moment où Rick déglutissait, un coup frappé à la porte une nouvelle fois le sortit de sa transe.  
Déglutissant devant elle, il murmura « allumeuse » avant d'ouvrir, torse nu, à Jordan. Entrouvrant seulement la porte, afin de ne pas exposer Kate à la vue du visiteur, il vit le regard confus du jeune face à sa tenue.

Heureux de son effet, mais surtout pressé de retourner auprès de Kate, il lui retira des mains le plateau en lui confiant avec un clin d'oeil :

-Une vrai tigresse

Et sans un autre mot, il referma la porte devant les yeux ahuris de Jordan.

* * *

 _ **Salut, tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard de chapitre mais des ennuis de santé m'empêchent de poster comme je le souhaite. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas si long à attendre, promis. En attendant, j'attend vos commentaires...A très vite.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Précédemment_

 _Déglutissant devant son corps divin, il contempla chacune de ses courbes, son grain de peau, ses mamelons fièrement dressés et ses fesses…..oh mon dieu…..Ses fesses plus que tentantes. Il la vit ensuite marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la douche et ouvrir l'eau comme si de rien n'était ._

 _-Heu…Kate….tu fais quoi ? balbutia-t-il en la voyant soupirer d'aise sous le flot de l'eau alors que Jordan frappait une nouvelle fois_  
 _-Je t'attends….et je trouve que tu te fais attendre, le taquina-t-elle d'une voix suave et féline, en se prélassant sous la douche ._  
 _-Heu…mais Jordan….heu…._  
 _-Rick ?_  
 _-Oui ?_  
 _-Je meurs de faim, et crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas de nourriture_

 _Son regard noir de désir le fit frissonner. Ses yeux ne se lassaient pas du spectacle auquel ils pouvaient assister. De ses mains, Kate se frictionnait tendrement les jambes avec du savon pour remonter sensuellement sur son bas-ventre. Puis quand elle releva le visage pour le voir la bouche ouverte, elle sourit et continua son manège en remontant lentement vers sa poitrine, tout en gémissant de bien être._

 _La chaleur monta d'un cran de plus dans la chambre, et au moment où Rick déglutissait, un coup frappé à la porte une nouvelle fois le sortit de sa transe._  
 _Déglutissant devant elle, il murmura « allumeuse » avant d'ouvrir, torse nu, à Jordan. Entrouvrant seulement la porte, afin de ne pas exposer Kate à la vue du visiteur, il vit le regard confus du jeune face à sa tenue._

 _Heureux de son effet, mais surtout pressé de retourner auprès de Kate, il lui retira des mains le plateau en lui confiant avec un clin d'oeil :_

 _-Une vrai tigresse_

 _Et sans un autre mot, il referma la porte devant les yeux ahuris de Jordan_

 **CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

 _ **Chalet de Catskill, aux environs de 22 heures**_

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Rick et Kate dégustaient au coin du feu leur repas. L'ambiance plutôt chaude d'il y a quelques minutes avait laissé place à un moment de pure tendresse. Une salade verte composée ,avec son steak de veau était dressée sur la table, accompagnée d'une bouteille de vin rouge . Simplement vêtue de la chemise de Castle, Beckett souriait comme une bienheureuse alors que son partenaire, lui, se perdait dans la contemplation de sa muse.

-Je commence à regretter qu'il n'y ait pas de baignoire , ici.  
-Tu ne t'en plaignais pas , tout à l'heure, Castle, sourit Kate un brin mutine en se remémorant ses baisers, ses caresses et sa fougue sous cette douche  
-Ne te méprends pas…la douche était….torride, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir la douche ET la baignoire  
-Tu es trop gourmand, ça te perdra  
-J'aime avoir le choix, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules sans la lâcher du regard

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir partager autant de douceur et de tendresse avec elle. Elle semblait comme libérée d'un poids. Tous ses gestes, tous ses sourires , ne faisaient que bercer le coeur de Castle de joie.

-Que t'apporterait une baignoire ? continua Kate, qui souhaitait émoustiller un peu plus leur désir l'un de l'autre une nouvelle fois  
-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une chose que Rook a le droit de faire.  
-Rook ? Tu veux jouer au journaliste et à la flic dure à cuire ? rit-elle devant son enthousiasme  
-Non, j'aime Kate et Rick….ils sont ….extraordinaires.

La façon dont il déclara cela, avec cette intonation et ce désir dans le regard , la firent frémir de plaisir. Déglutissant devant son sous-entendu, elle tenta de reprendre contenance en continuant la conversation :

-Mais ?  
-Mais je dois avouer que j'ai ma muse près de moi, une bouteille de vin rouge mais pas de baignoire.  
-Il te manque autre chose dans ton équation.  
-Quoi d'autre ? sourit-il en la voyant se prendre au jeu  
-Le bouquin, Castle…Nikki adore son verre de vin dans sa baignoire, mais il lui faut un bon bouquin  
-Pas besoin de livre, tu as l'auteur dans la baignoire avec toi. `  
-Oh, je te sens bien présomptueux, monsieur l'écrivain. L'accès à mon bain est un privilège…  
-Privilège ? sourit Rick, attendri par l'air séducteur de Beckett  
-Je ne partage pas mon bain .  
-Tu me mets dans ton bain tous les soirs avec mes romans  
-Je n'ai jamais avoué cette partie  
-Oh allez, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, tu peux me le dire...

Heureuse de pouvoir se jouer de lui aussi facilement, elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, pour décréter sur un ton pensif :

-Tu penses vraiment que, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, tu as le droit à plus de privilèges ?  
-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Castle  
-Comme quoi ? Parce que mon bain, c'est déjà beaucoup…  
-Comme….Attends que je réfléchisse , fit, songeur, l écrivain comme si sa vie en dépendait  
-Réfléchis bien…chaton !

Grattant son menton des doigts, Castle pensait à toutes les opportunités qui s'ouvraient à lui. Le fait que Kate et lui était en couple désormais lui donnait pas mal de possibilités.

-Ben en premier lieu….Je ne pense pas m'aventurer en pensant à un de mes privilèges de petit-ami

Le fait qu'il se nomme ainsi, réchauffa le coeur de Kate. Petit-ami….Richard Castle était son petit-ami. Souriant devant son appellation, elle but une gorgée de vin et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Lequel ?  
-Toi  
-Moi ?  
-Hum…..Toi , tout entière. Je peux avoir Beckett au boulot, mais le soir venu, je serai avec Kate….Et ça, tu vois, c'est un sacré privilège.

Emue face à sa révélation, elle se leva de sa chaise pour venir l'embrasser tendrement au dessus de leur plat.

-C'est pourquoi ? sourit Rick, attendri par cette marque d'affection  
-Pour être seulement toi  
-Mais de rien !

Se contemplant du regard pendant quelques minutes, Castle ajouta pour clarifier les choses:

-Il va sans dire qu'un petit-ami a le droit à l'accès à ta baignoire, Beckett. Je veux dire , tu m'as bien laissé l'accès à la douche, non ?  
-Castle, la douche, la baignoire ….Tu as un droit VIP pour toutes ces parties, répondit-elle, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion de ses déclarations.  
-Whaou, VIP ? La Crown Victoria aussi ?  
-N'abuse pas non plus !

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il en ronchonnant un peu tout de même.

Il rêvait de lui faire l'amour dans cette voiture...et au poste aussi.

\- Tu sais, reprit Kate devant sa mine déçu. Quitte à énumérer les privilèges de Rook, j'aurai cru que la soirée Tequila serait la première chose que tu souhaiterais immortaliser.

\- Du citron, du sel et une bonne bouteille, fit-il songeur en imaginant de nouveau cette scène qu'il avait crée des années auparavant.

\- Et moi, sourit-elle

\- Il en va s'en dire !

 _ **Dans les bois de Catskill**_

Il venait de les surprendre en train de batifoler sous cette douche. Il enrageait d'avoir assisté à cette scène haute en couleur. Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec lui avec autant de facilité ! Il s'était faufilé près du chalet et avec une infinie lenteur , il s'était approché de la fenêtre pour avoir le bonheur de l'apercevoir.

Mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était pas celle qu'il tenait à voir. Enlacés, blottie dans ses bras , elle s'abandonnait totalement à son mari. Il avait pu la toucher, l'embrasser comme lui rêvait de le faire, et cette idée le rendait complètement fou !

Désormais, il se sentait perdu. Il pensait qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour son mari, il pensait qu'elle serait sienne , mais avec cette soirée tout était remis en question.

Pestant contre l'univers, d'un coup de pied rageur dans un buisson, il hurla :

\- Non !…Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne le pourra !

 _ **Chalet de Catskill :**_

-Tu sais, sourit Rick en la voyant déguster sa salade césar avec un verre de vin rouge  
-Hum  
-Je me dis que cette enquête est tombée à pic. Non que je me réjouisse du malheur de tous ces couples mais…  
-Moi aussi, le coupa-t-elle en déposant son château Margaux sur la table, comprenant tout-à-fait les sentiments de son compagnon.  
-Toi aussi ?  
-Oui. Grâce à cette affaire , on a pu enfin communiquer et avancer.  
-Eh bien, tout arrive !  
-Comment ça ?  
-La grande Kate Beckett se réjouit d'une tombée de corps ! proclama Castle, tout heureux  
-Hep! hep ! j'ai simplement concédé être reconnaissante qu'on ait pu mettre nos différents de côté. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de corps dans cette enquête  
-C'est tout comme, sourit-il en prenant lui aussi un verre de vin  
-Pas vraiment. Pas de corps , pas d'enquêtes. Je me demande encore ce qu'on cherche ici, soupira-t-elle en repensant à cette affaire  
-On cherche un tueur, Lieutenant  
-Un présumé tueur, monsieur l'écrivain !  
-Ok, Kate. Mais si Gates ne pensait pas que cette affaire était réelle , elle ne nous aurait pas envoyés batifoler ici, rétorqua-t-il en réfléchissant , son nectar à la main  
-On ne batifole pas

A la remarque de Kate, Castle sourit plus que malicieusement, et sans un mot, dirigea d'un air très suggestif ses yeux vers le lit puis la douche.  
Suivant du regard son partenaire, Beckett se mit à rougir en repensant à leur session douche.

 _Flashback_

 _Après avoir déposé le plateau que Jordan leur avait apporté, Rick s'était pendant quelques minutes perdu devant la contemplation de Kate sous la douche._  
 _Ses mains caressaient ou plutôt savonnaient chaque partie de son corps de façon si sensuelle qu'il s'imaginait très bien être une bulle de savon à cet instant-là._

 _La vapeur de la douche emplissait la chambre, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur Castle, Kate sourit en voyant son regard noir de désir._

 _-Tu comptes profiter de la vue encore longtemps ? murmura-t-elle en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se rincer_  
 _-Je pourrais rester ainsi toute ma vie_

 _Heureux d'avoir la joie de profiter d'un tel spectacle, Rick restait émerveillé devant le corps trempé de Kate._

 _-Moi aussi, admit-elle sans le lâcher du regard. Mais si je dois rester ainsi toute une vie, autant qu'on soit deux sous ce jet d'eau, non ?_  
 _-Est-ce une invitation à partager ta douche ?_  
 _-Tu veux me l'entendre dire, hein ? rit-elle en le voyant venir à des kilomètres_  
 _-Oui….S'il-te-plaît, rajouta Rick en voyant sa moue dubitative_  
 _-Ok…J'aimerais que tu viennes me rejoindre, Castle_  
 _-A vos ordres, détective !_

 _Tout sourire, il se déshabilla et partit la rejoindre sous l'eau chaude. Son corps, à présent mouillé , termina d'attiser le désir de Kate. L'eau ruisselait sur son torse, son bas-ventre, sa virilité bien réveillée et ses cuisses ô combien tentantes. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un sourire, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la main de Rick sur sa joue. Se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à la bloquer contre la paroi carrelée de la douche, il murmura d'une voix rauque en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes :_

 _-Aurai-je l'honneur de pouvoir te savonner le dos?_  
 _-Seulement le dos ? murmura Kate en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire_  
 _-Dois-je révéler toutes mes intentions envers toi?_  
 _-Non, sourit-elle devant son air charmeur._

 _Doucement ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celles de Kate pour l'emporter dans un baiser doux et sensuel à la fois. Sa langue dansait avec celle de sa comparse alors que ses mains englobaient les fesses de cette dernière pour la hisser à sa taille._

 _Ses jambes enroulées autour de Rick , son intimité caressant le sexe de son partenaire, et son torse mouillé et ô combien robuste contre sa poitrine la firent gémir de plaisir. Sans stopper leur baiser, Rick souleva les fesses de Beckett pour venir caresser, frotter son intimité contre sa virilité , comme pour soulager tout ce désir qui les consumait._

 _-Castle, râla Kate qui était en feu sous cette douche_  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Maintenant.._

 _Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle avait besoin de lui, tout de suite et maintenant. Et cette friction de son sexe contre le sien ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus son désir de lui._

 _Souriant devant son empressement , il relâcha ses lèvres et son corps, pour la reposer sur le sol alors qu'elle le regardait complètement hébétée ._

 _-Que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre une noix de savon dans sa paume_  
 _-Tourne-toi._  
 _-Rick , je…._  
 _-Allez….On a tout notre temps…._

 _Fin du Flashback_

-Alors ? Tu penses toujours qu'on ne batifole pas ? sourit-il, tout heureux, alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas du regard la douche  
-Ok….Mais Gates ne nous a pas envoyés pour ça.  
-Tu vois, tu admets qu'elle pense qu'il y a une véritable enquête !  
-Non….je….  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant sa mine soucieuse  
-Tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait pu nous envoyer en thérapie pour régler nos différents ?  
-Tu plaisantes, là ?  
-Non….Je veux dire, c'est plausible. On n'a aucun corps, aucune piste, et pourtant on est ici.  
-Crois-moi , si quelqu'un se réjouit qu'on se batte au poste, c'est Gates.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle ne peut pas me voir ! Elle doit être en train d'espérer que tu m'aies mis une balle entre les deux yeux à cet instant.  
-N'importe quoi, sourit-elle.  
-N'importe quoi ? fit-il sur un ton désabusé. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a organisé aux frais du NYPD, une session thérapie pour tous les deux , simplement pour qu'on règle notre querelle?  
-Eh bien….  
-Sans nous le mentionner ? Ce serait complètement immoral et interdit.  
-Tu as raison…..C'est impossible. Cette enquête m'exaspère !  
-Moi aussi…..Mais on va trouver, comme toujours, non ?  
-Je l'espère.

 _ **Commissariat de police**_

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle de recherche du poste, les gars s'activaient à chercher une piste dans cette affaire. Depuis leur sortie du bureau de Gates, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Javier ne décolérait pas. Il en voulait énormément à Ryan de les avoir balancés. A cause de lui, ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures pour trouver un suspect dans cette affaire, et cette idée l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Que feraient-ils s'ils faisaient chou blanc encore une fois ? Beckett et Castle étaient-ils réellement en danger ? Toute cette mascarade avait bien assez duré. Il se tortillait à présent sur sa chaise en cherchant, parmi les employés du centre, une trace suspecte pouvant les éclairer un peu.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix, déclara enfin Ryan, qui était mal à l'aise depuis quelques heures.  
-Désolé ? A cause de toi , nos amis ont une épée de damoclès sur la tête  
-A cause de moi ?! Non , mais sérieux bro, je …  
-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, faux frère, tu es un vrai judas !  
-Et toi un gamin ! Tu crois que toute cette affaire me plaît ? J'en ai marre autant que toi ! Mais on est coincés maintenant. Si on prévient Beckett, elle va rentrer illico pour dire ses quatre vérités à Gates  
-Ce serait pas mal  
-Et s'il y a quelque chose de louche là-bas ? …..Cette personne restera impunie car on aura interrompu l'enquête.  
-Alors on les laisse pourrir dans cette merde? C'est ça, ta solution, Ryan ? Laisser Beckett et Castle sans renforts, sans armes, mais avec une justice à rendre ?  
-Tu déformes tout, ma parole !  
-Et toi, tu ….  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? les interrompit Lanie.

Elle était venue pour prendre des nouvelles de Kate. Après sa dernière autopsie, elle avait vu qu'Espo avait annulé leur plan pour ce soir afin d'enquêter un peu plus sur l'affaire. Désireuse de prendre des nouvelles de son homme, et par la même occasion de son amie, elle était venue le rejoindre au poste. Seulement les cris qui s'échappaient de la salle de recherche, l'interloquèrent plus que de mesure.

-Judas nous a balancés à Gates !  
-Je n'avais pas le choix !  
-Et maintenant on a jusqu'à demain dix heures pour sortir Beckett de ce foin...  
-Je n'avais pas le….  
-Quel foin ? les coupa, excédée, la métisse qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
-Eh ben…heu…  
-Ryan ?  
-Eh bien, Judas a perdu sa langue ? Vas-y raconte-lui la brillante idée de Gates et…  
-Je suis au courant de ça, Javier, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi enquêter sur une affaire qui n'en est pas une ?

-Javier Esposito , je jure devant dieu que si tu n'ouvres pas très vite la bouche , tes dernières paroles seront….  
-Il se pourrait qu'il y ait anguille sous roche dans ce camp, la coupa, très inquiet, le latino  
-De quelle anguille parle-t-on ? Plutôt inoffensive ou…  
-Du genre à nous faire bosser toute une nuit.  
-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama, désormais effrayée, Lanie. Elle n'est pas armée ! Et en plus elle ne se doute de rien !  
-Correction, Castle nous a lancés sur une piste, donc ils se doutent que quelque chose cloche là-bas.

Au regard que lui lança sa petite-amie, Javier comprit que son intervention ne l'avait pas plus, et encore moins, rassurée. Déglutissant devant la métisse, il rajouta en murmurant :

-Et tu as raison, elle n'est pas armée.  
-Alors, que je récapitule. Gates les a envoyés dans une enquête sous-couverture qui finalement n'est pas une mascarade. Castle et Beckett sont seuls là-bas face à une personne dangereuse que vous n'avez toujours pas identifiée…et d'ailleurs de quoi l'accuse-t-on cette anguille ?  
-On n'en sait rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Castle est persuadé que le psy Moore n'est pas net et qu'il ressemble à un prédateur sexuel  
-Et qu'en pense Beckett ?  
-Elle cautionne sa version, déglutit Espo face aux yeux meurtriers de sa petite-amie.  
-Et vous deux, vous n'avez rien à faire de mieux que de vous tirer les couettes !  
\- Ils nous a balancés à Gates !  
-Et il a bien fait ! Comment veux-tu enquêter si tu n'as pas accès à toutes les ressources du NYPD!  
-On aurait pu le faire en sous-marin, maintenant on a une date butoir!  
-Eh bien bougez-vous les fesses ! Il s'agit de Beckett et Castle ! Quand elle va apprendre la raison réelle de sa venue dans ce camp , elle sera folle de rage, mais si en plus elle encourt en danger par votre faute, c'est moi qui serai folle de rage!  
-C'est la faute de Gates ! rétorqua Espo, outré qu'on le mêle à cette histoire.  
-Oui ! Mais ce sera de ta faute si tu ne débusques pas cette foutue anguille ! Alors maintenant au boulot ! fit-elle sur un ton autoritaire, tout en s'installant pour prendre un dossier.  
-Euh Lanie…Tu fais quoi ?  
-J'enquête !

 _ **Quelque part dans Catskill**_

Elle se sentait bien…..Tellement bien. Ses mains sur son corps, l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau et la langue plus que coquine de Rick qui l'emmenait sur le précipice alors que son dos était plaqué à la paroi de la douche firent gémir Kate d'extase. Elle s'agrippait tant bien que mal aux épaules robustes de son partenaire, pendant que ce dernier s'amusait à la mordiller, titiller, cajoler son intimité.

-Une libellule ? sourit-il, alors que la voix de Rick envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans le bas-ventre de Kate et que ses doigts prenaient le relais de sa bouche

-Kate, réponds-moi, râla ce dernier tout en continuant ses succions sur son entrejambe  
-Je…peux…pas, gémit-elle en sentant un orgasme arriver.  
-Tu veux que j'arrête ? la taquina-t-il  
-Non…s'il te plaît ….non…..  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu tatoué une libellule sur cette délicieuse hanche , Beckett ?  
-Castle….je…..

L'orgasme la submergea en quelques secondes. Un tsunanmi de plaisir irradia tout son corps. Son dos se courba alors que l'une des jambes posées sur l'avant-bras de Castle tremblait plus que de mesure, elle eut l'impression de l'entendre rire. Elle se trouvait sur un nuage. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur du coton.

Ouvrant les yeux de bien-être, elle soupira d'aise avant de réagir sur ce qui se passait. Allongée dans un lit, les mains menottées derrière son dos, elle était loin de se trouver dans cette douche avec Castle. Tentant de comprendre comment elle avait pu arriver ici, elle se remémora sa soirée: ils avaient fait l'amour…deux fois…elle se souvenait encore de la douche, puis ils étaient partis manger et ensuite…..ensuite c'était un trou noir.

Tentant de se lever, elle fut bloquée par ses poignets qui restaient coincés contre le cadre du lit.  
Ce n'était pas sa chambre, mais ça y ressemblait. Elle était donc dans un chalet de Catskill. Mais où était Rick ? Et comment avait-elle pu arriver ici sans se souvenir ?

Baissant le regard sur sa tenue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours la chemise de Castle, et rien d'autre.

La peur commença à l'envahir, son coeur palpita et de rage , elle hurla :

-Castle ! Rick ! Tu m'entends ! ….Castle !

* * *

 _ **Gwenyfar Maat: Je te remercie pour ce joli commentaire. Lanie vient se mêler de la partie et le suspens va arriver**_

 _ **julie91: Le compte à rebours à commencer et la tension monte. Mais ou est Castle ? Et que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **Castlefan : un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, on avance un peu dans l'histoire**_

 _ **marionpc84: rdv au 18 ?**_

 _ **chris65: Tu as raison, les gars vont devoir passer à la quatrième vitesse ! passe que moi je passe la sixième ^^**_

 _ **Caskett71: Et voilà un passage de la douche coquine. J'espère que ça t'aura plus. Mangniez les scènes de sexe sans à allez dans la vulgarité c'est pas très évident.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: On avance un peu dans le camp. Beckett menottée...Castle disparu...mais que s'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **virginie pascual: c'est la guerre entre les gars, espérons que Lanie remette de l'ordre dans tout ça**_

 _ **Ana808: je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira .**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: C'est vrai que Gates est mal là ^^**_

 _ **Rhane: te revoilà ^^/ Bon on avance et on va commencer à s'inquiéter, non ?**_

 _ **Pau974: Et voilà le danger que tu m'as réclamé. Fini le love love ; bonjour...le suspens ^^**_

 _ **Torontosun: thank you very much**_

 _ **Sinon, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir patienter et commenter. J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme de mes publications mais on m'a trouvé une maladie assez grave dont les traitements sont de plus en plus lourd. Je tiens pas à m'épancher sur mes problèmes perso, mais je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité. Je me sens un peu mieux, alors je vais avancer dans**_ ** _l'écriture. Merci encore à tous._**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

Tapi dans l'ombre, il la regardait , la scrutait, la contemplait se débattre dans ce lit qui serait le leur dans le futur, se plaisait-il à croire.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'agir ce soir, aussi rapidement, mais les derniers évènements l'avaient obligé à avancer ses plans. Elle s'était rapprochée de son mari, et même s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le miracle de cette thérapie agir sur les couples, jamais encore il n'avait vu les griefs s'estomper aussi facilement.

Debout derrière la vitre du chalet , il souriait en la voyant si sauvage et sexy sur ce lit.  
Elle avait l'air terrifié et appelait sans relâche son mari. Il jouissait de ce sentiment de puissance, de domination qui l'envahissait davantage à chaque débattement ou hurlement de cette femme.

Ses longues jambes, son grain de peau et ses cheveux châtains, qui ondulaient si naturellement sur elle, l'excitaient davantage de minute en minute. Il se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

\- Une vraie sauvageonne, ricana-t-il , avant de partir rejoindre sa future victime.

Il n'avait jamais kidnappé quelqu'un auparavant , sa tâche, ou plutôt son obsession comme le lui notifiait son psy ,était de renoncer à ses pulsions. Depuis sa plus jeune adolescence, le corps féminin était une véritable obsession pour lui. Il accumulait les conquêtes d'un soir simplement pour assouvir ce besoin de domination. A chaque relation, chaque rapport sexuel , il se délectait de pouvoir montrer à sa conquête du soir combien il pouvait être fort et robuste.

Jusqu'à présent, elles avaient toujours été consentantes . Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Cette femme….Kate Beckett n'allait pas lui dire oui aussi facilement, et son refus qui aurait pu, ou dû, l'effrayer, ne faisait qu'attiser son désir d'elle. Il souhaitait la soumettre totalement à ses pulsions, il souhaitait qu'elle se débatte et qu'elle lui démontre quelle femme forte elle était, mais avant tout, il souhaitait lui montrer que c'était lui qui menait la danse.

Lui si réservé au premier abord était devenu, au fil du temps, un dangereux prédateur.  
Il avait désormais besoin de plus. Plus de sensations , plus de domination.

 _ **Dans le chalet**_

-Castle ! Rick ! Tu m'entends !

Elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler son nom depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses souvenirs étaient toujours aussi flous et cette constatation ne faisait qu'amplifier sa peur. Sur quoi étaient-ils tombés ? Ou plutôt sur qui ?

Arrêtant de se débattre contre ces menottes qui ne faisaient que la blesser , elle commença à analyser ce qui l'entourait. Le chalet était conforme au sien, à quelques notes différentes. Les couleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes, les meubles non plus. Scrutant la penderie ouverte, elle y aperçut des vêtements masculins, et uniquement masculins . De taille plutôt moyenne, les pulls, tee-shirts et jeans étaient conçus pour quelqu'un de taille normale, mais sans aucun goût vestimentaire , pensa-t-elle.

Aucun vêtement de marque, aucun costume, elle finit par écarter Randy Moore de ses suspects. Tournant la tête du côté gauche, elle aperçut des baskets. Ces chaussures lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle les avait déjà vus. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle s'arrêta brusquement en déglutissant face à ce qu'elle aperçut près d'elle.

Trop obnubilée par l'idée de s'enfuir ou de chercher Castle, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la paire de dessous qui se trouvait dans le tiroir ouvert de cette table de chevet. Et ce qui la terrifia, c'est qu'elle reconnut immédiatement cette paire de string et de soutien-gorge, ils étaient à elle. Comment avaient-ils pu atterrir ici ?

Tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'autre, elle se pencha pour découvrir plusieurs préservatifs usagés près de sa culotte. Le sentiment de peur qui la dominait se changea en terreur. Son visage devint blême en quelques secondes et elle hurla de nouveau :

\- Castle ! Castle !

 _ **Commissariat de police**_

Assis depuis des heures, ils feuilletaient , analysaient tout ce qui leur passait sous la main sans relâche. L'enthousiasme de Lanie avait laissé place à la fatigue et la lassitude. N'y tenant plus , Espo ronchonna:

-Il n'y a rien !  
-C'est vrai que tout est clean, constata Ryan en poussant rageusement son dernier dossier.  
-Mais Castle a vu ou senti quelque chose , c'est…  
-Il a très bien pu se tromper, fit Javier en coupant dans son élan Lanie, qui n'en démordait pas  
-Après quatre années avec ce zigotto, tu sais ce que dirait Beckett?  
-Non  
-Qu'il est peut-être immature, égocentrique, exaspérant, mais quand il a des doutes sur quelqu'un , cette personne est toute sauf innocente !  
-On a tout revu Lanie, Moore est peut-être un Don Juan mais de là à l'accuser d'être un prédateur sexuel…. soupira le latino. Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que peut-être Castle est tout simplement jaloux de ce médecin  
-Tu n'y crois pas , Javier !  
-Si. Je veux dire, regarde avec Josh, et maintenant avec Moore. Dire qu'il a des sentiments pour Beckett n'est pas trop s'avancer, alors peut-être est-ce simplement de la jalousie  
-Jalousie ? Beckett est d'accord avec lui ! Elle pense aussi que quelque chose est louche dans ce centre  
-Ok, d'accord. Alors reprenons, tout est génial là-bas, voici ce que disent les anciens couples de cette thérapie  
-Mais…  
-Attendez, les coupa Kévin en leur montrant une fiche qu'il avait en main.  
-Quoi ! s'énerva en se retournant, dans une synchronisation parfaite, le couple

 _ **Bois de Catskill**_

Attaché contre ce tronc d'arbre depuis plus d'une heure, Castle mourait littéralement de froid. A chaque bourrasque, il avait l'impression de revenir dans ce congélateur où il avait été emprisonné avec Beckett durant de l'affaire de l'alerte à la bombe.

Beckett….Kate… Son coeur se serra une nouvelle fois face à l'inquiétude qui le rongeait . Où était-elle ? Allait-elle bien ? Il n'avait, lui non plus, aucun souvenir de leur capture. Comment avait-il tout oublier ? Et comment avait-on pu le traîner dans ces bois ? Mélanie ne pouvait pas le faire, alors il reporta toute sa hargne sur Moore. Si ce satané psy avait touché à un cheveu de Kate , il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau .

Grelottant dans le froid glacial, il releva péniblement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. L'air frais commençait à avoir raison de sa résistance, et c'est dans un pénible effort qu'il demanda :

\- Kate…où est Kate ?  
-Au lit , sourit son kidnappeur pour se positionner ensuite juste devant lui. Et tu avais raison….C'est une vraie tigresse.

A la voix emplie de désir de son preneur d'otage, Rick sentit une rage innommable l'envahir. Que lui avait-il fait ?!

-Je te jure que si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je…  
-Tu feras quoi ? ricana Jordan en s'agenouillant près de Rick comme pour lui montrer qui menait la danse désormais. Elle est tellement sauvage et sexy…Je te jure, jamais encore une femme ne m'avait autant satisfait  
-Que lui as-tu fait ?!  
-Ah! la bonne question est…. Que m'a t-elle fait ? rétorqua, amusé, le groom heureux de pouvoir se jouer de Castle.

A sa remarque, Rick le fusilla du regard et tenta rageusement de se défaire de ses liens pour pouvoir lui donner une bonne correction. Son coeur tambourinait , sa respiration se faisait haletante, il était hors de lui.

Le voyant se débattre comme un homme désespéré , Jordan se mit à rire aux éclats.

-On dirait un homme prêt à tout pour se raccrocher aux branches  
-Oui, oui ! Je me raccroche aux branches, parce que si tu lui as fait du mal alors , je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Et je te jure que si une branche dépasse, je ne suis pas prêt de la lâcher ! hurla hargneusement Rick .

Jamais encore, Jordan n'avait été aussi comblé. Le fait de ne plus retenir ses pulsions l'inondait de plaisir. Tant d'années à se contenir pour finalement trouver cette paix intérieure . Le sentiment de domination qu'il ressentait à cet instant le submergeait de part en part. Soupirant de bien-être, un sourire narquois sur le visage , il entendit son otage ruminer :

-Je te jure que je vais te tuer de mes mains  
-Tes mains sont comme…..liées, sourit Jordan en se levant pour reculer de quelques pas.  
-Si tu…  
-Elle est sacrément bonne….et si….sensuelle. Quand elle se débat c'est comme …  
-Je vais te tuer !  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'est satisfaite d'un homme comme toi pendant autant d'années. Tu es si superficiel et pas très….endurant, ajouta, tout fier, Jordan qui le voyait se débattre contre ce tronc d'arbre. C'est certain , ça a dû la changer…..autant de passion, de force….Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait hurlé et pleuré ensuite, mentit le groom.

Relevant la tête brusquement, Rick avait l'impression de mourir de chagrin.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il, le coeur serré par l'émotion  
-Du bien  
-Tu mens. Tu ne l'as pas touchée, tu….tu ne peux pas….C'est pas ton mode opératoire…tu…. Rick bafouillait, tant sa détresse l'envahissait.

Il suffoquait de douleur à la pensée de Beckett….sa Kate…dans ce lit avec ce pervers.

-Mon mode opératoire ? répéta, curieux, Jordan. Je n'ai pas de mode opératoire  
-Et que fais-tu des Bells ou des….  
-Qui ça ?  
-Oh arrête, Jordan , on est au courant pour ces trois couples et pour….  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais une chose est certaine, reprit pensivement le jeune homme en se tapotant le menton pour se mettre nez à nez en face de Castle quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Quoi ?, demanda confus l'écrivain.

Pourquoi ce type n'avait pas l'air de connaître les victimes de l'enquête ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si fier de lui à cet instant ?

-Sacré libellule qu'elle a, notre Kate, murmura-t-il

Il avait aperçu le tatouage sur la détective lorsqu'il l'avait immobilisée pour l'allonger sur le lit . Son corps divin posé devant ses yeux l'avait émoustillé. Tendrement, il lui avait caressé la peau jusqu'à tomber sur ce joli tatouage dont il avait retracé le contour de ces doigts.

Perdu dans ses délicieuses pensées, il en fut sorti par un raclement de gorge suivi d'un crachat sur le visage, et d'un coup violent sur le crâne qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

\- Ordure!

Devant la déclaration de Jordan, Rick avait vu rouge. Toujours coincé contre cet arbre, il avait utilisé la seule arme qu'il avait en sa possession : la salive et sa tête.

Furieusement , Jordan s'essuya la tête avec son avant-bras, avant de se relever pour frapper, de toutes ses forces , Rick .  
A terre, il encaissait chaque coup que le groom lui donnait sans hurler ou crier de douleur. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers Beckett, il devait trouver un moyen pour se défaire de ce foutu sapin. Après plusieurs minutes à être pris pour un putching ball, il n'entendit que le ricanement de son assaillant qui s'éloignait en direction d'un chalet qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres devant lui.

\- Beckett ! hurla Castle en crachant du sang en énorme quantité.

 _ **Chalet de Jordan**_

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Kate se laissa choir contre le montant du lit, les mains toujours menottées et la tête basse. Ses pensées allaient toutes vers Rick et vers cette enquête.  
Quel malade avaient-ils débusqué dans ce centre ? Castle était-il toujours vivant ? A cette idée, son coeur se serra et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

-Rick , sanglota-t-elle

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi injuste. Ils venaient tout juste de commencer quelque chose, et désormais….Elle avait peur de le perdre, peur de ne pas avoir la chance de lui retourner les mots qu'il avait prononcés pour elle lors de la fusillade…..peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir le temps de l'aimer comme il le méritait.

Ses pleurs silencieux furent interrompus par des pas sur le balcon du chalet. Reniflant brusquement, tout en tentant avec son épaule droite d'essuyer les stigmates de son chagrin, elle releva le visage pour tomber sur la carrure frêle et timide de Jordan.

L'étonnement, la panique, mais surtout l'incompréhension bouleversaient tous les sens de Beckett. Comment ce groom pouvait-il être au coeur de leur enquête ? Il ne correspondait pas au profil... Comment avait-il pu enlever tous ces couples ?

-La nourriture, pesta-t-elle en le dévisageant

Il les avait drogués avec cette foutue nourriture ! Voilà comment il les avait transportés ici.

-Salut, ma jolie  
-Où est Rick ? !  
-Dans les bois, contre un arbre…..assez amoché, sourit-il en retirant son manteau et ses chaussures

A sa réaction, elle déglutit. Vivant…il était vivant.

Tentant de réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières, elle le regarda évoluer dans son territoire. Il semblait plus confiant, plus sûr de lui , son visage était dur et autoritaire . Elle ne voulait pas le mettre hors de lui, elle devait trouver une échappatoire à cet enfer. Elle devait trouver le moyen de défaire ses liens pour sauver Castle. ….Rick, toutes ses pensées allaient vers lui.

-As-tu bien dormi ? demanda-t-il naturellement, en venant s'installer près d'elle et en la contemplant comme s'ils venaient de partager un moment délicieux.

Baissant le regard sur elle puis sur le préservatif usagé de la commode, elle commença ensuite à paniquer. Qu'avait-il fait ? L'avait-il touchée, violée ? Sur le moment , elle avait imaginé qu'il avait assouvi son désir avec ses sous-vêtements, mais désormais, elle craignait que tout ceci ait été beaucoup plus loin.

-Que…que m'as-tu…fait ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement en remontant au maximum ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger  
-Rien de plus que lui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Alors dis-moi, as-tu faim ?

-Kate, chérie ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas chérie, grinça-t-elle en réfrénant une envie de vomir à l'idée de ses mains sur son corps  
-Ok. tu es hargneuse, j'aime, souffla-t-il en se levant pour partir en direction de sa penderie. Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu lui pardonner aussi vite.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Sa vision était trouble, et tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était à son corps contre le sien. Les larmes qu'elle avait tantôt ravalées revenaient de plus belle.  
Elle ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci avait pu arriver. C'était Moore, le suspect, non ? Pas ce jeune ….pervers ! Et dire qu'elle avait attisé ses pulsions en le laissant pénétrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle se trouvait nue sous les draps.

-Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il doucement, en posant une main sur sa joue pour sécher ses pleurs

A la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, elle rejeta son visage en arrière et lui cracha à la figure

-Ne me touche pas ! hurla Beckett, en le poussant brutalement par terre avec ses pieds.

Les fesses sur le sol, il la regarda, complètement confus. Pour qui osait-elle se prendre ? S'en prendre à lui ? Se levant hargneusement , il s'essuya le visage et siffla :

-C'est une manie chez vous de cracher!  
-Va te faire f…  
-Pour qui te prends-tu !  
-Relâche-moi, je vais te montrer !

Sa colère était montée d'un nouveau cran, et c'est avec une violence sans nom qu'elle tentait de retirer ses mains de ses menottes. Elle se débattait avec une telle hargne qu'il la regardait, complètement ahuri. Au diable ses résolutions de l'amadouer, tout ce qu'elle avait envie désormais, c'était de le tuer de ses propres mains.

-Allez ! De quoi as-tu peur ? d'une femme ?

-Oh d'accord. Tu es le genre de mec à prouver sa domination sur une femme sans défense? Tu es pathétique !

Elle tentait de le pousser à la détacher. C'était son seul espoir, avoir les mains libres.  
Sans prêter attention à ses paroles, il retira son tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu, et monta sur le lit tout en lui bloquant les jambes au niveau des mollets avec ses deux mains.

-Alors tigresse….On veut s'amuser ? ….Tu veux me montrer ta libellule ?

 _ **Commissariat de police**_

Ryan avait trouvé la chaussette dépareillée ! Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté toute la journée ! Un jeune employé du centre, embauché depuis plus d'un an, suivait une thérapie pour des problèmes psychiatriques. Quand il avait lu le dossier du jeune Jordan Bold, il en avait fait part à Javier et Lanie, puis s'était levé pour prendre son manteau et ses clefs :

-Où vas-tu ? cria le latino en le suivant du regard  
-Je vais aller parler avec ce psy  
-Il est une heure du mat  
-Et alors ? Beckett et Castle sont peut-être en danger, si ce psychiatre nous donne de quoi avoir un mandat d'arrêt, on pourra sûrement les sortir de ce foutoir, déclara l'irlandais en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur

Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, Espo réfléchissait. Et s'ils n'étaient pas en danger , et s'ils s'étaient fourvoyés en pensant que Castle avait raison ? Que devait-il faire à présent ?

-Javier ? demanda Lanie qui ne le voyait pas rejoindre son coéquipier  
-Lanie et si….  
-Tu veux vraiment perdre plus de temps ? Et s'ils ont raison et que tu n'as pas bougé ?

A la remarque de sa petite-amie, Espo courut rejoindre Ryan, en lui murmurant dans l'ascenseur :

-Quel juge va nous délivrer un mandat d'arrêt à cette heure-ci ?  
-Le juge Markway, Castle joue au poker avec lui.  
-Ouais, mais on n'a pas de preuves, simplement des suppositions.  
-S'il refuse le mandat , on part pour Catskill et on partage nos informations. Ils doivent être au courant.  
-Tu veux réveiller Beckett à cette heure-ci ? grinça le latino  
-Tu as plus peur de Beckett que de Gates, non ?  
\- Rigole bien, quand elle découvrira le pot-aux-roses, je ne donne pas cher de ton joli sourire d''irlandais !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre plus court que les autres, mais le prochain est presque terminé...Alors ça vous plaît ?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

 _ **117th broomestreet avenue**_

-James, James , lève-toi, murmura, inquiète, la femme de James Stones  
-Hum  
-James, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Oh mon Dieu, c'est des policiers ! James, debout!

Il était plus d'une heure et demi du matin. Dans leur grande villa somptueuse de Manhattan , les Stones n'étaient pas habitués aux coups frappés aux portes à une heure aussi tardive.  
Emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre, Ellie Stones s'était levée, complètement désorientée face au brouhaha devant la porte d'entrée.  
Anxieuse, elle avait marché jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour découvrir, sur le pas de sa porte un étage en dessous, une voiture de police, gyrophare allumé, ainsi que deux personnes.

Désormais totalement affolée , elle s'était précipitée vers son mari pour tenter de le réveiller.

-Quoi ? s'énerva ce dernier.

James Stones était un homme de plus de cinquante ans, assez bourru, spécialement quand il s'agissait d'être réveillé à des heures incongrues. Il avait réussi dans la psychanalyse du jeune enfant, et avait étendu son « art », comme il aimait s'y référer, jusqu'à l'âge adulte.  
Loin d'être modeste à propos de sa réussite professionnelle, il aimait l'afficher au monde entier. De sa splendide villa dans la Grande Pomme, en passant par sa dernière Lamborghini, cet homme, à qui tout réussissait, exposait son succès et s'extasiait devant sa réussite due au simple fait d'écouter les gens.

-James, c'est la police  
-La police ? répéta-t-il désormais bien réveillé  
-Oui, ils sont à la porte  
-NYPD ! Ouvrez la porte ! hurlaient les gars

Se levant d'un pas énergique, il enfila à la hâte sa robe de chambre pour ensuite se précipiter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en espérant que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

-NYPD, laissez….  
-C'est bon ! les coupa-t-il, excédé et un brin soucieux par le fait d'alimenter tout les commérages du quartier  
-Mr Stones ? Docteur Stones ? demanda Ryan  
-Oui  
-Mr , nous aimerions discuter d'un de vos patients, il s'agit de…  
-A une heure du matin ! hurla-t-il, cette fois-ci hors de lui.

Toute l'anxiété du premier abord laissa place à une révolte sans nom.

-James , chéri, il y a un souci ? Ce sont les enfants ?  
-Non ce sont des abrutis ! s'énerva le médecin  
-Ok, alors là vous allez tout de suite vous calmer ou je vous embarque au poste pour insultes à un agent assermenté, grinça Espo en le fusillant du regard

Le jeune homme était bien assez sur les dents avec cette mascarade, sans rajouter un psy hautain dans le verre déjà bien assez rempli à son goût.

-Eh bien , allez-y, je ne…  
-James, chéri , les voisins, s'indigna Ellie Stones, resserrant les pans de son peignoir, tout en tentant de calmer son mari.  
-Alors que fait-on ? continua le latino encore plus agacé. Soit je vous pose des questions ici , soit au commissariat ? Les voisins en seront très friands.

Javier ainsi que Ryan espéraient que le psy choisisse la première proposition. Ils n'avaient aucun motif pour un interrogatoire en règle au poste, et ils craignaient de devoir retarder l'enquête pour le bon sommeil de ce satané psy.  
Après quelques secondes à se toiser du regard, le docteur Stones déclara froidement :

-Entrez !

 _ **Bois de Catskill**_

Toujours attaché à cet arbre, Rick tentait de se débattre pour se défaire de cette prison végétale. Son torse lui faisait atrocement mal et sa respiration était anarchique. Quand le jeune groom l'avait frappé à terre , il n'y avait pas été de main morte. L'arcade sourcilière en sang et le visage enflé et couvert de bleus, Castle ne cédait pas à l'abattement et luttait pour se libérer . Sa hargne et son entêtement devaient payer, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait désespérément.

Au loin , il apercevait le chalet où Jordan devait certainement retenir Beckett. Kate….il avait envie de vomir face aux allusions atroces que ce malade avait faites. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Forçant comme un désespéré sur ses liens, il criait d'énervement contre lui-même :

-Allez, mais c'est pas vrai !

 _ **Salon du docteur Jones**_

Désormais un peu plus calme, le psy écoutait attentivement les deux jeunes lieutenants lui exposer leurs craintes au sujet d'un jeune homme qu'il avait suivi toute son enfance .

-Jordan n'est pas dangereux, contra Jones en buvant une tasse de thé que sa femme venait de servir  
-Monsieur, deux de nos collègues sont actuellement en danger. J'aimerais que vous nous laissiez juger de son innocence  
-Très bien, soupira-t-il . Jordan est venu me consulter la première fois à huit ans. Ses parents s'inquiétaient de son comportement.  
-A quel sujet ?  
-Il regardait semble-t-il un peu trop les filles. Il avait huit ans…il tentait simplement de se renseigner et…  
-Huit ans, c'est un peu tôt non ? l'interrompit Ryan en notant quelque chose sur son calepin  
-A quel âge avez-vous commencé, lieutenant ?  
-Heu…Au collège, pas vraiment en primaire, réfléchit l'irlandais en repensant à ses premiers émois.  
-Disons que Jordan était plus précoce, dans ce cas  
-Pourquoi continuer la thérapie alors ? rebondit Javier qui commençait à s'agacer face à l'attitude plus que suffisante du médecin  
-Disons que ce qui semblait anodin à l'époque ne l'était plus à l'adolescence  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Jordan est un gars bien , il fait énormément d'effort au quotidien pour contrôler ses pulsions, le défendit le psy  
-Pulsions ?

-Mr Jones, est-ce que Jordan est un prédateur sexuel ?  
-Non ! s'offusqua le médecin. Il a des soucis avec la gente féminine mais…  
-Lesquels ?  
-Il a un besoin de dominance. Ses pulsions le poussent à avoir des rapports plutôt autoritaires mais toujours consentis  
-Vous en êtes sûr ?  
-Bien entendu! Je n'aurais jamais accepté de le suivre si ce n'était pas le cas  
-Donc, vous nous affirmez qu'il n'y a pas le moindre risque que notre lieutenant soit en danger avec lui ? Aucun doute ? Il ne peut pas être dangereux avec une femme ?  
-Attendez, soupira Jones en posant sa tasse sur la table pour se pincer l'arête du nez avec agacement. Tout individu peut, sans prévenir, devenir malfaisant  
-Vous n'écartez pas la piste du prédateur alors ? s'impatienta Javier.  
-Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il y a une part d'inconnu, une zone d'ombre dans toute personne  
-Une zone d'ombre ? C'est pas votre métier d'éclaircir tout ça ?  
-Je ne vous permets pas de juger de mes compétences en ….  
-Ma supérieure est une jeune femme brune , 1m75 environ avec une silhouette de rêve, peut-elle ou non correspondre aux envies de domination de votre poulain? s'excéda Espo  
-Oui, certainement, mais comme je le disais, ses rapports sont…  
-Ok, Ryan, préviens Gates que….  
-Mais tous ses rapports étaient consentants ! s'affola Jones . Jordan n'a pas eu de chance dans sa vie, ce n'est pas pour ça que ce gringalet de 22 ans va faire endurer un viol ou une agression à une jeune femme. Il ne reproduira pas le schéma. Pas avec tout l'investissement que j'y ai mis !  
-Le schéma ? Quel schéma ?!

-...

\- Mr Jones !  
-Son père battait et imposait des rapports à sa femme mais..  
-Il la violait oui !  
-Non, ils étaient mariés, on ne peut pas réellement parler de viol à ce stade là.  
-Non mais vous vivez sur quelle planète ? L'âge de pierre c'est fini, papi! Quand une femme dit non, mariée ou non , elle dit non ! s'énerva le latino  
-Un peu d'autorité ne fait pas de mal  
-Vous…vous…  
-Ok , Javier, on y va, l'interrompit Kévin, en lui empoignant l'avant-bras pour lui montrer la direction de la porte.

\- Non, mais tu l'as entendu ? se débattait Espo outré

\- Mr Jones, sachez que si quelque chose arrive à notre supérieure, une plainte pour non-assistance à personne en danger sera établie à l'encontre de votre soi-disant savoir-faire.

Resserrant sa prise sur son partenaire, Kévin l'attira tant bien que mal à l'extérieur pour rejoindre leur véhicule.

-Non mais tu l'as entendu ?  
-Oui. Il n'est pas net, mais je ne pense pas que Gates va nous octroyer des patrouilles pour Catskill, ou un mandat d'arrêt contre le protégé de l'homme de cromagnon !  
-On l'appelle, et quoi qu'elle décide, moi j'y vais  
-Et si…  
-J'y vais, avec ou sans toi !  
-Javier, tenta de temporiser Ryan, on n'a rien. Tu veux débarquer au milieu de la nuit ? Et s'ils dorment tous simplement ?  
-Et s'ils sont en danger ?  
-On pourrait y aller demain matin ?  
-Ryan, j'y vais avec ou sans toi, et si Beckett dort, tant mieux !  
-Ok, tu la réveilles et tu lui dis quoi ? Hey ! Beckett ! comment vas-tu ?  
-La vérité! cette mascarade a assez duré. Après, s'ils veulent rester pour régler leurs problèmes, ils sont assez grands pour juger par eux-mêmes.

Toute cette histoire avait assez duré selon Espo. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on l'embarque dans une telle situation, et il redoutait aussi quelque peu la réaction de Kate quand elle l'apprendrait. Mais sa sécurité primait avant tout selon lui, et il préférait une Beckett en colère qu'une Beckett enterrée.

-Ok, j'appelle Gates et je te suis quoi qu'elle dise, abdiqua Ryan.

 _ **Chalet de Jordan**_

Il tentait tant bien que mal de l'immobiliser, mais cette jeune femme n'était pas en manque de ressources. Sa force physique était même, selon lui, légèrement supérieure à la sienne, et c'est avec un mal de chien qu'il essayait de bloquer son corps sous le sien.

-Non , mais tu as mangé du lion! Calme-toi !  
-Non! hurlait Kate en tentant de repousser son assaillant une nouvelle fois  
-Eh ben pour une pin-up de milliardaire, tu as de la ressource, grinça Jordan en bloquant brutalement ses hanches avec ses deux mains sans la lâcher du regard.  
-Je ne suis pas une pin-up!  
-Ah bon ? Et qui es-tu Mme Castle ? sourit-il en la contemplant envieusement, sans relâcher sa prise sur son corps  
-Détache-moi et je te montrerai

-...

-Quoi, tu as peur d'un petit corps-à-corps, Jordan ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? Une femme immobilisée par des menottes ? C'est pas très viril !  
-Oh, tu préfères quand on te bloque contre une douche, hein? répliqua-t-il pour la déstabiliser

A sa remarque, elle bouillonna. Il les avait vus ! Il avait osé entrer dans leur intimité et ça la révoltait au plus haut point. Tout en le fusillant du regard, et sans stopper ses mouvements pour se détacher, elle lui cracha :

-Au moins, lui, il sait apprivoiser une femme sans l'attacher  
-Oh mais je compte bien t'apprivoiser, susurra Jordan en se penchant pour humer son corps  
-Et ensuite? Tu vas faire comme toutes les autres ? Tu vas nous enterrer ? ça ne va pas marcher cette fois-ci, Jordan, les secours sont…  
-Cette fois-ci ? ricana-t-il en descendant son visage sur son ventre pour lui lécher son nombril .

Il avait réussi à lui ôter les derniers boutons de sa chemise, laissant désormais à portée de son regard, son grain de peau exceptionnel et envoûtant selon lui. Son ventre plat et le petit dessous qu'elle portait l'appelaient à assouvir toutes ses envies perfides. N'écoutant plus un mot, il laissa ses sens entrer en action. De sa langue , il retraça le bas de son ventre tout en mordillant l'élastique de son string blanc.

Terrorisée par ce qu'il entreprenait , Kate ne cessait de se débattre tant bien que mal. Ses poignets étaient dorénavant brûlés au second degré avec tous ces frottements intempestifs. Déterminée à ne lui laisser aucun répit, elle tortilla son bassin pour l'empêcher de retirer sa culotte avec sa bouche.

-Une vrai tigresse, ma parole ! commençait à s'énerver Jordan

 _ **Dans les rues de NY, en voiture**_

-Je sais chef .

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Ryan avait exposé à Gates leurs inquiétudes au sujet du jeune groom avec des pulsions sexuelles pas toujours contrôlées. Il souhaitait avoir l'aval de sa supérieure pour lancer un possible assaut, ou du moins arrêter cette mascarade avant qu'un potentiel danger n'arrive.

-Ce jeune homme n'a aucun casier  
-Oui mais…  
-Vous me réveillez à ….deux heures du matin, continua Victoria en regardant l'heure sur son réveil, pour me demander d'arrêter un suspect innocent pour le moment ?  
-Tout individu criminel a été à un moment innocent, se défendit Ryan, alors que son partenaire accélérait l'allure de sa voiture pour enchaîner au plus vite les kilomètres .  
-Lieutenant, il s'agit de…  
-De Beckett et Castle. Ce sont vos hommes. Capitaine, nous avons vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

A la plaidoirie de Kévin, Gates se leva du lit sous les murmures mécontents de son mari :

-Vic, reviens te coucher  
-Pas maintenant, rendors-toi, chuchota-t-elle en se faufilant hors de la chambre  
-Nous sommes loin de dormir, chef !  
-8ème Liberty street.  
-Pardon ?  
-Le centre se trouve à la 8ème Liberty street. Il se trouve à trois quart d'heure de NY, j'envoie une patrouille locale là-bas et je vais prévenir le directeur de ce fichu havre de paix que vous débarquez, grinça Victoria  
-Merci, soupira, soulagé, Ryan sous les yeux de Javier  
-Ne me remerciez pas Lieutenant. Si vous avez eu tort , je vous jure que je vais faire de votre vie un enfer!  
-Heu….ok.  
-Dès que vous avez des nouvelles, appelez-moi ! déclara-t-elle une dernière fois avant de raccrocher en soupirant, et de déclencher l'alerte.

 _ **Bois de Catskill**_

Les poignets en sang, Rick avait enfin réussi à avoir un peu plus de mou dans ses liens. Fatigué et totalement terrorisé , il n'avait de cesse de tenter de se libérer.  
Ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal et sa mâchoire devait, lui semblait-il, avoir reçu un sacré coup. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, il se basculait douloureusement mais sauvagement d'avant en arrière pour tenter de desserrer encore un peu plus ses liens.

L'air lui brûlait les poumons, il crachait dorénavant du sang, et c'est sous une nouvelle averse de pluie qu'il se débattait contre cet arbre.

 _ **Chambre de Jordan**_

Complètement épuisée à force de se débattre, Kate avait cessé de bouger sous les yeux étonnés de son assaillant. Des larmes perlaient sur son visage et elle avait fermé les yeux devant l'inévitable. Quoi qu'elle ait tenté , il avait le dessus sur elle. Sans ses bras, elle était totalement à sa merci.  
Tentant de chasser l'envie de vomir qui lui prenait chaque fois que la bouche de ce groom touchait sa peau, elle s'imaginait avec Castle dans leur lit quelques heures plutôt. Comme si son cerveau tentait d'oublier l'instant présent, les mains, la bouche, le corps de Rick étaient la seule chose dont elle souhaitait se souvenir.

Quand il comprit qu'elle se résignait enfin à sa domination, Jordan relâcha doucement sa prise sur ses hanches pour lui écarter les jambes désormais totalement offertes sous ses yeux appréciateurs.

-Tu es divine, sussura-t-il avec son air perfide, soufflant sur sa féminité toujours recouverte de son dessous blanc

Ravalant sa salive, elle se forçait à ne pas le regarder , elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer en pleurs: Castle…

-Non…entraîne-toi à crier Jordan, ricana ce dernier face à la détresse de sa victime.

Lentement il glissa la langue de son pubis à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour placer directement sa tête entre les jambes de la détective. Les frissons sur les jambes de cette dernière le firent sourire, et tout en poussant d'un doigt rugueux son string blanc sur le côté pour admirer ce qui serait bientôt son dessert, il lui chuchota :

-T'inquiète pas…tu vas adorer…..

Sentir son souffle et ses mains entre ses cuisses, réveilla Kate de sa transe. Ouvrant les yeux , elle aperçut le visage illuminé de son agresseur qui allait d'ici quelques secondes poser sa bouche sur son intimité. S'apercevant désormais qu'elle avait une petite opportunité de l'arrêter, elle le laissa avec un haut-le-coeur s'approcher un peu plus de son intimité.

-Tu sens si bon

Son souffle sur sa peau et ses gémissements quand, d'une caresse perfide, il balada sa main de sa cuisse à son bout de chair, donna des nausées à Kate.

-Tu es…

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle enroula, d'un mouvement de jambes expert, son cou entre ses cuisses, tout en l'empêchant de se mouvoir un peu plus. Ses talons sur son dos, ses genoux à hauteur de ses joues bloquaient totalement le groom. Piégé comme une proie , il tentait de se défaire de ce noeud autour de sa nuque. Avec une force surhumaine, elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur lui, jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer.

-Arrête ! criait-il en suffoquant  
-Jamais !

Kate avait l'impression qu'il ne cesserait jamais de se débattre. Elle commençait à être à bout de force quand elle ressentit enfin un laisser-aller de Jordan. Totalement étranglé entre ses cuisses, il n'arrivait plus à trouver son air. Sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, et l'acharnement de Beckett à ne pas le laisser reprendre le dessus, le firent défaillir.

Les mains de Jordan, qui tantôt la caressaient , se trouvaient dorénavant à plat sur les draps. Son corps ne se mouvait plus, mais la peur de Kate que ce soit un subterfuge l'empêchait de lâcher prise. Les abdominaux contractés au maximum , elle livrait une bataille titanesque avec son subconscient. Les yeux désormais clos, mais les cuisses toujours serrées autour de Jordan , elle fut sortie de sa transe par un brusque claquement de porte.

-Castle, souffla-t-elle, éreintée, en apercevant son partenaire complètement trempé sur le seuil du chalet

La vue qui s'offrait à Rick le tétanisa sur place. Attachée sur le lit, Kate était en pleurs face à un Jordan inconscient entre ses jambes.

-Rick

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là . Elle aurait pu se sentir soulagée, mais le corps ensanglanté de son petit-ami lui retourna une seconde fois le ventre. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte, ses poignets en sang, et quand il se mit à marcher rapidement pour la rejoindre, elle le vit boiter et grimacer face à la douleur.

D'un geste rapide, et avec une force qui la surprit , il souleva le corps inerte du groom pour le sortir du lit.

-Castle….tu vas bien ? souffla Kate en le voyant tituber

Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre fut oublié face à l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour son écrivain.

La tête de Castle tournait, la douleur devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter pour lui. Tournant le regard vers Beckett pour la rassurer,tout en toussotant du sang, il tomba par inadvertance sur les préservatifs usagés qui étaient devant la commode à côté du lit.  
Complètement abattu, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il fut interrompu par des hommes en uniforme qui se ruaient dans la chambre. Armes braquées, ils se mirent à crier sur le jeune couple à fleur de peau :

\- Les mains en l'air !

* * *

 _ **Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Désolée pour le retard, voici le chapitre 19 suivi avant la fin de la semaine du 20. Je vais pouvoir reprendre les publications plus fréquemment. Alors avez-vous aimé ? je continue ? ...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

Le transport en ambulance avait été fait à la hâte par l'équipe soignante. Il avait fallu trois ambulances pour mobiliser les blessés.  
A l'arrivée des secours, leur cauchemar s'était enfin stoppé. Mais malheureusement pour Rick, la patouille locale qui avait été prévenue par Gates n'avait de cesse de lui crier dessus : `

-Les mains en l'air !  
-Mais ce n'est pas…, tentait de se faire comprendre vainement Rick désorienté  
-En l'air ! hurlait un flic, arme en poing sans le lâcher de son viseur.

Le jeune officier de patrouille était peu habitué à ce genre d'arrestation. Les bois de Catskill étaient une petite communauté où les excès de vitesse et l'alcool au volant étaient son unique préoccupation.  
Quand le capitaine de police de New-York l'avait appelé pour envoyer de l'aide à l'un de ses jeunes lieutenants, il avait bondi sur l'occasion. Mais une fois la joie et l'euphorie passées, l'anxiété et le doute avaient pris place.

Debout dans le chalet d'un certain Jordan , il venait de découvrir, avec ses hommes, une jeune femme en larmes attachée, semblait -il, aux montants du lit. Ses cuisses dénudées et rougies laissaient deviner une lutte acharnée. Malgré la chemise blanche qu'elle portait , il ne faisait aucun doute pour ce flic que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

Non loin de là se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage ensanglanté et les poignets en sang. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et tenait à peine en équilibre. Son regard était centré tantôt sur la jeune femme , tantôt sur une commode au pied de laquelle se trouvaient des préservatifs usagés.

Tenant énergiquement son arme, le chef de cette section, cria fermement à son encontre :

-A genoux et les mains en l'air !

Totalement ahuri face à cette situation, Castle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux: les ecchymoses qui commençaient à rougir sur les cuisses de Kate, sa chemise partiellement relevée , son visage en larmes et ces préservatifs qui ne laissaient guère de place à l'imagination.

Fatigué et abattu de n'avoir pas pu empêcher l'irréparable, il se tourna difficilement sur le côté pour découvrir le corps remuant de Jordan. Dans sa torpeur, il en avait oublié l'objet de ses tourments.  
Légèrement asphyxié par les jambes toniques de Beckett, Jordan commençait à émerger doucement quand il entendit au loin; un homme hurler :

-Espèce de connard!

A partir de ce moment-là tout s'enchaîna, Castle s'était lancé sur le corps encore à terre de son agresseur pour lui asséner des coups violents. Toute la douleur physique qu'il ressentait avait disparu pour laisser place à une rage sans non. La tête de Jordan ne cessait de taper sur le sol alors que les hurlements de Kate emplissait désormais la pièce.

-Castle ! Arrête, tu vas le tuer ! Arrête !

Les policiers, d'abord sous le choc, accoururent pour séparer les deux hommes. Trois flics tenaient à bout de bras un Rick méconnaissable. Le quatrième, qui était le chef , s'agenouilla devant le corps inerte du groom pour vérifier s'il avait un pouls.

-Rick ! Calme-toi, quémandait Kate qui le voyait se débattre pour retourner à la charge.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi violent envers quelqu'un . Elle tenta de se redresser pour venir le rejoindre, mais elle fut aussitôt arrêtée par les menottes attachées au cadre du lit.

-Il est en vie. Je vais appeler une ambulance, soupira le flic, soulagé, en se redressant. Quant à vous, vous êtes accusé de violence envers autrui et de tentative de viol.  
-Quoi ! hurlèrent sur un même ton le duo  
-Eh bien, je…., bredouilla le policier visiblement choqué par la réaction de la soi-disant victime.  
-Je ne sais pas comment on vous apprend à être flic au beau milieu de ces bois, mais le violeur est à vos pieds ! cracha Castle, qui tentait vainement de se débattre contre les trois autres flics  
-Arrêtez, vous allez le blesser, s'énerva Kate qui était à bout de nerf et à qui la vue du sang de Rick retournait les entrailles.  
-Attendez….qui vous a menottée ? demanda, perdu le flic  
-L'homme qui est à terre, mon partenaire est venu à ma rescousse. Relâchez -le !  
-Vous plaisantez, à la minute où mes hommes le lâcheront , il accourra pour frapper cet homme.  
-Castle, Rick…plaida Kate pour qu'il se calme.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourna pour la regarder. La voir allongée sur ce lit, à moitié nue, lui transperça le coeur une nouvelle fois. Déglutissant de peine face à cette vision, il l'entendit lui dire:

-S'il-te-plaît, Rick…..arrête-toi….j'ai besoin que tu sois calme…..

Arrêtant de se débattre, il passa du regard en larmes de Beckett à Jordan qui se trouvait au sol et désormais bien inconscient. Soupirant, il murmura énervé à l'encontre des policiers:

-C'est bon , lâchez-moi  
-Il y a encore le problème des accusations d'agression, renchérit le chef  
-Poursuites pour agression? Cet homme nous a kidnappés, il m'a attaché à un arbre et il a….il a…enfin regardez où vous êtes ! s'énerva Castle, qui n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur le calvaire de Kate.  
-Violeur ou non, vous avez frappé à terre un homme non-armé. La police de Catskill prend ça très au sérieux.

Alors que Kate allait hurler contre l'incompétence notoire de ces collègues, elle fut coupée par l'arrivée des gars. Ils avaient roulé comme des fous pour arriver à Catskill. Plus les kilomètres s'enchaînaient plus l'inquiétude des bros augmentait.  
C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'ils arrivèrent , complètement paniqués, à ce bungalow, après avoir fait chou blanc avec celui de Beckett et Castle.

-On est là ! soupira Ryan qui avait vu les gyrophares des voitures

Reprenant leur souffle, ils stoppèrent net devant l'image de Kate sur ce lit et Rick le visage en sang. Les gars blêmirent de seconde en seconde et c'est quand ils aperçurent le corps inerte de Jordan qu'ils prirent vraiment peur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le flic en les dévisageant  
-NYPD, nous sommes les partenaires de Beckett et Castle. Heu…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La tête baissée, Rick n'osait plus regarder Kate. Il se sentait tellement misérable. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il ne l'avait pas aidée . Elle avait dû se défendre seule.

-Espo, dis-leur de relâcher Castle  
-Non. Javier…..détache Beckett, déclara la voix chargé d'émotion de Rick.

S'avançant dans deux directions opposées, le latino partit retirer les menottes de Beckett pendant que Ryan s'occupait du cas Castle.

-Lâchez-le  
-Il a frappé un homme à terre  
-Il s'est défendu contre un tordu  
-Un tordu inconscient ?  
-Écoutez, chef…..Brady, déclara Ryan en regardant son badge. Cet homme travaille pour le NYPD. Il était en mission sous couverture pour arrêter cet individu. Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter sans faire une entrave dans notre enquête. Je vous demande de le relâcher !

Le ton qu'avait employé l'irlandais était sans équivoque. Complètement dépassé par toute cette affaire, Brady fit signe à ses hommes de relâcher l'écrivain, tout en déclarant :

-On a besoin d'une ambulance pour eux  
-Appelez-les, je m'occupe d'eux.

Avec une infinie prudence, il mit la main sur l'avant bras de Rick qui grimaça aussitôt.

-Tu devrais t'assoir  
-Occupe-toi de Kate  
-Castle, tu es vraiment blessé  
-Ryan, …..Beckett!s'énerva-t-il.

Le trajet en ambulance s'était fait en silence. Trois véhicules différents pour trois victimes. Dans l'une d'elle, Rick était allongé le coeur lourd et le regard dans le vague. Une équipe médicale s'affairait à lui prodiguer les premiers soins alors que toutes ses pensées allaient vers Kate. Ryan s'était joint à lui dans l'ambulance et tentait d'établir un dialogue avec lui, mais en vain :

-Castle, est-ce que ça va ? Rick, allez réponds-moi.

Devant le mutisme de son collègue, il décida de s'éloigner un peu de lui pour s'assoir dans un coin du camion médical afin d'avertir Gates.

Espo, lui était au téléphone avec Lanie tout en suivant l'ambulance de Beckett. Au moment de monter dans les véhicules , elle avait demandé aux gars de la laisser seule. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Fatiguée et à bout de nerfs, elle tentait de se concentrer sur les questions du médecin :

-Vous a-t-on battue ?  
-Je ne crois pas  
-Vous a-t-on droguée ?  
-Certainement.  
-Avez-vous des souvenirs de violences ou d'agression sexuelle à votre encontre ?

A cette question, elle se figea. Ses souvenirs se fixèrent sur la tête de Jordan entre ses jambes et sur les préservatifs usagés qu'elle avait découverts. Les larmes aux yeux, le coeur palpitant, elle n'avait qu'une envie: vomir et se cacher.

-Mademoiselle Beckett ?

-Détective Beckett ?

 _ **Hopital Bakersville**_

Assise dans son lit, dans sa blouse d'hôpital Kate tentait de retenir ses larmes. Les infirmières venaient tout juste de lui faire subir un test de viol. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'agression sexuelle à son encontre autre que le moment où elle avait réussi à le bloquer entre ses cuisses. D'après le corps médical, les résultats seraient communiqués dans une ou deux heures. En attendant, elle regardait dans le vague sa chambre d'hôpital .Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment une soirée magique avait pu basculer ainsi. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, ils venaient de partager un moment …..extraordinaire…..leur première nuit ensemble mais au-delà de ça, un possible « nous » semblait désormais remis en question.

Elle s'était bien aperçue que Rick évitait son regard. Il n'avait plus posé les yeux sur elle dès lors que les gars étaient arrivés. Pas un moment , il ne s'était avancé vers elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Kate savait bien qu'il était blessé et qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, mais un geste ou un mot l'auraenit sans doute réconfortée.

Finalement, elle avait peur qu'il la rejette ou , pire, qu'il reste avec elle par obligation. Elle devait sûrement le dégoûter. A cette pensée, ses larmes redoublèrent sur son visage. Un mouchoir dans la main, elle reniflait en silence en espérant secrètement que Jordan ne lui avait rien fait.

Elle était aussi terrifiée pour Rick. Dès qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital, le médecin qui l'avait prise en charge lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'il devrait certainement passer par la case chirurgie.

Fatiguée, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir une heure plus tard sur son amie Lanie.

 _Dès qu'Esposito était rentré dans sa voiture pour suivre l'ambulance, il avait joint la légiste pour la prévenir :_

 _-Elle est blessée ?_  
 _-Oui, non , enfin je ne sais pas_  
 _-Comment ça tu ne sais pas !_  
 _-Elle était menotée, Lanie ! Elle est blessée aux poignets et a des ecchymoses sur les jambes mais rien de bien grave_  
 _-Dieu, merci_  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Javi, qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas ?_  
 _-Je…il se pourrait qu'on soit arrivés trop tard_  
 _-Trop tard ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas blessé ? paniqua Lanie_  
 _-Non enfin pas physiquement, enfin ça se voit pas, bafouilla le latino qui s'en voulait à mort_  
 _-Je ne comprends pas_  
 _-Lanie, Castle pense qu'elle a été violée_

 _-Lanie ?_  
 _-Mon Dieu…..il le pense ou il en est sûr ? demanda-t-elle en retenant un sanglot_  
 _-On a retrouvé des préservatifs usagés_  
 _-Que dit Beckett ? Tu lui as parlé ?_  
 _-Sérieux ? Tu veux que je lui demande si elle s'est fait violer !_  
 _-Eh bien au moins, on saurait où on en est, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi_  
 _-Elle était attachée, à moitié nue dans ce lit et avec des capotes pleines!_

 _Les sanglots de sa petite-amie au bout du fil , lui firent regretter instantanément ses paroles. Cette enquête avait été beaucoup trop loin et il s'en voulait énormément ; A cause de lui, Kate avait certainement subi une agression sexuelle et Castle…..eh bien, il avait l'air mal en point quand les ambulanciers l'avaient mis sur le brancard. Déglutissant devant une nouvelle envie de vomir, il murmura :_

 _-Je suis désolé….je m'en veux, je suis désolé_

 _-Lanie, elle va avoir besoin de toi…tu peux venir ?_

C'est donc un brin anxieuse mais surtout peinée qu'elle entra dans la chambre austère de Kate pour découvrir sa meilleure amie en pleurs dans son lit. Ses mains tremblaient et son coeur se serra face à cette vision. Totalement émue, elle s'avança lentement vers elle et lui murmura pour lui signifier sa présence:

-Honey, chérie

Au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie, Beckett tourna le visage pour la découvrir au pied de son lit. Toute l'énergie pour cacher la douleur qu'elle tentait de réprimer depuis la venue des flics dans la chambre de Jordan fondit comme neige au soleil. A la vue du de Lanie, c'est comme si elle s'autorisait enfin à lâcher prise. Son coeur s'accéléra, ses genoux se plièrent sur sa cage thoracique et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

-Lanie  
-Je suis là, je suis là, lui signifiât la légiste en s'installant en face d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles restèrent là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, simplement à pleurer . Comme si, coupée du monde, Beckett se laissait enfin aller.

-Il a …..mon dieu Lanie…  
-Chut…tout va bien se passer  
-Non….et si il ne voulait plus de moi  
-De quoi tu parles ? répondit la légiste qui ne comprenait pas sa question  
-Castle….je…tu as des nouvelles de Castle ?  
-il est encore au scanner, il n'arrête pas de demander après toi  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Honey, on parle de Richard Castle. Cet homme t'a suivie pendant quatre ans, alors te voir à l'hôpital l'inquiète …..comme tout le monde d'ailleurs  
-Il ne m'a pas parlé, murmura-t-elle en reniflant dans son mouchoir  
-Quand ça ?  
-Après….quand les gars sont arrivés, il a comme fui mon regard ou…  
-Chérie , il était blessé et certainement sous le choc de ce qui t'était arrivé. Il n'arrête pas de dire à Ryan qu'il a été trop lent  
-Il ne pouvait rien faire !  
-ça je le sais, tu le sais; mais lui….il s'en veut.

-Kate ?  
-Oui, gémit-elle  
-Tu as eu les résultats ?

Dès que Lanie était arrivée à l'hôpital , elle s'était précipitée vers Javier qui patientait en salle d'attente. Le jeune homme lui avait déclaré que Beckett était dans une chambre et qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Castle qui se trouvait avec Ryan. La mine défaite de son petit-ami lui brisa le coeur mais l'incertitude ce qui c'était passé la terrifiait.

-Non…..ils ne devraient pas tarder  
-Kate, si….  
-ça va aller, assura-t-elle en séchant du revers de la main son visage baigné de larmes  
-Honey  
-J'espère qu'il va bien

-Lanie,…je….nous sommes…  
-Me revoilà, la coupa dans son élan le médecin .

Elle allait lui avouer le changement de situation dans sa vie personnelle. Elle avait besoin de se confier à sa meilleure amie sur ce qui fut l'une des plus belles nuit de sa vie avant que le cauchemar commence.

-Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais certains éléments sont contradictoires  
-Quel genre de contradictions ? demanda Lanie

Au regard que lui lança le docteur, Beckett compris qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait l'autorisation de parler en sa présence.

-C'est ma meilleure amie…..elle est médecin  
-oh, et bien….souhaitez-vous que je vous communique les résultats en sa présence ?  
-Chérie, tu veux que je parte ? demanda soudainement soucieuse Lanie  
-Non…de toute manière, tu le sauras, répondit Kate en déglutissant  
-Très bien dans ce cas, je disais que les examens étaient contradictoires car nous avons pas trouvé les mêmes ADN partout  
-Comment ça ? reprit aussitôt intriguée la légiste  
-Je suis désolé de vous demander ceci Melle Beckett mais …..avez-vous eu des rapports non protégés avant votre rapt ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non! affirma Lanie alors que Kate baissait la tête  
-Melle Beckett ? Si je vous demande ceci c'est que l'ADN retrouvé dans votre col de l'utérus n'est pas le même que sur les préservatifs usagés. En outre, votre ADN ne se trouve pas sur ces derniers.  
-Comment c'est possible ?  
-Lanie, soupira Kate rouge de honte  
-Quoi ?  
-Le médecin a raison  
-A propos de quoi ?

Relevant la tête , elle déclara la voix fébrile ,en ne regardant que le Docteur Parks :

-J'ai eu des rapports non protégés avant qu'on soit kidnappés  
-Avec qui ! s'écria Lanie  
-Eh bien dans ce cas, je peux vous affirmer que vous n'avez subi aucun viol. Les ecchymoses qui se trouvent sur vos cuisses résultent de la lutte contre votre assaillant.  
-Bien, soupira soulagée Beckett alors que la légiste la dévisageait toujours autant  
-On va vous garder en observation encore quelques heures mais après avoir bander vos poignets , vous pourrez partir. Si vous avez besoin d'une assistance psychologique , nous…  
-ça ira , merci  
-Vous êtes certaine parce que…  
-ça va aller, la coupa-t-elle  
-Très bien  
-Docteur ?  
-Oui ?  
-Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon partenaire Richard Castle ? demanda soucieuse Kate.

Elle avait hâte de le retrouver et de se blottir dans ses bras et de lui expliquer que rien ne s'était passé. Hâte de connaître son état de santé.

-Non…..mais je vais me renseigner,assura ce dernier en sortant de la chambre.

Soupirant de frustration, Kate leva son regard sur Lanie qui avait la bouche ouverte et était sans voix. Finalement amusée par la réaction de son amie qui avait une tête digne d'un cartoon, elle déclara :

-Eh bien, le chat a coupé ta langue ?

-Tu….lui….vous…, bafouillait-elle  
-SI j'avais su qu'il fallait que je couche avec Rick pour te couper le sifflet , je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps, la taquina-t-elle  
-Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez couché ensemble ! s'écria folle de joie la la légiste  
-Crie, plus fort ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendue à Cleaveland !  
-Tu as couché avec Castle, répéta-t-elle en murmurant cette fois-ci  
-Oui, sourit Kate  
-Comment c'était ?  
-Privé !  
-Allez, Honey …tu pourrais partager …..un peu , réctifia-t-elle devant son lever de sourcil  
-C'était…..magique Lanie. Tout était parfait.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas quand même pas que je te dise où et comment !  
-Où ? fit-elle toute guillerette. Cela signifie qu'il y a anguille sous roche  
-Pas du tout, réfuta Beckett remontant les draps sur son buste  
-Alors….c'était….où?  
-Je te dis que….

Kate fut interrompue part deux petits coups à la porte. Lentement , cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un Javier tout penaud.

-Hey….je peux entrer ?  
-Oui , Espo rentre  
-Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi vite ! Dès que tu sors d'ici , on organise une soirée entre filles  
-Hum, hum, gémit-elle à contre coeur  
-Castle va bien, soupira Espo en posant ses mains sur le pied du lit. Quelques cotes cassés, et un pneumothorax  
-Un quoi ?  
-Il a de le l'air autour de ses poumons. Mais les médecins lui ont posé une sorte de drain. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici deux jours. Pour ces poignets...et bien, il devrait apte à écrire de nouveau d'ici quelques jours au pire un mois.  
-Super, soupira-t-elle soulagée.  
-Ryan est avec lui. Dès qu'il est installé dans sa chambre, je t'y emmènerai…..enfin si tu veux y aller.  
-Je veux bien. Merci. Mais….dis-moi…comment les flics ont-ils été au courant ?Et pourquoi avoir débarqué ? Je veux dire, je suis heureuse que vous ayez débarqué mais aux dernières nouvelles, l'enquête n'avançait pas ?

Cette question , elle se l'était posée au moment même où les policiers de Catskill avaient fait irruption dans le chalet, mais avec tous les évènements , elle avait laissé son questionnement de côté pour laisser la place au soulagement de l'arrivée des secours.

-Eh bien….Heu…  
-Je vais aller voir Castle, botta Lanie en touche, en sortant à toute hâte de la pièce après avoir murmuré à l'oreille de Javier. Il ne l'a pas touchée …et bonne chance.

Au claquement de porte de Lanie, Beckett se redressa pour dévisager Espo qui blêmissait de seconde en seconde:

\- Javier, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

 _ **Alors tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de bonnes fêtes. J'espère que le grand barbu vous aura bien gâté.**_

 _ **Pau974: Les choses sont allées très loin et maintenant il va y avoir les explications**_

 _ **Julie91: Bon tous les doutes sont levés sur le non-viol de Kate. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Tu as eu peur ? Et bien tu dois être soulager maintenant. A quand ton**_ ** _prochain chapitre ?_**

 ** _virginiepascual: Que va-t-il arriver à Jordan ? Comment Kate et Rick vont prendre la nouvelle ? Tout ça dans les prochains chapitres_**

 ** _Torontosun : Kate is care but Gates...no !_**

 ** _CaskettShipper31: Tu as raison , elle est forte notre Kathie ^^_**

 ** _Caskett71: Oui, Rick s'en veut...il va devoir discuter avec Kate maintenant_**

 ** _Melbea: Un happy ending ? ...je ne sais pas...on va voir si vous êtes sages ^^_**

 ** _marionpc84: Il va falloir que je m'arrête à un moment tu le sais, ça ?_**

 ** _Ana808: Kate est une battante et comme dit Castle ses jambes sont remarquables_**

 ** _Laetitalfw: C'est sûr qu'ils vont s'en souvenir de cette thérapie à Catskill_**

 ** _blackwidow90legolas88: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente d'avoir de nouveau lecteur_**

 ** _nathancastle6: Merci, merci ^^^^_**

 ** _christfancaskett: Pauvre Castle mais surtout pauvre Gates maintenant ^^_**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital , Rick n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. Les médecins venaient de lui poser un drain thoracique pour évacuer son pneumothorax, et les infirmières tentaient désormais de terminer de bander ses poignets. Fatigué et à bout de nerf, il ne tenait plus en place :

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma partenaire ?  
-Monsieur Castle pour la centième fois, non! Tant qu'on n'aura pas fini avec vous , on ne pourra pas aller se renseigner. Alors laissez-vous faire, s'exaspéra la soignante en appliquant un tulle gras sur son avant bras.  
-Mais vous ne pouvez pas détacher quelqu'un pour le faire ? Pas besoin d'être quatre ici, si ?

Au regard que lui lança tout le corps médical , Castle déglutit. Il était anxieux, mais surtout inquiet pour Kate. Qu'avait-elle subi ? Allait-elle bien ? Depuis son arrivé en trombe dans ce chalet , il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un cauchemar. Les seules images qui lui revenaient en tête étaient celles de sa partenaire en larmes, à demi-nue sur ce lit, avec ce mec entre les cuisses, et les préservatifs usagés. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment le groom avait agi aussi vite, et pourquoi il ne semblait pas connaître les noms des précédentes victimes quand Rick les lui les avaient énoncés plus tôt dans les bois.

-Castle , tu devrais..  
-Vas-y toi, le coupa-t-il en relevant le visage sur son ami.

Depuis son arrivée dans ce box, Kévin n'avait cessé de le garder en vue. Il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et malgré les questions incessantes de Rick sur l'état de santé de Kate, Ryan tentait de botter en touche pour le moment.

-Heu…moi ? répéta timidement Ryan, qui se trouvait dans un coin en attendant que les soins se terminent  
-Oui, toi !  
-Eh ben…c'est que….elle doit être en soins  
-Et Javier aussi est en soins ! s'énerva l'écrivain qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami  
-Mr Castle , arrêtez de bouger !

Soupirant d'exaspération, il se replaça convenablement sur le lit alors que l'équipe soignante terminait les derniers pansements.  
Nul doute que Kévin Ryan souhaitait courir hors de cette chambre pour prendre des nouvelles de Beckett, mais la vision de sa supérieure sur ce lit lui retournait les entrailles. Tout ceci était de sa faute….De leur faute. Il n'avait pas pris en considération les premiers doutes de Castle sur ce centre, trop aveuglé certainement par le but premier de la supposée thérapie.  
Désormais il se sentait coupable et tellement….minable qu'il n'osait pas dire la vérité à Castle ou prendre des nouvelles de Kate.

 _ **Couloir de l'hôpital**_

Assise sur une chaise, en train de boire son thé au citron, Lanie méditait sur les derniers rebondissement de cette nuit. Elle se sentait soulagée pour Kate, et en même temps redoutait sa réaction face à la vérité. Toute cette mascarade pour qu'elle et writer-boy discutent avait été bien trop loin. Malgré les résultats négatifs de viol , il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait encore vécu une situation traumatisante. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer cet homme tenter de la toucher lui donnait la nausée. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et ne savait pas si Kate souhaiterait un jour discuter de ce qui avait failli se passer dans ce chalet , mais ce qui la rassurait dans tout ce carnage, c'est qu'elle et Castle avaient réussi à surmonter leurs problèmes.  
Désormais ils étaient deux, et elle savait pertinemment que Rick serait près de Kate dès qu'elle ressentirait le besoin de se confier sur cet…incident.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle fut interrompue par la brusque venue du Capitaine Gates. Ereintée par cette course en pleine nuit , elle aussi était très inquiète de la situation. Quand Ryan l'avait jointe après le départ des ambulanciers , elle avait blêmi face aux nouvelles :

-Comment ça, un prédateur ? déglutit Victoria  
-Il a kidnappé Beckett et Castle. D'après les informations recueillies, Castle était bloqué contre un arbre pendant qu'il…enfin….on pense qu'il y a eu des attouchements sur Beckett.  
-Des attouchements ?... Quel genre d'attouchements ? Demanda-t-elle, atterrée, ayant envie de vomir  
-Sexuels, chef….On ne sait pas s'il l'a violée, murmura Kévin, le coeur lourd  
-Oh mon Dieu...  
-Ils ont été transférés tous les deux à l'hôpital le plus proche. Castle est en mauvais point, il s'est battu contre son assaillant .  
-Je….que vous a dit Beckett ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il se passait. C'était censé se dérouler simplement. Elle avait seulement espéré pouvoir les aider à se réconcilier, jamais elle ne les aurait envoyés ainsi, sans renforts, si elle avait pu imaginer qu'il y avait un potentiel danger. Elle avait seulement voulu aider..

-Elle est secouée, Capitaine. Esposito fait venir Lanie pour qu'elles discutent, mais je pense qu'on devrait appeler son père  
-Non  
-Non ?  
-Est-elle blessée physiquement ?  
-Je dirais que non, à première vue, à part les brûlures sur ses poignets, dues à ses contentions  
-Alors, attendons de voir si elle souhaite prévenir son père. Je serai là-bas d'ici une quarantaine de minutes.  
-Très bien  
-Et Ryan ?  
-Oui ?  
-Merci…merci d'avoir contredit mes ordres, soupira-t-elle, la boule au ventre  
-C'est Espo, Chef…..je n'ai rien fait, termina, dépité, l'irlandais avant de raccrocher.

Les pas de Victoria Gates résonnaient dans les couloirs quasi déserts de cet hôpital. Tous les murs étaient d'un vert pâle à donner la nausée. Anxieuse et dépassée par les évènements , elle se présenta devant Lanie qui releva la tête, mécontente:

-Docteur Parish, bonsoir  
-Capitaine, déclara Lanie avec beaucoup d'amertume  
-Avez-vous pu voir le lieutenant Beckett ?  
-Oui, elle se trouve actuellement avec Javier qui lui explique la situation

Au ton cassant de la légiste, Gates soupira en déposant son sac à main près du médecin, ainsi que son manteau sur le siège à côté.

-Des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Castle ou Beckett ?  
-Castle a plusieurs côtés cassées ainsi qu'un pneumothorax, qui nécessite une hospitalisation de deux jours minimum. Ses poignets sont dans un sale état aussi. Quant à Kate…..elle a subi un traumatisme.

-Elle n'a pas été violée, spécifia Lanie devant la terreur qu'affichait le capitaine du douzième. Mais il y a eu des attouchements…sans compter le traumatisme psychologique. Beckett vient tout juste de sortir de son SPT et….elle va devoir faire face à ça désormais.  
-Je…..où est-elle ? J'aimerais la voir.

-Docteur Parish, je n'ai jamais cru qu'il pouvait y avoir un potentiel danger dans ces bois. C'était seulement une thérapie, tenta de s'expliquer Gates devant le regard noir de Lanie  
-Une thérapie qu'ils n'avaient pas demandée  
-Je sais….je souhaitais juste..  
-Retrouver vos résultats ? Tout est question de résultat, non ? Cracha-t-elle, fatiguée. L'équipe ne résolvait pas assez d'affaires alors…  
-En aucune manière j'exposerais quelqu'un de mon équipe à un danger pour un résultat ! claqua-t-elle énervée. Ces hommes, ces lieutenants font partie de ma famille. J'essayais simplement d'aider. Castle et Beckett forment un magnifique duo qui a eu pas mal de problèmes de communication ses derniers temps. Si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, spécifié une thérapie de partenaire , vous savez très bien qu'ils auraient refusé. Je ne souhaite pas excuser ou justifier mes actions mais je….  
-Chambre 303, la coupa Lanie, désormais ennuyée pour elle.  
-Merci  
-Mais, Capitaine ?  
-Oui ? demanda Victoria en se retournant  
-Vous devriez vous annoncer avant….

 _ **Chambre de Beckett**_

-Espo ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait son partenaire baisser la tête honteusement  
-Ecoute, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre….mais tu dois me laisser terminer mon histoire avant de crier

Dire qu'elle était désormais inquiète était un euphémisme. Elle ne savait rien de l'histoire, pourtant à la posture de son partenaire , à sa gestuelle et à ses mots, elle se raidit instantanément en resserrant les pans de sa chemise d'hôpital comme pour se protéger .

-Crache le morceau ! siffla-t-elle exaspérée, le voyant se tortiller au bout de son lit  
-Il n'y avait pas d'enquête, c'était juste une mascarade orchestrée par Gates pour vous balancer en thérapie tous les deux.  
-Tu plaisantes, là ?  
-J'aimerais bien, mais….  
-En thérapie ? Pourquoi Gates voulait-elle me voir en thérapie avec Castle !  
-Ben disons que, ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas la joie entre vous alors…  
-Non mais je rêve ! Pour qui se prend-elle ?!  
-Elle souhaitait améliorer vos relations de travail par le biais de cette thérapie, enchaina Javier qui n'avait pas le temps d'en placer une.  
-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, en le dévisageant dorénavant  
-Pour que ça marche, il fallait que moi et Ryan, on joue le jeu, avoua-t-il péniblement  
-Vous n'êtes pas là-dedans ! déglutit-elle en retenant ses larmes  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu être mêlé à ça, mais Gates nous a obligés à suivre les ordres. Je te jure que ça m'a tué de le faire, et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout arrêté avec Ryan quand vous avez eu des soupçons sur le centre  
-Des soupçons ? j'ai failli me faire violer ! hurla-t-elle  
-Je sais , je sais…..je suis désolé….Cette histoire n'était pas censée vous exposer au danger , c'était simplement pour que vous discutiez tous les deux  
-On est assez grand pour le faire tous seuls ! Au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires, tu devrais balayer devant chez toi !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se turent tous les deux. Kate était encore sous le choc de ces révélations, et Javier…Lui s'en voulait énormément . Comment ses amis, ses frères de coeur avaient-ils pu la trahir à ce point ? Ereintée , elle le fusilla du regard et lui demanda hargneusement:

-Et Jordan ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit entré en ligne de compte ?  
-Disons que vous avez le don de trouver des tueurs , là où il n'y en a apparemment pas.

Aux yeux assassins de Beckett , Javier déglutit et baissa à nouveau la tête. Bizarrement le sol de cet hôpital était devenu sa nouvelle attraction.  
Kate , quant à elle, restait sans voix. Pas d'enquête ? Simplement une mascarade pour que Castle et elle se parlent ? Et tout ça sous les ordres du Capitaine ?  
Elle était atterrée mais surtout en colère. Elle avait faillit se faire violer et Rick….Mon dieu, Castle….Il allait être hospitalisé à cause de toute cette histoire.

Sentant une rage folle se répandre en elle, Kate le regarda encore quelques secondes et lui déclara sur un ton froid :

-Va-t-en  
-Beckett, je te jure qu'on ne savait pas dans quoi Gates vous embarquait. Kate, tu sais que je te considère comme une soeur et que jamais je ne ….  
\- Une soeur ? C'est comme ça que tu traites les gens de ta famille, Javier ? cracha-t-elle. Tu m'as trahie !  
-J'ai voulu arrêter cette chose à la minute où je l'ai su, mais…  
-Mais tu as préféré suivre les ordres, pas vrai Espo ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis pour que tu me tournes le dos !  
-Kate, écoute-moi  
-Que je t'écoute ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'écoute ? Explique-moi comment je pourrais croire un instant ce que tu pourrais me dire !  
-Comment tu pourrais me croire ? Répéta, blessé, Espo. Mais pour tout ce que nous avons vécu ces dernières années ! Je suis plus qu'un coéquipier. Tu es ma famille Beckett ! cria-t-il énervé en la foudroyant du regard.  
-Tu…  
-Je sais que tu es blessée, et certainement déçue, mais il n'empêche qu'il s'agit toujours de moi et de Kévin. On a fait une erreur qu'on en se pardonnera jamais tous les deux mais …bon dieu Beckett …..jamais je n'aurais permis ceci si j'avais eu le moindre doute que tu courres un danger !  
\- Tu vois, c'est la différence entre vous et moi. Moi, je n'aurai rien à regretter car je ne vous aurais jamais fait ça, murmura-t-elle le coeur lourd  
-Kate, écoute…  
-Va-t-en….je veux être seule.  
-Mais je….

L'explication de Javier fut avortée par deux petits coups à la porte. Se toisant du regard, tous les deux pendant quelques secondes, Espo soupira et lui murmura tristement avant d'ouvrir la porte :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce que ça vaut

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Gates, sa détresse se changea en haine. A cause d'elle , il avait perdu sa petite soeur de coeur. Il l'avait trahie , elle avait raison. Et rien que c'était idée le dégoûtait de lui-même.

-Lieutenant Esposito , déclara Victoria, dans ses petits souliers

Sans un mot à son supérieur, Javier ouvrit en grand la porte, pour l'exposer au regard de Kate, avant de quitter la pièce honteusement.

Kate ne savait pas quel sentiment prédominait dans son coeur : la colère, la déception ou simplement l'énervement de s'être fait duper par les siens. Ils étaient sensés être une famille : elle, Castle et les gars. Ils l'avaient toujours été, alors pourquoi la trahir et l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire la vérité ?

Kate savait mieux que les autres que ces derniers jours avec Rick avait été compliqués, mais rien ne justifiait, selon elle, qu'on vienne empiéter sur sa vie personnelle.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus l'attitude de son capitaine. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Cupidon ? Non mais quelle idée d'inventer une histoire pareille, elle avait faillit être violée et Rick avait été gravement blessé. Castle…..Des images de lui, ensanglanté devant le lit, le visage fermé et la douleur dans ses gestes lui coupèrent le souffle de nouveau. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis son enlèvement, comment allait-il ? Etait-il au courant des résultats? Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle de cette mascarade ?

Elle se souvenait très bien de sa peur quand elle l'avait vu aussi….blessé, quand il avait fait irruption pour retirer le corps inerte de ce satané groom entre ses jambes, mais elle se rappelait aussi de sa terreur quand elle l'avait vu le battre à mains nues alors que leur agresseur était au sol et inconscient. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu cette facette de lui….

Fatiguée et le coeur lourd , elle leva le regard vers la porte pour voir son ami…son frère d'armes quitter la pièce honteusement et laisser la place à leur capitaine.

-Lieutenant Beckett, commença prudemment Gates, en scrutant la jeune femme au fond du lit  
-Capitaine, siffla Kate  
-Beckett, je souhaitais vous présenter mes excuses pour….  
-Toute cette mascarade ? Pour cette fausse enquête ? Pour vous immiscer dans nos vies personnelles, à moi et à Castle ? Pour avoir outrepassé vos droits et votre grade ? Pour nous avoir mis en danger ? la coupa, sur un ton hargneux, Kate qui n'en revenait pas de toute ça.

-Oui, murmura Victoria, mal à l'aise, en s'avançant près du lit  
-De quel droit avez-vous fait ça !  
-Je…  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer qu'un capitaine de police mette ses hommes en péril ?! J'ai failli me faire violer ! Il m'a…..il m'a…., tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, les larmes aux yeux, en se levant rageusement du lit comme pour se donner plus de courage  
-Kate, je….  
-Et Castle ! il est hospitalisé …..Il a failli tuer un homme ! hurla-t-elle en prenant conscience de toute cette mascarade  
-Je ne vous aurai jamais exposés à un danger si j'en avais été consciente. Je souhaitais simplement arranger les choses entre vous deux  
-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ! Vous êtes mon supérieur, pas Cupidon !  
-Vous ne pouviez plus travailler ensemble. Même respirer le même air vous devenait difficile. Les enquêtes en pâtissaient et…  
-Et quoi ? On m'envoie en thérapie sans que je le sache ? Mon taux de résolution n'est pas assez bon alors on m'envoie à l'abattoir ?!  
-Vous auriez refusé si je vous avais demandé de discuter ou de…  
-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !  
-Si ! s'énerva, de fatigue, le capitaine. Si, ce sont mes affaires, quand des bimbos arrivent sur les scènes de crimes, quand des Slauthger se croient tout permis dans mon commissariat, mais surtout quand ma meilleure équipe sur place n'arrive plus à communiquer.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous nuire. Je souhaitais juste apaiser les choses, et si cette thérapie n'avait pas fonctionné, j'aurais congédié Mr Castle. Je lui aurais interdit l'entrée du commissariat. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous pourriez rencontrer un prédateur sexuel , Kate….je vous l'assure. Je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser pour cette effroyable erreur.  
-Vous pouvez le dire, soupira Beckett en resserrant les pans de sa chemise d'hôpital  
-Je le sais. Je ne mérite pas de porter ce badge et je ne mérite pas de porter l'uniforme. Comme me l'a fait remarquer Esposito quand il a su pour cette…..mascarade….j'ai déshonoré mon travail.

Avouer son erreur fut très difficile pour elle. Jamais au long de toute sa carrière, elle n'avait fait une aussi grave erreur. Celle qu'on surnommait la main de fer n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même à cet instant .

Quand à Kate, elle était sous le choc des événements de cette nuit, et de toutes ces révélations. Voir son Capitaine si…affligée la calma quelque peu. Savoir aussi que finalement Javier avait tenté d'arrêter cette machination la réconfortait un peu plus. Cela n'enlevait rien à la peine qu'elle ressentait ou…..à la rancoeur qu'elle éprouvait, mais quelque part , elle comprenait le geste de sa supérieure.

Elle avait seulement voulu aider là où Castle et elle pêchaient piteusement : la discussion. Elle ne les avait pas sciemment envoyés vers ce groom. Jordan….A cette pensée, elle se figea de nouveau. Elle revoyait ses mains sur son corps, sa langue sur ses cuisses, ses paroles à son oreille. Une envie de vomir l'assaillit. Que se serait-il passé s'ils n'étaient pas venus dans ce camp? Jordan aurait-il fait une victime ? Etait-il connu comme prédateur ou avait-elle déclenché tout ça ?

Nauséeuse et éreintée , elle leva le visage sur Gates qui s'approchait d'elle et qui lui déclara sur un ton brisé:

-Je m'excuse, Kate. J'ai failli dans mon rôle de Capitaine. Dès demain, j'irai présenter ma démission au One police plazza.

 _ **Chambre de Castle, quelques minutes plus tard**_

Les infirmières venaient de quitter la chambre en lui promettant de lui donner très vite des nouvelles de sa partenaire.  
Allongé sur le lit, grimaçant de douleur, il vit Ryan blêmir devant son téléphone portable. Depuis plusieurs minutes, l'irlandais textotait avec quelqu'un, mais au vu du regard de ce dernier sur son cellulaire , Rick commençait à être anxieux. Avait-il des nouvelles de Kate ?

Paniqué, il se releva douloureusement pour poser son dos sur son oreiller et demanda à Ryan :

-Tu as des nouvelles de Beckett ?

Au son de la voix de son ami, Kévin se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Esposito venait juste de lui raconter son entrevue avec Kate, et désormais Ryan redoutait de devoir dire à son tour la vérité.

-Elle va….

Alors qu'il allait tenter de le rassurer , la porte s'ouvrit sur une Beckett enroulée dans une couverture d'hôpital, et une Lanie qui la réprimandait :

-Sweety, tu devrais te reposer  
-Je dois le voir  
-Oui mais tes vêtements sont….  
-Désolée de ne pas avoir de quoi me mettre quelque chose sur le dos Lanie, mes vêtements sont restés au chalet, et ma chemise est au laboratoire ! Claqua-t-elle, énervée, en ouvrant la porte sans frapper.  
-Kate, soupira, soulagé, Castle en la voyant apparaître dans son champs de vision.

S'arrêtant brusquement face à la voix de son homme, elle déglutit de chagrin. Le torse entier de Rick était bandé, et un tuyau énorme sortait de son flanc gauche. Ses poignets et avant-bras étaient bandés, son visage gonflé d'hématomes, et son arcade sourcilière avait été recousue.  
Resserrant les pans de sa couverture sur elle, comme pour se protéger de toute cette souffrance, elle murmura la gorge serrée :

\- Castle...

* * *

 ** _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais du mal à l'écrire. La scène était compliqué pour moi. Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement Caskett et devrait arriver en milieu de semaine. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, me lisent et commentent._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Le temps s'était comme figé. Les yeux dans les yeux , ils s'observaient, se scrutaient du regard. Depuis son arrivée dans cet hôpital, il n'avait eu de cesse de réclamer de ses nouvelles , l'inquiétude augmentait de minute en minute, et c'est donc d'un oeil attentif et un tantinet craintif que Rick cherchait des réponses à ses questions.

Qu'avait-elle subi ? Allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle blessée ? Lui en voulait-elle autant qu'il s'en voulait lui-même?

Kate, quant à elle , restait figée. Elle ne pouvait que déglutir avec difficultés face à la vision de Castle dans ce lit . Ses blessures, ses ecchymoses, ses bandages lui rappelaient l'enfer qu'ils venaient de vivre à cause de cette fichue mascarade. Depuis son entrevue avec Gates, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête: le rejoindre. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se blottir dans ses bras , respirer son odeur et laisser ce cauchemar derrière eux… Mais la vue de Rick dans ce lit la pétrifia sur place.

Ryan, quant à lui, avait désormais les yeux vers le sol, complètement paniqué. Que devait-il faire ? S'excuser ? Oui, certainement, mais comment avouer sa faute à son ami ?… Depuis son arrivée , Castle avait été pris en charge, et ses soins s'étaient succédés à une allure folle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rester seul à seul avec lui et d'avouer son erreur. La façon dont Kate avait congédié Espo ne le rassurait pas non plus. Car même si lui et Beckett étaient proches, il savait pertinemment que la relation qu'entretenaient le latino et elle était différente. Il craignait donc sa réaction.

Seule Lanie, qui restait quelque peu en retrait derrière Beckett, décida de rompre le malaise dû à ce silence soudain. Elle voyait bien l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Castle, et l'angoisse dans ceux de Kévin.

-Tu devrais le rassurer, Kate

Devant le mutisme de son amie, elle ajouta :

-Pendant ce temps, Ryan et moi allons vous chercher quelques vêtements.  
-Non, murmura Beckett, qui sortait de sa transe en passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux  
-Non ?  
-Tu y vas seule, siffla-t-elle en posant le regard sur Kévin.  
\- Sweety, tu devrais tenter de te calmer et..  
-Quant à toi, tu devrais partir  
-Beckett, je….  
-Maintenant , le coupa-t-elle, fatiguée et encore énervée, sans le lâcher du regard.  
-Je suis …. On est vraiment désolés et…  
-Désolés ? Eh ben tu sais quoi, Ryan…..Moi aussi , je suis désolée, cracha Kate, en ouvrant la porte et en baissant la tête pour lui signifier que la conversation était close.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette situation, et finalement, à présent elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui l'emportait était Castle…..Elle avait besoin de lui parler, besoin de le rassurer.

Sans autre mot de sa supérieure, Kévin s'avança vers Castle et lui murmura péniblement « Prends soin de toi, Bro » avant de repartir, le coeur lourd, sous les yeux de Kate.

-Kate, Kévin n'a rien à…

Au regard noir de sa meilleure amie, Lanie se tut immédiatement. Elle savait qu'elle était à fleur de peau et éreintée par toute cette affaire. Voir également Rick dans cet état n'aidait pas Kate à se calmer, elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais toute cette histoire avait été bien trop loin. Au delà des blessures physiques , Lanie craignait qu'elle fasse aussi des dégâts au sein de leur cercle amical.

Sentant que Beckett avait sûrement encore besoin de temps pour digérer toute cette situation, elle se tut et l'entendit déclarer :

-Tu devrais aller me chercher de quoi m'habiller, s'il te plaît, suggéra Beckett, qui commençait à se demander si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas eu connaissance de toute cette mascarade, elle aussi.  
-Très bien, soupira cette dernière . Castle, je suis contente que tu ailles bien , termina-t-elle en les laissant seuls.

Soupirant de fatigue après toutes ces altercations, Kate ferma la porte de la chambre de Rick pour gagner en intimité. Elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer tout ça. Comment expliquer quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas?  
Castle, quant à lui, commençait réellement à angoisser face à son attitude si féroce envers Ryan. Pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé ainsi ? Il était venu les aider, pourtant, non ? Il n'avait eu de cesse de s'occuper de lui depuis qu'Espo et lui étaient arrivés au chalet, alors que se passait-il ?

Complètement surpris par la réaction de Kate, il redoutait qu'elle commence à reformer un mur autour d'elle. Et si toute cette histoire l'avait de nouveau brisée ? Et si elle souhaitait faire marche arrière ? Allait-elle disparaître à nouveau pendant des mois ?

Son coeur palpitait, ses yeux tombèrent sur son regard et quand il y vit de la peur , il commença à paniquer.

-Castle…..il faut qu'on parle

Son ton était doux mais tellement brisé qu'il murmura, totalement apeuré :

-Je suis désolé…..Tellement désolé pour tout ça, Kate  
-Tout ça ?  
-Oui….cette enquête a été beaucoup plus loin que je ne me l'étais imaginé et…..  
-Tu étais au courant aussi ? le coupa-t-elle, désormais déstabilisée.

Se pourrait-il que lui aussi soit au courant de tout ce subterfuge ? Non, pensa-t-elle, morte d'angoisse, c'était sensé être une thérapie pour tous les deux, et non une enquête….C'était…..

-Au courant de quoi ? fit-il, la mine soucieuse, en la voyant froncer les sourcils et resserrer les pans de sa couverture comme pour se protéger.  
-De…toute cette mascarade  
\- Mascarade ? Kate, je ne comprends rien, soupira Rick. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as jeté Ryan dehors, pourquoi tu sembles si….énervée, enfin si, je comprends le moment où tu peux être énervée, se reprit-il paniqué à l'idée de la vexer.  
-Rick…je..

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui parler, une infirmière entra dans la chambre et les observa quelques secondes :

-Je vous cherchais Mme Castle, sourit-elle  
-Heu..c'est Beckett….nous ne sommes pas mariés, rectifia-t-elle en baissant la tête, embarrassée d'être finalement déçue par cette nouvelle  
-Oh….Désolée. Comme on vous avait retiré vos alliances respectives, à tous les deux, pour les soins, nous avions supposé que vous étiez…mariés.  
-Ce n'est pas grave  
-Eh bien, voilà pour vous, continua l'infirmière en lui tendant un sachet, avant de s'avancer vers Castle et lui tendre le sien. D'après le médecin, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous dès ce soir, je m'occupe donc des papiers de sortie.  
-Et pour ….mon partenaire ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant craintivement ses mots  
-Et bien , si son taux d'oxygène se stabilise et que la douleur passe, je ne pense pas trop m'aventurer en vous disant que d'ici deux jours, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, et qu'il aura droit lui aussi à son bon de sortie.  
-Deux jours, soupira Rick, en ouvrant le sachet que l'infirmière lui avait tendu, pour y découvrir son alliance et sa montre.  
-Oui , deux jours. Nous préférons vous rendre à votre épouse dans les meilleurs conditions  
-Mon épouse ?  
-Oui….vous n'êtes pas marié ? s'inquiéta de nouveau l'infirmière devant sa mine surprise.

Elle avait peur d'avoir fait une nouvelle bourde. N'était-il pas marié ? Elle venait tout juste de lui remettre son alliance ?

-Je ne suis pas marié  
-Mais, je..  
-C'est…compliqué, répondit Rick, posant l'alliance sur sa table de chevet en grimaçant de douleur face à cet effort.  
-Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, suggéra-t-elle pour sortir de son embarras. Je viendrai vous apporter votre traitement pour la douleur dans une heure.  
-Très bien.  
-Heu…Excusez-moi, l'interpella Kate en la voyant partir  
-Oui ?  
-Puis-je rester avec lui cette nuit?  
-Eh bien…les visites ne sont pas autorisées la nuit et vous allez bientôt pouvoir partir alors…  
-J'attends encore mes vêtements. S'il vous plaît ?….  
-Très bien. Mais ce serait bien que vous vous reposiez aussi.  
-Oui, merci, sourit Beckett, soulagée, alors que la soignante repartait.

Refermant de nouveau la porte, elle soupira pour se donner le courage de tout lui avouer, tout en sortant les bijoux de son sachet. A la vue de son anneau d'or, elle déglutit une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait nostalgique , voire même triste. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, et cette alliance ne lui appartenait pas. Mais….elle avait comme un pincement au coeur à l'idée de devoir la lui rendre.  
Finalement, avoir été Mme Castle pendant quelques jours lui avait plu. Sentant de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'attarda à attacher son collier et sa montre, sans lâcher des doigts cette précieuse alliance.

Cela faisait quelques minutes dorénavant que Beckett se trouvait face à la porte, et Castle commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryan avait été congédié, et pourquoi elle semblait si bouleversée. N'y tenant plus, il murmura, pour la sortir de sa transe et en avoir le coeur net :

-Je suis arrivé trop tard, hein ?  
-Quoi ? demanda Kate les larmes aux yeux, cachant l'objet de sa tourmente dans sa paume droite, et en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la manche.  
-Jordan…il…je suis désolé , Kate…je…  
-Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Le coupable de tout ça, c'est ce satané groom….et Gates, soupira-t-elle en s'avançant près du lit  
-Gates ? Que vient faire Iron dans cette affaire ?  
-Castle…..Toute cette histoire…. Cette enquête….C'était du pipeau.

-Au vu de nos querelles, le capitaine nous a envoyés en thérapie.  
-Je ne comprends pas, fit Rick en fronçant les sourcils  
-Il n'y a jamais eu d'enquêtes. Tout ce qu'on croyait vrai, les disparitions, les lettres d'adieux, les suspects, tout était faux. Tout a été orchestré par Gates pour nous envoyer dans ce centre afin qu'on gère nos soucis personnels, murmura-t-elle la boule au ventre.

Finalement, elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse marche arrière avec elle, qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il se sente pris au piège. Comme si finalement , on lui avait forcé la main.

-Mais Jordan ?  
-Ce n'était qu'un…hasard. D'après Espo, on a le don de trouver des tueurs là ou il n'y en a apparemment pas.  
-Espo ? …..Javier était au courant ?  
-Oui  
-Ryan aussi ? fit-il, abasourdi.  
-Oui  
-Et…..toi ? Toi aussi …. Tu étais aussi au courant ?  
-Non! J'ai vraiment cru à toute cette enquête! Jamais je ne t'aurais emmené avec moi en thérapie sans te le dire!  
-Ok, alors, si je comprends bien… On se dispute et tout ce que les gars et Gates trouvent de mieux à faire, est de nous balancer en thérapie tout en prétextant une enquête ?  
-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en grimaçant.

Complètement atterré par la situation , Rick blêmissait de seconde en seconde. Tout commençait à prendre un sens. L'absence de corps , l'absence de preuves, l'enquête qui piétinait… On les avait jetés dans la gueule du loup sans même s'en rendre compte, simplement pour qu'ils se parlent ?

-Rick , je suis désolée  
-C'est pas toi, Kate…je….  
-Oui?

Complètement emporté par la tournure des évènements, il en avait oublié l'essentiel selon lui : Beckett. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture, ses poignets bandés, sa lèvre écorchée et sa mine abattue lui retournèrent le ventre. Il culpabilisait tellement de ne pas être arrivé à temps, de ne pas l'avoir sauvée des mains de ce groom…Au-delà de la colère qui l'habitait au sujet des gars et de Gates, il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir failli à sa mission principale : prendre soin d'elle.

Les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisée, il lui déclara sans la lâcher du regard:

-Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire n'effacera pas ce que tu as vécu mais ne t'éloignes pas, ne...  
-Ce que nous avons vécu, le coupa-t-elle, touchée par sa détresse  
-Je…..tu…..

Il ne savait pas comment amener la chose, comment lui parler, ou même l'amener à se confier sur ce qui s'était passé dans ce chalet.

-Kate…Est-ce qu'il t'a….. Je veux dire…., bafouilla-t-il, mort d'angoisse

S'apercevant de son mal être, elle comprit ce qui le tracassait, alors avec un léger sourire, les yeux toujours rougis , elle s'assit sur le côté gauche du lit et lui murmura en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens pour le rassurer:

-Il ne m'a pas violée  
-Il ne t'a pas violée ?  
-Non  
-Je….tu….. Je veux dire, tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta-t-il à l'idée qu'elle ne lui cache quelque chose  
-Oui….J'ai eu tous les résultats  
-Mais…Les préservatifs ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il s'est amusé tout seul …..Soit avec mes sous-vêtements …. Soit quand j'étais inconsciente, mais…. Il ne m'a pas violée, répéta-t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre  
-Il ne t'a pas violée…  
-Non, pleurait-elle de soulagement devant le regard perdu de Rick. Tu es arrivé à temps… Tu es arrivé à temps, Rick….. Comme toujours.  
-Mon dieu, soupira-t-il de soulagement en serrant sa main fortement et en reposant sa tête violemment sur son oreiller.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été en apnée depuis sa révélation. Reprenant son souffle, il tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait données : pas d'enquête, ils étaient en thérapie, elle ne s'était pas fait violée.

Prenant de grande inspirations comme pour calmer le désarroi qui l'habitait, il continua dans sa lancée et lui demanda:

-Mais….je …. Il était entre tes jambes  
-Castle, soupira Kate, gênée de devoir lui expliquer cette partie de l'histoire à plus de trois heures du matin.

Baissant sa tête pour cacher son embarras, elle laissa ses cheveux tomber vers l'avant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir de nouveau ses larmes. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle pleurait comme ça. Ce n'était pas elle , elle était plus forte que ça, et se donner en spectacle n'était pas dans sa nature, mais ce soir dans cette chambre , elle se laissait aller. Elle était épuisée et n'arrivait plus à faire face à toutes ses émotions.

-Je suis désolé…. Je n'aurais pas dû demander, je suis….  
-Non…. Tu as le droit de savoir….C'est juste que…Je m'en veux, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle toujours le regard au sol  
-Tu t'en veux ? De quoi ? fit-il, abasourdi par sa réplique  
-Je….J'ai dû le laisser me toucher….Je n'avais aucune prise sur lui…..Et à la fin…..Je l'ai laissé me toucher Castle  
-Tu t'es battue. Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Kate.  
-Mais je…..  
-Tu as étranglée un mec avec tes jambes !  
-Je….oui, sourit-elle, le visage en larmes, devant l'incongru de sa réplique  
-Tu sais que je les admire, mais là, c'est…. J'en perds mes mots.

Il tentait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait. Avec ses mots et son humour, mais quand il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait toujours le sol, il lui releva le visage avec ses deux mains et lui demanda:

-Kate…..Regarde-moi

-Allez, s'il te plaît.

Le coeur lourd , elle tenta de soutenir son regard bienveillant et rempli d'amour, et l'entendit lui avouer:

-Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu as réussi à maintenir un homme au sol, les poignets attachés, je te jure que tu ne devrais pas t'excuser de t'être battue.

-Tu es extraordinaire, Katherine Beckett.  
-T'es pas mal non plus Castle, sourit-elle les yeux rougis  
-Et si quelqu'un doit présenter des excuses, c'est moi. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me détacher avant que ce ….  
-Castle, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je t'assure. Tu es arrivé à temps…. Alors merci

Les yeux dans les yeux , ils se regardèrent tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes. Soulagé par les réponses qu'elle venait de lui apporter, Castle se détendit quelque peu. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller afin de trouver une position moins douloureuse pour ses côtes, il reprit la parole en repensant à cette enquête :

-Kate  
-Hum, gémit-elle sans lâcher sa main qu'elle caressait tendrement  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les gars et Gates ? Je veux dire…..je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils ….  
-Moi non plus, soupira-t-elle  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce cirque ? Je veux dire , créer une enquête pareille, payer pour cette thérapie et même en avertir le maire….. Ils nous ont mariés!  
-Pour de faux, sourit-elle devant son indignation  
-Hum…Et moi qui croyais ce que tu m'avais dit, soupira-t-il comme déçu  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Tu sais « vous en faites pas , Castle , le troisième mariage sera sûrement le bon », déclara-t-il, amusé, en l'imitant pour dédramatiser un peu la situation.

Il la sentait à fleur de peau et tellement triste et fatiguée, qu'il tentait comme il le pouvait la faire sourire malgré la colère qui l'habitait désormais.

-Oh, alors tu penses que tous les deux, ça pourrait marcher ? répliqua Beckett pour le taquiner, sans tenir compte du poids de ses mots.  
-Pas toi ? fit-il, déçu  
-Tu parles de nous deux ?  
-Toujours  
-Rick , la seule chose bénéfique de toute cette mascarade, c'est nous. Je ne sais pas où cette histoire entre nous va nous mener, mais….J'ai hâte de le découvrir, avoua-t-elle fébrilement de peur d'être rejetée.  
-Moi aussi  
-Bien  
-Bien , répéta, heureux, Castle alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement  
-Et pour ce qui est de Gates et des gars, reprit-elle en chuchotant, front contre front  
-Hum ?  
-D'après le capitaine, c'était pour nous aider à dialoguer. Nos différends prenaient de l'ampleur, notre travail commençait à s'en ressentir.  
-Elle aurait très bien pu nous convoquer dans son bureau pour ça, s'indigna-t-il  
-Je sais…..C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Castle…. Quelque part je commence à la comprendre  
-Tu plaisantes, là ? s'indigna-t-il alors qu'elle desserrait leur étreinte  
-Non…Je ne crois pas qu'on l'aurait écoutée si elle nous…  
-Oh je t'en prie, ne lui cherche pas d'excuses. Tu as failli être violée !  
-Je le sais. Crois-moi j'en prends entièrement conscience. Et je t'assure que je suis réellement indignée par tout ça, mais je peux comprendre son point de vue. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle souhaitait simplement aider et elle a fait une erreur.  
-Une erreur ? grimaça Rick qui ne décolérait pas  
-Elle est humaine, Castle  
-Humaine? On parle de Victoria Gates là !  
-Elle va démissionner  
-Elle a de la chance de ne pas être virée. On pourrait même porter plainte.  
-Tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est notre Capitaine et….  
-Et comment les gars ont-ils pu la suivre!  
-Rick , soupira Kate, fatiguée, et lasse de devoir expliquer pourquoi elle comprenait tout le monde.

Se levant, elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre , toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Sentant toute son énergie la quitter, elle se mit à fixer un luminaire au milieu du parc de l'hôpital.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cette affaire. Selon Gates, Javier avait été assez virulent et avait toujours refusé de jouer le jeu. C'était grâce à lui et Ryan que les autorités locales avaient été averties. Victoria avait pris sur elle toute la responsabilité de cette affaire.  
Et même si elle savait au plus profond de son être qu'elle n'aurait jamais suivi ces ordres, elle commençait à comprendre les Bros et à s'adoucir.

Il lui faudrait sans doute encore du temps pour leur pardonner, mais elle comprenait que d'une simple erreur de jugement, quelque chose de plus grave pouvait découler. Toute cette histoire avait démarré, à l'origine, à cause de son conflit avec Rick….. Conflit qui était lié à son mensonge.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle en fut sortie par la voix de Castle :

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier et m'en prendre à toi. C'est juste que…Kate, j'ai eu tellement peur  
-Je sais…. Moi aussi  
-S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je te jure que je…  
-Je vais bien, Castle , le coupa-t-elle, épuisée en se retournant pour le regarder

Voyant qu'elle tombait de fatigue, et sachant que toute cette histoire devait l'avoir épuisée, Rick tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Se passant les mains sur son visage , il gémit de douleur en effleurant les ecchymoses et les points sur son arcade sourcilière.

-Tu veux que je prévienne Alexis et Martha ?  
-Non…je les appellerai demain. En attendant, tu devrais dormir un peu…  
-Toi aussi  
-Tu penses que Lanie en a encore pour longtemps ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux dormir , je peux éteindre la lumière et attendre sur la chaise.  
-Non…. Je m'inquiète surtout pour toi. Tu es blessée et fatiguée, et il est quatre heures du matin. Tu devrais dormir.  
-Je serai très bien sur cette chaise, sourit-elle devant sa prévenance, en s'installant dessus après avoir éteint toutes les lumières  
-Tu devrais demander un lit  
-Et toi tu devrais dormir  
-Tu parles d'un premier matin, soupira Castle, en la regardant déposer ses pieds près de ses flancs pour trouver une position quelque peu allongée sur cette chaise  
-Premier matin ? gémit-elle en baillant  
-Je devrais te réveiller avec des baisers torrides après notre première fois…. Et enchaîner avec un second round  
-Techniquement, ce serait le troisième  
-Hum…..Le troisième, répondit, songeur ,Castle  
-On aura le temps de se rattraper quand tu seras remis.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis !  
-Et on fera se road trip en moto ? bailla Rick à son tour.  
-Hum  
-Jusqu'à la cabane de ton père ?  
-Et même avec le tour de magie, répliqua-t-elle, en le regardant se mordre le poing de frustration .  
-Kate Beckett, tu es... Une allumeuse !

* * *

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Je te remercie pour ton assiduité dans tous les chapitres. J'espère que celui-là t'aura plus aussi.**_

 _ **julie91: Et voici les retrouvailles/ Beckett n'est pas heureuse mais elle s'adoucit quelque peu. Toute cette histoire l'aura fait murir certainement , c'est surtout Castle qui a du mal avec tout ça.**_

 _ **fabiennengt8: Les explications entre tout le monde se fera certainement dans le prochain chapitre. On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire**_

 _ **Guest: je te remercie.**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: eh bien rendez-vous au ...23. Mais on arrive bientôt à la fin.**_

 _ **Melbea : La tension redescend pour le Caskett qui a du s'expliquer. Il y aura plus de douceur dès les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **chris65: Rick retiendra le côté positif quant il aura digérer tout ceci et qu'il sera reposer.**_

 _ **Caskett71: Tu penses qu'elle ne laissera pas Gates démissionner ? honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment amener tout ça.**_

 _ **Castlefan: Eh bien le voici. Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Rhane: Je te remercie pour ton inquiétude mais la fatigue et les nausée dûent à la chimio me claquent réellement. Un jour tout va bien et le suivant est ...dramatique. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre avec encore du retard. désolée. Meilleurs voeux à toi aussi pour cette nouvelle année/**_

 _ **Isabelle: Contente que cette nouvelle aventure Caskett te plaise.**_

 _ **Torontosun: Kate and Rick are so cut. Thank you for the review**_

 _ **virginie pascual: Les Castle Beckett s'expliquent et se calment**_

 _ **Pau974: L'ambiance va s'adoucir entre Castle et Kate mais je ne sais pas encore comment ça va tourner avec Gates et les gars.**_

 _ **jcf66: Je te remercie. J'espère que le nouveau résultat te plaise.**_

 _ **Alors tout le monde...Gates démissionne ou pas ?**_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

* * *

Les deux jours d'hôpital de Castle avaient été un calvaire pour lui. Outre les soins médicaux qui s'étaient enchaînés afin de pouvoir lui rendre son autonomie au plus vite, il avait dû faire face aux réactions de sa famille.  
Martha avait été plutôt compréhensive sur sa situation amoureuse, ce qui avait été tout l'inverse de sa fille.

 _Depuis qu'il l'avait prévenue, par téléphone, qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital à cause d'une enquête qui avait mal tourné, elle n'avait cessé de le réprimander._

 _-Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu n'es pas flic !_  
 _-Alexis, tout va bien, tentait de temporiser Castle, sur son lit, toujours relié au drain thoracique._  
 _-Oh tu vas bien ? Tu trouves que tu vas bien ? Tu es à l'hôpital, papa !_  
 _-Et je vais bien_  
 _-Il faudra qu'il se passe quoi pour que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant ?_

 _-Je refuse que tu te prennes une balle dans le coeur pour ses beaux yeux ! explosa-t-elle en faisant les cents pas._  
 _-Alexis! s'indigna Rick_  
 _-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu suis le lieutenant Beckett pour tes bouquins ? Tu devais être juste consultant et maintenant….bon sang, tu es écrivain, pas flic !_  
 _-Je te signale que je suis ton père et que tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite, reprit Castle sur un ton plus ferme_

 _Il venait tout juste de se confier à sa mère sur sa relation avec Kate et avait espéré en faire de même avec Alexis, mais à la tournure que prenait cette conversation , il espérait désormais simplement temporiser les émotions de sa fille._  
 _Beckett l'avait quitté dans la matinée pour partir se doucher et se changer après l'avoir veillé toute la nuit. Elle lui avait promis de revenir ensuite, pour qu'ils puissent prendre une décision sur Gates et les gars. Prendre le téléphone pour prévenir sa famille qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital avait été, au départ, selon lui , une bonne idée._

 _Alors voir sa fille dans tous ses états, à quelques minutes du retour de Kate, commençait à l'effrayer un peu._

 _-Te dicter ta conduite ? répéta-t-elle en le dévisageant. Je t'ai vu sombrer après le tir de Beckett ! Je t'ai vu boire plus que de raison, dormir sur le sofa , je t'ai vu pleurer son absence pendant qu'elle batifolait avec son médecin, et maintenant, après tout ce temps, tu continues à la défendre !_  
 _-Alexis, Kate et moi on s'est…._  
 _-Kate ? Depuis quand c'est Kate ? cracha-t-elle_  
 _-Alexis, tu devrais écouter ton père, tenta doucement Martha, qui les regardaient anxieusement inter-agir dans un coin de la chambre._

 _Dire que la situation la réjouissait était un grand mot, mais elle était heureuse pour son fils et Beckett. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se parler et à s'aimer sans non-dits. Elle espérait juste secrètement que la détective était sûre d'elle, et qu'elle ne briserait pas le coeur de son fils._

 _-Chérie , assieds-toi_  
 _-Non. Tu étais censé partir pour une enquête et te voilà allongé sur un lit, le visage ravagé, les poignets bandés et le poumon perforé_  
 _-Il n'est pas perforé_  
 _-Et tu es quoi ….heureux ? continua-t-elle, sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Laisse-moi deviner , Beckett a fini de tourner en rond et t'a laissé une chance ?_  
 _-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! s'énerva Rick, devant le ton condescendant de sa fille._  
 _-On est d'accord là-dessus !_

 _Et sans un autre mot , elle sortit furibonde de la chambre malgré les appels de son père, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Beckett._

 _Depuis le début de leur altercation, la détective était restée en retrait derrière la porte, encaissant coup après coup les attaques de la jeune Castle._  
 _A présent nez à nez avec elle, elle put lire dans ses yeux toute la colère et la rage que celle-ci lui portait._

 _-Tout ceci, c'est votre faute ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ?!. Mon père n'est pas votre pantin, Beckett, c'est quoi votre problème ?_  
 _-Alexis ! s'écria Rick, impuissant sur son lit, qui voyait de loin leur altercation_  
 _-Il a failli prendre une balle pour vous! Il a failli se noyer dans l'Hudson! Brûler dans votre appartement ! Et j'en passe._  
 _-Alexis, je…_  
 _-Je veux juste que vous partiez, que vous sortiez de nos vies, la coupa-t-elle, excédée, en la bousculant pour partir, folle de rage._

 _Totalement prise au dépourvu par tant de haine, Kate baissa les yeux au sol en se souvenant des derniers mots de la jeune fille « Tu buvais, tu pleurais, tu as failli prendre une balle », le visage totalement dévasté, elle fut sortie de ses songes par les bras réconfortants de Martha qui lui chuchota à l'oreille:_

 _-Elle va se calmer, elle a simplement eu peur_  
 _-Elle a raison , Martha_  
 _-Ne vous avisez pas de faire marche arrière. Mon fils compte sur vous._  
 _-Mais Alexis..._  
 _-Ne lui brisez pas le coeur, Richard doit être votre priorité désormais, donnez-vous une chance, répondit la matriarche après avoir relâché son étreinte, partant et les laissant seuls._

Ces deux derniers jours avaient donc été un enfer pour Rick, depuis ce jour-là Alexis ne s'était plus présentée devant lui et Kate avait finalement abdiqué le matin de sa sortie :

-Je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux, soupira-t-elle  
-Tu ne le fais pas, elle va se calmer  
-Castle, je….  
-Non. Je vais rentrer et avoir deux mots avec ma fille, et tout va bien se passer.  
-Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à m'accepter, se résigna-t-elle, en stoppant d'un geste tendre sa main qui s'activait à faire sa valise. Je la comprends Rick. Tout ce temps….Je t'ai fait du mal, et…je comprends qu'elle me déteste.  
-Elle ne te déteste pas

Au regard sceptique qu'elle lui lança, il continua sur un ton qu'il voulait convainquant:

-Elle a eu peur. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée.  
-Du temps? Rick , elle n'est même pas au courant pour nous deux. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle peinée  
-Quoi ?  
-Ta fille est la personne la plus importante dans ta vie, je ne veux pas nuire à votre relation  
-Kate, tu ne nuis pas à notre relation, elle.…  
-Je t'aime Castle, chuchota-t-elle. Mais il est hors de question qu'on démarre une relation comme ça.  
-Alors quoi ? Tu fais marche arrière à la première embûche ? fit-il surpris en la dévisageant  
-Je ne fais pas marche arrière. Je dis juste qu'on devrait faire une pause le temps que tout se calme.  
-Une pause ? Après une nuit ensemble ? Tu veux faire une pause !  
-Rick, parle avec Alexis , réglez le problème. Si le souci, c'est les enquêtes, arrête de me suivre, si c'est moi…  
-Arrête de me fréquenter ? la coupa-t-il, hors de lui et fatigué de faire tampon entre elle et sa fille  
-Non….. Je ne suis pas douée comme toi avec les mots, reprit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement  
-La question est simple, pourtant, Beckett.

Beckett. Il ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis des jours. Son nom dans sa bouche et la hargne dans son regard, la firent reculer d'un pas.

-Veux-tu être avec moi , oui ou non ?  
-Castle...  
-C'est simple comme question … et pas…  
-Compliqué? Sérieux!

Soupirant devant ce nouveau combat, il baissa le regard sur sa valise qu'il referma, et murmura la voix brisée :

-On a fait l'amour et c'était….extraordinaire, tu m'as dit « je t'aime » et deux jours après tu me quittes.  
-Je ne te quitte pas. Je te dis juste que je t'attendrai.  
-Tu m'attendras, pourquoi ? Je suis prêt, grinça-t-il devant son entêtement  
-J'attendrai alors qu'Alexis soit prête.

-Rick, s'il-te-plaît comprends-moi.  
-Je t'ai attendue pendant quatre ans Beckett, j'en ai fini avec ça. Le jeu du chat et la souris a eu raison de moi. Te comprendre , ok…..mais est-ce que toi, tu essaies te me comprendre ? fit-il, blessé qu'elle envisage de faire une pause.  
-Je….  
-Mr Castle , les interrompit une infirmière qui entra dans la chambre avec des papiers de sortie.  
-Oui  
-Voici votre ordonnance et votre prochain rendez-vous pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. On m'envoie vous dire aussi que le taxi que vous avez commandé est ici.  
-Merci pour tout, sourit faussement Castle en prenant tout en main  
-Bon rétablissement , monsieur, termina la soignante en sortant de la chambre.  
-Rick , je…  
-Alors on fait quoi Beckett ? On prend un ou deux taxis ? la coupa-t-il, blessé.

Il en avait assez de tout ce remue-ménage sur sa situation amoureuse. Il avait à coeur de s'expliquer avec sa fille et de remettre toute sa cosse de petits pois dans le bon chemin, mais les doutes de Beckett sur la suite des événements et son envie de faire une pause avaient fini par le contrarier.

Ereinté de devoir comprendre tout le monde, il prit son manteau, sa valise et partit de la chambre en la laissant faire son choix elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui pousse continuellement dans cette relation, il en avait assez d'attendre .

Soit elle le suivait et leur donnait une réelle chance, soit elle restait dans cette chambre et lui briserait le coeur.

 **Loft des Castle**

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Martha répétait le même discours à Alexis. La matriarche avait à coeur que le retour à domicile de Rick se déroule sous les meilleurs hospices.  
Au début plutôt conciliante avec la réaction de sa petite-fille , elle l'avait laissée décharger sa colère pour, pensait-elle, mieux se calmer par la suite, mais plus les heures et les jours avaient passé loin de son père , moins Alexis semblait vouloir se résigner à laisser une chance à Beckett.

Fatiguée par son comportement de fille gâtée dont elle n'était pas habituée de sa part, Martha sortit de ses gonds quand elle l'entendit encore grommeler sur le retour de son père avec Beckett :

-Alexis , stop ! s'énerva enfin sa grand-mère. Tu agis comme une enfant pourrie gâtée! Maintenant tu vas arrêter de bouder et tu vas commencer à réfléchir à toute cette situation.

Jamais sa grand-mère lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Martha toujours si joviale et optimiste n'avait jamais réprimandé sa petite-fille avec autant de virulence. Complètement prise au dépourvu par la réaction de sa grand-mère, la jeune Castle s'immobilisa au milieu de salon pour la dévisager.

-Ton père a toujours été présent pour toi depuis que tu es née. Malgré son air de joli coeur , il a su prendre son rôle de père très au sérieux. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que tu as un père exceptionnel, Alexis Castle !  
-Mais….  
-Et , reprit Martha en la pointant du doigt, il t'a toujours fait passer en premier, toujours. Alors pour une fois dans sa vie sentimentale, ne peux-tu pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Tu as eu peur, je l'entends, mais il va bien ! Pour une fois, son bonheur ne peut-il passer en premier ?  
-Jusqu'à qu'il soit à nouveau pris pour cible, marmonna-t-elle  
-Ou qu'il se fasse renverser par une voiture en sortant te chercher au campus. La vie est faite de pleins d'imprévus, parfois bons, parfois moins bons….mais c'est la vie, et on se doit de la célébrer chaque jour que Dieu fait. Chérie, soupira-t-elle fatiguée, on a un seul amour dans toute sa vie et ton père l'a trouvé. Je suis certaine que si tu laisses une chance à Beckett, elle pourrait t'étonner.

Devant le mutisme de sa petite-fille qui se trouvait dorénavant à lorgner le sol d'un air songeur, Martha se rapprocha d'elle pour lui prendre les mains et lui déclarer :

-Ton père a une étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux quand il est heureux. Cette étincelle, je la vois à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur toi, à chaque fois qu'il touche un clavier, mais aussi à chaque fois qu'il contemple…  
-Beckett, la coupa-t-elle en relevant la tête, rouge de honte.  
-Oui. Ils ont fait des erreurs, je te l'accorde, mais ce sont leurs erreurs et elles leur appartiennent. J'en ai fait moi aussi pas mal dans ma vie, comme tu en feras toi aussi. Mais je peux t'assurer que le jour ou tu prendras conscience de tes propre erreurs , tu préféreras avoir ton père à tes côtés plutôt qu'à te sermonner.  
-Mais si elle lui brise le coeur, chuchota -t-elle, dépitée  
-Et si lui, il lui brise le coeur ? Ou, et si tout fonctionnait bien ? Malgré ses erreurs, le détective Beckett a toujours été présente pour toi. D'ailleurs lors de la prise d'otages dans cette banque, où était Ashley ? Où était ta mère ?  
-Je sais  
-On a failli mourir dans cette banque et sans avoir eu l'occasion de signer mon premier prêt !  
-Grand-mère !  
-Et tout ceci n'était pas la faute de Beckett. C'était le hasard. Alors ton père risque sa vie pour elle, oui, mais elle risque aussi sa vie pour lui.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Alexis fut interrompue par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Castle, fatigué, sa valise à la main.

-Richard, chéri ! Te voilà ! s'extasia Martha, en priant intérieurement que sa petite-fille retourne sur le droit chemin  
-Bonjour mère, soupira-t-il, en déposant ses affaires près du porte-manteau, sans lâcher du regard sa fille.  
-Où est le détective Beckett ? Elle devait te ramener, non ?  
-Elle l'a fait, mentit Castle. Mais Kate n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours, alors je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer .  
-Pauvre chérie, tu as eu raison de la raisonner, d'ailleurs tu devrais suivre tes conseils et aller t'allonger.  
-Je veux parler à Alexis avant.  
-Richard , tu devrais….  
-J'aimerais être seul avec elle , mère, déclara Rick, abattu, en allant s'installer sur le sofa du salon , le dos courbé, la tête basse et le coeur lourd désormais.

 **Poste de police**

Après avoir laissé Rick rentrer chez lui seul, Kate avait pris un taxi pour se rendre au commissariat. Elle se sentait complètement vidée. Les paroles de Castle ne cessaient de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête : « on a fait l'amour, tu m'as dit « je t'aime » et tu me quittes ».

Elle ne souhaitait pas cette pause, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être un obstacle dans sa relation avec Alexis. Elle avait espéré pendant deux jours que la jeune Castle s'adoucisse et tente à nouveau le dialogue avec son père, mais son absence au chevet de son père en disait long sur sa hargne à son sujet.

Le coeur meurtri de devoir une nouvelle fois lui faire du mal, elle l'avait laissé retourner seul au loft, les mains tremblantes, le visage en larmes et le coeur serré qu'il prenne ce refus comme une rupture.

Voulant remettre sa vie sur la bonne route , elle avait alors décidé de retourner au commissariat pour discuter avec son supérieur. Ces deux jours lui avaient laissé le temps de réfléchir à la situation, et de tenter de trouver une solution à tout ce gâchis.

Descendant du taxi, elle resserra les pans de son manteau sous l'arrivée d'une bourrasque de vent, et entra dans le bâtiment gris du douzième. Les cheveux emmêlés et le visage fatigué , elle salua chacun de ses collègues de la tête et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et elle se retrouva dans le hall du douzième qui était en pleine effervescence, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Cherchant du regard si le capitaine avait un entretien , elle tomba sur les gars qui se chamaillaient pour prendre le stylo noir du tableau blanc.

Souriant devant leurs enfantillages, elle passa près d'eux sans un mot et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Gates.

-Beckett, déclara sur un ton surpris Ryan  
-Ryan  
-Hey…content de te voir, fit, gêné, Javier.

-Comment va Castle?  
-Il est rentré à la maison.

Elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet « Rick Castle », la matinée avait déjà été assez dure sans qu'on lui parle de lui toutes les 5 minutes.

-Bien. Et ….toi ? demanda, hésitant Espo, qui n'arrêtait pas de culpabiliser pour toute cette affaire  
-A ton avis ?

Elle ne souhaitait pas faire d'esclandre au poste, ou simplement leur en vouloir pour le reste de sa vie, elle comprenait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le danger auxquel elle s'exposait, et qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal en suivant pendant quelques jours les ordres du Capitaine, mais qu'ils se mêlent ainsi de sa vie privée l'exaspérait toujours autant. Ce qu'elle vivait, ressentait n'était pas un terrain de jeu ou une source de pari.

Que Lanie lui ait avoué que les gars avaient été hors d'eux et qu'ils avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui dire la vérité, avait adouci quelque peu sa hargne

« _Flashback_  
 _-Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité ? demanda hargneusement Beckett dans la chambre de Castle_  
 _-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toi. Ils ont besoin de toi pour avoir un repère._  
 _-Tu plaisantes, là ? Ils sont flics !_  
 _-Tout le monde n'a pas le même sens du devoir ou la même force de caractère que toi. Ils sont très bons dans ce qu'ils font, mais ce sont des hommes. Ils suivent les ordres sans réfléchir._  
 _-Hey ! s'indigna Rick devant cette remarque._  
 _-Désolé Castle, sourit Lanie, devant son air bougon._  
 _-On n'est pas des moutons !_  
 _-Je le sais….je dis juste que Beckett est comme une sorte de berger pour eux._  
 _-Lanie, soupira Kate devant sa remarque._  
 _-Une bergère sacrément sexy !_  
 _-Castle !_  
 _-Ils s'en veulent, je te le jure. Ils ont remué ciel et terre pour toi. Ils ont même réveillé le psy de ce fou en plein milieu de la nuit pour l'interroger sans mandat. Ils ont suivi les ordres…..ok…..mais ensuite, quand vous leur avez avoué que quelque de chose de louche se tramait dans ce centre, ils ont tout fait pour vous aider. C'est grâce à eux que la police locale a été prévenue et est intervenu_ e. »

Les paroles de Lanie avaient apaisé quelque peu les tensions et sa rancune, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour pardonner et leur faire confiance de nouveau.

-Je…. , oui , bafouilla le latino devant la remarque de sa supérieure. Je…..On est vraiment désolés, pour ce que ça vaut.

Sans un mot, Beckett continua son chemin vers le bureau du Capitaine sous les yeux larmoyants de son équipe. Alors qu'elle allait frapper, elle se retourna pour leur déclarer :

-J'ai besoin de temps…On a besoin de temps pour…vous pardonner.  
-Ok, ok….prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin, toi et Castle, reprit, compréhensif, Javier qui se doutait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas être pardonnés en un claquement de doigt.  
-Ok, soupira-t-elle, la boule au ventre d'être en conflit avec tout le monde. En attendant , Espo donne le feutre à Ryan, c'est son tour d'écrire sur le tableau blanc  
-Mais , je….Ok, sourit-il heureux.

Lui rendant son sourire, Beckett frappa à la porte de sa supérieure pour enfin mettre les points sur les « i ».

 **Loft de Castle**

-Alors, comment vas-tu citrouille, soupira Rick, en relevant enfin le visage sur sa fille qui restait comme figée au milieu du salon.

Son absence à ses côtés avait été pour lui un véritable enfer. Au-delà des mots qu'elle avait eus à son encontre, et qui l'avaient blessé , ne pas pouvoir la voir ou lui parler avait été une torture pour Castle. Lui qui se targuait d'avoir une relation fusionnelle avec sa fille, s'était senti bien seul pendant son hospitalisation.

Les paroles qu'elle avait eues à son égard et à l'égard de Beckett l'avaient mis très en colère aussi, et il souhaitait bien avoir une explication avec elle dorénavant. Mais au delà de son énervement, il était inquiet pour elle. Jamais encore elle n'avait agi ainsi avec lui.

Décidant d'adopter un ton doux mais, cela dit, ferme avec elle, il releva le visage pour la voir en pleurs devant lui:

\- Alexis  
-Je suis désolée, papa  
-Désolée ? Tu peux l'être, soupira Rick pour qui ces excuses étaient insuffisantes. Je ne comprends pas, citrouille. Je ne te comprends pas.

* * *

 _ **Gwenyfar Maat : Je te remercie. Je ne sais pas si je prend confiance mais j'écris avec plus de plaisir. La série me manque atrocement.**_

 _ **christfancaskett: si tu te souviens de ton dernier commentaire, tu risques de me maudir ^^**_

 _ **julie91: Finalement la grande question est : Castle pardonnera-t-il à Kate de l'avoir laissé encore une fois.**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Contente que tu sois fan et rendez-vous au 24.**_

 _ **Ana808: Beckett a rendez-vous avec Gates, la suite de leur entrevue dans le 24.**_

 _ **Melbea: Hey, il n'y a pas d"incohérence. Tu devrais relire le chapitre précédent. Kate déclarant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés , l'infirmière suppose que Rick attend encore sa femme qui se trouve chez eux.**_

 _ **Pau974: Gates a outrepassé ses droits et doit être puni en fonction, les gars culpabilisent à mort et Alexis aussi maintenant. Kate a fait marche arrière pour le bonheur de la petite rouquine et finalement Rick ramasse les pots cassés.**_

 _ **emiliepousse45: Tu les trouvent toujours aussi choux ?**_

 _ **blackwidow90legolas88: un chapitre à couper le souffle ? whaou, eh bien merci.**_

 _ **castlefan: une double publication? pas cette semaine en tout cas. Je viens de redémarrer mon traitement et je donne pas cher de ma peau pour les prochains jours lol.**_

 _ **Torontosun: Gates and Kate will explain in the next chapter...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

* * *

Fatiguée, elle déambulait en trainant des pieds dans son appartement depuis quelques minutes déjà. Entre son linge à sortir des valises , le plein du frigo à faire et une humeur maussade, Kate tentait de retenir ses larmes pendant qu'elle s'affairait à terminer toutes ses tâches ménagères.

Son entretien avec Gates avait été des plus surprenants selon elle, et, malgré une envie folle d'appeler Rick pour juste entendre sa voix et se rassurer sur leur situation actuelle, elle se fit violence pour la dixième fois de la journée et posa son cellulaire sur la table de la salle à manger.

Du temps, elle allait lui donner du temps pour régler ses problèmes familiaux et elle espérait secrètement qu'il comprendrait son refus de le suivre au loft cette après-midi. Toute cette histoire avait été bien trop loin, et même si les paroles blessantes d'Alexis avaient un goût amer pour Beckett , elle comprenait la colère de l'adolescente.

Désormais, elle s'en voulait davantage de ne pas s'être ouverte durant tout l'été de la fusillade, si elle avait fait un geste , appelé ou donné simplement signe de vie , peut-être que Castle et elle ne seraient pas dans cette situation.

Elle l'aimait,et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne serait pas un frein ou un sujet de discorde entre Alexis et Rick. Elle espérait simplement, secrètement, que leurs problèmes relationnels se régleraient rapidement et que la jeune Castle accepterait de lui parler, de s'expliquer.

Un fond sonore de musique en arrière-plan , elle ruminait la situation tout en rangeant ses affaires propres dans sa penderie, quand trois coups à la porte d'entrée retentirent, à sa grande surprise.

-Castle, murmura-t-elle, heureuse.

Excitée et pleine d'espoir à l'idée que tout était rentré dans l'ordre encore plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, elle ouvrit, sans même regarder par le judas, pour tomber nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie. Quelque peu déçue, elle soupira et la laissa entrer d'un geste las:

\- Lanie  
-Merci pour l'accueil, la taquina la légiste qui était munie de deux sacs en plastique, pleins à craquer.  
-Désolée, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre  
-Et par quelqu'un d'autre, tu entends ton petit-ami? sourit-elle, toute heureuse de la taquiner, sans connaitre la situation actuelle  
-Hum, gémit-elle à cette appellation, en passant devant elle pour lancer sa dernière machine de linge sale .  
-Hum ? C'est tout ce que t'évoque Castle ? Et bien , tu sais, si après seulement quelques jours c'est un « hum », il va falloir se poser des questions.  
-C'est…..compliqué, soupira tristement Beckett, en retournant vers la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo et le refermer, dépitée.  
-Compliqué ? Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as fait marche arrière?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? s'enquit, inquiète, la légiste en la voyant fermer son réfrigérateur.  
-Je n'ai rien à te proposer, le frigidaire est vide et je n'ai même pas de jus de fruits.  
-Je ne parlais pas boisson  
-Je le sais  
-Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Et toi, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu débarques en plein après-midi, les bras chargés ? éluda Kate, qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre les remontrances de son amie.  
-Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement…. Mais pour répondre à ta question, voici la raison de ma venue.

Sans un autre mot, elle déposa ses sacs emplis de courses sur l'ilot central de la cuisine, et lui fit passer quelques vivres et bouteilles.

-Merci, sourit Kate, soulagée de ne pas à avoir à courir les supermarchés aussi rapidement après son retour  
-De rien, sweety. Je me suis dit qu'avec Castle à l'hôpital , tu n'avais pas eu le temps de faire quelques courses. Même si tu n'as pas besoin d'un écrivain blessé pour ne pas remplir ton frigo.  
\- Hey! ronchonna Beckett  
\- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, et pas avec lui ?  
-Oh, il est rentré voir Alexis et Martha , éluda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en déposant le frais dans le frigo  
-Tu le rejoins ce soir alors ? proposa-t-elle, sentant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Son air morose ajouté à sa fatigue évidente rendait Kate pâlote, alors Lanie, inquiète pour son amie, tentait d'y voir plus clair. Quand elle les avait laissés la veille à l'hôpital , tout allait bien entre eux, et désormais elle la trouvait distante et préoccupée.

-Je vais plutôt me reposer. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours, entre le kidnapping et l'hospitalisation de Castle, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi.  
-Tout va bien entre vous, sweety ?

Respirant fortement, tournant le dos à son amie, la tête dans le frigo en feignant de ranger les yaourts, elle tentait de maîtriser la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée depuis son départ de l'hôpital.

-Tout va bien, mentit-elle  
-Kate...  
-Pas maintenant….s'il-te-plaît, murmura Beckett en refermant le réfrigérateur .  
-Ok, très bien…..plus tard ? tenta une dernière fois la légiste  
-Plus tard, acquiesça-t-elle.

Rangeant les dernières courses dans les placards sous les yeux inquiets de son amie, Kate cherchait un nouveau sujet de discussion autre que Castle et elle quand elle lui demanda en fermant le dernier tiroir :

-D'ailleurs pour quelqu'un tant surprise de me voir dans mon appartement, je te trouve bien chargée?  
-Je pensais utiliser ma clé de secours pour te nourrir.  
-C'est gentil, sourit-elle, touchée par sa bienveillance  
-Alors….comment vas-tu ? demanda timidement son amie  
-Je vais bien, commença Kate, mais en voyant le regard de Lanie posé sur elle, elle ajouta :  
Fatiguée….je suis épuisée. Je pense prendre un bain et dormir jusqu'à demain.  
-C'est normal, honey…mais…., balbutia Lanie en cherchant ses mots  
-Oui ? fit surprise Beckett devant l'embarras de son amie.  
-A propos de ce que t'a fait subir ce groom...  
-Lanie  
-Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, je veux que tu saches que je suis là, s'empressa-t-elle de terminer devant le regard ennuyé, voire même embarrassé, de Beckett.  
-Tout va bien, je n'ai pas été violée, marmonna-t-elle en partant se faire couler un café  
-Non mais, il a eu des gestes et…  
-Je le sais. J'y étais , je te rappelle, la coupa-t-elle sur la défensive. Pourrait-on parler d'autre chose?

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de ce chalet, Kate n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour se poser et pour analyser ce qui s'était réellement passé là-bas.

Après avoir laissé Rick quelques heures à l'hôpital , le lendemain de l'agression, elle était rentrée chez elle pour se laver un peu et se changer, mais quand elle s'était retrouvée seule sous sa douche, des images de son agression étaient apparues comme des flashbacks incessants.

Elle y voyait Jordan, sur elle en train de se frotter, ou lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille, elle pouvait ressentir à nouveau son souffle sur son corps, sa salive entre ses cuisses, et ce constat la fit se figer pendant plus d'une heure sous l'eau chaude.

Seule sous cette douche, elle avait laissé le chagrin l'envahir. Elle s'était lavée plus de quatre fois en se frottant tellement fort qu'elle s'était lésé la peau à certains endroits. Elle se sentait sale et souillée.  
Quand elle était sortie de la douche, Kate s'était changée et avait effacé tous les stigmates de ses pleurs, puis avait remonté cette façade que tout le monde connaissait.

Kate Beckett était forte, elle ne s'épanchait pas sur ses problèmes. Elle préférait nier l'évidence plutôt que de l'affronter : cet homme ne l'avait pas violée.

-Ok, un autre sujet, répéta Lanie. Tu as vu les garçons et Gates aujourd'hui ?

La légiste comprenait très bien son besoin d'espace, son agression était encore fraîche et elle savait par expérience que les victimes ne se confiaient pas avant plusieurs jours. Sentant que le sujet Castle était aussi miné que le premier, elle choisit un autre terrain à tâter.

-Hum, gémit-elle en repensant à son entretien.

 **Loft des Castle**

Debout en face de son père, Alexis le regardait la toiser du regard. Rick était toujours assis, comme abasourdi par le comportement de sa fille, et finalement impuissant devant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Après quatre années à se chercher, lui et Beckett s'étaient enfin trouvés pour mieux se séparer ensuite. Il lui en voulait d'avoir baissé les bras aussi facilement, elle qui lui avait promis mont et merveilles à Catskill lui avait de nouveau brisé le coeur... Finalement il s' en voulait encore plus à lui même de s'être à nouveau fait berner par Kate Beckett.

Désormais, totalement envahi par le chagrin , il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient partagé là-bas. Toute leur nuit ensemble avait comme un goût amer en bouche. Il aurait préféré ne jamais être aller dans ce chalet, ne jamais avoir ouvert son coeur.

-Papa, je suis désolée, réitéra sa fille, complètement perdue devant sa mine abattue  
\- Tu es désolée ? Etre désolée n'arrange pas la situation , Alexis. Ton comportement a été au-delà de l'irrespect.  
-Je le sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi.  
-Me parler ainsi à moi, et à Beckett, ajouta Rick fermement, en repensant aux paroles de sa fille. Tu t'es comportée comme une petite fille pourrie gâtée. Et ce qui se passe dans ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde pas.  
-Mais….  
-Non, Alexis, le coupa-t-il excédé. Je reconnais qu'après la fusillade du cimetière , j'ai été plus qu'absent près de toi, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me juger ou de choisir pour moi.  
-Je le sais, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé et…  
-Pour ce qui est de Beckett, continua Castle, qui souhaitait mettre les choses à plat avec elle.  
-Oui?  
-On lui a tiré dessus Alexis. Alors c'est certain, elle n'a pas géré la situation comme je l'aurais souhaité, mais elle avait le droit à son espace.  
-Trois mois d'absence et de silence , marmonna la jeune Castle  
-Trois mois pour une balle en plein coeur, c'est pas si long , surtout si on sait que son tireur est toujours en liberté. Tu t'es mise une fois à sa place ? lui demanda-t-il, chagriné en pensant que lui non plus ne s'était pas mis dans sa situation.  
-Non, chuchota Alexis  
-Vivre, se lever tous les jours en étant une cible humaine... Elle nous a éloignés pour guérir, citrouille, et elle mérite notre soutien et certainement pas ce comportement immature. Tu m'as déçue.

Soupirant devant sa mine déconfite, Castle se leva et releva le visage en pleurs de sa fille :

-Je te promets que quoi qu'il se passe dans ma vie , je ne me laisserai plus crouler sur le chagrin, mais tu dois aussi me promettre de me laisser faire mes erreurs, comme je te laisserai faire les tiennes.  
-Tu penses que c'était une erreur…avec Beckett ? déglutit-elle devant ses propos  
-Je pense qu'elle ne mérite pas qu'on l'incendie comme ça, éluda Rick.

Une erreur ? Oui certainement, pensa, convaincu, Castle. Mais il ne souhaitait pas s'épancher sur sa vie amoureuse auprès d'Alexis.

-Hum  
-Ok, citrouille. Je vais aller me doucher et m'allonger un peu, murmura Rick , le coeur lourd  
-Papa, tu dînes avec nous ? demanda-t-elle timidement alors qu'il commençait à partir dans sa chambre  
-Oui  
-Kate sera là ?  
-Pourquoi ? fit-il, surpris  
-Je voudrais présenter mes excuses,chuchota la jeune rouquine timidement. Et lui laisser sa chance.  
-Pas ce soir. Elle est éreintée, elle aussi, mentit Castle  
-Papa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis désolée  
-Ouais….je le sais…mais je vais avoir besoin de temps, citrouille, pour oublier ton comportement.

Traînant des pieds, il partit dans sa chambre et s'adossa lourdement contre la porte , les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux humides, il tentait de contenir son chagrin comme il le pouvait.

 **Appartement de Kate**

Assise sur son canapé, sa tasse de café à la main , elle écoutait Lanie exposer son point de vue :

-Ryan ne dort plus et Javi…..Kate, ils s'en veulent vraiment  
-Il fallait y penser avant de me poignarder dans le dos  
-Les gars étaient contre. Espo s'est indigné et mis en colère un bon nombre de fois, mais qu'auraient-ils dû faire ? Perdre leur badge alors qu'à la base , aucun danger ne devait vous guetter?  
-Ils auraient dû nous le dire à la minute où ils ont découvert le pot-aux-roses !  
-Ils auraient fini à la circulation pour un problème que finalement Gates a créé !  
-Je dois faire quoi ? Sourire et faire comme si tout allait bien?! s'écria-t-elle, outrée, en posant rageusement son café sur la table basse pour aussitôt se lever et faire les cent pas  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est…  
-Tout va mal ! Ok ? Voilà tu es contente, je te le dis ! Rien ne va ! J'ai été agressée et à la limite du viol, ce mec a fait des choses, Lanie ! Et tout ça c'est à cause d'eux!  
-Sweety, je…  
-Les gars et Gates m'ont menti ! Et Rick…., cria-t-elle en sanglotant  
-Castle, quoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la légiste  
-J'ai tout foutu en l'air !  
-Quoi ? Mais non , tu ….  
-C'est fini Lanie… Il m'a demandé de choisir et ..c'est fini, pleurait-elle désormais  
-Choisir ? répéta la légiste complètement entre quoi et quoi ?

Dévisageant son amie en pleurs au milieu du salon, elle se leva pour venir l'enlacer. Deux bras autour de son dos, elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille:

-Tu dois te calmer, tu es complètement fatiguée

-Kate, honey….tu devrais dormir un peu, suggéra-t-elle alors que Beckett desserrait son étreinte pour partir récupérer un mouchoir et se rasseoir dans le coin du canapé

Les yeux dans le vague, les épaules affaissés comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur elle, Kate murmura, le coeur lourd :

-Avec Alexis ça c'est mal passée  
-Mal passé comment ? demanda, intriguée, Lanie qui la rejoignit sur le canapé  
-Disons qu'elle a mal pris notre relation

S'apercevant que Lanie l'écoutait attentivement, Beckett sécha ses larmes et continua, la voix pleine de trémolos:

-Elle me hait, Lanie  
-Elle ne te haie pas honey  
-Si je t'assure. Tu aurais dû voir son regard et ….ses mots. Elle m'en veut pour ma réaction après la fusillade et pour avoir mis son père en danger.  
-Elle a eu peur. Laisse-lui du temps.  
-Hum, gémit-elle, pas convaincue  
-A moins qu'il y ait autre chose ? ajouta-t-elle devant la mine de Beckett qui semblait hésitante à continuer

-Allez parle- moi, jeune fille, dis-moi ce qui t'embête

Les yeux fixés sur ses jambes, Kate se frotta les cuisses avec les mains, comme pour se donner du courage, et lui avoua :

-Avec Alexis , notre relation a toujours été cordiale. Avant toute cette histoire, j'allais manger fréquemment au loft et elle ne semblait pas irritée ou contrariée par ma présence….je comprends qu'elle ait eu une peur bleue…..c'est son père, soupira-t-elle  
-Mais ?  
-Tu aurais dû entendre ses mots, Lanie. Elle m'a demandé de sortir de leur vie.  
-Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait , réagit la légiste, en prenant peur que Beckett puisse avoir fait marche arrière

-Kate!  
-Je lui ai donné du temps pour parler à sa fille  
-Tu as fui  
-Non…seulement fait une pause, murmura-t-elle, la tête basse  
-On ne fait pas une pause après deux jours! Ce mec t'a attendue pendant quatre ans, dieu, girl! Tu veux le tuer ?

Devant le ton choqué de son amie, Kate se leva pour retourner faire les cent pas dans son salon.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je m'impose ? Que je l'oblige à m'accepter !  
-Oui ! Ce n'est qu'une ado après tout.  
-C'est Alexis ! s'écria-t-elle, terrorisée, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, le mouchoir toujours en main et la tête basse comme vaincue  
-Et ? C'est toujours une ado, Alexis ou pas.  
-Castle et Alexis on toujours eu une relation fusionnelle. C'est bizarre…..parce que cette relation m'a toujours touchée quand je n'étais qu'une amie….. maintenant….j'ai peur.  
-Peur de quoi ?  
-De détruire ce qu'ils ont ? Ou qu'il me laisse pour le bien être d'Alexis…. Quand il était avec Gina, il….  
-Tu n'es pas son ex-femme, tu es Kate Beckett.  
-Beckett ou pas Beckett, quand il s'agit de sa fille, Rick a tendance s'enfermer dans sa bulle.

-Avec Alexis, ils ont tout ce passé commun qui n'a rien à voir avec moi, continua Kate en reprenant sa tasse de café sur la table basse.  
-Hum  
-J'ai l'impression que quoi qu'il puisse arriver finalement, je vais toujours me retrouver en dehors. Même si j'arrive à adoucir Alexis, il n'en reste pas moins que Castle fera toujours passer sa fille avant notre relation. Mon dieu, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre. C'est normal après tout, c'est sa fille…..c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire…..c'est déjà compliqué de commencer une histoire pour moi, alors inclure en plus l'ado qui me déteste...  
-Elle ne te déteste pas, sourit Lanie. Et les relations parfaites n'existent pas. Maintenant ça va être à toi de trouver un moyen pour que ton passé s'harmonise avec le leur, ça va être a toi d'écrire votre propre histoire. Et ce n'est certainement pas dans ton salon, loin de Castle, que tu vas y arriver, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour prendre son manteau.  
-Que fais-tu ?  
-Je te laisse réfléchir. Soit tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu décides de vivre cette histoire pleinement, avec les bons comme les mauvais côtés, soit tu restes cloitrée dans ton appartement à ruminer. Mais si tu choisis la deuxième option, tu vas le perdre, Kate.

Sans un autre mot, la légiste ouvrit la porte et repartit en laissant une Beckett complètement sonnée au milieu de son living-room.

 **Loft des Castle**

Il avait tenté de dormir sans succès. Ruminant sans cesse toute cette histoire, Castle regardait le plafond comme pour y trouver une solution.  
Les heures sur son lit avait au moins calmé sa colère envers elle. Il lui en voulait toujours, mais il commençait à comprendre sa démarche.

Elle voulait lui laisser du temps pour régler ses problèmes avec Alexis , mais ce qui terrifiait Rick, est qu'elle tentait peut-être d'une manière détournée de fuir à nouveau.

Une pause, elle avait réclamé une pause. Qui réclamait ceci après seulement trois jours ?

Soupirant, il décida de se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. S'engouffrant dans le salon, avec un jogging noir et un tee-shirt blanc , les cheveux en bataille, il découvrit qu'il était déjà sept heures.  
Fatigué, il traina la patte jusqu'au frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et découvrit un mot sur l'îlot central.

« Je suis de sortie ce soir. Ne m'attends pas. Alexis se trouve dans sa chambre. M.R »

-Super, marmonna Rick qui n'avait pas envie d'un tête à tête avec sa fille ce soir.

Buvant d'une traite sa bouteille, il commença à feuilleter les prospectus de chinois pour se faire livrer quand la sonnerie de son téléphone sonna dans sa chambre.

Continuant sa lecture sans tenir compte de son cellulaire, il fut de nouveau interrompu par deux coups à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard. Laissant les menus sur la table de la cuisine, il partit ouvrir mais se figea devant la porte quand il découvrit son visiteur :

-Hey, chuchota timidement Kate  
-Hey

Se contemplant pendant plusieurs secondes, Rick s'aperçut qu'elle semblait éreintée et à bout de forces. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle déclara dune voix brisée:

\- Je suis désolée Castle…..je suis vraiment désolée.

-J'aurai dû te suivre ce matin, ajouta-t-elle en voyant de la terreur sur son visage.

Pendant une seconde sa respiration s'était bloquée. Désolée ? elle était désolée? pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas une pause, elle rompait définitivement ?

-Tu…..je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-il, enfin soulagé quand les dernières paroles de Kate atteignirent son cerveau  
-Tu avais raison. On est ensemble maintenant et si tu as un problème , on a un problème.

-C'est juste que…., balbutia-t-elle, hésitante  
-Juste que quoi ?

Soupirant dans le hall de son entrée, elle murmura honteusement :

-Je pourrais rentrer pour m'expliquer ?  
-Je…. Oui, bien sûr, entre.

D'un geste maladroit, il se décala pour la laisser entrer dans le loft. Timidement, elle retira ses chaussures et déposa son manteau alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière elle sans la lâcher du regard.

-Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris ce matin ,commença-t-elle hésitante.

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Quand Lanie l'avait laissé seule, elle avait ruminé pendant des heures avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et venir frapper à sa porte. Elle s'en voulait désormais, elle aurait dû préparer tout un monologue d'excuse au lieu d'arriver les bras ballants avec un "je suis désolée" et "on s'est mal compris"

-Tu as été claire pourtant…. Tu as parlé de pause, avoua-t-il, un brin colérique et déçu, pour repartir à la cuisine à la recherche de son dîner.  
-Je me suis trompée….c'est pas ce que veux, tenta Kate en le voyant prendre des distances  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, Beckett ? demanda-t-il à bout de forces en la toisant du regard.


	25. Chapter 25

_Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Quand Lanie l'avait laissé seule, elle avait ruminé pendant des heures avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et venir frapper à sa porte. Elle s'en voulait désormais, elle aurait dû préparer tout un monologue d'excuse au lieu d'arriver les bras ballants avec un "je suis désolée" et "on s'est mal compris"_

 _-Tu as été claire pourtant…. Tu as parlé de pause, avoua-t-il, un brin colérique et déçu, pour repartir à la cuisine à la recherche de son dîner._  
 _-Je me suis trompée….c'est pas ce que veux, tenta Kate en le voyant prendre des distances_  
 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, Beckett ? demanda-t-il à bout de forces en la toisant du regard._

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

-Toi…..tout ce que je veux, c'est toi…Castle.  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas être rentrée au loft avec moi ? Pourquoi continues-tu de me mettre à l'écart ? Soupira-t-il, las de ne pas comprendre, en déposant les prospectus de plats à emporter.  
-Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, murmura-t-elle, la tête basse  
-Tu ne voulais pas t'imposer ?

-...

-Tu sais , on sort tout juste de thérapie, alors si tu pouvais être un peu plus loquace sur ce qui te gêne, ce ne serait pas mal, marmonna Rick, qui sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Je ne veux plus jouer au chaud et au froid, Beckett…

Il comprenait son besoin de se mettre à l'écart après le discours de sa fille , mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réclamé une pause, pourquoi elle semblait si terrifiée à l'idée de construire une relation avec lui.

S'apercevant qu'elle triturait ses doigts, à la recherche certainement d'une explication, il tenta d'y voir plus clair en lui suggérant, déçu:

-Tu regrettes ? On est allés trop vite et tu regrettes ? J'en étais certain, je n'aurais jamais dû…  
-Non ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement en relevant le visage pour tomber sur son regard inquiet.  
-Non?  
-Rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, là-bas, est un regret.  
-Alors quel est le problème ? Je sais qu'Alexis a été plus que virulente, et même à la limite de l'irrespect, et que je n'ai certainement aucune idée de ce que tu as pu traverser dans ce chalet avec…  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire….ce qui s'est passé là-bas, c'était…. Mais ce n'est pas ça, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Elle souhaitait pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas où se placer au sein de sa famille. Qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir garder leur relation secrète le temps de quelques jours, et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à toute cette pagaille. Soupirant, la boule au ventre alors que Rick l'étudiait de près , elle murmura :

-Je suis terrifiée  
-Terrifiée ? répéta-t-il, fatigué . Eh ben tu sais quoi , Beckett ? Moi aussi je suis terrifié. J'ai passé ces quatre dernières années à te prouver que je t'aimais, à rester près de toi malgré tous ces non-dits….. Et là, j'en ai marre. Marre d'avoir mal à chaque fois que je pose le regard sur toi, marre de cette peur qui t'habite dès qu'il s'agit de moi ou d'une possible relation entre nous.  
-Castle, je…  
-Tu sais, finalement cette pause, c'est pas mal, la coupa-t-il, excédé.

Il sentait qu'elle était encore sur la réserve au sujet de leur relation. Il la voyait tenter de s'expliquer sur ses raisons , sur son refus de venir affronter les choses avec lui, mais finalement, il commençait aussi à vouloir se préserver un peu.

Le regard apeuré de Kate, sa posture mal assurée et sa voix hésitante lui faisaient redouter le pire.  
Baissant les yeux sur l'îlot central, il tentait de canaliser sa peine alors que ses dernières paroles avaient pétrifié Kate sur place.

« Une pause serait pas mal »  
La respiration de Beckett se coupa à ses mots. Une pause ? Non , elle ne voulait pas d'une pause, elle le voulait lui. Relevant son regard pour le voir les yeux dans le vague , elle lui déclara, la voix mal assurée :

-Ne fais pas ça  
-Je….  
-Je t'aime Rick. Je voulais juste laisser le temps à Alexis de se calmer à mon sujet. Je ne fuis pas…au contraire , je…  
-Tu fais quoi alors ?  
-Quoi ? Fit-elle, surprise, alors qu'il levait enfin le regard sur elle, tristement  
-Une nuit, Kate….on a seulement eu une nuit ensemble…et je pensais que tu…, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer douloureusement . Et maintenant tu remontes ce fichu mur et….  
-Je ne remonte rien. Je tente de t'expliquer mes raisons, mais….

Fermant les yeux, elle fit une pause pour chercher les mots suivants. Les mains tremblantes dans ses poches, le coeur en berne, elle tentait de s'ouvrir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Mais quoi ?  
-Je tentais simplement de faire la bonne chose  
-En t'éloignant encore ?  
-Non…murmura-t-elle, lasse. Je ne veux pas être un frein à ta relation avec ta fille, je ne veux pas m'imposer dans sa vie si elle ne me souhaite pas. Elle me déteste, Castle.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai.  
-Oh arrête, s'emporta-t-elle soudainement, tu l'as entendue comme moi me demander de sortir de vos vies et de ne plus t'approcher !...  
-C'est une ado qui a eu peur. Et même si ma fille te détestait , ce qui n'est pas le cas, rectifia-t-il en voyant ses yeux inquiets, rien ne m'aurait fait renoncer à toi…..je pensais que tu le savais. Après tout ce que nous avions vaincu, je pensais que tu le savais…  
-C'est ta fille.  
-Oui, c'est ma fille. Mais je pensais que tu m'avais compris là-bas, à Catskill. Bon dieu, Kate , on n'a eu qu'une seule nuit ensemble et je pensais qu'elle était réfléchie et voulue , maintenant j'ai juste l'impression que tu cherches n'importe quelle excuse pour faire marche arrière.  
-C'est pas ça.  
-Non ? Parce que si jamais tu souhaitais revenir en arrière , qu'on redevienne simplement des partenaires, tu peux dès à présent chercher un nouveau coéquipier.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu sois seulement mon partenaire  
-Alors dis-moi où est le problème. Parles-moi, bon sang!

Il s'impatientait devant elle. Lui qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une extrême patience avec Kate, ne cherchant pas à la pousser trop vite, trop fort, commençait à s'énerver devant son entêtement à garder ses craintes pour elle.

-Castle, je t'aime….et crois-moi c'est un énorme pas pour moi que d'admettre mes sentiments pour quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais été dans une relation sérieuse avant. Et l'idée d'être là-dedans avec toi me terrifie et m'enthousiasme à la fois. C'est toi que je veux, Rick, et je suis désolée s'il m'a fallu aussi longtemps pour le savoir, c'est juste que…je n'avais pas imaginé un retour à la vie réelle de cette façon .  
-Moi non plus, acquiesça-t-il, la boule au ventre, en la revoyant sur ce lit, menottée  
-Ecoute, tout ça c'est encore nouveau pour moi, et traite-moi d'égoïste si tu veux, mais….ce que nous sommes en train de vivre, toi et moi, j'aurais voulu que l'on le garde encore un peu pour nous seulement  
-Kate, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire en sorte que ça se réalise. Que tu aies pu avoir le temps dont tu avais besoin pour gérer notre relation avant de nous exposer, mais..  
-Je le sais…, soupira-t-elle, plus confiante en entendant les paroles de Rick s'adoucir. C'est juste que le retour à la réalité a été violent…j'aurais juste aimé pouvoir traîner encore dans ce chalet quelques jours.  
-Moi aussi, sourit-il, en s'approchant près d'elle pour lui caresser la joue et chasser une larme  
-Rick  
-Hum ?  
-Si jamais Alexis ne m'accepte pas….si elle te demande de choisir et…  
-Elle ne le fera pas.  
-Si jamais…., continua-t-elle, une boule au ventre. Toi et ta fille avez une relation tellement fusionnelle, et je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre paradis. Elle a déjà un manque maternel , je ne veux pas être celle qui la perturbe...  
-Alors parle-lui…..expliquez-vous, tenta Castle . Je t'assure qu'elle regrette ses paroles.  
-Je…je peux ? Fit-elle, surprise en levant son regard sur lui.  
-Bien sûr que tu peux parler à ma fille, sourit-il devant l'incongru de sa question. Je ne suis pas un bourreau qui l'enferme dans une tour d'ivoire.

Baissant les yeux de nouveau vers ses pieds, elle resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes. Sentant un nouveau malaise arriver, Castle lui releva le visage et murmura :

-Quel est le problème?

-Kate?  
-C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas quand on prend les devant avec ta fille  
-D'où tu sors cette idée ?  
-Avec Gina….les places de concert et ce que tu m'a raconté de votre mariage. Je ne sais pas où est ma place, où je peux me situer près d'elle. Je ne veux pas te blesser ou…  
-Kate, tu n'es pas Gina, sourit Rick en comprenant enfin son inquiétude.  
-Non…..elle a été ta femme, et moi je ne suis seulement que….  
-L'amour de ma vie, la coupa Castle, en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes juste le temps d'un baiser.

Il ne l'avait plus embrassée depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée , cette constatation le fit sourire. A son arrivée à l'hôpital, tout s'était accéléré et avec Alexis…..inconsciemment ils s'étaient éloignés. Alors sentir de nouveau le goût des lèvres de Kate sur les siennes, son odeur de cerise dans ses narines, et l'entendre gémir quand il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de mettre fin au baiser, le ravit.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, ils souriaient. Beckett lui caressa tendrement la joue :

-Castle, je….  
-Papa ! s'exclama Alexis en sortant de sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez, en bas des escaliers, avec Beckett et son père, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.  
-Oui ? demanda Rick en détournant le regard pour voir sa fille, indécise, sur le haut des escaliers.  
-Je t'ai entendu parler, et je voulais voir si tu voulais manger….heu….Grams est sortie, murmura-t-elle, la tête basse. Je ne voulais pas déranger.  
-J'allais commander une pizza pour le dîner, déclara Rick, en attendant que la jeune Castle descende pour s'excuser. Et tu ne nous déranges pas.  
-Oh…d'accord

Complètement prise au dépourvu par l'arrivée d'Alexis, Kate sortit de l'étreinte de Castle pour ne pas faire enrager l'adolescente. Elle était venue ici pour s'expliquer avec Rick et tenter de se faire pardonner, mais, elle ne pensait pas devoir faire face à la jeune Castle aussi vite.

Se sentant prise au piège, avec une rouquine qui ne levait pas le regard vers elle , Kate déclara fébrilement :

-Je vais vous laisser. Je t'appelle ce soir ?  
-Non attends, répliqua Rick en lui attrapant le bras et en fusillant du regard sa fille. Alexis, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?  
-Castle, c'est bon. C'est pas la peine, on discutera une autre fois, fit, mal à l'aise, Beckett qui ne souhaitait être la cause d'un nouveau tourment.  
-Alexis ? insista l'écrivain  
-Papa a raison détective Beckett. J'espérais même vous voir ce soir, ajouta, gênée, la jeune rouquine  
-Lex, c'est bon. On peut juste remettre ça à plus tard…  
-Non…je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler ainsi. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de votre faute.

Levant le regard sur Alexis , Kate ne put y voir que du regret et du chagrin. Totalement estomaquée par ce nouveau changement de situation, elle sentit que Castle lâchait son poignet, comme soulagé.

-Je me suis comportée comme une petite fille pourrie gâtée, ajouta Alexis, en voyant Kate complètement sous le choc. Grand-mère avait raison….et papa aussi. Ce que je vous ai dit était…méchant, et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu peur…et j'ai encore peur.  
-Je comprends, murmura Kate, touchée par ses aveux  
-C'est juste que je ne veux pas le perdre  
-Chérie, je vais bien, temporisa Rick en voyant sa fille, désormais en larmes, en haut des escaliers. Viens par là, citrouille.

Heureuse et soulagée que son père ne la rejette pas après son comportement, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étreinte affectueuse et ô combien réconfortante de son père. Blottie dans les bras de Rick , elle déclara, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine :

-Je suis vraiment désolée , papa….je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi….j'ai simplement eu ..  
-Peur, la coupa ému son père. C'est bon…..tout va bien, pumpkin.

Desserrant quelque peu son étreinte , Alexis se tourna vers Kate, qui restait comme figée devant la scène, et lui murmura honteusement:

-Je suis vraiment désolée, détective Beckett….je ne veux pas que vous vous éloigniez de mon père….de nous, termina-t-elle, en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
-C'est moi qui suis désolée Alexis, soupira Kate soulagée  
-Vous n'y êtes pour rien  
-Cette fois-ci , oui…mais….  
-Beckett, tu ne fais rien que je ne veuille pas, déclara Rick doucement en caressant le dos de sa fille.  
-Non , je le sais …c'est juste que…

S'avançant fébrilement, Kate les contempla quelques secondes, les larmes aux yeux, et murmura :

-Alexis, je suis désolée pour mon absence de l'été dernier, j'aurais dû….  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Papa avait raison cet après-midi, vous avez reçu une balle dans le coeur et vous vous êtes relevée comme vous l'avez pu  
-Je….oui, balbutia-t-elle, prise de nouveau au dépourvu  
-Je veux juste que mon père aille bien détective Beckett, avoua la jeune Castle, la boule au ventre  
-Kate  
-Pardon ?  
-Mon nom est Kate….appelle-moi Kate, et je te promets de ne pas refaire les même erreurs. J'aime ton père Alexis, et je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire.

Se livrer ainsi avait été un calvaire pour Beckett. Elle, si réservée à l'accoutumée, venait de déballer tous ses sentiments à l'adolescente et à son père. Les mains tremblantes dans ses poches, le coeur tambourinant, elle vit Rick relâcher sa fille pour venir lui tenir le visage des deux mains et lui murmurer :

-Je t'aime  
-Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle, en déglutissant face à ses yeux amoureux

Tendrement, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et il murmura en souriant :

-Soirée pizza, ça te tente ?  
-Si Alexis veut bien  
-ça serait super, détective Be….Kate, se reprit la jeune fille  
-Bien, alors va pour une pizza ou deux….parce que j'ai faim.  
-Par contre, je dois réviser un partiel, alors je vais remonter le temps de la livraison, sourit la rouquine en remontant les escaliers. Vous m'appelez quand c'est bon ?  
-Bien sûr, acquiesça Rick en la contemplant monter les escaliers.  
-Tu as une fille extraordinaire, Castle  
-hum…..ma petite-amie n'est pas mal non plus, rétorqua-t-il, en venant l'enlacer par la taille  
-Ah oui ? Je la connais ?  
-Elle est plutôt jolie, elle croit…qu'elle peut passer d'un immeuble à l'autre en bondissant , elle porte toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules et pourtant….il lui arrive de rire à quelques une de mes blagues.  
-Elle doit être épuisante ? sourit Kate en entortillant les cheveux de la nuque de Rick entre ses doigts  
-Oh , tu n'as pas idée….., chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient. Leurs mains caressaient tendrement le corps de l'autre, leurs respirations se mêlaient et leurs coeurs tambourinaient de soulagement.  
Heureux que tout soit revenu à la normale, Castle sourit et lui chuchota d'un air sexy et sans équivoque:

-Alors, des idées pour le reste de la soirée ?  
-Eh bien , je pensais à un film  
-Un film ? s'étonna Castle  
-Oui…..un film ou deux, même. On aurait pu se faire une double séance de cinéma, ils rediffusent The Killer et A toute épreuve.  
-Whaou ! ça c'est du cinéma, s'exclama Castle en desserrant leur étreinte, tout sourire.  
-Tu aimes John Whoo ? fit Kate, étonnée, qui n'avait suggéré cette idée que pour le taquiner  
-Plus c'est sanglant, mieux c'est ! ricana-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement pour repartir chercher les prospectus de pizza, laissant Kate, pantoise et prise à son propre jeu, en bas des escaliers.

Le dîner s'était relativement bien passé. Alexis avait été très polie , voire même curieuse au sujet de certaines enquêtes abordées au cours du repas.  
L'ambiance glaciale de ces derniers jours avaient laissé place à plus de sérénité et de rire. Posant la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle , la jeune Castle déclara en baillant :

-Je vais vous laisser… Je n'ai pas fini de révisé et j'aimerais ne pas me coucher trop tard  
-Tu es sûre ? Kate m'a dit qu'ils rediffusaient les films de John Whoo ce soir !  
-John Whoo ? Ah non merci ! sourit la rouquine, en venant embrasser son père sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit.  
-Comment ça, non merci ? C'est un film culte dans le cinéma  
-Oh arrête ! Ce n'est pas un Star Wars ou Avatar…. C'est juste des mecs avec des flingues et du sang, tu parles d'une culture  
-Mais, je…  
-Bonne nuit Kate, le coupa Alexis en saluant Beckett avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. A demain , papa !  
-Bonne nuit Alexis, sourit Beckett devant la moue de Castle  
-Ma fille n'a aucune culture…., soupira Rick en allant récupérer la télécommande de la télé avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Tu viens ?  
-Oui, j'arrive.

Sans un autre mot, elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé de Rick sous ses yeux attentifs.

-Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu veux peut-être te reposer ? s'enquit ce dernier, alors qu'elle déposait sa tête sur ses cuisses pour s'en servir d'oreiller  
-Non, je suis bien ici, près de toi  
-Tu serais mieux dans un lit  
-Regardons un peu le film avant, répondit-elle en baillant, lui prenant la télécommande pour mettre en route le programme

Les yeux rivés sur elle, ses mains caressant ses cheveux, Castle ne se concentrait pas sur les images qui défilaient sur le petit écran. Les cernes de Kate, sa fatigue, l'inquiétaient quelque peu. Balayant du regard son corps sur le canapé, il s'attarda sur ses poignets encore bandés.  
Déglutissant, il se figea à cette pensée.

-Je vais bien, et tu vas bien, murmura Kate, au bout de quelques minutes.

Ne le voyant pas réagir à sa réplique , elle avait levé les yeux sur lui en pensant le trouver endormi, mais le regard de Castle sur ses poignets la firent soupirer.

-Tu as mal ?  
-Non. On a pratiquement les même brûlures, Rick, sourit-elle en lui montrant ses poignets  
-Hum

Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur son front, alors que sa main gauche partait soulever le tee-shirt de Kate pour lui caresser tendrement le ventre.

-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Pas vraiment…. Et toi ? demanda Kate, nerveusement  
-Kate, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprends, mais j'aimerais que tu te confies à quelqu'un  
-Castle...  
-Lanie, ou ton thérapeute  
-Il ne m'a pas violée, répéta-t-elle, comme un disque rouillé  
-Je sais….enfin…il t'a fait certaines choses et ….  
-S'il te plaît, pas ce soir  
-Très bien….. Comme tu veux, abdiqua-t-il en soupirant, inquiet

Lentement, il se laissa dériver dans ses pensées alors que Beckett faisait de même.

Il ne l'avait pas violée. Elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter ce qui s'était passé. Il avait eu des gestes plus que dépassés. La boule au ventre, elle le revoyait entre ses cuisses , l'embrasser , lui chuchoter certains mots.  
Elle continuait encore à se laver trois fois par jour, comme si cela pouvait effacer son acte. La nuit, elle se réveillait en criant , en lui quémandant de la laisser tranquille.  
Elle avait peur….. Et même terrifiée de revivre son calvaire encore et encore chaque nuit, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de Castle, en tentant de lutter contre le sommeil.

-J'ai vu Gates , aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle à la moitié du film

-Et les gars, ajouta Kate devant son mutisme.

Elle savait très bien qu'il l'avait entendue, car sa main sur son ventre se crispa à ses mots. Lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ses mots , elle le vit éteindre l'écran, puis baisser son regard sur elle.

-Ils s'en veulent vraiment, Castle  
-Ils peuvent  
-Esposito et Ryan…. Ils se sont excusés je ne sais combien de fois  
-Je sais , ils m'ont appelé au moins une dizaine de fois  
-Et ?  
-Et rien. Je n'ai pas répondu.  
-Castle , ce sont nos amis...  
-Nos amis ? ils nous ont envoyés à l'abattoir!  
-Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils ont simplement cru bien faire pour nous deux. Et quelque part , dans tout ça, ça a marché  
-Tu cautionnes ça ? s'étonna-t-il, confus  
-Non. Mais ce sont des êtres humains qui ont fait une erreur. Je ne dis pas que tout est pardonné, et que tout peux fonctionner comme avant. Je dis juste,….  
-quoi?

Se levant pour lui faire face, elle lui déclara :

-Ce sont toujours les mêmes personnes. Celles qui nous ont sortis des griffes d'un tigre ou d'un congélateur. Ils ont cru bien faire avec cette enquête, et ils se sont plantés.  
-Donc, tu vas retourner sur le terrain comme si de rien n'était ?  
-Non. Je leur ai dit qu'il me faudrait du temps….  
-Qu'en est-il de Gates ? Elle aussi est humaine ? cracha-t-il  
-Je l'ai vue cette après-midi. Elle s'est excusée un bon nombre de fois.  
-Super, donc elle aussi est humaine et elle a fait une erreur?

Baissant les yeux, elle tritura une nouvelle fois ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre inférieure .

-Kate ?  
-Elle s'est excusée, commença-t-elle  
-Oui , ça, tu l'as dit.  
-Elle a écrit sa lettre de démission et avait rendez-vous demain au One police plazza.

A ces mots, Rick se leva brusquement pour faire les cents pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non de cette décision. Toute cette affaire avait pris une ampleur telle qu'il était fatigué de toute ses répercussions.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a mise hors de moi. Elle m'avait retiré l'affaire du sniper pour la clore, de surcroît. Gates m'avait dit qu'aucun flic dans son commissariat ne mènerait une vendetta personnelle .  
-Hum  
-Elle m'avait aussi dit qu'elle espérait qu'un jour, je puisse la respecter autant que je le faisais avec Montgomery, j'aurais pu lui rire au nez à l'époque.

-Mais je l'ai fait, Rick….On l'a tous fait. Elle fait partie de notre cercle.  
-Comment peux-tu tout pardonner ainsi ?  
-Je ne pardonne pas. Je vais juste de l'avant. Cette année et ces derniers jours m'ont beaucoup appris. Moi aussi, j'ai fait des erreurs et pourtant tu m'as pardonnée. Elle mérite ça aussi.  
-Kate, soupira Castle  
-Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'interagir dans ma vie privée comme dans la tienne. Qu'elle avait franchi une ligne et que c'était inexcusable venant d'un supérieur.

-Mais, si cette ligne n'avait pas été franchie, on ne serait pas ici tous les deux.  
-Tu lui as dit ça ?  
-Non, idiot, sourit-elle. Je te le dis à toi. Si Gates ne nous avait pas envoyés dans ce camp, on ne serait pas ensemble tous les deux. Tu serais parti.

A ces mots, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle avait raison. Si Gates, ne les avait pas bernés, il serait parti. C'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand cette pseudo enquête lui était tombé dessus.

-Castle ?  
-On fait quoi, alors ? abdiqua-t-il  
-J'ai dit à Gates que nous sommes ensemble  
-Tu as fait quoi ? fit-il, surpris  
-Plus de non-dits, plus de mensonges. Je lui ai certifié que notre comportement au sein de l'enceinte serait irréprochable et professionnel. Que je ne veux pas un autre partenaire. Je lui ai dit qu'être capitaine exigeait parfois de faire des erreurs. Que la ligne qu'elle avait franchie en empiétant outrageusement sur notre vie privée était l'une d'elle. Je l'ai aussi avertie que ce serait la dernière fois que j'accepterais de sa part un tel comportement.  
-Tu lui as dit ça ? fit-il, cette fois-ci étonné et admiratif

Parler ainsi à Iron Gates était, pour lui, du domaine de l'impossible. Il connaissait la force de caractère de Beckett, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se battrait ainsi pour eux.

-Oui, je le lui ai dit mot pour mot  
-Et….qu'a-t-elle répondu ?  
-Elle était un peu abasourdie au début, sourit Kate, devant les yeux contemplatifs et admiratifs de son petit-ami. Et puis, elle a posé ses lunettes sur le bureau et m'a dit : Kate, je suis heureuse que vos soucis avec Mr Castle se soient arrangés, mais une relation personnelle sur le lieu de travail est interdit dans le règlement.  
-Elle est gonflée, là !  
-Un peu, oui.  
-Un peu!  
-Ok, beaucoup. Je le lui ai dit aussi.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Hum, sourit-elle, alors que Rick s'installait près d'elle, un pied sous ses fesses et la main sous sa joue.

Ils se contemplaient de la même manière que dans cette suite, à Los Angeles. Heureuse qu'il se soit calmé, elle continua son histoire :

-Je lui ai notifié qu'en matière de règlement, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire quand on voit les retombées de cette pseudo-enquête.  
-C'est bon, ça !  
-Hum.  
-Une vraie tigresse  
-Castle, je ne voulais pas me battre, je ne voulais même pas une explication pour tout ça, soupira-t-elle  
-Que voulais-tu, alors ?  
-Je voulais juste que tout rentre dans l'ordre. J'en peux plus de tout ce gâchis. Je ne veux pas être fâchée contre les gars et Gates , même s'ils le méritent. Je ne veux pas me battre avec Alexis . Je veux juste….  
-Oui ?  
-être avec toi.  
-Moi aussi, Kate, répondu Rick, ému, en l'embrassant tendrement.  
-Alors…, continua-t-elle en lâchant ses lèvres. Lundi , on retourne au poste et on ouvre un nouveau chapitre ensemble…Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-J'en dis…. Que d'ici lundi , on a quatre jours, alors... J'ouvrirais bien autre chose en attendant, marmonna Castle dans son cou, en relevant délicatement son tee-shirt pour caresser sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge...


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

* * *

\- Alors, vous avez demandé à me voir ?

Assise , un brin nerveuse en face de son thérapeute, Kate acquiesça de la tête , les mains entre les jambes et le visage scrutant le sol de façon maladroite, elle cherchait à poser des mots sur son désarroi.

-On ne s'est plus vus depuis le cas du sniper…..enfin je veux dire pour un rendez-vous d'urgence, se reprit-il devant son regard perdu. C'est au sujet d'une affaire ?  
-Oui, acquiesça nerveusement Kate, sans en dire plus.  
-Un cas qui fait ressurgir votre SSPT ? tenta Burke en la voyant chercher ses mots.

Katherine Beckett était sans nul doute l'une de ses patientes qui avaient la plus grande force de caractère, mais c'était aussi la plus difficile à cerner. Après plus d'un an de thérapie , il était toujours stupéfait par ses réactions. Elle, si secrète et si forte, cachait une faiblesse certaine. Elle était écorchée vive par la vie, et c'est certainement ceci qui avait touché le médecin au départ.

-Castle et moi sommes partis en mission d'infiltration dans un camps réputé pour apaiser les tensions de couple. On était à la recherche d'un tueur en série, s'expliqua Beckett.

Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour elle. Elle avait dû faire face à son retour au poste, et à son intimité avec Rick. Finalement, tout ce qu'elle pensait pourvoir gérer lui était revenu comme un boomerang en pleine figure. Les gestes et les mots de Jordan avaient hanté son quotidien à un tel point que Castle et elle n'avaient plus de promiscuité. Elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements et avait décidé d'affronter ses problèmes pour une fois.

-Il y a eu un souci ? demanda-t-il, attentif à chacun de ses gestes incertains.

Elle semblait si fragile, si cassée à cet instant qu'il redouta le pire.

-Oui. Toute cette enquête était en fait une mascarade orchestrée par mon supérieur afin que je puisse régler mes différends avec Rick, s'emporta soudainement Beckett  
-Rick, répéta en souriant Burke, heureux de cette nouvelle appellation  
-On est tombés sur un pervers sexuel  
-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'enquête ?  
-On a un don pour trouver des problèmes là où il n'y en a à priori pas, soupira-t-elle en triturant ses doigts. On s'est fait enlevés avec Castle. Toute cette affaire a pris une ampleur dramatique.  
-Que s'est-il passé, Kate ?

-...

\- Est-ce que Mr Castle va bien ? fit-il, inquiet, quand il la vit aux bords des larmes  
-Rick a été ligoté à un arbre après avoir reçu de nombreux coups . Il va bien désormais, quelques côtes cassées et un pneumothorax.  
-Et pour vous ?  
-Moi… j'ai été ligotée à un lit, murmura-t-elle péniblement.

Doucement, il déposa son carnet de notes pour l'étudier attentivement. Elle semblait fragile, fatiguée, mais aussi plus encline à se confier. Complètement pris au dépourvu par ce nouveau tournant dans la situation, Burke attendit patiemment qu'elle continue de s'épancher.  
Depuis l'affaire du sniper et de son SSPT, il était confiant sur son rétablissement. Les cauchemars diminuaient, elle ne s'était plus figée devant une arme à feu et elle semblait se rapprocher de son écrivain.  
Mais si cette nouvelle affaire l'avait mise sur la route d'un prédateur sexuel, Burke craignait de devoir reculer à nouveau avec elle.

-Il m'a touchée…il a eu des gestes…intimes. Il ne m'a pas violée, se justifia-t-elle toujours le regard au sol.  
-Quel genre de gestes ?  
-le genre intime.

-...

-Des baisers …au niveau de l'entrejambe, chuchota-t-elle honteusement en le voyant en attente d'une explication.  
-Kate, reprit le thérapeute, touché par sa détresse. Tout acte intime non voulu est un viol.  
-Ce n'est pas un viol, nia-t-elle la boule au ventre  
-Kate, il…  
-J'ai du mal à faire face, la coupa-t-elle la voix pleine de trémolos.  
-Il va vous falloir du temps.  
-Du temps, soupira-t-elle frustrée et énervée. J'en ai marre d'attendre, marre de ne pas être normale et de ne pas pouvoir avoir le genre de relation que je souhaite parce que j'ai toujours un problème à surmonter. Il ne va pas m'attendre éternellement !

La sentant sur la défensive, il se repassa ses dernières paroles et en conclut qu'elle parlait de Castle et elle. Leur relation avait dû évoluer lors de cette enquête, pensa-t-il quand il l'aperçut se lever et faire les cent pas.

-Je pense que Mr Castle peut comprendre qu'il vous faut du temps  
-C'est pas à cause de Rick, fulmina Kate.  
-Non ?  
-Non. Il est patient et adorable, et de toute manière blessé pour le moment …. Alors le problème ne se pose pas.  
-Où est-il alors ? demanda Burke, perdu face à la complexité de Beckett  
-Le problème, c'est moi ! Comme suis-je censée avoir des rapports avec lui quand je ne suis même pas capable de dormir sans hurler ? Que vais-je faire quand, le moment donné , il va falloir lui expliquer que je ne suis pas prête. Qu'il va devoir encore attendre. Enfin, je ne sais même pas si je le suis ou pas ! C'est ça qui m'énerve ! cria-t-elle  
-Ok, très bien. Si je résume, vous êtes terrifiée à l'idée de devoir repousser Mr Castle le moment venu  
-Oui  
-Kate, est-ce qu'il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Levant le regard sur Burke, elle ne vit que de la sympathie et un profond dévouement. Arrêtant de marcher en rond, elle se ré-installa sur le divan en prenant un mouchoir dans sa poche.

-Kate ?  
-Oui. On a fait nos dépositions ce matin au poste. Il a entendu ma version des faits, répondit-elle en repensant à ce moment.

 _Flashback_

 _Assis côte à côte, elle venait d'entendre la déposition de Rick quelque minutes plus tôt quand ce fut son moment à elle. La tête basse, elle commença son récit à Karpowski, quand elle s'arrêta anxieusement :_

 _-Beckett ? Tu veux faire une pause, demanda Roselyn qui ne souhaitait pas pousser la sensibilité de sa collègue._  
 _-Non….je….., balbutia-t-elle gênée à l'idée de tout déballer_  
 _-Tu veux que je sorte, Kate ? ajouta Rick qui la sentait sur la réserve_

 _Depuis leur retour, elle ne lui avait toujours pas confié ce qu'il s'était réellement passé là-bas pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas poussée à s'épancher, il avait préféré lui laisser du temps pour ça. Mais en la voyant aussi mal à l'aise, il se demanda si son trouble venait du fait qu'il se trouve là, à l'écouter._

 _-Non, soupira-t-elle._  
 _-Non ?_  
 _-Non…il m'a ensuite écarté les jambes, déglutit-elle en regardant ses pieds. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, je lui ai bien notifié que j'étais contre._  
 _-Kate, souffla, peiné, Rick_  
 _-Il m'a embrassée et …..léchée._

 _La tête toujours fixant le sol, elle attendait que Karpowski clôture l'entretien quand elle fut surprise par la tournure de sa question:_

 _-Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais pour la déposition j'ai besoin de plus de détails._  
 _-Je crois qu'elle a été assez claire, s'énerva Castle qui avait le coeur de plus en plus lourd et la sentait prête à craquer_  
 _-Je le sais, mais je dois écrire ses propres mots pour éviter le vice de forme. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps ou….._  
 _-Il a poussé ma culotte et a effectué une caresse buccale alors que ses mains me malaxaient les seins. C'est assez clair ? siffla-t-elle en se relevant brusquement pour leur tourner le dos._

 _Debout face au miroir sans tain, elle tentait de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait et de ne pas pleurer._

 _-Je suis désolée, déclara Roselyn, mal à l'aise alors que Rick avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu sur sa chaise._

 _Voilà pourquoi elle le repoussait à chaque taquinerie sur leur vie intime. Elle lui avait toujours dit que c'était à cause de ses blessures et il l'avait crue naïvement. Désormais il se sentait idiot et désemparé devant ce nouvel aveu de sa part._

 _-Je ne te demande pas ta pitié, juste d'épingler ce salopard, murmura Kate rageusement , les mains autour du ventre comme pour se protéger._

 _Rick sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux. Il était arrivé trop tard, il le savait désormais. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle lui clamait haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas été violée, mais ce qu'elle décrivait était tout sauf une simple agression._  
 _Soupirant, il comprit enfin son rejet de la veille quand il avait suggéré un câlin._  
 _« Tu es blessé Castle. Le médecin a dit pas d'activité avant plus d'un mois »_

 _Malgré ses protestations et ses idées plutôt originales pour ne pas trop forcer sur ses côtes, elle l'avait gentiment rembarré en lui avouant que son état de santé primait sur les galipettes pour le moment._

 _Désormais, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas peur d'être avec lui. Perdu dans ses pensés, il en fut sorti par la voix de Roselyn :_

 _-Ensuite….que s'est-il passé ?_  
 _-J'ai…..attendu qu'il se détende et je l'ai surpris en l'étranglant avec mes jambes. C'est à ce moment-là que Castle est arrivé._  
 _-Ok….très bien, fit-elle, soucieuse devant ses notes_  
 _-Quoi ? soupira Beckett qui avait trouvé le courage de se retourner et la sentait sur la réserve_  
 _-Tu as porté plainte pour agression et violence, mais au vu de ta déposition on devrait rajouter la tentative de viol_  
 _-Non_  
 _-Beckett, je pense que…._  
 _-J'ai dit non ! s'énerva-t-elle en faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Ce n'est pas un viol !_

 _Elle n'était pas une victime. Il ne l'avait pas violée._

 _-Kate, tu devrais reconsidérer ta décision, reprit Castle alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, lui aussi désormais. C'est une tentative de viol. Karpowsky a raison._

 _La sentant sur la défensive comme une biche prise en plein phares, Rick se leva et déclara :_

 _-On va faire une pause_  
 _-Non_  
 _-Kate….j'ai besoin d'une pause, quémanda-t-il_

 _Il savait qu'elle était prête à exploser mais qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Fatigué et à bout de nerfs , lui aussi , il espérait que sa demande soit acceptée. Le toisant du regard quelques secondes, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille une nouvelle fois et soupira:_

 _-Très bien. Va pour l'accusation de tentative de viol, mais pas de pause. Cette déposition est terminée._

 _Fin du Flasback_

-Que c'est il passé ensuite ? demanda Burke , intrigué.  
-On est partis sans un mot pour les gars et Gates. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser, et cette déposition avait trop remué mes sentiments.…..Rick m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à ma porte et je lui ai demandé de me laisser seule cette après-midi.  
-Il a accepté ?

 _Flashback_

- _Kate , laisse-moi rester avec toi_  
 _-Non….s'il te plait, j'aimerais être seule…._  
 _-Mais.._  
 _-Je promets de venir te rejoindre ce soir_

 _-Rick, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'un temps pour moi._  
 _-Ok, très bien, mais si ça ne va pas , appelle-moi._  
 _-Promis._

 _Fin du Flashback_

-Pas sans bougonner, sourit-elle en visualisant sa moue. Mais je lui ai promis de passer la soirée avec lui.

Prenant son stylo en main, il se mit à écrire quelques notes puis lui avoua gentiment :

-Les victimes de viol ne….  
-Je ne suis pas une victime  
-Ok, très bien. Vous allez passer par différentes émotions, le déni, sourit-il d'un air bienveillant, puis la colère, la tristesse et l'acceptation. Mais vous avez besoin de parler de ce qui c'est passé pour y arriver  
-C'est pour ça que je suis ici  
-Pas avec moi, Kate. Avec lui . Je veux bien vous voir et vous aider dans le processus, mais sans l'aide et le soutien de Mr Castle , je ne pourrai rien faire. C'est de lui dont vous avez besoin. Il vous attendra , il comprendra. Ne brusquez pas les choses, et quand vous serez prête, tout se passera bien.

Cinq semaines, plus tard…..

Assis dans son salon, il attendait patiemment le retour de Kate pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son retour de chez le médecin : guéri. Il était guéri. Une joie immense l'avait envahit au moment ou le docteur lui avait enfin donné l'autorisation de travailler.  
Heureux, il repensait aux dernières semaines écoulées. Ses blessures n'étaient que de mauvais souvenirs dorénavant. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà se mobiliser comme il le souhaitait et sans aucun effort, et il était ravi à l'idée de pouvoir reprendre, car depuis plus de cinq semaines, Kate avait dû partir au commissariat sans lui.  
Ses côtes cassées l'empêchaient d'être sur le terrain et d'être trop longtemps assis. Malgré son mécontentement, il avait écouté les ordres médicaux mais surtout ceux de sa petite-amie :

 _« Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi au poste tant que tu n'es pas rétabli_ ».

Ces cinq semaines avaient été une torture pour lui et pour toute sa famille. Martha avait même suggéré à Kate de l'aider à camoufler un meurtre parfait si elle pouvait arriver à le faire taire.

C'est donc heureux et avec le sourire que Castle s'apprêtait à surprendre Beckett. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des jours, et il était enfin prêt à reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il se voyait déjà sur sa chaise le lendemain, un café à la main, son téléphone dans l'autre, en train d'exaspérer sa partenaire. Les enquêtes lui avaient énormément manqué, à un tel point qu'à un moment il s'était mis à espionner ses voisins à la recherche d'un petit meurtre.

-Que fais-tu Rick , avait demandé, sur un ton las, Beckett en le voyant jumelles à la main devant sa fenêtre  
-Un remake de fenêtre sur cour  
-Tu connais le mot « privé »? Tu es écrivain , non ? Cette notion devrait être intégrée dans ton vocabulaire  
-Je ne fais rien de mal, je veille juste sur les habitants du quartier  
-Tu plaisantes , là ? C'est du voyeurisme.  
-Regarder Mme Beckerman , âgée de 80 ans, prendre son bain est tout sauf du plaisir, Beckett, avait-il rétorqué sous l'air choqué de sa petit amie  
-Castle !  
-Quoi ?  
-Poses tes jumelles !

Les cinq semaines avaient été atroces. Ennuyeuses et sans intérêt pour l'écrivain.  
Il avait néanmoins profité de ce temps pour s'avancer sur le prochain Nikki Heat, et pour discuter avec Kate. Au fil des jours , elle s'était confiée à lui. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à se confier. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour lui parler de son agression.

Mais malgré, cela , ces cinq semaines avaient été très longues pour Rick. Kate était retournée au precinct sans lui, et avait dû faire face aux autres.  
La jeune lieutenant avait ruminé toute cette mascarade et les blessures de Rick à son retour. Elle avait donc du mal à faire table rase de ce qui s'était passé. Mais plus les jours passaient , et plus sa colère diminuait. Les gars étaient adorables avec elle et aux petits soins, et malgré un effort surhumain pour les repousser, elle s'était résignée à leur pardonner.  
Leurs échanges étaient désormais amicaux mais encore sur la réserve. Les derniers jours avec Rick avaient aussi été un élément déclencheur sur son humeur. Tout se passait à merveille, et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'intimité. Il patientait et était aux petits soins pour elle. Ses cauchemars avaient diminué et elle se sentait plus en sécurité de jour en jour.

Ce qu'elle avait redouté s'estompait au fur et à mesure des jours passées près de lui. Ils n'avaient toujours pas renoué avec une activité sexuelle, mais elle savait que le moment arriverait très vite. Plus le temps passait et plus son désir pour Castle s'intensifiait.  
Elle avait donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lui faire confiance pour le reste.

-Beckett !  
-Oui, sir ? demanda Kate, relevant la tête de sa paperasse en sursautant  
-Rentrez chez vous. Esposito et Ryan se chargeront de finir demain  
-Mais, je….  
-Profitez de vos vacances, déclara Victoria, sur un ton sans appel, avant de repartir à son bureau.

Fatiguée par la fin de la semaine, Beckett se leva en fermant avec soin chaque dossier, et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle savait que Castle avait rendez-vous avec son médecin et que, très certainement , il aurait l'autorisation de retravailler avec elle.

Elle avait donc décidé de le surprendre, en posant une semaine de vacances. Elle avait envie de profiter pleinement de lui et de son rétablissement. Les derniers jours en sa compagnie avaient été des plus agréables, mais jongler entre les arrivées impromptues de Martha ou une adolescente dans la maison, freinait quelque peu les ardeurs de Kate. Prendre le taureau par les cornes avec une maison pleine et un petit-ami blessé n'était pas évident !

L'affaire Jordan avait été classée. Son jugement passerait certainement dans quelques mois et avec le dossier en béton qu'ils avaient monté avec l'aide des gars, Beckett se sentait comme libérée d'un poids.

Elle avait envie de pouvoir profiter de la vie à sa juste valeur, et de voir jusqu'où ses craintes pouvaient la mener. Cinq semaines qu'elle évitait tout contact intime avec Castle. Les câlins étaient toujours soft. Elle lui avait demandé du temps et il le lui avait accordé. Mais désormais, elle souhaitait plus. Elle se sentait prête à renouer avec cette part d'elle même.

Quittant le poste, elle monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires afin de surprendre Castle.

Loft de Castle

Sortant de la douche, il enfila un jean et une tee-shirt blanc quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Tout heureux à l'idée de retrouver Kate et de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et en perdit les mots et la notion de respirer.

Devant lui se trouvait Beckett, dans une tenue de motarde noir , un casque à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux emmêlés à mi-dos lui donnaient un côté sauvage.

-Tu…..je…., bafouilla Rick devant l'image de sa petite-amie dans du cuir  
-Hey…ça va ? sourit-elle, fière de son effet en le voyant perdre ses mots.  
-Je…oui  
-Ok.

La contemplant encore quelques secondes, il déglutit quand elle lui murmura :

-Je peux entrer ?  
-Je….oui, bien sûr….Entre

Jamais dans ses fantasmes les plus chauds, Kate avait l'air aussi torride. La laissant passer devant lui, il la regarda déposer son casque sur une chaise en lorgnant sans vergogne sur son postérieur.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Beckett en se tournant pour voir son petit-ami avec son poing dans la bouche  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Bien , rigola-t-elle. ça va Castle ?  
-Mon Dieu…..tu …..es …si sexy !  
-T'es pas mal non plus, sourit-elle en le contemplant.  
-Tu es venue en moto ? déglutit Rick qui était totalement figé devant la porte.  
-A ton avis ? …Tu crois que je me ballade souvent en cuir avec un casque à la main ?  
-Non…..mais je t'assure que tu devrais.

Souriant à sa remarque, Kate s'avança vers lui et lui déclara :

-Tu as l'air en forme.  
-Toi aussi  
-Très en forme, fit-elle sur un ton très suggestif en lui caressant le torse du doigt  
-Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.  
-Oh…. En es-tu certain ?

Face à sa remarque si …..torride, il en déglutit. Jamais encore ,elle ne l'avait aguiché à ce point-là. Sentant son désir pour elle s'emballer , il lui déclara :

-Pourquoi lieutenant, avez-vous une pensée derrière la tête ? …..dis-moi que tu as une arrière-pensée.  
-Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire un petit tour…..si le médecin t'a….  
-Je suis opérationnel ! se réjouit-il comme un enfant de neuf ans à qui on offre le saint-graal.  
-Bien. Il va te falloir quelques vêtements alors.  
-Depuis quand a-t-on besoin de vêtements pour faire un tour de moto ? ….On ne fait pas un tour en moto ? reprit-il perdu.  
-Si….. Mais j'ai l'intention de profiter de mon petit-ami pendant mes vacances.  
-Tu es en vacances ? Mais je dois retourner travailler avec toi lundi… fit-il, déçu. Attends, tu veux profiter de moi ? sourit-il en repensant à ses mots.  
-Hum….pas toi ?

Baissant le regard sur Kate. Il déglutit à nouveau. Sa combinaison de cuir était si moulante et si sexy qu'il en perdait les mots.

-Castle ?  
-Tu peux profiter de moi…..autant que tu veux.  
-Super…., sourit-elle. Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller à la cabane de mon père pour une semaine. Rien que tous les deux, loin de tout. Je crois que je t'ai promis cette balade avec la moto, non?

-...

-Et je crois aussi que tu m'avais réclamé un certain tour de magie , ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle le sentait perdre sa respiration

-...

-Rick ?  
-Hum, gémit-il  
-Tu prends un sac ? J'aimerais partir avant la nuit.  
\- Mon Dieu…oui…..deux minutes ! s'exclama-t-il en courant dans sa chambre sous le rire de Kate.

Chalet des Beckett

Le trajet en moto s'était passé à merveille. Kate avait récupéré tout un équipement pour Castle, et après avoir enfilé sa combinaison et son casque , il avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Les mains sagement posées autour de son ventre, il avait profité du voyage qu'elle lui offrait.  
Les kilomètres étaient passés à tout allure, et c'est deux heures après avoir quitté la Grande Pomme qu'ils étaient arrivés près de la cabane de Jim.  
Les bois environnants cachaient le chalet des vis-à-vis, un lac était situé à quelques mètres et le calme régnait tout autour d'eux.  
Eteignant le moteur, Kate laissa Rick descendre le premier avant de garer correctement sa Softail. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Castle retira son casque tout en observant les lieux.

Le voyant en pleine contemplation, Beckett l'enlaça par la taille et lui embrassa le menton.

-Tu aimes ? chuchota-t-elle comme pour préserver leur quiétude  
-C'est…..splendide, Kate.  
-Vrai ? …..je veux dire, ce n'est sûrement pas le charme des Hamptons mais….  
-Je suis fou de joie à l'idée d'être ici avec toi.  
-Super, fit-elle soulagée.

Elle avait eu peur que le style rustique ne lui plaise pas. C'était leurs premières vacances ensemble, et elle craignait que Rick soit plus à l'aise avec davantage de confort.  
Mais son sourire et ses mots réconfortants apaisèrent toutes ses craintes.

-Tu me fais visiter ? murmura-t-il contre son front, toujours ému par le paysage.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Allez viens.

Lui prenant la main, elle l'attira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le chalet en bois devait faire environ une cinquantaine de mètres carrés avec sa terrasse couverte.  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Rick découvrit une grande pièce à vivre tout en bois. Une cheminée se trouvait au centre. La cuisine était ouverte sur un salon où trônaient un canapé deux places et un rocking-chair. Un grand tapis blanc recouvrait le sol.

-Je vais allumer le feu et je te montre l'étage.  
-Oui, acquiesça-t-il en découvrant les lieux.

Plusieurs photos étaient accrochées au mur. Castle sourit en y voyant Kate, enfant, pêcher au bord du lac avec son père, ou simplement assise sur le tapis en train de contempler sa mère , un livre à la main, sur le canapé.

-Tu étais une magnifique petite fille, constata-t-il.  
-J'adorais venir ici quand j'étais enfant  
-Adorais ? reprit Castle alors que la première flambée de la cheminée démarrait  
-Oui. En grandissant, chasser les grenouilles était bien moins marrant. Le chalet est éloigné de tout et je ne supportais pas d'être éloignée de mes amis.  
-Tes parents venaient seuls ?  
-Tu plaisantes ? Mon père ne m'aurait jamais laissée à New-York sans garde rapprochée, plaisanta-t-elle.  
-Ton père est un homme sage.

Souriant à ses propos, elle lui prit la main pour lui faire découvrir le second étage. Rick y aperçut la salle de bain , les toilettes et deux chambres à coucher.

-C'est ta chambre ?  
-Hum…hum…., acquiesça Beckett en le voyant s'y engouffrer .

La décoration avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'elle était enfant. Malgré les murs en rondins de bois, Kate avait changé son lit une place pour un King size, et ses jouets d'enfants avaient laissé la place à un bureau. Heureux qu'elle veuille partager autant avec lui, Castle stoppa net devant la photo qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

-Elle date de quand? demanda-t-il en les découvrant tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, au poste.  
-Je dirais qu'elle doit dater de notre troisième année de partenariat, avoua-t-elle, gênée  
-Et depuis quand est-elle, là ? fit-il surpris en se tournant pour la contempler  
-Depuis la fusillade. Depuis l'été dernier. ….Lanie me l'a envoyée par la poste au cours du mois de juin. Tu me manquais terriblement, et même si je n'étais pas prête à te faire face….. Cette photo m'a aidée.

Touché par ses mots, il déposa le cadre sur la table de chevet et vint lui embrasser le front tendrement.

-Je suis content d'être ici  
-Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle. Rick ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je sais que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été géniales….je veux dire…sur le plan intime.…je suis désolée d'avoir pris du temps et…..  
-Kate, tu n'as pas t'excuser. Et tu peux prendre le temps que tu souhaites. Ces dernières semaines ont dû être un calvaire pour toi. Entre ton agression et le retour au poste…  
-Et mon petit-ami ronchon, sourit-elle  
-J'aime pas être malade  
-ça , je m'en était aperçue.

Heureux de pouvoir enfin discuter de leurs maux avec légèreté, Castle lui sourit tendrement avant de lui prendre la main pour la tirer brusquement vers lui. Poitrine contre torse, ils se contemplaient amoureusement.  
Décidée à aller de l'avant avec lui, Kate passa ses mains derrière son cou et lui chuchota sur le bout des lèvres:

-Je n'ai rien sous ma combinaison  
-Rien….comme…., balbutia-t-il pris au dépourvu  
-Rien.  
-Ok, déglutit Rick en descendant son regard sur son corps recouvert de cuir.  
-Et comme on est dans notre quart d'heure confession…, reprit-elle sur un ton sensuel en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure  
-Hum ?  
-Cet été après la fusillade…j'ai toujours rêvé de faire quelque chose avec toi….  
-Rêvé ou fantasmé ?  
-C'est la même chose, sourit-elle devant son air désormais joueur.  
-Oh non, Beckett. Un rêve peut mener à un cauchemar, alors qu'un fantasme te mènera à l'extase. Crois-moi, j'ai des années d'entraînement à ce sujet.  
-Des années, hein ? s'amusa Kate en le faisant reculer jusqu'à son lit.

Il adorait la Beckett joueuse et sexy. Celle qui n'avait aucun doute sur son sex-appeal. Avec une délicatesse sans nom, elle lui ôta son blouson de cuir sous son regard noir de désir. Plus de cinq semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux. Après simplement une nuit ensemble, Castle avait dû mettre ses désirs de côté pour le bien -être de Beckett. Il n'était pas malheureux, mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou l'embrasser comme il le désirait le rongeait de l'intérieur par moment.

Alors la voir si féline et entreprenante avec lui le réjouissait. Baissant ses yeux sur le visage rayonnant de sa petite-amie, il était à la recherche d'un doute ou d'une hésitation de sa part. Il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer ou la pousser à avoir des relations sexuelles non désirées. Il était patient et il pourrait l'attendre, mais elle devait arrêter tout de suite ses caresses sur son torse, ou il ne donnerait pas cher de sa résolution.

Sentant son trouble, elle lui retira son tee-shirt et lui murmura:

-Je vais bien. Et je suis prête.  
-Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il sur un ton bienveillant.  
-Certaine.

Et sans un autre mot, elle le poussa sur son lit où il retomba comme un poids mort. Surpris , il poussa un cri de fillette qui la fit rire.

-C'est pas drôle  
-Oh si….. Ton cri est si …..viril, sourit-elle en l'enjambant pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

La sensation de son corps sur le sien coupa le souffle de Rick. Ses mains sagement posées sur les cuisses de Kate, ses yeux émerveillés par la vue qu'il avait d'elle lui firent perdre ses mots.  
Heureuse de son effet, elle caressa, sensuellement avec un seul doigt, son torse sans le lâcher du regard, et lui chuchota :

-Tu m'as manqué  
-Tu m'as manquée aussi, sourit-il alors que la main de Kate sur sa poitrine éveillait son désir. Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure?  
-A quel sujet ?  
-Tu ne portes vraiment rien sous cette tenue ?

Le regard noir de désir de Rick la déshabillait. Sa veste en cuir noir si moulante ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

-Vérifie par toi-même.

Lentement, il remonta ses mains de ses cuisses à ses flancs, puis à ses épaules pour retomber sur sa fermeture éclair. Sans la lâcher du regard, il ouvrit sa veste de cuir pour y découvrir une Beckett à demi nue.

-Tu veux ma mort, déglutit Rick  
-Oh non…..j'ai besoin que tu sois bien vivant , crois-moi.

Les mains de Rick remontèrent lentement sur son buste pour lui ôter son vêtement, alors que son excitation bien éveillée entre les jambes de Kate ne pouvait plus être cachée.

-Tu es splendide  
-T'es pas mal non plus, avoua Kate qui frissonnait sous les caresses de Castle.

Sans la lâcher du regard, il se releva quelque peu et vint embrasser sa cicatrice amoureusement. Les larmes aux yeux face à son élan de tendresse, elle soupira de bien être quand il emprisonna un de ses seins avec ses lèvres. Son gémissement fit sourire Rick qui empoigna virilement son fessier pour accentuer sa friction sur son érection, sans lâcher son otage de sa bouche.  
S'agrippant aux cheveux de Castle, Kate se laissait emporter par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Son bassin ondulait outrageusement sur la virilité de son petit-ami alors que des papillons commençaient à naître dans son bas-ventre.  
Libérant son sein droit pour s'attaquer au gauche, il l'entendit gémir :

-Castle.

Ravi de son effet, il titilla encore plusieurs minutes sa poitrine avant de remonter jusqu'à sa clavicule pour la marquer. Ses mains avaient libéré ses fesses et caressaient tendrement son dos nu.

Le désir de Beckett était tel qu'elle sentait déjà les prémices de l'orgasme arriver. La langue de l'auteur sur sa clavicule, mêlé à son effet de succion, rendait son désir incontrôlable. Comment cet homme pouvait lui faire autant d'effet avec seulement sa bouche ?... Perdue dans son extase, elle fut surprise quand il la retourna rapidement pour la placer à plat sur le dos.  
Avec les yeux d'un prédateur, il se leva doucement pour venir taquiner le bas de son ventre sans lui retirer son jeans.

-Rick…..plus vite, s'il te plaît.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette attente. Son ventre se crispait à chaque toucher ou baiser de Castle. Elle avait une envie de folle de lui.

-Patience…. On a tout notre temps.

Il avait envie de jouer avec elle, de la rendre folle de désir pour lui. Se baissant quelque peu, il se mit à lui lécher sensuellement le bas du ventre, son nombril, entre ses seins jusqu'à son cou pour remonter à ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna rapidement. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, les râles de plaisir inondaient la chambre. Le toucher de Rick l'enflammait.  
D'une seule main, Kate le délivra de sa prison de coton et empoigna tendrement son érection, coupant le souffle de Rick.

-Mon dieu….Kate….  
-Hum  
-Doucement….je vais pas tenir, gémit-il sous les caresses expérimentées de Beckett

Cinq semaines sans sexe. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cinq semaines à imaginer son corps sous le sien, ses baisers sur sa peau, ses ondulations sur son corps. Il se sentait chamboulé par la myriade d'émotions qui le saisissaient à cet instant. Lâchant les lèvres de Kate pour grogner de plaisir dans son cou, il l'entendit murmurer :

-Castle…..touche-moi…

Les mains de Beckett s'activaient toujours à caresser son sexe plus que réveillé désormais. Après un dernier gémissement , il se leva doucement pour s'attaquer lui aussi à son jean. Avec une délicatesse qui la fit déglutir, Rick ôta le pantalon de cuir de Beckett en passant ses mains sur son fessier pour caresser ensuite ses jambes.  
Désormais entièrement nue devant lui, elle le vit déglutir et lui avouer la voix rauque :

-Tu étais …..nue….  
-Bonne déduction  
-Je veux dire….mon dieu…..c'est sexy, murmura Castle qui était chamboulé de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.  
-Sexy, hein ? répéta Kate en remontant doucement sa jambe droite sur la cuisse de Rick pour remonter à son aine puis à son érection  
-Tu es….une diablesse..

Souriant , il attrapa le pied qui s'amusait à titiller sa virilité et l'apporta à sa bouche :

-Moi aussi….je peux jouer….Beckett, fit-il la voix rauque en se mettant à embrasser, mordiller son pied.

La vue de Castle, glorieusement nu, en train de lui sucer les orteils lui firent contracter le bas-ventre. Se tortillant de plaisir sur le matelas, elle gémit quand les lèvres de Rick embrassèrent sensuellement sa jambe.

-Castle….  
-Hum…..tu sens si bon, gémit Rick en arrivant à son aine pour y découvrir une nouvelle fois son tatouage qu'il embrassa tendrement.

Sa langue s'amusait à goûter , mordiller chaque parcelle du corps de Beckett. Quand elle sentit son souffle sur son intimité, elle le sut…elle était prête…. Plus que prête.  
Toute cette enquête , cette mascarade, son cauchemar, étaient derrière eux désormais.

-Kate…..tu veux que….enfin….

Il ne savait pas comment procéder désormais. Il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et il ne souhaitait pas la pousser. La tête entre ses jambes, son souffle sur son pubis, il se délectait de ce moment avec elle. Si elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre d'intimité, il devait le savoir. Levant le regard sur elle, il la vit gémir et l'entendit chuchoter :

-Mon dieu….Castle…..Continue …. Ne t'arrête pas.

Son envie de lui était tellement forte que, lorsqu'il déposa sa langue sur elle, elle sentit tous ses muscles intérieurs se contracter. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps alors que ses gémissements se changèrent en cris quand il entra un doigt en elle.

Son orgasme fut rapide et si violent que son corps trembla pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle vit Castle au-dessus d'elle entrain de lécher sensuellement son annulaire.

-J'adore te voir ainsi…quand tu lâches prises…..tu sembles si ….heureuse, avoua Castle en l'embrassant tendrement  
-C'est toi qui me rends heureuse , Castle, sourit-elle en agrippant ses jambes à sa taille pour le plaquer contre elle, et capturer ensuite ses lèvres.

Il avait son goût dans sa bouche, et cette constatation la fit gémir une nouvelle fois. Jamais un homme ne l'avait comblée de cette manière avec seulement des préliminaires. Sa langue tourbillonnait avec celle de Rick. Ses mains caressaient son dos, et quand, à bout de souffle, Castle agrippa virilement de ses deux mains ses hanches, elle le supplia de la faire sienne.

-Maintenant…. S'il te plaît.

S'alignant à son intimité, Rick soupira de plaisir quand il s'enfonça en elle. Cinq semaines…..bon dieu…c'était long. Le souffle coupé tous les deux face à cette connexion, ils se regardèrent tout sourire. L'embrassant chastement, sans onduler au-dessus d'elle, Rick lui murmura :

-Je t'aime Katherine Beckett  
-Moi aussi….je t'aime Richard Castle…..

Ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre , ils savouraient chacune des émotions qui traversaient leurs corps. Tout ce cauchemar était désormais derrière eux.  
A chaque coup de rein de Rick , Kate se sentait libérée d'un fardeau. C'est comme si ce corps à corps était la solution à tous ses maux.  
Les râles de plaisirs s'intensifièrent , leurs muscles se contractèrent et c'est ensemble …. Comme toujours … Qu'ils débutèrent cette nouvelle histoire.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour m'avoir lu et commenter. Une nouvelle fanfic s'achève. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. J'ai pris un très grand plaisir à l'écrire au fil de vos avis. Vous êtes super, alors MERCI.**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début et qui m'ont aidé à évoluer et Merci aussi au nouveau qui donne l'envie de continuer.**

 **Je dois avouer que cette histoire était censée durée 10 chapitres et ne pas avoir d'enquêtes policières, mais votre engouement m'a poussé a continuer. J'espère qu'elle répondra à vos attentes et que la fin vous conviendra.**

 **Enfin, un très grand merci à ma correctrice. Tu es inestimable. Merci à toi pour ta disponibilité et ta gentillesse.**


End file.
